Ginny's Feelings
by StateAlchemist86
Summary: VERSION CORRIGÉE.Fanfiction commençée suite à la sortie anglaise de tome 6, et terminée 1 an avant la sortie anglaise du tome 7.
1. Première promesse

**Chapitre 1 : Première promesse**

_Nous sommes le 11 août. Ginny fête aujourd'hui ses seize ans.  
Mais c'est aussi le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur.  
Après une cérémonie très réussie, la fête bat son plein au Terrier..._

Ron éclata de rire quand il vit que c'était Hermione qui avait récupéré le bouquet de la Mariée. Ce qui ne semblait pas faire très plaisir à celle-ci...  
Ginny, elle, se sentait un peu abandonnée. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral à faire la fête.  
Bien sûr, elle était très heureuse pour son frère et pour sa belle-soeur (même si cette pensée lui paraissait encore surréaliste), mais cela ne changeait rien à son état d'esprit.

Surtout qu'il était là.  
Il était là, et il semblait bien s'amuser avec les autres.  
Ginny n'avait pas osé lui parler de la journée. Il faut dire que leur relation s'était mal terminée.  
Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir passer à autre chose, comme avec les autres, mais cette fois, ça lui était impossible.

Ginny préféra aller s'isoler sur le banc au fond du jardin, plutôt que de continuer à faire tapisserie parmi les autres.  
Elle regardait le Soleil se coucher, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Les clameurs de la fête résonnaient au loin, mais elle semblait ne pas les entendre.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.  
Et tous les jours depuis cette triste journée de juin, elle avait pensé à lui, comme maintenant, le regard vide.  
Une sorte de mélancolie la prenait à chaque fois.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi c'était comme ça avec lui.  
Ses petits amis précédents ne l'avaient pas marqué autant. Ses précédentes ruptures non plus.  
Mais contrairement aux autres fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait quitté le garçon, mais l'inverse.  
C'est peut-être ça qui faisait toute la différence.  
À moins que ce soit parce que, cette fois, elle était vraiment amoureuse ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ginny ne l'entendit pas arriver.  
Quand elle tourna la tête, son coeur fit un bond.  
Harry se tenait là, debout.  
Il avait des confettis dans les cheveux et sur sa robe de soirée, et il tenait dans la main une des roses bleues que Fleur avait absolument voulu avoir pour son bouquet de Mariée.  
Lui aussi regardait le Soleil se coucher.  
 Joli spectacle, dit-il, comme pour faire la conversation.  
 Oui, répondit Ginny. Mais j'ai connu plus passionnant...  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
– Je peux m'asseoir ?  
Ginny se décala sur le côté.  
– Oui, va s'y.  
Elle préféra ne pas le regarder en face.  
Elle avait peur de sa propre réaction.  
Harry s'assit.  
Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, tous les deux, sans rien dire, Ginny, le regard baissé, Harry, jouant nonchalamment avec sa rose.  
Alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, être avec Harry était un de ses passe-temps favoris, voilà que Ginny trouvait cette situation particulièrement embarrassante.  
Il était clair qu'il y avait un problème.  
La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ce sentiment de gène, elle n'était qu'une gamine.  
Ginny pensait avoir surmonté ce genre de chose, mais voilà qu'elle revenait plusieurs années en arrière, comme si rien n'avait changé entre sa première rencontre avec Harry et cette soirée...  
Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
Elle était à la fois gênée que Harry soit là, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mais elle était aussi très heureuse. Au point qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui la faisait rougir le plus.  
Son attitude était stupide.  
Elle avait pensé à lui pendant toutes les vacances, et voilà qu'elle se comportait comme une fillette de dix ans.  
Elle se décida à briser la glace...  
– Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé, ton dernier été chez les Moldus ?  
– Oui. C'était beaucoup plus amusant avec Ron et Hermione. Même si ça n'a pas plu à l'Oncle Vernon.  
Penser à son oncle hébergeant chez lui deux sorciers pouvant pratiquer la Magie aurait dû le faire sourire.  
Mais Harry semblait plutôt enclin à la mélancolie.  
Il n'avait plus le ton enjoué d'autrefois, comme si sa bonne humeur avait disparu...  
Cela ne remonta pas le moral de Ginny.  
– Euh... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? tenta-t-elle.  
Harry approcha la rose de son visage, et la sentit.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il d'un air las. Tout va bien.  
Ginny n'était pas convaincue par cette réponse.  
Elle savait parfaitement le but que c'était fixé Harry. Et elle savait aussi que c'était ce même but qui avait conduit à leur séparation.  
En somme, tous deux avaient leur vie gâchée à cause de ça, et cela leur était insupportable.  
À quoi cela leur servait-il de se torturer ainsi ?  
Ils tournèrent la tête et se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
Les derniers rayons du Soleil se reflétaient dans les lunettes de Harry.  
Celui-ci semblait avoir parfaitement compris où Ginny voulait en venir.  
Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.  
Ginny avait l'impression d'être revenue deux mois en arrière, au moment où ils sortaient encore ensemble.  
Au moment où ils étaient tous les deux heureux.  
Elle ferma les yeux et pencha son visage vers le sien.  
Ginny pensait pouvoir goûter une nouvelle fois à la douceur des lèvres de Harry, mais tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce fut sa main sur sa bouche.  
– Non. Il ne faut pas, dit Harry.  
Il s'écarta de Ginny.  
– Mais... Harry...  
– On en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
– Harry, je t'en pris... Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas heureux.  
– Moi aussi, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas une question d'être heureux ou non.  
En entendant ces mots, Ginny se sentit mal.  
Comment pouvait-il dire que le bonheur ne comptait pas ?  
Comment pouvait-il dire que leur bonheur ne comptait pas ?  
– Mais… C'est stupide, dit-elle. Rien ne t'empêche de...  
– C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, la coupa Harry. Et pour moi aussi. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de faiblesses.  
– L'Amour n'est pas une faiblesse ! Quant à cette histoire, personne ne pourrait le savoir, on pourrait...  
– N'importe qui pourrait le découvrir. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon Amour pour toi te détruise d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins des yeux de Ginny.  
– Tu ne peux pas ignorer tes propres sentiments, Harry !  
– Je le sais. Ils existent…, répondit Harry d'un air grave. Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tromper les apparences... Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ce que j'ai à faire.  
Ginny se mit à pleurer.  
Peu importe la promesse que Harry avait faite ou non, elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
Cela était peut-être dangereux, mais pour elle, oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, juste "au-cas-où", lui était insupportable.  
Et surtout, impossible.  
Elle aimait Harry, et rien ne pourrait changer cela, pas même une totale indifférence de sa part...  
– Ne pleure pas pour moi, lui dit Harry. On ne peut pas dire que je le mérite vraiment... Garde tes larmes pour quand tu devras faire jouer McLaggen dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui sembla réconforter Harry.  
Après qu'elle eut séché ses larmes, il lui tendit la rose.  
Ginny la prit délicatement, effleurant la main de Harry au passage.  
Il avait enlevé toutes les épines.  
– Tu pourrais en avoir besoin un jour...  
Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.  
Harry l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Joyeux anniversaire.  
Il se leva, et alla rejoindre les autres.

Ginny resta assise sur le banc un long moment, repensant à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir.  
Leur séparation semblait maintenant officielle.  
Mais en même temps, Harry avait fait quelque chose que peu de personnes avaient fait ces derniers jours : il avait fait attention à elle.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps quand la mère de Ginny découvrit celle-ci endormie sur le banc, la Rose Bleue dans la main...


	2. La source du problème

**Chapitre 2 : La source du problème**

_Poudlard a rouvert, malgré les événements qui y ont eu lieu, quelques mois plus tôt.  
Ginny est donc en route pour sa sixième année à l'école..._

En cinq ans, Ginny n'avait jamais trouvé aussi facilement de compartiment libre dans le Poudlard Express.  
Elle avait même réussi à passer dans le couloir avec sa grosse valise, sans bousculer (trop) d'élèves.  
Le train paraissait étrangement vide par rapport à d'habitude.  
– C'est normal, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à Neville.  
– Peut-être que les parents ont eu trop peur de laisser leurs enfants prendre le train et qu'ils les conduiront directement à l'école...  
– Oui. Peut-être…  
Jusqu'à présent, Ginny n'avait retrouvé aucun de ses amis de classe.  
Bien sûr, elle aimait bien Neville, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient très proches, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas de la même année...  
– Viens, on n'a qu'à se mettre ici, dit celui-ci.  
Tous deux traînèrent leurs valises dans le compartiment où était déjà installée Luna Lovegood.  
Elle était assise près de la fenêtre, et lisait un vieux livre de Sortilèges (_Charmes inconnus : comment les reconnaître_).  
– Tiens, salut ! dit Neville.  
Luna leva les yeux de son bouquin, et fit un grand sourire.  
– Oh, bonjour ! Vous me cherchiez ?  
– Non, c'est juste un coup de chance, répondit Neville, un peu gêné. On… On cherchait un compartiment, et puis voilà !  
Lui aussi affichait un grand sourire.  
– Oui…, dit Ginny, d'un air sceptique. Un simple coup de chance...  
Ils entrèrent et tentèrent tant bien que mal de bloquer leurs valises de façon à ne pas les recevoir sur la tête.  
Ce qui arriva malheureusement à Neville.  
Luna lâcha son livre pour lui venir en aide.  
Ils se lançaient toujours de grands sourires.  
– Oh, tu sais... Je... Je peux me débrouiller tout seul..., dit Neville.  
– Non, mais je vais t'aider, répondit Luna, précipitamment. Ce n'est pas très pratique, il faut l'avouer...  
– Ben... Merci !  
Ils levèrent tous deux la lourde valise et la rangèrent, puis ils s'assirent tout en continuant à se regarder l'un l'autre.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Tu as remarqué comme le train semble vide ? demanda-t-elle, alors que Luna était prête à replonger dans sa lecture.  
– Oui.  
Réponse claire et nette.  
– Et…?  
– Ça doit être parce que les élèves sont moins nombreux.  
Ginny et Neville se regardèrent.  
Ça, ils auraient pu le deviner tous seuls.  
– Nous, on pense que les parents d'élèves ont eu peur que leurs enfants utilisent le train, dit Neville.  
– Ce n'est pas ça.  
Ginny et Neville se regardèrent encore.  
Luna avait l'habitude de paraître sûre et certaine de choses incertaines.  
– Et ce serait quoi, alors, d'après toi ?  
– Je crois que comme tout le monde a cru que Poudlard allait fermer, bon nombre de parents ne sont pas au courant que l'École a rouvert. C'est une erreur que font souvent les gens : ils ne vérifient pas leurs sources.  
Ginny étouffa un petit rire.  
Pour ce qui était de vérifier ses sources, ni elle, ni son père, ni même la rédaction toute entière du _Chicaneur_ n'avaient de leçons à leur donner.  
– Euh... Luna ? Le _Daily Prophet_ n'a pas arrêté d'en parler pendant près d'une semaine, dit Ginny.  
– La nouvelle de la réouverture a fait trois fois la Une, ajouta Neville. Ma grand-mère a conservé les numéros, tellement elle était outrée de la réaction du Ministère.  
– C'est vrai. Le Département de Sécurité des Sorciers de Premières Classes a fait un rapport pour prouver que Poudlard n'avait pas des normes assez strictes pour les plus jeunes...  
– Un groupe d' experts en Magie Noire a déclaré que l'intrusion des Mangemorts était tout à fait prévisible...  
– McGonagall a dû expliquer sa décision devant le Ministre lui-même...  
– Elle a d'ailleurs failli crever un oeil au journaliste qui l'interviewait et qui mettait sans cesse en avant sa prétendue "incompétence"...  
– Le _Daily Prophet_ a même lancé une enquête sur mille sorciers et sorcières lambda pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de la sécurité à Poudlard à leur époque...  
– L' architecture vétuste a aussi été mise en avant. En clair…  
– Tout le monde le sait, conclut Ginny.  
Luna les regarda tous les deux, et fit la moue.  
– Peuh ! Le _Daily Prophet_. Cette feuille de choux...  
Luna paraissait particulièrement vexée que quelqu'un sache quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, surtout que d'ordinaire, c'était elle qui savait le plus de chose (même si ce qu'elle savait se montrait en général infondé...).  
– Ce journal est à la botte du Ministère, dit-elle. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.  
– Peut-être, répondit Ginny, mais au moins, lui, il aborde l'actualité, même s'il manque d'objectivité.  
– Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par "lui" ?  
Luna avait un regard que Ginny ne lui avait jamais connu.  
Cela ressemblait presque à… De la colère ?  
– Je sous-entends que le _Chicaneur_ n'aborde pas l'actualité prioritaire, par exemple, dit Ginny.  
– Le _Chicaneur_ aborde l'actualité prioritaire, rétorqua Luna. Il met toujours en avant les choses importantes.  
– Importantes pour qui ?  
– Les lecteurs.  
– C'est sûr. Vu le chiffre des ventes...  
– Ce ne sont pas les ventes qui déterminent la qualité d'un journal.  
Neville les regardait toutes les deux sans trop savoir quoi dire.  
– Non, bien sûr. Elles sont juste une représentation de l'intérêt que les gens portent à l'information, continua Ginny.  
– Les gens ne s'intéressent pas aux bonnes choses, répliqua Luna. Le _Daily Prophet_ les manipule.  
– Ben voyons…  
– Ce sale canard leur cache les vrais problèmes de la société.  
– La sécurité des enfants et les attaques de Mangemorts sont des problèmes de société.  
– Le _Chicaneur_ pourrait parfaitement aborder ces thèmes.  
– Oh que non.  
– Oh que si.  
– Pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas encore fait, alors ? Parce que ce n'est pas assez... Étrange ?  
– C'est parce que ce n'est pas assez intéressant.  
Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Un danger de mort permanent, pas assez intéressant ?  
– Pourtant, le _Chicaneur_ n'a même pas fait un petit encadré de trois lignes pour parler de ça, alors que c'est tout de même dans l'actualité, dit-elle.  
– C'est... C'est parce que c'est un hebdomadaire, rétorqua Luna.  
– Cela ne change rien.  
– Cela change tout.  
– Non.  
– Si.  
– Le _Chicaneur_ n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges non vérifiés et d'infos tout bonnement inutiles. Il serait incapable de donner précisément la date. Le _Daily Prophet_ n'a certes aucun recul sur l'information, mais il a le mérite de traiter de sujets réellement important, et non pas juste de quelques histoires à dormir debout.  
La colère était maintenant parfaitement perceptible sur le visage de Luna. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.  
– C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? demanda t-elle, d'un ton sec.  
– Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Ginny. Tu veux vérifier tes sources, pour changer ?  
Luna se leva d'un bond, et détourna le regard.  
Elle prit sa valise, et sortit du compartiment, sans se retourner.  
Ginny était particulièrement fière d'avoir pu rabattre le caquet de Luna.  
Elle la connaissait depuis pas mal de temps, et ses légendes urbaines idiotes, alors que des sorcières et des sorciers mouraient chaque semaine, avaient eu raison de sa patience.  
Ginny ne pouvait pas supporter que Luna considère les attaques de Mangemorts comme peu importantes.  
Son grand frère avait été défiguré par l'un d'entre eux, et son père avait failli mourir suite à l'attaque du serpent de Lord Voldemort.  
Et surtout, Harry était en perpétuel danger, avec tous ces Mages Noirs aux trousses...  
– Luna ! Mais attend ! cria Neville.  
Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, mais Luna était déjà loin.  
Neville soupira, et s'affala sur la banquette.  
– Pff… Pourquoi tu t'en es prise à elle ?  
– J'en avais marre de son air de "Mademoiselle-j'en-sais-plus-que-vous", répondit Ginny.  
– Il n'était pas nécessaire de t'en prendre à son père, ou même à son journal...  
Neville avait l'air particulièrement outragé par l'attitude de Ginny, mais celle-ci n'avait aucun regret.  
– C'est quand même le _Chicaneur_ qui a diffusé l'interview de Harry il y a deux ans, dit Neville. Tu sembles l'oublier...  
– Ils ne l'ont publié que parce qu'elle semblait invraisemblable, répliqua Ginny d'un ton sec. Et à part mettre le doute chez certaines personnes trop stupides pour réfléchir par elles-mêmes, et faire grimper le nombre des ventes, cela n'a finalement pas servi à grand chose...  
Cette fois, ce fut Neville qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse.  
Ginny le fixa.  
– Jalouse ? De quoi ?  
– Tu le sais très bien... Tu sais que... Moi et Luna... On... On s'entend bien. Et comme toi, tu es toute seule...  
La conversation commençait à partir sur un terrain où Ginny ne voulait pas qu'elle aille : sa vie sentimentale.  
– Je... Et alors ?  
– Tu es jalouse que Luna ait... Quelqu'un dans la vie, alors que toi, tu es incapable de tenir une relation, répondit Neville.  
– Moi ?  
– Tu es incapable de tenir une histoire d'amour correctement. Tu as jeté Michaël Corner, puis Dean Thomas, et même Harry Potter ! Tu te sers des garçons.  
Aborder le sujet de sa rupture avec Harry était insupportable pour Ginny, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser dire ça.  
– Je n'ai pas jeté Harry !  
– Peut-être pas... Mais, les deux autres, si, dit Neville, avec une audace qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Dès que tu perds un de tes petits amis, tu t'en trouves un autre aussi sec. Tu te sers littéralement des garçons.  
– C'est... C'est faux, je...  
Ginny ne pouvait pas croire que Neville pensait ça d'elle.  
Mais pour quelle genre de fille la prenait-il ?  
– Et comme tu vois deux personnes qui... Qui s'aiment pour de bon, sans que l'un serve... D'accessoire à l'autre… Tu es jalouse ! ajouta Neville.  
– Mais… Non !  
En y repensant, Ginny était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle ressentait une certaine jalousie envers Neville et Luna.  
Mais cela était juste dû au fait qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble, eux.  
– Ce genre d'attitude est vraiment immonde, continua Neville. Tu manipules les autres pour ton petit plaisir, et cela sans aucun remord. Tu sais quoi, Ginny ? Je crois que tu es jalouse parce que tu n'as jamais connu l'Amour.  
Cette phrase écoeura Ginny.  
Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?  
Il n'en savait rien, et ce n'était qu'un idiot.  
Ginny savait parfaitement ce qu'était l'Amour, et c'était bien ça le problème.  
C'est ce sentiment qui lui gâchait la vie depuis plus de deux mois.  
C'est ce sentiment qui l'empêchait de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry.  
C'est ce sentiment qui lui brisait le coeur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui et à leur rupture.  
Et c'est ce même sentiment qui lui fit prononcer cette phrase, qui allait peut-être mettre un terme à une amitié vieille de cinq ans :  
– FERME-LA, PAUVRE IMBÉCILE ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CE GENRE DE CHOSE !  
Neville sursauta.  
Il devait s'attendre à tout, sauf à ce genre de réaction.  
– Tu ne connais pas ma vie ! continua Ginny. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Alors tais-toi, espèce de crétin !  
Neville lui jeta un regard noir.  
Mais Ginny s'en fichait.  
– Sors d'ici ! Va la rejoindre, ta "Bien-aimée" ! cria-t-elle.  
Neville se leva, prit sa valise aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et quitta le compartiment comme Luna l'avait fait, quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Des curieux s'approchèrent du compartiment, alertés par les cris.  
Ginny ferma la porte d'un coup sec, et se rassit sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, ruminant sa rage...


	3. Légers changements

**Chapitre 3 : Légers changements**

_Plus d'un tiers des élèves ne sont pas revenus à l'école : leurs parents ont eu trop peur. Ce phénomène touche toutes les maisons.  
L'ambiance n'est plus vraiment à la fête, à Poudlard..._

Voir la Grande Salle aussi vide faisait encore un drôle d'effet à Ginny. Elle qui avait été habituée chaque matin à entendre le brouhaha des conversations...  
Comme elle, de nombreux élèves se retrouvaient seuls, leurs amis n'étant pas revenus à l'école.  
Ainsi, cela faisait bizarre de voir Dean Thomas sans Seamus Finnigan, tout comme de voir Lavande Brown qui ne pouffait plus de rire en bout de table avec Pavarti Patil...  
Comme l'avait chanté le Choixpeau Magique, le temps était au changement, et tout le monde allait devoir s'adapter.

L'ambiance dans les salles de cours aussi avait changé.  
Ayant moins d'élèves, les professeurs en profitaient pour s'attarder avec eux sur certains sujets, pour les prendre à part, et surtout pour mieux les surveiller, ce qui était particulièrement ennuyeux pour tous ceux qui auraient bien voulu somnoler tranquillement au fond de la classe…

Et si l'on rajoutait à cela les mauvaises nouvelles qu'apportaient quotidiennement le _Daily Prophet_, il était clair que le moral n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe à Poudlard.

Ginny était dorénavant seule dans son dortoir, avec une de ses camarades, Patty Fishburns, une fille blonde légèrement enveloppée, qui avait pris pour habitude de rapporter les derniers ragots de couloirs à ses compagnes de chambre.  
Elles en avaient toutes deux profité pour prendre leurs aises, en éparpillant où bon leur semblait leurs affaires, ce qui donnait un petit côté post-apocalyptique au dortoir...  
– T'imagines si la vieille McGonagall nous refaisait une inspection, comme en troisième année ? dit Patty sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'te raconte pas les heures de retenue !  
Elle et Ginny venaient de rentrer de leur dernière heure de cours de la journée, et elles ne pouvaient que constater l'étendue des dégâts.  
– Tu m'étonnes. J'en fais encore des cauchemars. La tête qu'elle faisait, ce jour-là...  
– 'Faut dire que faire une bataille de pus de crapaud taureau à deux heures du matin, y'a plus propre et plus discret.  
– C'était pas ma faute, je te rappelle...  
Ginny laissa tomber son sac dans un coin de la pièce.  
– C'était Betty.  
– Quelle folle celle-là. Elle avait réussi à se faire des anti-sèches pour les BUSE, tu le savais ? Avec les lignes de sa main ! Pas de pot, les exam' ont été annulés !  
– Oui...  
Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'étira, et fixa le plafond d'un air las.  
– En tout cas, on peut être tranquille pour McGonagall, dit-elle. Entre son travail de Directrice, ses cours de Métamorphose et son rôle de Chef de Maison, elle a autre chose à faire que de patrouiller le soir chez des gamines qui n'ont pas fait leur lit.  
– C'est clair. T'as vu la tête qu'elle nous fait ? Elle est surmenée, l'ancêtre...  
Patty se tourna vers ses cahiers de cours, soupira longuement et s'allongea comme Ginny, l'air découragé.  
– C'est ça, ou alors le Ministre fait encore des siennes, dit-elle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il lui envoyait un hibou par jour.  
– Il la croit incompétente, mais c'est un idiot, répliqua Ginny. McGonagall a donné des cours à mes propres parents. Et elle a été directrice adjointe pendant je-ne-sais-combien d'années. Elle sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Poudlard et son organisation...  
– Ben va's'y donc expliquer ça au Rufus ! Ce pauvre vieux est trop parano. Ça doit être le métier d'Auror qui veut ça…  
Ginny pouvait en effet confirmer que les Aurors devenaient de plus en plus soupçonneux avec l'âge.  
Elle s'était faite passer à l'Oeil Magique un nombre incalculable de fois, deux ans auparavant, par le vieux Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne recherchait peut-être pas que des armes...  
Une pensée dégoûtante était en train de lui venir à l'esprit quand Patty lui adressa la parole.  
– Alors ? On fait quoi ?  
– J'ai trop la flemme pour faire des travaux pratiques de Potions…, répondit Ginny, dans un bâillement.  
– Pff... Moi aussi. Dommage... On a tout le matériel à portée de main.  
Elle se tourna vers Ginny, et toute deux se fixèrent, avec un air complice.  
– Bataille de pus de crapaud taureau ?  
– Prépare tes munitions, rascal !

S'il y avait des choses qui avaient changé à Poudlard en cette première semaine, ce n'était certainement pas la décoration du dortoir de Ginny, qui retrouvait ses couleurs verdâtres d'antan...


	4. En manque

**Chapitre 4 : En manque**

_Ginny a été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pendant les vacances. Et la nouvelle de sa séparation avec Harry a déjà fait le tour de l'école..._

Moins d'élèves à Poudlard signifiait aussi moins d'élèves se proposant pour jouer au Quidditch.  
L'absence de réelle concurrence était une occasion rêvée pour tous ceux qui voulait postuler pour l'équipe. Ils avaient ainsi plus de chances d'être les meilleurs lors des essais.  
Mais pour Ginny, c'était un vrai calvaire, puisqu'elle était parfois dans l'incapacité de trouver mieux.  
Plus de la moitié de l'équipe de l'année précédente été absente, et les bons joueurs se faisaient rares.  
Ginny n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions que de prendre les moins mauvais, quitte à se retrouver avec un groupe médiocre, dont elle savait qu'il n'irait pas bien loin.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que le problème soit le même pour les autres maisons…

Ginny était continuellement harcelée dans les couloirs par des candidats potentiels, qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose : rentrer dans l'équipe à tout prix, même s'ils étaient d'un faible niveau.  
Elle ne pouvait plus passer un moment tranquille sans que quelqu'un ne vienne la déranger pour demander quand auraient lieu les prochains essais, ou si elle avait réfléchi à qui jouerait au poste d'Attrapeur.  
– Tu vas reprendre le poste d'Attrapeuse, cette année, dis ?  
– De quoi ? Qui tu es, d'abord ?  
– Paul Parker, répondit le petit troisième année. Alors, tu vas jouer Attrapeuse ou Poursuiveuse ?  
– Pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui... J'ai déjà dit que tout dépendrait du candidat. Si on trouve un bon Attrapeur, je jouerais Poursuiveuse. Et vice-versa...  
– Ah. Cool. Tu m'appelles si tu te décides !

Cette situation exaspérait Ginny plus que tout. Recevoir son insigne de Capitaine lui avait fait plaisir sur le moment, mais elle regrettait de plus en plus de l'avoir en sa possession.  
Le Quidditch, dans les circonstances présentes, n'avait plus rien d'amusant.  
L'équipe ne comptait plus aucun de ses amis (sa relation avec Dean Thomas étant toujours très brouillonne), et elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le Championnat.  
En fait, Ginny se désintéressait complètement du Quidditch.  
Être Capitaine n'était plus un honneur ou un plaisir.  
C'était plutôt une corvée.  
Il était clair que sans cet insigne, elle aurait déjà quitté l'équipe. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, avec tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard.  
Seulement, abandonner l'équipe aurait été très mal vu...

Tout ce que Ginny souhaitait pour le moment, c'était de pouvoir être tranquille.  
Jusqu'à présent, elle avait bien surmonté ses problèmes, mais ceux-ci revenaient au galop.  
Elle ne pouvait que penser à Harry, s'inquiétant pour lui.  
Que faisait-il en ce moment même ?  
Est-ce que lui, Ron et Hermione couraient de gros risques ?  
Elle aurait voulu le savoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer en contact avec eux...  
Elle aurait tant aimé demander à Harry quoi faire, en tant que Capitaine. Après tout, il avait tenu ce rôle à la perfection l'an passé.  
Mais bien sûr, elle ne lui aurait pas parlé que de ça...

Ginny se rendait dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves quand quelqu'un l'interpella une fois de plus.  
– Hé Ginny ! Ça serait pour te demander si...  
– Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, je déciderais selon les essais, répondit-elle, d'une manière quasi-automatique, sans même se tourner vers son interlocuteur.  
– Oui, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais te demander.  
Ginny se retourna. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Colin Crivey.  
– Oh. C'est toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?  
– Ben, en fait, ce serait pour savoir si... Euh...  
Colin paraissait un peu gêné, ce que Ginny trouva très louche.  
S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire sur les frères Crivey, c'est qu'ils étaient très francs et bavards.  
Ils se conduisaient parfois de manière excessive, se souciant très peu des conséquences de leurs paroles et de leurs actes.  
Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas rares de les entendre parler à voix hautes en classe ou de les voir déranger les autres avec leurs gamineries, comme si tout cela faisaient parti des règles de courtoisies traditionnelles.  
Malgré cela, cela faisait plus de cinq ans que Colin était dans la classe de Ginny, et il n'y avait jamais eu d'anicroches entre eux.  
– Ben... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
Ginny se figea sur place.  
Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
L'assistance non plus, d'ailleurs, puisque plusieurs élèves ralentirent leur marche pour mieux écouter.  
– Pa… Pardon ? balbutia Ginny.  
– Ben oui..., dit Colin, avec un petit sourire en coin. Étant donné que tu es toute seule en ce moment, je me suis dit...  
– Non.  
– Quoi ?  
Ginny n'avait jamais pensé à ça...  
Les élèves autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés, et écouter la conversation, l'air de rien.  
– Tu... Tu es avec quelqu'un ? demanda Colin.  
Ginny se sentit rougir.  
– Oui. Enfin... Non !  
Colin leva un sourcil.  
Les autres trouvaient cela de plus en plus intéressants.  
– Tu es bien toute seule, non ? insista Colin. C'est Patty qui me l'a dit...  
Ginny aurait voulu donner des claques à sa camarade de chambre.  
– Elle se trompe. Enfin, je...  
– Oh... Si tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue, je peux comprendre, dit Colin, un peu déçu.  
Dans l'assistance, des petits rires s'élevaient déjà.  
– Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua Ginny. C'est juste que...  
Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.  
– Je ne suis pas prête.  
Des filles pouffèrent de rire.  
– Ah oui, je vois, dit Colin. C'est depuis que Harry t'a plaqué...  
Ginny aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à aborder ce sujet.  
Elle reprit lentement sa marche vers la Grande Salle, suivi de près par Colin.  
– Oh, je comprends, continua-t-il sur un ton compatissant. Il t'a laissé tomber, et maintenant, tu as peur de commencer une nouvelle relation…  
La vie privée de Ginny Weasley devait apparemment être un des thèmes à la mode, étant donné le nombre de personnes qui tendaient l'oreille à ce moment là.  
– C'est normal de réagir comme ça, ajouta Colin. Mais il faut que tu repartes de l'avant, et que tu oublies cette histoire avec Harry…  
Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à rester sereine.  
Elle, vouloir oublier cette "histoire" ?  
– Harry ne m'a pas plaqué, dit-elle, d'un ton sec.  
– Ah ? C'est ce que tout le monde a dit, pourtant, répondit Colin, intrigué. C'est toi qui l'as largué ?  
– Je ne... Oh, laisse tomber.  
Elle accéléra, sous les commentaires des autres élèves.  
– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais, dit Colin d'une voix forte, pour être sûr que Ginny l'entende alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Ça veut dire que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre. S'il t'aimait vraiment, il serait resté avec toi coûte que coûte !  
Ginny marchait de plus en plus rapidement, tout en essayant de rester impassible.  
Mais quand elle entendit derrière elle les moqueries des autres, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes.  
Elle alla encore plus vite, ce qui lui donnait une démarche un peu ridicule.  
Cela qui ne calma pas les autres.  
– On ne peut pas toujours tomber sur la bonne personne, rajouta Colin. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il ne t'aimait pas.  
Ginny éclata en sanglot, et se cacha le visage avec la main.  
Elle se mit ensuite à courir dans la direction opposée à celle de la Grande salle, en tentant d'échapper le plus vite possible au regard des élèves.  
Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et son sac surchargé ne l'aidait pas dans sa course.  
Elle prit un escalier sur la droite, et monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, qui, à cette heure-ci, devait heureusement être vide.  
Elle ralentit et essaya d'articuler le plus clairement possible le Mot de Passe.  
– _Bou... Boursoufflure_ ! dit-elle, entre deux souffles.  
– C'est bien cela, répondit la Grosse Dame. Mais... Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Ginny ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la Salle Commune, où elle se jeta sur un divan.  
Elle sanglota pendant un long moment.  
Elle essayait de se calmer, la tête entre les mains, mais dès qu'elle repensait à ce que Colin avait dit, ses pleurs reprenaient de plus bel.  
Et s'il avait raison ?  
Et si Harry l'avait plaqué pour de bon ?  
Après tout, s'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas laissé toute seule, sans même un moyen pour lui parler.  
Ginny ne savait plus quoi penser.  
D'un autre côté, Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne se reverrait que s'il accomplissait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il voulait la revoir.  
À moins que ce ne soit autre chose...  
Ginny ne voulait même pas y penser. Cela lui était insupportable.  
Harry l'aimait, c'était évident.  
Colin n'y connaissait rien.  
Et puis de toute façon, leur relation était différente des autres.  
S'il ne voulait pas la revoir, c'était uniquement pour la protéger.  
C'était donc une preuve d'amour...  
Ginny focalisa ses pensées sur ces phrases, dans l'unique but de se rassurer.  
Après un long moment, elle se calma enfin, et cessa de pleurer.  
Elle alluma un feu dans l'antre de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.  
Elle regarda les flammes danser devant ses yeux délavés, en tentant de réfléchir à sa situation.

Une chose était maintenant sûre pour Ginny.  
Vivre loin de Harry lui était définitivement impossible, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour relativiser les choses.  
Il fallait qu'elle le revoit, et cela par n'importe quel moyen...


	5. Songes mensongers

**Chapitre 5 : Songes mensongers**

_Ginny pensait pouvoir supporter l'absence de Harry jusqu'à son retour, mais ses sentiments se sont montrés plus fort que sa volonté.  
Elle souhaite par dessus tout le revoir, et cela quel que soit le moyen..._

Ginny se releva, couverte de suie. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
La cuisine du 12, Grimmault Place n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois.  
On pouvait voir sur la cuisinière des casseroles sales, ainsi que des taches de gras et de sauce. Dans l'évier, la vaisselle s'accumulait, comme si on voulait utiliser tous les couverts et tous les plats de la grande maison avant de les laver, pour ensuite recommencer. De la nourriture était entassée à droite et à gauche, et celle-ci n'avait pas toujours l'air très fraîche.  
Il était clair pour Ginny que c'était Ron qui s'occupait de la cuisine.  
Sur la longue table, elle vit une grande carte de Grande-Bretagne. Des punaises étaient disposées à divers endroits, comme pour indiquer quelque chose d'important. Des cercles tracés au crayon rouge entouraient plusieurs villages, et des annotations telles que "possible", "à vérifier" ou "peu probable" les accompagnaient. L'écriture était nette et fine.  
Cela devait être le travail d'Hermione.

Ginny sortit de la cuisine et monta jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La maison était silencieuse, comme si elle était vide.  
Ginny espérait qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un : elle avait pris d'énormes risques pour venir jusqu' ici, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait réitérer l'expérience plus tard, s'il s'avérait qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison.  
Elle monta à l'étage, le vieil escalier grinçant sous ses pas.  
Arrivée au premier étage, elle vit que la porte d'une des chambres était entrouverte. C'était cette pièce que ses parents avaient occupée deux ans auparavant.  
Ginny s'approcha, et ouvrit complètement la porte.  
C'est alors qu'elle le vit.  
Allongé sur le dos, les bras ballants, Harry était en train de dormir dans le grand lit.  
Le coeur de Ginny fit un bond.  
Elle s'approcha.  
Harry était torse nu, et son corps était couvert d'égratignures, dont certaines saignaient encore un peu.  
Il avait aussi quelques bleus, ainsi qu'une marque de griffure sur la joue.  
On pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever ses lunettes avant de s'endormir.  
Ginny le regarda pendant un long moment, comme subjuguée.  
Il respirait lentement, paisiblement.  
Elle contempla son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Elle s'assit au bord du lit, se pencha vers Harry et redressa doucement ses lunettes, sans le réveiller.  
Tandis qu'elle faisait ça, une envie la prit.  
Elle voulait l'embrasser, comme elle n'avait pu le faire depuis des mois. Elle voulait que la première chose que Harry sente à son réveil, ce fut la douceur d'un baiser.  
Si Ginny ne pouvait pas soigner ses blessures, elle pouvait au moins les lui faire oublier quelques instants...  
Elle se pencha lentement vers son visage, prête à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ginny avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces contes pour Moldus...  
Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis tellement de temps... Ses souhaits étaient enfin exaucés : Harry et elle pourrait vivre ensemble, maintenant.  
La bouche de Harry, légèrement entrouverte, semblait prête à l'accueillir  
Ginny ferma les yeux.

Puis les rouvrit, véritablement cette fois.  
Elle était allongée dans le dortoir des filles, et pouvait maintenant admirer l'humidité du plafond.  
– Bon sang, c'est pas vrai !  
Elle roula sur le côté, pour prendre la boîte de _Patented Daydream Charms_ qui était sur sa table de chevet.  
Elle était vide.  
– Oh, j'y crois pas ! Pff...  
Ginny jeta la boîte par terre, et se remit sur le dos.  
Les _Patented Daydream Charms_ permettait de faire les rêves de son choix, et ceux-ci étaient très réalistes.  
C'était tout ce que Ginny avait trouvé pour combler son manque affectif.  
Elle les avait commandé à la boutique de ses propres frères.  
Le problème étant que ces rêves ne pouvaient pas dépasser une demi-heure.  
Un autre problème était que Ginny avait utilisé toute sa maigre réserve...  
– J'ai vu trop juste..., marmonna-t-elle. Je savais que j'aurais dû mettre une cheminée à l'étage...  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.  
Patty rentra dans la chambre, et cogna dans la boîte que sa camarade venait de jeter à terre.  
Elle la ramassa.  
– Alors ? Encore en train de faire des rêves érotiques ?  
Ginny rougit.  
– Mais... Raconte n'importe quoi !  
– Essaye pas de te fiche de moi, répondit Patty. Tu as seize ans, tu es célibataire, et... _Ce produit est déconseillé et surtout interdit à tous sorcières et sorciers de moins de seize ans_… Bla bla bla..._ ...que nous ne seront en aucun cas responsables d'éventuelles dérives causées par ce produit_... Bla bla bla... _...est interdit aux moins de seize ans, nous tenons à le rappeler une nouvelle fois_... Ça m'étonnerait que tu rêves encore de jouer aux pirates à ton âge, ma pauvre fille...  
Ginny rougit encore plus.  
Elle était démasquée.  
Patty leva les yeux au ciel et jeta la boîte derrière son épaule.  
– En plus, tu d'mandes ça à tes propres frangins. C'est vraiment dégoûtant...  
– Oui, bon, ça va...  
– Et puis, c'est pas comme si toi t'avais b'soin de rêver pour avoir des garçons...  
Ginny se redressa.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Oooh... Joue pas les innocentes. Tu sais bien que t'es capable de mener tous les garçons par le bout du nez. Tu pourrais tous les avoir, si tu voulais...  
– N'exagère pas, tu veux…, dit Ginny, agacée.  
– Non, mais attend ! Tu t'es vue ? s'exclama Patty. T'es jolie, t'as de bonnes notes, t'es marrante et t'es Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch... Un vrai piège à mecs ! Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, j'te dis…  
Ginny en avait marre.  
Neville lui avait dit le même genre de chose quelques semaines plus tôt : qu'elle se servait des garçons.  
Mais tout ceci était faux.  
Du moins... Le ferait-elle sans s'en rendre compte ?  
– Arrête de pleurnicher sur ton sort, ajouta Patty. T'avais déjà eu deux petits copains que la majorité des autres filles du même âge avaient pas encore osé aborder un garçon. T'as même eu Harry Potter ! Alors me dit pas que tu peux pas te trouver quelqu'un dans la vie réelle...  
– Je n'ai pas "eu" Harry Potter, répondit Ginny, d'un ton sec. Et je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
– Tu crois vraiment qu'il va revenir, ton Harry ? T'as même pas reçu une lettre de lui !  
Ginny ne répondit pas.  
Et cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre.  
Elle n'avait pas à divulguer les actes de Harry à tout le monde.  
– En plus..., continua Patty, d'un air louche. S'il est en train de traîner avec Hermione Granger, t'as du souci à te faire...  
Ginny lança un regard inquiet à Patty.  
– Quoi, Hermione Granger ?  
– Et bien, j'avais entendu dire qu'entre elle et ses deux complices, c'était...  
– Quoi ? C'était quoi ?  
– Ben... Les autres pensaient qu'elle s'intéressait à ton frère  le prend pas mal, surtout  mais que comme il l'a envoyé sur les roses avec Lavande Brown, elle se serait montrée plus envisageante avec Harry Potter...  
– Hein ? Hermione ? Avec Harry ?  
Ça ne serait pas la première fois que les bruits de couloirs rapportés par Patty s'avèreraient totalement faux.  
D'ailleurs, il aurait été plus rapide de comptabiliser ceux qui s'étaient avérés vrais.  
Pourtant, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre ça plus au sérieux que d'habitude.  
Tout le monde avait compris qu'Hermione s'intéressait à Ron (tout le monde à par Ron, en fait).  
Mais qu'elle en vienne à en pincer pour Harry...  
C'est vrai que Ron s'était montré immonde, et qu'Hermione était aussi proche de Harry que de lui, mais tout de même.  
Harry ?  
Impossible.  
– Non, moi je dis, reconsidère vite fait la proposition de Colin Crivey, dit Patty. Il est pas si mal, après tout…  
– J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas, rétorqua Ginny.  
– Oui ben, t'inquiète pas, tout le monde l'a vu l'autre jour.  
Une fois de plus, on tentait de s'immiscer dans sa vie sentimentale, et Ginny détestait ça plus que tout.  
– Laisse tomber cette histoire, bon sang ! ajouta Patty. Tu vaux mieux que ça !  
Ginny s'énerva.  
– T'as pas bientôt fini ? J'en ai assez que tout le monde me dise ce que je devrais faire ! C'est ma vie, et j'en fais ce que je veux !  
– Ta vie, tu la gâches ! répliqua Patty. Regarde toi ! T'es pas capable de tenir une journée sans lui ! Tu penses à rien d'autre ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?  
Elle pointa du doigt la boîte de _Patented Daydream Charms_.  
– De petites hallucinations préfabriquées ?  
Si seulement Patty pouvait savoir comme Ginny aussi aurait voulu mieux...  
Elle savait tout ça.  
Elle savait qu'être éloignée de Harry devenait de plus en plus dur. Elle savait que cette réaction était disproportionnée par rapport aux autres fois où elle était sortie avec un garçon. Elle savait que cette absence lui pourrissait l'existence.  
Mais elle savait aussi pourquoi, cette fois, c'était différent...  
– Toutes les filles voudraient être à ta place ! continua Patty. Toutes les filles voudraient avoir les garçons à leurs pieds ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? T'en profite même pas ! Tu te focalises sur une relation complètement morte !  
– Et alors ? En quoi ça te gène ? s'emporta Ginny. Excuse-moi d'aimer Harry ! La prochaine fois, j'essayerais de ne pas être sincère, et je sortirais avec un garçon de passage !  
– Comme avant, quoi.  
– Oh, sale...!  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus.  
Excédée, elle sauta au pied du lit sans finir sa phrase, et sortit du dortoir.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses sentiments. C'était pourtant ce que tout le monde faisait.  
Pourquoi ?  
Elle descendit l'escalier.  
En voyant que la Salle Commune était occupée, elle préféra continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était.  
Ginny sortit de la Salle Commune, histoire de se promener et de se calmer les nerfs sans être dérangée par quelqu'un qui viendrait lui prodiguer des conseils dont elle ne voulait pas.  
Elle marchait au hasard, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait.

Pourquoi les autres trouvaient ça bizarre qu'elle pense encore à Harry ? En quoi cela était-il mal ?  
En y réfléchissant bien, Ginny avait peut-être une réponse...  
Ces premières histoires d'amour s'étant conclues de manière brusque et non larmoyante, ce changement de comportement de sa part devait étonner les autres.  
Ils devaient tous s'attendre à ce qu'elle se remette vite avec quelqu'un, comme les autres fois.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à la croire.  
Elle avait donc une réputation de séductrice sans coeur, prête à changer de petit ami du jour au lendemain ?

Ginny se trouvait maintenant dans un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait descendu les escaliers sans même y faire attention, absorbée par ses pensées.  
Elle s'arrêta.  
Son image n'était qu'un problème de plus dans sa triste existence.  
Elle resongeait à ça quand un bruit se fit entendre, au bout du couloir désert.  
Ginny regarda sa montre.  
20 heures 07.  
Le couvre-feu avait déjà commencé. C'était Rusard qui commençait sa chasse aux élèves.  
Dans sa marche, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.  
Paniquée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions.  
Elle se précipita vers l'une des portes du couloir.  
La plus proche.  
Elle entra et referma la porte le plus doucement possible.  
Puis, elle se plaqua contre le mur, en tentant de respirer le moins fort possible : Rusard avait aiguisé ses sens le plus possible.  
Ginny regarda sous le pas de la porte.  
Elle vit s'approcher la lumière de la lanterne du concierge.  
La lumière se stoppa quelques instants.  
Le pouls de Ginny s'accéléra.  
Heureusement, Rusard reprit bientôt sa route, la lumière de dissipant de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître.  
Ginny souffla un grand coup, et s'assit sur le sol, le dos au mur.  
Quelle soirée.  
Cela ne pouvait pas être pire.  
Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir autant d'ennui en une seule soirée.  
Retourner à la tour de Gryffondor ne serait pas facile. Contrairement à Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle n'avait ni Carte du Maraudeur, ni Cape d'Invisibilité.  
La tête entre les jambes, Ginny était désespérée.  
Elle soupira.  
En relevant la tête, elle vit qu'elle était dans une de ses salles non utilisée depuis des années (la faible fréquentation de l'école allait d'ailleurs sans doute en produire d'autres).  
Celle-ci servait apparemment de débarras pour tout le matériel usagé.  
Des chaises cassées, des tables brûlées par un sortilège, des tableaux noirs brisés...  
Les travaux manuels à Poudlard n'étaient pas de tout repos.  
Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi Rusard n'avait pas encore réparé tout ça par Magie...  
Près d'un tas de corbeilles à papier à demi fondues, Ginny crut voir une sorte de grande plaque de verre, entourée d'un gros cadre poussiéreux.  
Elle se releva pour voir ça de plus près.  
Il s'avéra que c'était un grand miroir.  
Que faisait-il ici ?  
C'est vrai qu'il était en mauvais état, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler du matériel scolaire...  
Ginny regarda le haut du miroir.  
Des mots y étaient inscrits, mais la poussière l'empêchait de lire le message.  
Elle resta comme ça quelques instants, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.  
Mais quand elle baissa les yeux, Ginny eu sans doute l'un des plus grands chocs de sa vie.  
Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus que tout à l'heure.  
Dans le miroir, elle pouvait voir son reflet.  
Et près de ce reflet se tenait Harry.  
Ginny se retourna.  
Mais il n'était pas là.  
Il ne semblait exister que dans le miroir.  
Après quelques secondes, elle comprit.  
Quelques années plus tôt, Ron lui avait parlé d'un miroir qui montrait les désirs des gens, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Elle s'en souvenait, maintenant.  
Ce miroir était lui aussi dans une vieille salle inutilisée. Il avait dû être déménagé...  
Mais Ginny cessa rapidement de faire fonctionner sa mémoire.  
"Harry" était en train de parler à son reflet.  
Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, mais Ginny pouvait facilement imaginer ce qu'il lui disait.  
Il lui disait tout ce que Ginny voulait entendre. Il la rassurait.  
Cette vision la subjugua.  
Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du miroir.  
Cela semblait si réel.  
"Il" était si près, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à elle qu'il s'adressait.  
"Harry" et le reflet se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
Se voir ainsi était un sentiment très étrange.  
C'était comme si elle était vraiment avec Harry, par l'intermédiaire … D'elle-même.  
Ils avaient l'air heureux, tous les deux.  
Normal : c'est ce que Ginny désirait le plus au monde…  
C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.  
Un moyen d'enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait le plus : revoir Harry.  
Même si cela ce faisait par un objet magique, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.  
Ginny commençait même à oublier toute la mélancolie dont elle avait été victime.  
Elle regarda "Harry" lui faire un signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit, un peu maladroitement.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ginny n'était plus préoccupée par l'absence de Harry.  
Et cela dura plus d'une demi-heure...


	6. La fois de trop

**Chapitre 6 : La fois de trop**

_Le plus gros problème de Ginny semble être résolu : son moral remonte.  
La découverte du Miroir du Risèd y est bien sûr pour quelque chose..._

Seule Ginny aurait été capable d'expliquer un phénomène tel que son changement brutal de comportement.  
Car c'était quelque chose que tous avaient remarqué tellement il en était surprenant.  
Ginny Weasley était passée du jour au lendemain du stade de jeune fille déprimée au stade de jeune fille pleine d'entrain.  
Elle était souriante, elle s'intéressait au cours et elle arrivait même à parler aux autres sans taper de crise de nerfs.  
Les Gryffondors tentaient de comprendre cela, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'explication plausible (étant donné qu'aucun Poltergeist n'avait prit possession de son corps, d'après ce qu'avait dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, l'expert en matière d'esprits de la Tour).  
Ils s'étaient bien sûr tous tournés vers Patty Fishburnes, une fois que Ginny eut le dos tourné.  
– J'sais pas, répondit celle-ci. C'était l'autre jour, on s'est disputé, elle est partie, et puis elle est revenue, trois heures plus tard, avec une bonne mine. Et depuis, des fois, elle disparaît un petit moment, on sait pas où...  
– Allez, tu peux nous le dire, supplia Romilda Vane. Tu vis dans le même dortoir qu'elle, quand même ! Elle a pris quelque chose ?  
– Tu crois que moi, je cacherais quelque chose d'aussi important ?  
Romilda voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais il s'avéra que Patty n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là...  
Découvrir le secret de la bonne humeur de Ginny Weasley était devenu une des priorités des Gryffondors.  
Il faut dire que pour une fois qu'un événement positif avait lieu, il aurait été dommage de passer à côté...

Ginny n'avait aucune idée de l'intérêt que lui portait les autres.  
Maintenant, elle se fichait du regard de ses camarades.  
Sa découverte du miroir semblait l'avoir ramener à la vie.  
Elle n'était plus préoccupée par l'absence de Harry.  
Elle avait pris pour habitude de retourner dans la salle de cours abandonnée dès que l'envie lui en prenait.  
Cela pouvait être plusieurs fois par semaine. Dès qu'elle avait un coup de blues, elle faisait un large détour avant ou après les cours de la journée, dans le seul but de se réconforter.  
Il était clair pour Ginny que s'extasier devant un pâle reflet (le mot était tout trouvé) de Harry pouvait sembler un peu ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
C'était devenu comme une drogue dont elle pouvait difficilement se passer.  
Et puis, elle essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à cela, puisque cela équivalait à entrer en contact avec Harry par courrier : c'était lui, mais pas vraiment en face (c'était tout ce que Ginny avait trouvé pour ne pas se sentir trop ridicule)…  
L'addiction de Ginny à "Harry" était en plus accrue par l'attitude de ce dernier.  
En effet, à chaque nouvelle entrevue, il se montrait de plus en plus tendre avec le reflet de Ginny, au point qu'elle devenait jalouse de sa propre image.  
Au début, cela se limitait à des mots doux glissés au creux de l'oreille.  
Puis vint le temps où tous deux se prirent par la main.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, le reflet de Ginny se montra de plus en plus "tactile" à chaque fois, se rapprochant de "Harry", se blottissant dans ses bras, ou posant la tête sur ses genoux...  
Depuis quelques temps, ils en étaient à s'embrasser continuellement, à pleine bouche.  
Ginny se demandait jusqu'au cela pourrait aller...  
Selon son raisonnement, ce comportement était dû à son propre désir pour Harry, qui ne faisait que grandir un petit peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle se plaçait devant le miroir.  
C'était parfaitement logique.  
Mais n'était-ce pas un cercle vicieux ?  
L'assouvissement du désir qui provoque un désir encore plus grand ?  
Ginny réfléchissait à ça quand "Harry" lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.  
Elle soupira de contentement, et oublia alors à quoi elle pensait...

Ginny devait toutefois se retenir, et ne pas abuser de ces bons moments.  
Plusieurs fois, elle fut proche d'arriver en retard aux cours.  
La voir ainsi courir, être essoufflée, mais en même temps avoir l'air de bonne humeur, ne faisait que semer encore plus le doute dans l'esprit de ses camarades de classe.

Pourtant, un jour, Ginny comprit que toute cette histoire allait trop loin.  
C'était à la mi-novembre.  
Gryffondor venait de gagner son premier match de Quidditch.  
L'ambiance était encore à la fête dans la Tour, et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier encore plus la quasi-euphorie de Ginny.  
Elle s'était très bien débrouillée, autant en matière de Capitaine que de Poursuiveuse.  
Une grande confiance émanait d'elle.  
Elle décida de se rendre dans la salle de cours, comme pour partager toute cette joie avec "Harry".  
Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'attendre le week-end suivant.  
Ginny quitta la Salle Commune très tôt le matin, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle rejoindrait la Grande Salle pour manger en vitesse, comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.  
Elle prit garde à se montrer discrète.

Arrivée dans la classe, elle jeta son sac à terre, et s'assit devant le miroir.  
Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis il apparut.  
Toujours aussi souriant, "Harry" se plaça à côté du reflet de Ginny et l'entoura avec son bras.  
Le reflet mit la tête contre son épaule, puis ferma les yeux, paisible, ne semblant penser à rien d'autre qu'à cet instant.  
Une fois de plus, Ginny était conquise.  
Puis, le reflet releva la tête, et se mit à embrasser "Harry" comme si ça avait été la dernière fois de toute sa vie.  
La passion qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser était exceptionnelle. Ginny se demanda si elle aurait été capable d'une telle chose un jour…  
Ce fut ensuite que les choses allèrent plus loin.  
Le reflet semblait en vouloir plus.  
Elle commença à relever la chemise de "Harry" avec sa main.  
Celui-ci eut un regard ébahi et l'arrêta.  
Le reflet lui sauta littéralement à la bouche pour l'embrasser encore, mais "Harry" la stoppa, comme intimidé.  
Elle lui dit alors quelque chose.  
Tous deux discutèrent pendant un long moment, le reflet semblant supplier quelque chose.  
Ginny n'était pas sûre du sujet de la conversation.  
Ils n'allaient quand même pas…?  
Quelques secondes plus tard, "Harry" acquiesça quelque chose. Il avait l'air grave, presque inquiet, avec toutefois un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
Ils se remirent à s'embrasser.  
Le reflet s'attaqua de nouveau aux vêtements de "Harry", mais cette fois, celui-ci se laissa faire.  
Bientôt, il se retrouva torse nu.  
Ginny avait le souffle coupé.  
Le reflet commença lui aussi à se dévêtir.  
Bientôt, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge, devant un "Harry" particulièrement gêné.  
Mais les baisers reprirent de plus bel, le reflet en profitant pour caresser le torse de son compagnon.  
Ginny était étonnée par sa propre audace.  
Continueraient-ils ainsi ?  
En pleine fougue, "Harry" prit le reflet par la taille et serra sa poitrine contre la sienne.  
Il commença à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.  
Le reflet de Ginny se retrouva à demi-nue.  
Toujours en l'enlaçant, "Harry" allongea doucement le reflet sur le sol.  
On aurait dit que plus rien n'aurait pu les séparer.  
Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, quand le reflet glissa sa main près de la fermeture de sa jupe, et commença à l'ouvrir.  
Puis, elle la fit descendre le long de ses cuisses, laissant apparaître sa petite culotte.  
Pendant ce temps, "Harry" avait déboutonné son pantalon...  
Ginny n'arrivait à croire ce qu'elle voyait.  
C'était une expérience vraiment gênante : se voir ainsi...  
Elle avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire voyeuse, alors que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pourtant que son propre désir.  
Son affection pour Harry allait donc à ce point là ?  
Au point de lui proposer ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ?  
Ginny avait la sensation d'être d'une perversité maladive.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du couple.  
Et plus cela allait, et plus elle se sentait envieuse. Elle aurait souhaité être à la place de son reflet.  
Ginny sentait vraiment le désir monter en elle. Elle se mordu la lèvre.  
Elle voulait ressentir par elle-même le plaisir qu'avait son reflet.  
Mais...  
Oh, et puis tant pis.  
La tentation était trop grande.  
Tandis qu'elle regardait le couple s'aimer, Ginny se mit à genoux, releva lentement le bas de sa robe, et abaissa sa petite culotte...

Ginny avait honte de ce quel venait de faire.  
Comment avait-elle pu succomber à ses pulsions de cette façon ?  
Au début, elle venait dans cette salle de cours dans l'unique but de revoir Harry.  
Mais voilà que son besoin légitime de voir le garçon qu'elle aimait était devenu une vulgaire perversion.  
Ginny regrettait de s'être laisser aller ainsi.  
Elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Harry ne se limite qu'à ça : de simples contacts physiques.  
Il était arrivé la même chose à son frère l'année précédente, et cela c'était mal terminé.  
Ginny repensa à ce que son reflet avait proposé à "Harry".  
À bien y réfléchir, c'était écoeurant.  
"Harry" ne semblait pas d'accord au départ, et s'était laissé convaincre, sans doute attirer malgré lui par quelques promesses dégoutantes.  
Ginny ne voulait pas devenir comme ça.  
Une histoire d'amour, c'est une chose qui se décide à deux, sans forcer la main à l'autre. Et pas besoin non plus d'en venir à faire… Des choses.  
Ou alors, pas de cette façon.  
Encore heureux que le Miroir ne montrait pas l'avenir…

Il fallait que Ginny abandonne quelques temps ces "séances", encore plus si cela devait dégénérer ainsi.  
Appuyée contre le mur, elle pouvait voir son reflet, le regard honteux.  
"Harry" était en train de la consoler, de lui dire que cela n'était pas grave, et de la serrer dans ses bras.  
Ginny souhaita pouvoir avoir un jour une relation aussi fusionnelle avec le véritable Harry.  
Celui-ci pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner d'avoir osé pensé à lui uniquement de cette manière ?  
Ginny soupira une dernière fois, et regarda sa montre.  
10 h 05.  
Oh oh.  
Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps ici.  
– Et m…!  
Elle venait de rater la première heure du Cours de Métamorphose.  
Paniquée, elle se releva, récupéra son sac, et courut vers la porte à toute vitesse.  
Elle l'ouvrit, et se précipita dans le couloir, sans même penser à refermer la classe.  
Comment tout cela avait-il pu dériver ainsi ?  
Voilà qu'elle était en retard à une des matières les plus importantes, et cela parce qu'elle avait passé son temps à se... À se lamenter sur son comportement (entre autres choses).  
Ginny courait à présent en direction de la Salle du Professeur McGonagall.  
Quelle excuse pourrait-elle donner ?  
Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas dire la vérité. Surtout si c'était devant la classe entière.  
Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Et bien que le professeur McGonagall soit une femme, Ginny néanmoins doutait qu'elle puisse comprendre, si elle lui expliquait en privée : elle ne devait plus ressentir ce genre de pulsions depuis bien longtemps…  
Ginny abordait maintenant l'escalier principal.  
Elle monta les marches deux à deux.  
Une panne d'oreiller ?  
Elle avait déjà quitté la chambre quand Patty s'était levé.  
Malade ?  
Elle aurait dû être clouée au lit ou être passée à l'infirmerie, plutôt que de courir de cette façon.  
Perdue ?  
Personne ne l'aurait cru. Tout le monde savait qu'elle connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche depuis ses activités nocturnes avec Harry et les autres.  
Une erreur d'emploi du temps ?  
Plus de deux mois après le début des cours, cela était improbable.

Ginny avait épuisé le stock de bonnes excuses que lui avaient appris Fred et Georges, quand elle arriva devant la porte de la classe.  
Elle reprit son souffle.  
Quoi qu'elle dirait, cela se devait d'être convaincant...


	7. Sortie scolaire

**Chapitre 7 : Sortie scolaire**

_Début janvier.  
Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées pour Ginny.  
Non seulement son retard plus que suspect quelques semaines plus tôt n'a pas arrangé sa réputation auprès du corps enseignant, mais en plus, elle s'est attaquée à Pansy Parkinson au point de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.  
Ou comment obtenir directement un rendez-vous chez la Directrice..._

– VOTRE COMPORTEMENT DEPUIS CETTE RENTRÉE EST TOUT BONNEMENT INACCEPTABLE ! hurla le professeur McGonagall. Vous n'aviez jamais eu aucun problème de discipline...  
Ginny leva un sourcil.  
– ...Grave jusqu'à présent, aucun ennui scolaire, et voilà que vous oubliez carrément les règles élémentaires de l'école !  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ginny entendait le professeur McGonagall crier aussi fort.  
Mais la dernière fois, c'était lors d'un match de Quidditch, et elle avait un porte-voix…  
– Retard ! Insubordination ! Manque de travail ! Et maintenant, violences !  
Ginny savait que tenter de justifier son geste était inutile : Harry avait connu le même genre de situation avec Malefoy, deux ans plus tôt.  
De toute façon, quelles que soient les conséquences de ses actes, ça en valait la peine...  
– À croire que vous voulez mettre en l'air votre vie scolaire ! continua le professeur McGonagall. J'aimerais bien savoir quel est votre problème !  
Ginny voulu répondre "c'est un truc de filles, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre", mais elle préféra se taire. Cette réplique lui aurait certes apporté l'estime de la majeure partie de ses frères, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel était le professeur, il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter.  
Le professeur McGonagall aurait pu servir de cobaye dans une étude physiologique sur le surmenage.  
Elle paraissait complètement dépassée par les événements.  
Des cernes supplémentaires s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, signe que le repos ne devait pas avoir une grande place dans son emploi du temps. Son chignon avait perdu sa rigueur d'antan, tout comme ses vêtements, qui n'avaient pas dû être repassés depuis des semaines.  
Elle semblait surtout crouler sous le travail.  
Son bureau était couvert de papiers administratifs de tout genre, de rapports, de bilans, de programmes d'études, de devoirs de Métamorphoses à corriger, et d'autorisations diverses.  
La décoration du bureau du directeur avait aussi été changée.  
Les bibelots argentés du professeur Dumbledore, que Ginny avait aperçu la dernière fois, avaient été remplacés par des cartons, remplis à ras bord de dossier d' élèves plus ou moins épais. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres réparti sur le sol, de tel sorte que seul un petit chemin permettait d'accéder de la porte d'entrée au bureau.  
Et c'était sans parler des nombreuses cages, entassées à droite et à gauche, et remplies de rongeurs, de volatiles et de reptiles plutôt répugnants (attendant certainement d'être transformés en couvert ou en lacets par des élèves indélicats).  
L'état du professeur McGonagall faisait peur à voir.  
Cumuler les postes de Directrice, Chef de Maison et professeur de Métamorphose, sans adjoint, et avec des journées de seulement 24 heures, ne devait pas être de tout repos.  
Après s'être arrêtée de s'égosiller, le professeur McGonagall s'assit dans son fauteuil, épuisée.  
Ginny se redressa.  
Comme toujours, après les réprimandes venaient la sentence.  
Elle commençait (un peu) à regretter son geste.  
Quelle que soit la punition, cela ne serait pas une simple retenue. Cela serait un problème de plus à gérer, et sans doute pas des moindres (Ginny envisageait d' ailleurs d'en faire une liste).  
Le professeur McGonagall s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement.  
– Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur McGonagall !  
– Oui, Filius ? soupira la Directrice.  
– Nous avons un problème.  
– Lequel ?  
– Et bien... Un cinquième année à tenter de transplaner, répondit le professeur Flitwick dans un souffle. Mais il a été désartibulé.  
Le professeur McGonagall mit les mains devant le visage.  
– Et bien arrangez la situation, selon la procédure habituelle…  
– Le fait est que les sortilèges protégeant notre établissement ont un peu exagéré la situation.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Et bien... Disons que pour l'instant, nous n'avons retrouvé que les deux-tiers de son anatomie…  
Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, l'air las.  
Elle soupira un grand coup, se leva de son fauteuil et suivit le professeur Flitwick.  
– Vous, restez ici, ordonna t-elle à Ginny sans même la regarder, tandis qu'elle se faufilait entre les cartons.  
Quand la porte du bureau se referma, Ginny reprit une respiration normale.  
Quel coup de chance.  
Mais ce n'était qu'un contretemps, en attendant que le professeur McGonagall ne revienne et ne donne sa sentence.  
Un sacré bourbier.  
Voilà où Ginny s'était fourrée.  
Elle pouvait en effet s'attendre au pire.  
Fred et Georges lui avaient pourtant toujours conseillé de pratiquer l'empoisonnement plutôt que l'attaque directe, en cas de vengeance...  
– Oh ! Bonjour, Miss Weasley !  
Ginny sursauta sur son siège, et leva les yeux.  
Le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore était en train de la regarder.  
– Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez encore là, dit-il. Je devais être en train de somnoler... Encore.  
– La vie de tableau est donc si fatigante ? demanda Ginny.  
Cela lui faisait bizarre de re-parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
Autant parce qu'il était mort que parce qu'elle l'avait toujours connu en trois dimensions…  
De plus, cet Albus là paraissait plus tranquille que le vrai.  
Il était souriant, et semblait avoir l'esprit léger, sans être accablé par les soucis qu'il avait connu à la fin de son existence.  
En somme, il avait l'air heureux.  
– Je dirais plutôt que la vie d'une oeuvre d'art est ennuyeuse au possible, répondit Dumbledore. Alors que paradoxalement, elle devrait être haute en couleurs !  
Son trait d'esprit sembla particulièrement l'amuser.  
Contrairement à Ginny.  
– Mais... Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
– Oui, votre humour vaseux, dit Victorio Dwen (1847-1875), un des anciens Directeurs, lui aussi sous forme de portrait.  
– Oh, vous, on ne vous à rien demandé...  
– C'est... C'est juste que..., commença à répondre Ginny. J'ai quelques soucis, en ce moment. Des problèmes de concentrations.  
Ginny pouvait en effet résumer ça comme ça.  
– Une fumiste.  
– J'ai, en effet, souvent pu entendre le professeur McGonagall faire l'étalage de votre palmarès, dit Dumbledore, sans faire attention à la remarque de Brian Sonman (1301-1303).  
Ginny avait un peu honte.  
– Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-il, avec un grand sourire. Les choses vont s'arranger. Vous verrez.  
Sa bonne humeur était presque communicative.  
Presque.  
– Je suis convaincu que cette période de trouble ne durera pas, continua t-il. Poudlard connaît certes quelques ennuis, mais le professeur McGonagall saura arranger tout cela en attendant que le calme...  
– Peuh ! Elle est incompétente ! l'interrompit Claudius Wright (1909-1913).  
– Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça sérieusement ! s'indigna Karl Mergens (1575-1628). Nous sommes tout de même en temps de guerre, et puis...  
– Elle n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme ! Elle ne sait même pas déléguer !  
– "Déléguer" ? Ha ha ! s'esclaffa Mizernia Breakone (1732-1796). Naturellement, vous et vos quinze adjoints ! De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, aucun directeur n'a été aussi absent de son bureau !  
– Peut-être, mais j'ai amélioré mon put, rétorqua Claudius Wright, songeant à ses exploits au golf.  
Ginny était un peu perdue entre tous ces portraits qui se disputaient.  
– Excusez-les, lui dit Dumbledore. C'est l'absence de tous ces élèves qui fausse leur jugement sur le professeur McGonagall.  
– Oui, je comprends. Beaucoup… Ne sont pas revenus.  
Ginny baissa les yeux en disant cela.  
Dumbledore comprit.  
– Hum... Je vois où est le problème, dit-il, d'un ton bienveillant. Le professeur McGonagall m'en a parlé à la rentrée. C'est Harry qui vous manque, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ginny se mit rougir.  
Ce qui amusa une fois de plus Dumbledore, qui, pour le moment, ressemblait plus à un gentil grand-père qu'à un sorcier redoutable et capable de tout.  
– Oui, répondit Ginny, avec un sourire gêné. Je... Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, et... C'est ça qui m'attire… Des embêtements.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Ginny évitait d'aborder ce sujet avec quiconque, et voilà que la première personne à qui elle en parlait était le portrait d'un vieux bonhomme décédé, et devant toute une assemblée d'anciens Directeurs d'école, en plus.  
L'Amour rendait vraiment fou.  
Dumbledore, lui, sembla encore plus jovial en entendant cela.  
– Haaa... Les petits tracas de la jeunesse..., commenta Julius Greatbridge (1913-1937). Les premiers émois amoureux...  
– Ridicule, dit Sophiana Shouldwere (1666-1684), interrompant l'élan nostalgique de Greatbridge. Ce ne sont pas quelques amourettes adolescentes qui peuvent justifier les écarts de conduite de cette jeune fille.  
Ginny voulu répliquer, mais Dumbledore le fit à sa place.  
– Ma chère Sophiana, vous sous-estimez la puissance d'un Amour véritable. Et quand je parle de puissance, ce n'est pas d'un point de vue magique. L'Amour peut pousser à faire des choses insensées. Il peut aussi pousser à des réactions inconsidérées, comme cela a pu être le cas pour cette jeune femme.  
Ginny rougit encore plus.  
Le professeur Dumbledore était une des rares personnes qui ne la considérait plus comme une petite fille.  
À part peut-être...  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Weasley, reprit Dumbledore. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout va s'arranger. J'ai confiance en Harry. Je sais ce dont il est capable.  
Il afficha un sourire radieux.  
– D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?  
– Oh ! Je... Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit Ginny.  
Dumbledore parut surpris.  
– Vous ne correspondez pas avec lui ?  
– C'est à dire, monsieur, que...  
Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
– Nous sommes séparés.  
Le sourire de Dumbledore s'estompa peu à peu.  
– Mais... Vous disiez que...  
– Oui, je... Je pense encore à lui..., ajouta Ginny. Mais... Harry a mis un terme à notre relation avant les vacances d'été, monsieur. Il ne voulait pas que je sois impliqué dans tout cela et que... Je cours des risques.  
Dumbledore avait maintenant perdu son sourire.  
Son air était maintenant grave, sérieux.  
– Il a donc préféré être seul ?  
– Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire cela comme ça.  
Le professeur Dumbledore sembla effaré.  
Pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure, il avait l'air triste, presque désespéré.  
Et surtout, de la déception se lisait sur son visage.  
Il baissa la tête, marmonna quelque chose, et soupira.  
Personne ne dit plus rien.  
Ginny ne comprenait pas.  
Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était d'un optimisme fou, et voilà qu'il semblait avoir apprit la Fin du Monde...  
Ginny ne préféra rien dire.  
Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le silence.  
– Miss Weasley, ce que je vais vous demander va peut-être vous paraître indécent de la part d'un vieil homme tel que moi…, commença-t-il. Mais il faut que vous me répondiez en votre âme et conscience, et en toute franchise. D' accord ?  
– Euh... Oui ? répondit Ginny, qui comprenait de moins en moins.  
– Bien. Alors s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi une réponse claire. Est-ce que vous aimez Harry, et cela du plus profond de votre être ?  
D'ordinaire, Ginny n'aimait pas être interrogée par les professeurs. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.  
Et cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.  
Des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux rien que d'y penser.  
– Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle. Plus que tout. J'en suis sûre.  
Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.  
Puis, il reprit la parole d'un ton plus enjoué.  
– Et bien... Il semblerait que tout ne soit pas perdu, tout compte fait. Néanmoins, Miss Weasley, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons à organiser votre renvoi de Poudlard.  
Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– Hein ?  
Même s'il aurait paru plus convenable de tenir un discours plus développé, cela représentait bien son état d'esprit.  
La renvoyer ?  
Organiser son renvoi ?  
– C'est inadmissible ! s'exclama Mathilda Torline (1140-1169).  
– Scandaleux ! s'emporta Humphrey Gilbert (1489-1533). Vous ne pouvez pas, vous, un Directeur honorable, proposer un renvoi à une enfant !  
– FOU ! IL EST FOU ! cria Axius Pelacius (1205-1272). Les dorures de son cadre lui ont abîmé le cerveau !  
Ginny était d'accord.  
Eviter un renvoi aurait été sa priorité si Dumbledore n'avait pas commencé à converser avec elle.  
– Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! dit Dumbledore. Miss Weasley, ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que parfois, il faut faire des choses qui vous semblent folles, pour une finalité bien plus importante. Pour le bien de la communauté, et même si vous n'en comprenez pas encore la raison, vous devez absolument revoir Harry.  
Ce n'était pas ça qui dérangeait Ginny.  
– Mais..., commença-t-elle.  
– Pourquoi un renvoi ? la coupa Amelicia Nuggets (1828-1831). Pourquoi ?  
– Disons que c'est un moyen plus rapide qu'une simple demande officielle d'arrêter ses études, répondit Dumbledore. Pour ce type de demande, il est nécessaire, soit que l'élève soit majeur  ce qui n'est pas encore le cas ici , soit que les parents soient consentants  et connaissant la mère de notre jeune amie, je doute que cela puisse se faire.  
En effet, Ginny ne préférait même pas imaginer la réaction de sa mère si elle lui demandait de quitter l'école.  
– Oh oui, splendide idée, Albus ! intervint Brian Sonman. Mais oui. Laissons cette pauvre petite dans la nature, sans baguette, avec tous ces tueurs en série qui rodent...  
– Au contraire, l'interrompit Tarja Wishes (1637-1659). Selon le décret 5-1 de 1490, il est dit qu'en temps de guerre, il est autorisé aux élèves de 1ère Classe de conserver leur baguette, même en cas de renvoi formulé par le Conseil de l' Institution Scolaire, et cela dans un but d'autodéfense…  
– Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas officiellement déclaré la guerre, non ? fit remarquer Julius Greatbridge.  
– Je doute que l'administration aille chercher aussi loin dans les détails..., dit Will Durchets (1533-1560).  
– Certes, mais...  
Des discutions sur la légitimité d'un renvoi, sur les différents décrets des trois derniers siècles, et sur les élèves fumistes en temps de guerre, étaient maintenant lancées entre la majeure partie des portraits.  
Ginny avait du mal à suivre les conversations.  
– Il reste un autre point important, ajouta Dumbledore.  
Tout le monde se tut.  
– Où est Harry ?  
Ça, Ginny ne le savait pas.  
À moins que...  
– Heureusement, nous avons ici une des personnes qui le connaît le mieux. Miss Weasley, Harry aurait-il laissé échapper un indice quant à sa destination ?  
Aucun.  
Néanmoins, Ginny avait peut-être une idée...  
– J'ai rêv... J'ai pensé que peut-être, il aurait pu retourner au 12, Grimmault Place ?  
Dumbledore sourit.  
– C'est en effet plausible. C'est un lieu qu'il affectionne sans doute beaucoup, et qui présente un grand intérêt, puisqu'il est situé à proximité du Chemin de Traverse... C'est une très bonne idée.  
Ginny ne préféra pas expliquer pour quelle raison elle avait eu cette... "Idée".  
– Maintenant, il nous reste à vérifier. Phineas ? Phineas ?  
Phineas Nigellus, l'aïeul de Sirius Back, somnolait tranquillement dans son cadre.  
Ce qui, avec le brouhaha alentour, ne pouvait être que pure affabulation.  
– Phineas !  
Pas de réponse.  
Le professeur Dumbledore passa alors dans le portrait de son voisin, pour ensuite rejoindre celui de Nigellus.  
Il enleva son chapeau et s'en servit pour frapper Nigellus au visage.  
– PHINEAS !  
– Oh ! Mais quoi, encore ? s'exclama l'ancien Directeur, en sursautant.  
– Content que vous soyez des nôtres, dit Dumbledore, en remettant son chapeau. Nous avons besoin de vos services.  
– Une nouvelle fois ?! Oh, Albus... Ne suis-je donc bon qu'à ça ?  
– Et moi, alors ? Ne suis-je donc bon qu'à vous le demander ?  
Nigellus soupira, tira la langue de façon puérile, et sortit de son cadre, les mains dans les poches, en grommelant.  
Le coeur de Ginny battait à tout rompre depuis déjà un bon moment.  
Elle ne contrôlait aucunement la situation.  
Elle ne décidait de rien.  
Elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle allait peut-être bientôt pouvoir rejoindre Harry, et se blottir entre ses bras.  
C'est en tout cas ce que planifiait Dumbledore.  
Sauf si...  
Si Harry se révélait ne pas être au 12, Grimmault Place, toute cette stratégie tombait à l'eau.  
Et elle risquait de ne plus pouvoir...  
Nigellus revient enfin, l'air toujours aussi grognon.  
Ginny avait mal aux doigts à force de les croiser.  
Il s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Quelle sale fripouille…  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus.  
Dumbledore se tourna alors vers elle, avec un large sourire.  
– Miss Weasley, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle "l'intuition féminine" ?


	8. Arrivée impromptue

**Chapitre 8 : Arrivée impromptue**

_Ginny a pu quitter Poudlard.  
Elle se trouve maintenant Grimmault Place, en plein milieu d'après-midi..._

Ginny souleva sa valise à bout de bras, et monta les marches enneigées du perron du 12, Grimmault Place.  
Arrivée devant la porte massive, elle souffla un grand coup et respira l'air frais de l'hiver, qui lui glaça la gorge.  
Elle espérait qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire le pied de grue en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir...  
Ginny lâcha sa valise d'une main, et frappa à la grosse porte décrépie de toutes ses forces.  
Pas de réponse.  
Des flocons étaient en train de recouvrir son bonnet et ses épaules.  
Elle re-frappa à la porte encore plus fort, regrettant de ne pas avoir emmené de gants (autant à cause de la douleur que de la température).  
Elle continua à cogner à la porte pendant de longues minutes.  
Toujours rien.  
– Hé Ho ! cria-t-elle. J'aimerais éviter de mourir de froid !  
Ses bras lui faisait mal, et elle ne savait pas qui la laisserait tomber en premier : sa patience ou sa santé ?  
Soudain, un cliquetis mécanique se fit entendre.  
Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir.  
La poignée argentée en forme de serpent s'abaissa lentement, et la lourde porte s'ouvrit, en faisant grincer ses gonds d'une façon sinistre.  
– Ginny ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Humf !  
Ginny ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de finir sa phrase.  
En le voyant, elle oublia tout.  
Elle laissa tomber sa valise, et lui sauta au cou sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre.  
Quatre mois.  
Cela faisait quatre mois que Ginny n'avait pas vu (le vrai) Harry.  
Et cela en faisait six qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.  
Ginny avait bien l'intention de corriger le tir.  
Le baiser qu'elle lui donna sembla durer une éternité (ce qui était proportionnelle au temps qu'elle avait passé sans lui, sachant que dans ce genre de situation, la notion de Temps était très relative).  
On aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait, ou qu'elle s'entraîner pour un record de tendresse.  
La neige sur ses vêtements commençait déjà à fondre, et il n'était pas certain que le chauffage du Hall d'Entrée y soit pour quelque chose…  
Quelques instants plus tard (bien plus tard), Ginny stoppa son étreinte, et poussa un petit soupir de contentement.  
Harry, l'air hagard, tentait de se rappeler ce qui se passait.  
– Mais... Mais pourquoi es-tu... AÏE !  
Ginny venait de le gifler.  
Bien que faisant quasiment partie de la famille Weasley, Harry n'avait jamais eu à subir les foudres de la mère de Ginny.  
Celle-ci s'empressa d'arranger ça.  
– HARRY JAMES POTTER ! hurla-t-elle. SIX JOURS ! IL M'A FALLU SIX JOURS POUR REJOINDRE LONDRES ET ARRIVER JUSQU'ICI !  
– Quoi ? Tu as quitté Poud...  
– J' AI MARCHÉ PENDANT DES HEURES ! J'AI ENDURÉ LE FROID ! J'AI GLISSÉ SUR DES PLAQUES DE VERGLAS ! J'AI DEPENSÉ LES QUELQUES DEVISES MOLDUS QUE LES GENS DE L' ECOLE ONT BIEN VOULU ME LAISSER POUR DORMIR DANS DES HOTELS MITEUX !  
– L'École est au courant ? Mais tu es...  
– J' AI PRIS DES LIGNES DE BUS QUI NE MENAIENT NULLE PART ! J'AI SUIVI DES PLANS D'ANGLETERRE OBSOLÈTES ! J'AI FAILLI MOURIR D'HYPOTHERMIE EN TOMBANT DANS UNE FLAQUE D'EAU ! J'AI MÊME DÛ FAIRE DU STOP, POUR ME RETROUVER AVEC UN CAMIONNEUR QUI ME REGARDAIT D'UN DROLE D'OEIL !  
– Hein ?! Mais tu vas...  
– ET QUAND, ENFIN, J'ATTEINS LONDRES, ET QUE JE RETROUVE BON GRÉ MAL GRÉ CE QUARTIER MINABLE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!  
Harry reculait un petit peu plus à chaque seconde, ce qui ne faisait que conforter Ginny dans son action.  
– TU ME LAISSES POIREAUTER DEHORS, PAR UN TEMPS PAREIL !  
– Mais Ginny, je...  
– ET TU SAIS POURQUOI J'AI FAIT TOUT ÇA ? TU SAIS POURQUOI JE SUIS ICI ?  
Ginny sortit sa baguette.  
– Ho, ho ! Du calme, du calme ! dit précipitamment Harry, qui était maintenant accolé au mur.  
Ginny se tourna vers l'entrée, et pointa sa baguette vers sa valise, restée sur le perron.  
La valise fut projetée vigoureusement vers l'intérieur, manquant de peu Harry.  
Ginny ferma ensuite la porte, qui claqua dans un grand bruit.  
– J'AI ATTENDU PENDANT CINQ ANS QUE TU ME REMARQUES ! reprit Ginny. J'AI ATTENDU PENDANT CINQ ANS QUE TU FASSES ATTENTION À MOI, ET QUE TU ME CONSIDERES COMME AUTRE CHOSE QU'UNE PETITE SOEUR D'ADOPTION !  
Ginny avait toujours sa baguette à la main, la brandissant d'une manière menaçante.  
– ET QUAND TU ME REVÉLES ENFIN TON AMOUR, QUAND ON COMMENCAIT ENFIN À ÊTRE HEUREUX ENSEMBLE, TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT POUVOIR TE DEBARRASER DE MOI AUSSI FACILEMENT ?  
– J'ai déjà...  
– NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ?! TU CROYAIS QUE J'ALLAIS T'ATTENDRE GENTILLEMENT PENDANT JE-NE-SAIS-COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?  
Ginny reprit sa respiration.  
– ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !  
Dire à Harry tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur (même si cela s'était fait avec une centaine de décibels de trop) la démangeait depuis déjà plusieurs jours.  
Et cela lui avait fait du bien.  
Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle se calma d'elle-même, petit à petit.  
Harry, lui, restait paralysé, attendant l'éventuelle reprise des hostilités.  
Ginny enleva son bonnet, et le lui jeta au visage.  
– J'ai fini, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
– Tu es sûre ?  
Pour seule réponse, Harry reçut une écharpe trempée en pleine figure.  
– Bon, il est temps que je déballe mes affaires et que je m'installe, dit Ginny en enlevant son manteau.  
– Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry.  
Ginny posa négligemment son manteau sur la rampe d'escalier, et ensorcela sa lourde valise pour la faire léviter.  
– Tu vas t'installer ici ?!  
– Bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour venir te dire des politesses ?  
Les marches du vieil escalier craquaient comme si elles allaient lâcher à tout moment.  
– Oui, et bien déjà... Tu aurais pu prendre le Magicobus, quelque chose comme ça..., répliqua Harry.  
– Ho ho ! Si tu savais le nombre de petits privilèges qu'on perd lorsqu'on se fait renvoyer ! dit Ginny, d'un ton dégagé.  
Harry, qui la suivait d'aussi près que possible (c'est à dire à une distance qui l'empêcherait de se prendre un malencontreux coup de bagages dans l'oeil), s'arrêta net.  
– "Renvoyer" ? demanda-t-il, d'un air incrédule.  
Ginny se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire qui aurait pu passer pour de la fierté.  
– Oui. Renvoyer.  
– Renvoyer ?!  
– Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, reprit Ginny, en continuant à gravir les marches. J'ai arrangé le coup avec McGonagall. Je suis renvoyée, mais elle a promis de ne pas prévenir Papa et Maman, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Je suis donc ici incognito, d'un certain point de vue...  
Elle atteignit le palier du premier étage, toujours talonnée par Harry.  
Elle s'arrêta pour qu'il la rattrape.  
– Bien évidemment, cet état de fait à quelques conséquences fâcheuses. Officiellement, je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser la Magie, par exemple.  
Harry la dévisagea, puis porta son regard sur la valise qui flottait tranquillement près de sa propriétaire.  
Il leva un sourcil.  
– Plus de Magie ? Vraiment ?  
– Nous sommes dans une maison qui a été habitée par des sorciers pendant plusieurs décennies, mon petit chéri, dit Ginny, qui voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Je doute que le Ministère la surveille encore. Je doute même que l'École les ait prévenu…  
Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci en provenance du deuxième étage.  
– Oh, salut Hermione ! dit Ginny.  
Hermione était en train de descendre, tout en sirotant une canette de soda.  
Ginny lui trouva une allure négligée. Mais étant donné qu'Hermione passait d' ordinaire 85 de son temps en uniforme, n' importe quelle tenue sortant du cadre scolaire (en l'occurrence, ici, un jean et un pull) lui aurait donnée une allure négligée.  
Quand elle vit Ginny, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– Euh... Salut ?  
Elle paraissait aussi étonnée que Harry.  
Sauf que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'être étonné.  
– Tu es arrivée quand ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Y'a pas dix minutes, répondit Ginny.  
– Oh. Cool !  
– Hé ! s' exclama Harry, en lançant à Hermione un regard accusateur. C'est toi qui lui as conseillé de venir ?  
– Innocente ! répondit Hermione, en continuant de boire son soda.  
Elle descendit l'escalier et passa devant Harry.  
– Débrouille-toi tout seul, sur ce coup-là, lui dit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil. Ça te changera…  
Et elle laissa Harry seul avec Ginny.  
– C'est Dumbledore qui m'a dit de venir, dit celle-ci, en se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres du couloir. Enfin, pas le Dumbledore, celui qui est mort, seulement son portrait... Mais passons. Une histoire de Puissance de l'Amour, quelque chose comme ça...  
– Ah oui, je vois le genre..., dit Harry.  
Ginny s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du couloir et l'ouvrit.  
– Parfait !  
L'adjectif "parfait" n'était pas vraiment approprié pour cette pièce.  
Le papier peint était en lambeaux, laissant apparaître des portions de murs fissurées. La grande fenêtre qui aurait dû donner sur l'extérieur était condamnée par des planches de bois rongées par les termites.  
La décoration en elle-même était d'un mauvais goût plutôt extraordinaire.  
Le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre était en ébène, sculpté de façon à représenter des créatures de cauchemars. Sur la gauche se trouvait une énorme penderie, qui touchait presque le haut plafond. Elle aussi était ouvragée, mais une des portes pendait dangereusement, et il manquait plusieurs tiroirs. Dans le coin se trouvait un bureau caché sous un tas de cartes et de vieux grimoires. Le large fauteuil en cuir qui l'accompagnait aurait pu paraître normal, si le dossier n'avait pas été percé de trous, et couvert de taches de sang séchées. De petits tableaux représentant des paysages campagnards avait été disposés un peu partout, sans doute pour égayer un peu l'endroit. Mais leurs couleurs jaunies par le temps ne faisaient que rendre la pièce encore plus sinistre.  
La seule source de lumière provenait d'un chandelier en cristal, recouvert par un ou deux siècles de poussières.  
Ginny entra, et annula le Sortilège de Lévitation de sa valise, qui s'écrasa sur le sol, faisant craquer le plancher par la même occasion.  
– Ginny. C'est _ma_ chambre, dit Harry.  
– Ce n'est pas ça qui t'aurait dérangé, il n' y a pas si longtemps, répondit Ginny, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
– Oh, mais c'est très fin, ça, vraiment..., répliqua Harry, d'un ton sarcastique.  
– Mais si tu veux jouer les jeunes vierges effarouchées, mon petit chéri, il y a une solution...  
Ginny pointa le grand lit du bout de sa baguette.  
– _Separamente !_  
Le lit se divisa alors en deux parties distinctes, qui se repoussèrent comme deux aimants pour heurter avec fracas les parois de la pièce, en faisant tomber des pans de murs, en produisant des petits nuages de poussières, et en faisant tinter le chandelier de cristal.  
Il y avait maintenant un lit à chaque extrémité de la chambre, séparés par une distance plus que morale.  
Ginny se tourna vers Harry.  
– Alors, heureux ?  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
Ginny était particulièrement amusée.  
– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venue ! dit Harry. En plus, en faisant tout ce chemin toute seule !  
– Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais ma baguette, de toute façon, rétorqua Ginny. Et un vieux décret de 1490 qui...  
– Mais, tu te rends compte ? Il aurait pu t'arriver n' importe quoi ! Il y a des Mangemorts qui traînent, là dehors. Des Détraqueurs, des loups-garous... Et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer les fugitives !  
– Harry, arrête d' exagé...  
– Je n'exagère pas, Ginny !  
Il avait élevé la voix en disant cela.  
Ginny se tut.  
– Tu ne comprends pas ? continua-t-il. Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu es complètement inconsciente...  
Il commença à faire les cent pas.  
– Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ce n'est plus un entraînement, ce n'est plus de la théorie. C'est le monde réel ! Il y a des types qui traînent un peu partout et qui butent tout ce qui bouge ! On risque notre peau à chaque coin de rue ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes !  
– Mais, Ron et Hermione..., commença Ginny.  
– Ron et Hermione, c'est différent ! la coupa Harry. Ils connaissaient les risques. Ils savaient tout ça. Et ils savent surtout ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Ils n'agissent pas sur un coup de tête, et ne se jettent pas dans la gueule du loup pour rien ! Bon sang, Ginny... On était pourtant d' accord...  
– "On" ? "On" ?!  
Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
– _Tu_ étais d' accord ! s'emporta-t-elle. _Tu_ ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, je te le rappelle. _Tu_ m'as laissé toute seule du jour au lendemain !  
– Et bien je pensais que tu avais _vraiment_ compris pourquoi je faisais ça, répondit Harry. Que tu avais saisi l'ampleur du problème. Je pensais que tu savais l'enjeu que cela représentait. Je pensais que tu étais assez mâture pour l'accepter et pour comprendre mon choix !  
Il la fusilla du regard.  
Ginny baissa les yeux.  
Après quelques instants de silence gêné, Ginny se rapprocha de Harry et reprit la parole.  
– Harry. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi tu m'avais quitté. Je savais parfaitement les risques que je courais en restant avec toi. Je savais que c'était la meilleure solution.  
Harry détourna le regard, l'air sceptique.  
– J'étais prête. Prête à t'attendre. Prête à te laisser t'éloigner de moi, pour aller je-ne-sais-où. Bien qu'étant amoureuse de toi, j'étais prête à te laisser filer. Mais il y a eu un problème...  
Ginny posa la main sur le visage de Harry, pour qu'il la regarde.  
– Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça. J'avais sous-estimé mon amour pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi. Tu te rends compte ? Mes sentiments étaient plus forts que ma raison. Plus fort que tout.  
– Tu ne devrais pas être là, dit Harry. C'est...  
– Il faut que tu comprennes.  
Ginny mit ses bras autour de son cou.  
– Je ne suis pas venue pour te voir, dit-elle. Je suis venue parce que je t'aime.  
– On ne devrait pas. C'est trop dangereux...  
– Je sais. Mais je m'en moque.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Tu es irresponsable.  
– Et toi, tu oublies quelque chose, rétorqua t-elle. Dans une vraie relation amoureuse, il y a trois choses qui se font à deux : le Début, l'Amour, et la Fin. Pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement...  
Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait giflé, quelques minutes plus tôt.  
– Et je ne veux pas que ça finisse.  
Elle se serra contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
Harry mit ses bras autour d'elle.  
– Oh, et une dernière chose, lui susurra t-elle au creux de l'oreille. La prochaine fois que tu voudras avoir l'air furieux... Évite de sourire bêtement.  
Harry eu un petit rire.  
– Bon. Apparemment, il est inutile de vouloir tenter de te raisonner..., soupira t-il.  
– Hélas, c'est peine perdue, répondit Ginny.  
Elle l'embrassa, puis le lâcha.  
– Maintenant, sors d'ici, dit-elle. Il faut que je change de vêtements...  
– Ce n'est pas ça qui t'aurais dérangée, il n'y a pas si longtemps, répliqua Harry, d'un ton amusé.  
– Oh, va t'en, espèce de...  
Harry se faufila hors de la chambre à reculons, et Ginny lui claqua la porte au nez.  
– Espèce d'idiot, je sais, entendit-elle en provenance du couloir.  
Tous deux pouffèrent de rire, chacun d'un côté de la porte.  
Une fois que Harry se fut éloigné, Ginny s'élança sur le lit, en poussant un cri de joie.  
Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.  
Après tout ce temps, c'était enfin arrivé : elle était avec Harry.  
Elle avait l'impression de goûter à une tranche de bonheur à l'état pur.  
C'était comme un Sortilège d' Allégresse mal dosé, mais en plus puissant.  
Allongée sur le lit, elle regarda autour d'elle.  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait rêvé, bien sûr. Mais dans un sens, c'était mieux.  
Car là, ce n'était pas un rêve...  
Ginny resta dans cette position un long moment, en ne faisant rien d'autre que de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Était-ce la fatigue du voyage ou le flot d'émotions qui était venu à bout de son énergie ?  
Il était impossible de le savoir.  
Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ginny s'endormait le coeur léger...


	9. Le nouveau Gardien

**Chapitre 9 : Le nouveau Gardien**

_Cela faisait à peine un mois que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés chez Sirius Black.  
Et cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Ginny est arrivée.  
La vie s'est réorganisée dans la grande maison.  
Comme quoi, les changements peuvent parfois être les bienvenues..._

– Tu as déjà pensé à avoir les cheveux plus courts ?  
– Dis-le tout de suite si tu en as marre de me coiffer…  
Tous deux assis sur le bord d'un des lits de la chambre, Ginny tournait le dos à Harry, qui lui brossait les cheveux en douceur.  
– Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il. C'est juste que... Je crois que ça t'irait bien. En tout cas, ça me plairait...  
– Oh, et ben... Je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs, tu sais…  
Harry s'y prenait comme un manche. De peur de lui faire mal, il allait très lentement, et cela prenait des heures.  
Et Ginny adorait ça.  
Se faire caresser les cheveux par Harry était un de ces petits plaisirs quotidiens dont on ne se lasse jamais.  
– Et des tresses ? reprit Harry.  
– Trop gamine, rétorqua Ginny.  
– Des couettes ?  
– Trop ridicule.  
– Hum...  
Tout en réfléchissant, Harry continuait de lui brosser les cheveux.  
Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais plaint d'avoir à faire ça presque chaque matin. Il devait encore avoir l'arrivée de Ginny en tête…  
– Je sais, dit-il.  
Il ramena les cheveux de Ginny en arrière.  
– On n'a qu'à les attacher, ou alors faire une natte.  
L'idée n'était pas mauvaise.  
– D'accord, répondit Ginny. Il doit y avoir un ruban qui traîne dans ma valise...  
– J'y vais. Ne bouge pas.  
Depuis son arrivée, Ginny n'avait pas encore déballé ses affaires, faute de temps.  
Sa valise était donc "rangée" au pied du lit, grande ouverte, laissant entrevoir jupes, robes et autres sous-vêtements en pagaille.  
Harry ne se fit pas prier pour aller fouiller là-dedans...  
– Alors, tu trouves ? demanda Ginny.  
– Deux secondes. C'est juste que... Woah.  
Ginny tourna la tête.  
– Si tu veux fantasmer sur mes soutiens-gorge, attend au moins que je les p... Oh.  
Harry, à genoux devant la valise, tenait dans la main, non pas la lingerie de Ginny, mais une rose.  
Une Rose Bleue.  
Une couleur qui s'accordait mal avec la teinte que chacun de leurs visages avaient prise.  
– Donc, tu l'as... Tu l'as gardé…, constata Harry.  
– Oui, c'est...  
Ginny se souvenait de cette soirée comme si c'était hier.  
– C'était le dernier souvenir que j'avais de toi, alors...  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du être gênée à ce point.  
Après tout, de l'eau était passée sous les ponts, depuis le temps.  
Mais cette Rose représentait quelque chose de très important pour Ginny : une promesse d'Amour à long terme.  
– J'y ai fait très attention, dit-elle.  
– Oui, je... Je vois ça.  
Harry se releva et se rassit auprès de Ginny, la Rose à la main.  
Il paraissait tout aussi troublé qu'elle.  
– Et tu... Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là ? lui demanda t-il, d'une voix mal assurée.  
Ginny rougit encore plus.  
– Oui. Et toi, tu le penses encore ?  
– Oui, répondit Harry précipitamment.  
Un silence gêné s'installa, bientôt brisé par Harry.  
– En tout cas, elle est en bon état, dit-il, pour dissiper ce moment de flottement. C'est le professeur Chourave qui t'a…?  
– Non, c'est parce que c'est une Fleur Éternelle, répondit Ginny.  
– Une Fleur Éternelle ?  
– Oui. Elles ne fanent pas, elles ne s'abîment pas, elles sont quasi-éternelles. Celle-ci, par exemple, doit avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années...  
– C'est pour ça que vous avez eu du mal à en trouver pour Fleur ?  
– Elles sont cultivées par des sorciers parfumeurs du Sud de la France, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Harry leva la Rose à mi-hauteur et tous deux la sentir à tour de rôle.  
– C'est vrai. Elle n'a rien perdu de son parfum, dit Harry.  
En relevant la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent.  
– Mais... Je crois que je préfère le ti... Ouch !  
Harry lâcha la Rose : avec le temps, les épines avaient repoussé, et il venait de se piquer malencontreusement.  
Ginny pu voir une petite goutte de sang se former au bout de son doigt.  
Harry s'apprêtait à le porter à la bouche.  
– Attends…, dit Ginny.  
Elle prit délicatement la main de Harry, et mit le doigt dans sa bouche, passant la langue à son extrémité, pour que le sang arrête de couler.  
Harry était plus rouge que jamais.  
– Hum... Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est ma faute, murmura Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Si je n'étais pas venue avec la Rose, tu ne te serais pas piqué…  
– Oui, tu n'as pas tort...  
Harry souriait, lui aussi.  
– Alors..., continua Ginny, d'une voix douce.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui.  
– Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner...  
Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier.  
– Oh, mais tu sais, je suis très rancunier..., répliqua Harry, qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir.  
Harry découvrit l'épaule de Ginny en faisant glisser le chemisier, qu'elle continuait à déboutonner. Puis, il la prit par la taille, l'embrassa langoureusement, et la...  
– _Hem hem_.  
Ginny fit volte-face, furieuse.  
– Ron, commença Harry. Il y a trois étages, douze chambres, quatre salons, deux salles de bains et une cuisine dans cette maison. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es ici par hasard...  
– C'est Hermione, répondit Ron en leur lançant un regard noir. Elle nous réclame dans le Grand Salon.  
– C'est si urgent que ça ? demanda Ginny, frustrée.  
– Dans le Grand Salon du rez-de-chaussée.  
Harry et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent, agacés.  
– Bon, d' accord, dit Harry en quittant la pièce, pendant que Ginny se rhabillait.  
Quand elle se leva, elle vit que Ron était en train de l'attendre devant la porte.  
– Quoi ? dit-elle, d'un ton sec.  
– Tu devrais avoir honte, répondit Ron.  
– Honte de quoi ?  
Ron marcha à côté d'elle, en direction de l'escalier.  
– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
– Oh, Ron, je t'en pris... On en a déjà parlé une centaine de fois...  
– Tu... Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.  
– Tu ne sais même pas se qu'on fait...  
– Et je ne veux pas le savoir.  
– Par exemple, l'autre jour, j'étais allongée, et Harry m'a...  
– JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !  
Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier.  
– Ron, ce que tu peux être puéril ! dit Ginny, exaspérée.  
– Si Maman savait tout ça, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure ! rétorqua Ron  
– Elle n'en saura rien…  
– Elle sait toujours tout ! Non seulement tu as quitté l'école, mais en plus, c'est pour rejoindre Harry et puis...  
– Et toi, alors ? Et Fred ? Et George ?  
– Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas majeure ! Toute cette histoire va nous retomber dessus. Et sur Harry aussi ! Elle t'empêchera de le revoir !  
Ginny en avait assez d'entendre Ron jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augures.  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il lui prédisait les pires choses.  
C'était comme ça depuis son arrivée au 12, Grimmault Place.  
Heureusement, Ron avait hérité des tâches ménagères et des commissions, ce qui l'empêchait de la sermonner à longueur de journée, puisqu'il était trop occupé à cuisiner ou à sortir faire les courses.  
– Ron, le Temps, les profs, l'Institution scolaire, le règlement, et les kilomètres ne m'ont pas empêché de revoir Harry, alors ce n'est pas Maman qui y arrivera…  
– Ne la sous-estime pas !  
Ils atteignirent le Hall d'Entrée et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Salon.  
– Tu es trop jeune pour... Pour ça !  
– Mais Ron, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'aimer, dit Ginny en tapotant l'épaule de son frère.  
– Mais Ginny... Ginny !  
Elle ne l'écoutait plus.  
Ginny détestait être culpabilisée de cette manière.  
Personne n'avait le droit de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec Harry. Ce n'était plus une enfant qu'on bordait le soir en chantant une berceuse, et qui devait obéir et prendre en compte toutes les recommandations.  
Elle était maintenant indépendante, et capable d'assumer ses actes.  
Et puis de toute façon, il était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

Est-ce que Ron le savait ? C'était quasiment certain.  
Quand Ginny repensait à cette soirée, ce n'était pas avec nostalgie. Du moins, pas encore...

Rien n'avait été prévu.  
Faire ça aurait voulu dire reproduire ce qu'elle avait vu dans le Miroir, à Poudlard, quand ses pulsions prirent le pas sur ses sentiments sincères.  
Tout était arrivé naturellement, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des caresses et des baisers. Pris dans une spirale incontrôlable, Harry et elle en été venu à... S'aimer.  
Les sentiments de Ginny étaient partagés et multiples, et l'empêchaient de classer ce moment dans la catégorie "bon souvenir".  
D'abord, le bonheur, le plaisir, la tendresse.  
Puis vient l'appréhension, la peur.  
La souffrance, les frissons.  
Une sensation de froid.  
Suivi de la prise de conscience, de l'inquiétude, et même du dégoût.  
Non.  
Quel que soit le cas, une Mort n'est pas un "bon souvenir"…  
Ginny aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un, avant d'être mise devant le fait établi. Sa mère, l'infirmière de l'école, n'importe qui.  
Mais personne ne lui avait rien dit. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça.  
C'est pour ça qu'après coup, un horrible sentiment s'immisça en elle. Un sentiment qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginée ressentir en cette occasion : de la honte.  
L'impression d'avoir été trop loin, d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.  
Ginny pensait ne plus pouvoir regarder Harry en face, après ça. Comme si ce court instant, cette blessure, allait gâcher la beauté et la pureté de leur relation à jamais.  
À la fois triste et écoeurée, elle s'était mise à pleurer.  
Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, maintenant ?  
Heureusement, Harry se comporta le plus merveilleusement du monde. Ça aussi, Ginny s'en rappelait parfaitement.  
Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi attentionné.  
Voyant Ginny trembler, il la prit dans ses bras.  
Il sécha ses larmes. La consola. La rassura.  
Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il était là. Qu'il l'aimait.  
Harry ne laissa pas à Ginny le temps d'être seule dans ses pensées.  
Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il la comprenait. Car même si c'était dans une autre mesure, pour lui aussi, ce n'était que la première fois.  
Toute la nuit, il lui parla doucement, et dissipa ses doutes. Il ne fallait pas que Ginny ait peur de l'Amour.  
Et cela marcha.  
Ginny finit par s'endormir, la tête posée contre la poitrine de Harry, bercée par les battements de son coeur.  
Ce soir-là, Harry remplissait tous les critères de l' Homme Parfait : ami, amant, confident.  
Et ça, c'était un "bon souvenir"…  
Depuis, même si quelques incertitudes existaient encore, les choses n'étaient plus les même pour Harry et Ginny.  
Une nouvelle dimension de l'Amour leur était accessible. Comme un voyage privé à la découverte de leurs corps. Une expédition sans autre guide qu'eux-mêmes. Une quête charnelle dont on aurait passé le seul obstacle, laissant apparaître un champ infini de possibilité et de plaisirs.  
Ginny avait bien l'intention de profiter de tout cela.  
Même si, officiellement, ce n'était qu'une enfant, officieusement, c'était maintenant une femme.  
Et rien n'avait pu l'empêcher de le devenir...

Ginny entra dans le Grand Salon.  
Il était à l'image de la maison : lugubre et de mauvais goût.  
Trois grands canapés aux coussins mangés par les mites étaient disposés en cercle autour de l'antre de la cheminée, à moitié détruite (apparemment par un Sortilège fort peu Pardonnable), au-dessus de laquelle étaient accrochées verticalement quatre grandes épées rouillées. De vieilles tapisseries moyenâgeuses étaient suspendues aux murs, représentant des Trolls en armures, commandés par des sorciers aux regards durs, qui écrasaient une armée de Gobelins baveurs. Il y avait aussi des étagères pleines de livres de Magie plus ou moins Noire, et dans le coin droit, il y avait une grosse mappemonde à la peinture écaillée.  
Harry était déjà assis dans un des canapés.  
Ginny s'installa près de lui, tandis que Ron alla s'asseoir à l'extrême opposé, comme pour les surveiller de loin.  
Ils entendirent alors Hermione descendre les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, puis ils la virent entrer en trombes dans la pièce, les bras chargés par de grands parchemins, quelques livres, et Pattenrond, qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ballotter de cette façon.  
– Mademoiselle, Messieurs, je vous demande vos applaudissements, dit-elle, d'un ton enjoué.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny applaudirent.  
– Merci, merci, je ne le mérite pas...  
Elle jeta tout son fourbi sur le dernier canapé (Pattenrond réussissant de justesse à retomber lourdement sur ses pattes) et s'affala, avec un bruit de vieux ressorts.  
– Euh... Au fait, dit Harry. Pourquoi on applaudit ?  
– Pour célébrer mon travail et ma réussite, après plusieurs jours de labeur et des nuits toutes aussi laborieuses...  
Hermione n'avait pas été très présente, ces derniers temps.  
Et même si elle paraissait de bonne humeur, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.  
Hermione avait élu domicile au troisième étage de la Maison, à deux pas de la vieille Bibliothèque des Black. Elle avait aussi aménagé une des chambres en petit laboratoire de Sorcellerie, trop contente de pouvoir enfin faire les choses par elle-même, sans être guider par un livre d'école (une faculté qu'elle enviait jusqu'alors à Fred et George).  
Potions, mixtures, incantations en tout genre...  
Après plusieurs semaines d'une vie nomade avec Harry et Ron, elle avait enfin pu appliquer les théories qu'elle avait imaginées. Et si bien sûr, cela pouvait leur être utile, que demander de plus ?  
– Je m'explique, commença t-elle. Cette maison est réputée comme vide. Nous même, nous ne sommes pas censés être là. Personne n'est censé savoir que nous séjournons ici. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais quand Ginny est arrivée, j'ai compris que nous courrions des risques...  
– Oui, dit Ginny. Harry, il faut que tu le saches : je suis l'ennemi public numéro 1.  
– Ce n'est pas grave, Princesse, répondit Harry. J'ai toujours aimé vivre dangereusement…  
– Il n'est pas question de ça, reprit Hermione. Il est question que si Ginny a su nous retrouver, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Elle n'avait pas tort, même si à première vue, c'était plus de la paranoïa qu'autre chose.  
Tout le monde croyait la vieille Maison des Black inhabitée. Et depuis son démantèlement, le vieux QG de l'Ordre du Phénix n'intéressait plus grand monde…  
– Le but est donc de nous protéger d'éventuelles attaques, en continuant de faire de cette cachette une cachette.  
– Mais, et le Sortilège de Fidelitas, alors ? intervint Ron. Le Gardien du Secret, et tout ça ? Ça ne cache pas la Maison ?  
– Non, dit Harry. Plus maintenant. Dumbledore est mort, le Charme a été rompu. Si Ginny a pu trouver cette vieille bicoque...  
– C'est parce que je la voyais, pas parce que je savais, termina Ginny.  
– Précisément, dit Hermione. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les Moldus, bien évidemment, mais avouez que la situation est, par les temps qui courent, relativement périlleuse.  
– Et tu proposes quoi, alors ? demanda Ron. Qu'on déménage ?  
– Je ne propose rien, Ron. Je présente, répliqua Hermione, avec un sourire malicieux.  
– Hein ?  
D'un geste théâtrale, elle se leva, pointa de sa baguette les parchemins qu'elle avait apportés et les déroula dans les airs, comme des affichettes volantes.  
On pouvait y lire des mots latinisés, des calculs, des formules, le tout parsemé de ratures et de taches d'encre.  
– Comme dit le proverbe, c'est dans les vieux Chaudrons qu'on fait les meilleures Potions... Partant de ce principe archaïque mais néanmoins éprouvé, j'en ai conclu que le Sortilège du Gardien du Secret était la meilleure solution pour préserver un foyer...  
Ginny vit Harry serrer le poing.  
Elle savait à quoi il pensait.  
Elle lui prit la main.  
– Cependant, un problème se posa, continua Hermione. Ce charme n'est abordé qu'au cours de la septième année d'Études de Magie, une année qui, je vous le rappelle, nous est étrangère...  
Un soupçon de regret perça dans sa voix en disant cela.  
– Ben... Il n'y a qu'à trouver un vieux manuel de Sortilèges, l'interrompit Ron.  
– Idée simpliste, mais efficace, je te l'accorde. Hélas, aucun livre scolaire n'en vient à expliquer en détails le charme... Mais j'ai trouvé le moyen d'y remédier grâce à ceci.  
Elle envoûta un des vieux grimoires qu'elle avait ramené et le fit passer devant Harry, Ron et Ginny.  
La couverture usée était en cuir rougeâtre, et Ginny pu lire le titre, inscrit en lettres dorées : _Recueil de Conseils pour la Protection, la Dissimulation et la Discrétion des Sorciers vis-à-vis des Autres_.  
Hermione récupéra le livre.  
– Cet ouvrage a le mérite de décrire dans les moindres détails le Sortilège de Fidelitas. Ce qui m'évita des recherches infructueuses dans mille et un de ses congénères.  
– Tu parles d'un coup de chance ! s'exclama Ron.  
– La Chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Comme vous le savez, ce livre a été distribué aux Grandes Familles de Sorciers de 1678 à 1856, en vertu du Traité Ministériel sur le Maintien du Secret Magique...  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules.  
– Comme vous auriez dû le savoir, en tout cas, rectifia Hermione.  
– Hé ! s'indigna Ron. On n'a pas eu ce bouquin, nous !  
– Les Weasley ne sont plus une Grande Famille de Sorciers depuis longtemps, je te le rappelle, dit Ginny. Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on cache ? Les patchworks de Maman ?  
Ron fit la moue.  
– Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Hermione, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le Charme du Gardien du Secret est actif depuis ce matin, 5 heures.  
Harry et Ginny ouvrirent de grands yeux.  
Ron se redressa.  
– Ah ouais ?  
– Oui.  
– Wow, dit Harry.  
– Je prends ça comme un compliment.  
– C'en est un.  
Hermione paraissait particulièrement fière.  
Il y avait de quoi.  
Seuls des sorciers confirmés avaient jusqu'à présent réussi ce sort.  
Rien qu'à voir les équations griffonnés sur les grands morceaux de parchemins, Ginny en avait mal à la tête (mais la fine écriture d'Hermione y était peut-être pour quelque chose).  
C'était un de ces vieux sorts compliqués qui vous faisait regretter de ne pas être un Moldu…  
– C'est bizarre, je n'ai rien senti, dit Ginny.  
– C'est bien la première fois, dit Harry à voix basse.  
Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.  
– Le Sort que j'ai mis en place ne porte pas sur nous, mais sur la Maison, expliqua Hermione. Mais seul le Gardien du Secret sera en mesure de révéler son existence. Les autres, bien qu'ils sachent où elle se situe, ne pourront rien dire.  
À la manière d'un professeur qui range ses affaires avant de quitter la classe, Hermione enroula tous ses parchemins. Elle posa le _Recueil de Conseils pour la Protection, la Dissimulation et la Discrétion des Sorciers vis-à-vis des Autres_ sur le canapé, et se rassit.  
Apparemment, elle avait fini son exposé.  
– Et... Qui est le Gardien ? demanda Ron.  
Hermione eut un petit rire sournois qui lui donna un air de Génie du Mal.  
– C'est là que réside l'astuce. J'ai choisi quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un de sincère. Quelqu'un dont je sais qu'il ne parlera jamais...  
Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent les uns les autres.  
– Allez. Viens ici, mon minou...  
Hermione donna une petite tape sur le canapé, et Pattenrond lui sauta sur les genoux. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.  
– Alors, mon gros pépère, tu as bien dormi ? C'est mon gros chaton à moi, ça !  
Ginny ne comprenait qu'une chose : l'épuisement rendait Hermione gâteuse.  
– Non..., dit Harry. Je le crois pas...  
– Et si, acquiesça Hermione.  
Harry pouffa de rire.  
– Tu es... Complètement folle.  
Ginny venait de saisir.  
La seule personne dans la maison qu'Hermione appréciait et qui en même temps ne risquait sûrement pas de trahir le Secret en le disant, c'était son chat.  
En effet, Ginny imaginait mal des Mangemorts torturer Pattenrond pour lui faire cracher le morceau.  
C'était génial.  
– Bien sûr, je vous passe les détails sur la modification, l'adaptation du sort au monde animal, les essais manqués, et tous ces trucs rébarbatifs au possible…, ajouta Hermione.  
Il valait mieux, oui.  
– Donc, si je comprends bien…, dit Ron, l'air perplexe. Notre sécurité est entre les griffes de cette vieille touffe de poils ?  
– Ron, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers notre sauveur, rétorqua Hermione, en caressant Pattenrond.  
– Mais c'est carrément dingue ! On ne confie pas une telle responsabilité à un chat !  
– Tu avoueras quand même que c'est une très bonne idée, intervint Ginny.  
– Il n'en ait même pas conscient ! Il... Il ne fait que manger et dormir ! Il passe son temps à flemmarder à la maison, en laissant des poils partout dans les draps !  
– De toute façon, tu n'as jamais aimé Pattenrond. Hein, mon matou ? dit Hermione, en grattant le menton du dit matou.  
– Il n'est pas question de ça, c'est... C'est juste que... Oh, et merde !  
Ron abandonna prématurément la partie, voyant une absence totale de soutien envers lui.  
À part pour servir de chauffe-lit, Ginny n'avait jamais vu le chat d' Hermione comme quelque chose d'utile.  
C'était maintenant chose faite.  
Grâce à lui, ils allaient pouvoir rester tranquillement ici, sans risquer de voir débarquer quelqu'un d'indésirable.  
En l'occurrence...  
– Tu t'en es bien sortie, sur ce coup-là, dit Ron à Ginny, avec un regard accusateur.  
– À quoi fait-tu allusion, frère adoré ? répondit Ginny d'une voix qui aurait dû être innocente.  
– Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te connais ! Ça ce voit à ton petit sourire. Tu te dis que Maman ne pourra plus venir t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, maintenant !  
– Mais pas du tout !  
C'était complètement faux.  
Voir s'évaporer la menace que représentait sa mère était la première chose à laquelle Ginny avait pensé.  
À sa décharge, il faut dire que Ron l'avait harcelé assez souvent pour lui marquer l'esprit beaucoup plus qu'une bande de Mages Noirs psychopathes.  
Ron ne brandirait dorénavant plus cette Epée de Damoclès parentale à chaque fois qu'il jugerait sa conduite comme immorale et déviante.  
Peut-être même qu'il laisserait tomber !  
– Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, en tout cas, reprit Ron, en la pointant du doigt.  
Et non.  
– Cette situation est temporaire. Bientôt, il faudra que tu assumes tes actes.  
Têtu comme une mule…  
– Quels actes ? rétorqua Ginny.  
– Tes... Tes actes.  
– Vous parlez de quoi ? intervint Harry.  
– De sexe.  
– DE RIEN ! répliqua Ron, qui ne put couper la parole à sa sœur à temps. Surtout que toi aussi, tu es fautif !  
– Ça y est, ça va encore être de ma faute...  
– Il recommence encore ? demanda Hermione, en baillant.  
– Peuh ! Il ne s'est jamais arrêté..., dit Ginny, d'un ton affligé.  
– Parfaitement ! C'est à cause de Harry que Ginny a quitté l'École. Maman s'en fiche de l'Amour et de tous ces trucs. Quand elle saura ce qui se passe, Harry aussi va en prendre pour son grade !  
– Oh, mais non, voyons, répliqua Ginny en prenant Harry par le bras. Elle n'osera jamais toucher à son futur beau-fils.  
La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre.  
– Son futur beau-quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
– Ouh la…, laissa échapper Harry.  
Hermione émit un sifflement et se rapprocha, comme pour mieux profiter du spectacle.  
– Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.  
– Ben, à vrai dire...  
– Pourquoi pas, après tout ? le coupa Ginny, tout en gardant un oeil sur Ron. Nous nous aimons tellement !  
Elle serra Harry comme une gamine son ours en peluche.  
– Ce serait fantastique ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Il était clair qu'elle voyait où Ginny voulait en venir.  
Et elle jouait le jeu à merveilles.  
– ATTENDEZ, ATTENDEZ ! s'écria Ron, paniqué. C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu...  
– En fait, je...  
Le pauvre Harry, entouré de Ginny et Hermione, se laissait malmener sans rien comprendre.  
– Bien sûr, rien n'est officiel, dit Ginny, trop heureuse d'inquiéter son frère. Mais tout devrait être prêt pour le printemps !  
– Oh, oui ! renchérit Hermione. Une cérémonie sous les premières fleurs des arbres ! La brise légère ! Le Soleil ! C'est si romantique !  
– Mais, vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous êtes...  
– Oh Ginny ! Je suis si contente pour vous deux !  
– Merci ! Je crois qu'on devrait envoyer les faire-part de mariage dès demain.  
– Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ensuite, on s'occupera de la robe !  
– Euh... Les filles..., tenta Harry en levant timidement l'index.  
Mais elles ne firent pas attention. Du moins, elles firent semblant de l'ignorer, comme elles le faisaient avec Ron.  
– La... La robe ? balbutia celui-ci. De mariée ?!  
Il paraissait dépassé par les événements.  
C'était tout à fait ce que Ginny souhaitait.  
– Bien entendu ! répondit-elle. Je veux une longue traîne et un grand décolleté !  
– Avec de la dentelle ? demanda Hermione.  
– Absolument ! Ça met les seins en valeur. N'est-ce pas, mon petit chéri ?  
Ginny bomba la poitrine en avant en disant cela.  
Harry fit tout son possible pour détourner le regard, sous l'oeil indigné de Ron.  
– NON ! Je ne... Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Vous êtes bien trop jeune ! Même Bill et Fleur ont eu du mal et...  
– Est-ce que le poste de Demoiselle d' Honneur est déjà pris ? demanda Hermione, toujours en pleine représentation.  
– Hélas, oui, répondit Ginny, l'air désolé. Mais tu peux être mon témoin, si tu veux !  
– Cool ! J'adore remplir des papiers !  
– Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous marier !  
Ron devait penser vivre un cauchemar éveillé, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
– Par contre, il va falloir qu'on pense à la Lune de miel, dit Ginny pour enfoncer le clou. Harry, porte-jarretelles ou petite culotte en soie ?  
Harry, le visage dans les mains, déclinait toute responsabilité pour la scène à laquelle assistait Ron.  
Hermione, heureuse de pouvoir continuer encore un peu, répondit à sa place.  
– Les bas résilles, ça fait vulgaire. Mais la petite culotte... Hum... C'est sexe !  
– J'adore ce mariage ! s'exclama Ginny.  
– Moi aussi !  
– STOP !  
Ron se leva d'un bond.  
Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui.  
Harry préféra ne pas faire un geste.  
– VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE ! VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE SÛR QUE CE MARIAGE N'AURA PAS LIEU ! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE CE GENRE DE CHOSE SE DÉCIDE À LA VA-VITE, VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ ! ON VOUS EN EMPÊCHERA ! ON VOUS SÉPARERA, S'IL LE FAUT !  
Hermione sauta du canapé, et leva le poing au ciel.  
– NON, RO-ÔN ! Personne ne s'opposera à leur Am-Oûr ! dit-elle en sur jouant horriblement.  
La supercherie prit fin suite à cette magnifique interprétation : Ron comprit enfin qu'on se payait sa tête.  
Il en avait mis du temps...

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'emporta-t-il. Je... Je suis sérieux. Vous prenez ça à la rigolade, mais vous verrez... Vous serrez bien forcés de rentrer un jour à la maison, de toute manière.  
– Pas forcément, répliqua Ginny en haussant les épaules. On pourrait parfaitement mener une vie d'exilés, voyageant au gré de nos envies, cheveux au vent, et le regard fier, pointant l'horizon bleu. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
– J'aime bien aller au Terrier, moi, répondit-il.  
– Moi aussi, acquiesça Hermione. Quand votre mère reniera Ginny et maudira Harry jusqu'à la quatorzième génération, j'aurais le droit de revenir quand même, moi ?  
– OK. Si vous voulez jouer à ça, très bien..., dit Ron.  
Il pointa Harry et Ginny du doigt.  
– Maman n'est pas là, mais moi, je suis là. Et je vous empêcherais de faire n'importe quoi.  
– "N'importe quoi" ? répondit Ginny. Comme ça, par exemple ?  
Elle attrapa Harry par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans prévenir.  
C'était un de ces longs baisers dont elle devenait de plus en plus experte avec le temps.  
Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, à la limite de l'admiration.  
Ron, qui tenta d'abord de feindre l'indifférence, ne put bientôt plus supporter la scène et sortit du Grand Salon, en vociférant.  
Ginny ne lâcha Harry que plusieurs secondes après le départ de son frère (pourquoi se priver ?).  
Tous deux purent ainsi reprendre leur souffle, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.  
– Alors, ça fait quel effet d'être un Homme Objet ? demanda-t-elle.  
– J'ai connu pire, répondit Harry, qui s'en remettait à peine.

Peu de temps après, Hermione, épuisée, partit se coucher pour un repos bien mérité.  
Harry et Ginny restèrent seuls dans le Grand Salon, avec Pattenrond.  
– Ron n'a pas tort, dit Ginny en tenant le chat à bout de bras. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que notre protection est sous la responsabilité de ce vieux sac à puces.  
Pattenrond ne sembla pas apprécier l'expression "sac à puces".  
Ginny le posa sur ses genoux, pour éviter de se prendre un coup de patte dans l'oeil.  
– Tu approuves Ron, toi, maintenant ? rétorqua Harry.  
Cela avait échappé à Ginny. Elle avait oublié qu'elle en voulait beaucoup à Ron.  
Elle détourna le regard et croisa les bras.  
– Non. Il est bête et agaçant et je l'aime plus, d'abord...  
Harry pouffa de rire.  
– Vous êtes pire que des gosses, tous les deux !  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils sur ma vie privée ! Ça ne le regarde pas...  
Ginny avait déjà eu du mal à surmonter elle-même cette expérience.  
Se voir pointer du doigt par toute sa famille ne lui aurait été que plus pénible.  
Harry mit son bras autour d'elle.  
Instinctivement, Ginny se pencha vers lui et mit la tête sur son épaule.  
– Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec ses nerfs en lui parlant de cette histoire de mariage.  
– C'était bien fait pour lui.  
– Écoute, Princesse...  
Ginny adorait quand Harry l'appelait "Princesse".  
Et Harry le savait.  
– C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, non ? C'est ton frère. Il n'a pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.  
– Mais j'en ai assez qu'il me traite comme une enfant. Je suis une femme !  
Tiens.  
Dis comme ça, ça sonnait un peu faux…  
– Tu es aussi sa petite sœur, dit Harry. Et ça, ça ne changeras jamais. Ce sera toujours lui le plus âgé, et il considérera toujours que tu es trop jeune. C'est une réaction basique de grand frère. Il ne veut pas que tu fasses de bêtises... Réfléchis. A-t-il jamais fait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ton intérêt ?  
Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle essaya de se rappeler l'attitude de Ron envers elle, ces seize dernières années.

Étant la petite dernière, elle avait usurpé le rôle de cadet à Ron.  
Même si celui-ci n'avait qu'un an à l'époque, elle savait qu'en grandissant, un léger sentiment de jalousie s'était développé chez lui. Il n'était pas le plus sportif, ni le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, ni Fred et George, et il n'était pas le plus jeune non plus. De plus, avec si peu de différence d'âge, Ginny et Ron avaient quasiment été élevés ensemble, ce qui aurait pu accentuer un esprit de compétition qui aurait fait d'eux les pires ennemis apparentés du Monde.  
Pourtant, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Ron avait toujours était gentil avec elle.  
Quand sa mère était trop occupée avec Fred et George pour l'empêcher d'aller sortir jouer sous la pluie, c'était Ron qui lui rappelait de mettre ses bottes. Quand elle avait perdu son doudou, c'est Ron qui lui avait prêté le sien pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Quand elle avait voulu prendre la baguette magique de Charlie pour faire apparaître un petit chiot, c'était Ron qui avait fait le guet. Quand elle s'écorchait les genoux, c'était Ron qui lui apportait un chocolat chaud pour la consoler. Quand son père était trop fatigué pour lui raconter une histoire le soir, c'était Ron qui le faisait (avec beaucoup de difficulté). Quand il y avait de l'orage, c'était Ron qui venait la border et lui tenir compagnie (en tremblant tout autant qu'elle)...  
Ginny avait des centaines d'autres souvenirs comme ceux-là.  
Plus elle y songeait, plus elle se rendit compte d'une chose : Ron était de loin le frère dont elle était le plus proche.  
Ce n'était pas le plus malin, ni le plus drôle, ni celui dont elle était la plus fière, mais c'était celui qu'elle aimait le plus.  
Elle l'aimait de cet Amour fraternel issu d'on-ne-sait-où, et qui permettait d'apprécier les pires défauts de l'autre.  
C'était ce genre d'Amour inexplicable qui pouvait lier éternellement deux personnes aux caractères complètement opposés.  
Un Amour qui commençait à la naissance du cadet pour ne s'arrêter qu'à la mort de l'un d'eux.  
Et c'était surtout un Amour, si fort, qu'il permettait de tout pardonner, pour se retrouver comme au temps de la petite enfance, quand les sentiments sont purs et sincères.

Ginny commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Comment pouvait-elle se disputer (aussi longtemps) avec ce frère, qui l'avait aidé tant de fois ?  
Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à son grand frère d'être ce qu'elle avait toujours préféré le plus chez lui, c'est-à-dire attentionné ?

La joie d'avoir fait tourné Ron en bourrique s'était estompée.  
Ginny avait maintenant des remords.  
– Alors…, dit Harry. Tu as revu ton jugement ?  
– Mouais..., répondit-elle en faisant la moue. J'admets qu'il avait de bonnes intentions. Qu'il voulait seulement prendre soin de moi...  
– Et...?  
– Et que je n'aurais pas du jouer avec ses nerfs.  
– Bien.  
Ginny soupira un grand coup.  
– Je déteste quand tu as raison.  
Harry l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Au fait, si ça t'intéresse, je suis de l'avis d'Hermione, dit-il.  
– À propos de quoi ?  
– Le printemps. C'est vraiment une belle saison...


	10. Histoires de Saint

**Chapitre 10 : Histoires de Saint**

_Quelques jours plus tard.  
La Cuisine.  
Le matin..._

– _BIRMINGHAM : Disparition inexpliquée d'une famille entière. On reste sans nouvelles de la famille Sondawn (un couple, trois enfants), disparue depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Aucune preuve, aucune trace, aucun mobile. La police se renseigne actuellement sur l'état des comptes de la famille, réputée sans histoire, dans le but de donner un sens à leur départ...  
_– _NORVÈGE : Mystérieuse explosion dans une boîte de nuit de la Capitale. Vingt-et-un morts et quarante-six blessés. Malgré une installation aux normes, la théorie de l'accident reste privilégiée. La thèse de l'attentat n'est pas écartée, même si les autorités locales n'ont relevé aucune trace de produit explosif sur les lieux...  
_– _VIERGE : Votre bonne humeur donne du baume au coeur à votre entourage. Cette journée sera propice à votre épanouissement personnel et à vos désirs. Côté finance, tout est possible...  
_– Ginny, pourquoi tu continues à lire ces âneries ?  
Assis à la table de la Cuisine, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient en train de décortiquer le _Daily Telegraph_, un journal moldu.  
Il s'avérait en effet que l'influence du Ministère de la Magie sur le _Daily Prophet_ n'avait fait qu'empirer. La Une était sempiternellement consacrée à l'action positive du Ministre, sur son travail efficace et sur les enquêtes de la Brigade des Aurors, "qui avançaient à grand pas et qui donnaient les résultats escomptés, soyez en sûrs" (selon les propres termes de Ratchet Sketetor, le nouveau Chef des Aurors).  
En clair, il ne fallait pas parler de ce qui allait mal, ainsi, tout irait bien.  
La seule façon pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'avoir des nouvelles un tant soit peu sérieuses étaient d'aller fouiller dans les quotidiens moldus, à la recherche de crimes non résolus et d'événements étranges.  
Ainsi, Harry avait hérité des pages GRANDE-BRETAGNE, et Hermione, des pages MONDE.  
Ginny, elle, se contentait des restes.  
– C'est amusant, répondit celle-ci.  
– Non, c'est ridicule, rétorqua Harry.  
D'un coup de baguette, il se resservit un verre de jus d'orange.  
– Tu es un rabat-joie, mon petit chéri. Typique d'un Lion...  
– Euh... C'est l'édition d'hier, surtout, dit Hermione, en levant le nez d'un article sur le Pakistan.  
Ginny regarda la date en haut de la page.  
_13 Février_.  
– Tiens, oui. Je savais qu'hier était une bonne journée !  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.  
La veille, ils avaient tenté de venir à bout de la Coupe de Poufsouffle, l'un des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient récupéré peu avant de venir s'installer au 12, Grimmault Place, trois mois plus tôt.  
Il s'avéra que la Coupe avait été dissimulée dans la demeure de sa dernière propriétaire (légitime).  
Ginny ne savait pas tout de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle savait que Harry avait failli y perdre les deux yeux, Ron, une jambe, et Hermione, sa santé mentale.  
Voldemort semblait particulièrement apprécier les énigmes tordues. Le genre d'énigmes malsaines qui pouvaient vous faire perdre la vue, une jambe, et un bon paquet de neurones…  
Le second problème était l' Horcruxe en lui-même.  
À en croire Harry, l'annihilation de Voldemort passait par la destruction de tous les Horcruxes. Ce qui se montrait très compliqué.  
Sorts, Contre-Sorts, Pare Boucliers, Anti-Charmes... À part transformer le troisième étage en champ de bataille, il n'y avait pas eu énormément de résultats. Cela commençait même à devenir dangereux.  
Si Harry justifiait cet acharnement en rappelant la relative facilité avec laquelle il avait détruit le Carnet de Jedusor (Ginny ne s'en rappelait que trop bien), Hermione faisait remarquer que Dumbledore lui-même avait quasiment perdu un membre en se chargeant de la Bague de Gaunt.  
– Le Carnet était son premier Horcruxe, avait-elle dit. La protection magique était donc minime. C'était juste un test, un prototype. Je pense qu'avec le temps et l'expérience, Il en est venu à des choses plus réfléchies.  
– Tu penses à quoi ? avait demandé Harry, quelques minutes avant de lancer un Sortilège d' Annulation qui allait ricocher et abîmer le plafond.  
– Je pencherais pour un Maléfice du Bouclier... "Personnalisé". Un Maléfice que Voldemort lui-même aurait créé et dont lui seul connaîtrait la parade...  
Tout ceci n'était guère encourageant.  
Si les Horcruxes devenait de plus en plus récalcitrants à être mis en pièce au fur et à mesure que Voldemort les avait réalisé, cela n'augurait rien de bon.  
De plus, savoir qu'un morceau d'Âme de Lord Voldemort était à proximité ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Ginny, qui avait pris l'habitude de se méfier de tous les morceaux d'Âmes qui traînaient.  
Une sorte de halo malfaisant semblait émanait de la Coupe de Poufsouffle, comme si le Mal avait été fondu et moulé, le tout incrusté de pierreries...

– Mais alors, si hier on était le 13 Février..., dit Ginny, comme si elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé de toute la mâtinée. Ça veut dire qu'on est...  
Elle lâcha son horoscope et sauta sur les genoux de Harry, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, et manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.  
– La Saint Valentin !  
– Et oui, dit tout simplement Harry.  
– Il faut qu'on marque le coup ! C'est notre première Saint Valentin ensemble, je te signale.  
Si tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait souhaité, ça aurait dû être leur sixième.  
Personne n'avait oublié sa pitoyable tentative d'approche lorsqu'elle était en première année.  
Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassée de toute sa vie.  
Déjà parce que dévoiler ses sentiments à tout le monde n'avait rien de simple, ensuite parce qu'elle avait vu Harry ne pas répondre très positivement à cette déclaration (mais le nain ailé y été peut-être pour quelque chose).  
Elle avait littéralement fantasmé sur ce moment, à l'époque, imaginant Harry accepter son Amour et lui offrir son coeur, sous les applaudissements de la foule.  
Un pur rêve de petite fille.  
Avec le recul, Ginny comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
Le petit poème qu'elle avait écrit à Harry était ce à quoi elle pensait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se sentir ridicule (ce genre d'envie psycho-masochiste n'était heureusement pas des plus courantes).  
Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette histoire que Harry restait impassible pour le moment.  
À moins qu'il ne songeait au désastre avec Cho Chang, deux ans plus tôt : en matière de ratage complet, les deux journées se valaient...  
– Ginny a raison, dit Hermione. Si vous deux, vous ne fêtez même pas la Saint Valentin, alors personne ne la fêtera. Et je connais des commerçants à qui ça ne fera pas plaisir...  
– Parfaitement ! s'exclama Ginny. Nous nous devons de fêter ce jour, ô combien important pour l'économie du pays !  
– Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Harry, d'un ton sceptique.  
Ginny posa la main sur sa joue, et lui lança un regard de braises.  
– Toi. Moi. Dîner aux chandelles, répondit-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Et après...  
Elle émit un petit gémissement.  
– Tu feras la vaisselle.  
Hermione pouffa de rire.  
– D'ailleurs, tu prépareras le dîner, par la même occasion, ajouta Ginny, en retournant s'asseoir à sa place. Il est temps que tu t'investisses un peu dans notre relation, mon petit chéri…  
– Moi ? Faire à dîner ? dit Harry, embarrassé.  
– Oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit Ginny, en attirant vers elle le paquet de corn flakes.  
– Ben, moi, je veux bien... Mais il faudra te contenter d'œufs brouillés au bacon ou de sandwichs au thon...  
Il y avait en effet une différence entre savoir faire la cuisine et savoir faire à manger.  
Harry, lui, faisait ce qu'il pouvait.  
– Allons, pas de panique, dit Ginny, qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'en tire aussi facilement. Il doit bien y avoir un livre de recettes qui traîne dans la Bibliothèque des Black. N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?  
– Oh oui. Il n'aura qu'à enlever certains ingrédients, comme le Cyanure, ou l'Arsenic...  
Les Black n'était définitivement pas des gens très fréquentables.  
– Et... Si je vous disais que j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose ? dit Harry, d'un ton sournois.  
Ginny, en pleine Quête du Cadeau Perdu, abandonna sa recherche.  
– Hein ?  
– J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, répéta Harry, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
Ginny était plus que perplexe.  
– Ah ouais ?  
– Ouais, répliqua Harry.  
– Tu bluffes.  
– Oh que non.  
Il semblait ne pas bluffer.  
Ce serait vrai ?  
– Qu'est ce que tu as prévu, alors ? demanda Ginny.  
– Ça, tu ne le sauras que ce soir, répondit Harry, d'un ton un peu sadique.  
– Allez, dis moi ce que c'est !  
– Non, c'est une surprise.  
Ginny rapprocha sa chaise et lui fit les yeux doux.  
– S'il te plait.  
– Le principe d'une surprise, c'est que tu le sois, Princesse, répondit Harry, inflexible.  
Il fit mine de s'intéresser à son journal, notamment un article sur la balnéothérapie.  
Apparemment, Ginny n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part.  
Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Hermione, avec un regard insistant.  
– Hé ! Je ne suis pas impliqué dans toutes les combines amoureuses ! dit celle-ci.  
– Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil, Harry ! s'emporta Ginny, de plus en plus frustrée. Laisse-moi au moins un indice, ou quelque chose comme ça !  
Ginny détestait les secrets.  
Encore plus quand ceux-ci avaient un lien avec Harry et la Saint Valentin.  
Harry se pencha vers elle.  
– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce sera quelque chose que tu n'as encore jamais vu, lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille. Quelque chose que tu aimeras sûrement.  
Il embrassa délicatement Ginny sur la joue.  
– Je te demande juste de te faire belle pour ce soir, sept heures.  
Ginny trouvait ça de plus en plus louche.

Récapitulons.  
S'il lui avait donné une heure de rendez-vous, c'est que ce n'était pas du bluff.  
Et s'il faisait ça le jour de la Saint Valentin, cela voulait dire que c'était quelque chose d'important.  
Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu... Qu'elle aimerait sûrement...  
Ginny ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Déjà, le fait que Harry ait prévu quelque chose l'étonnait.  
Non pas qu'il ne puisse se montrer romantique ou galant, bien au contraire. Harry n'était pas vraiment du genre "rentre-dedans", à tendance brute épaisse. Il l'avait déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois.  
Mais en venir à mettre à exécution un plan secret pour la Saint Valentin paraissait un peu trop. Il avait dû s'y prendre plusieurs jours à l'avance.  
En somme, Harry préparait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas des oeufs brouillés au bacon.

Devoir attendre le soir pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire mettait Ginny dans tous ses états.  
– C'est dégueulasse ce que tu me fais ! s'exclama t-elle. Il devrait y avoir des lois contre ça !  
– Un décret anti-Mystère Amoureux, tu veux dire ? dit Harry, en souriant.  
– Mieux : un amendement interdisant aux petits amis de faire des cachotteries le jour de la Saint Valentin !  
– Un sorcier a tenté de faire passer une loi comme celle-ci en 1929, d' ailleurs, dit Hermione, en buvant sa tasse de café. La cachotterie étant que sa femme le trompait avec un autre...!  
Cette anecdote législative semblait beaucoup l'amuser.  
Ginny, elle, s'en moquait pas mal.  
Elle revint à la charge.  
– Dis-le moi.  
– Sept heures, répondit Harry.  
– Dis-le !  
– Dans le Hall d'Entrée.  
– Crache le morceau !  
– Je t'attendrais.  
– Espèce de pourri !  
– Je t'aime.  
– Ouuuuh...  
Ginny fit grise mine.  
Une vraie tombe.  
Tiendrait-elle jusqu'à ce soir, sans être tentée d'attacher Harry à un radiateur pour mieux le torturer avec des sangsues gluantes ?  
– Au fait, Hermione..., dit ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de spécial, toi, aujourd'hui ?  
Il était clair qu'il voulait changer de sujet de conversation, et ainsi éviter d'avoir à en découdre avec Ginny.  
Celle-ci lui aurait bien fait des reproches sur sa lâcheté, mais il s'avéra que ce nouveau thème l'intéressait.  
– C'est vrai, ça. Tu as des projets ?  
Hermione finit lentement sa tasse de café, laissant les deux autres languir.  
– Moi ?  
– Oui, toi, insista Harry, avec un ton proche de la sournoiserie.  
Hermione reprit son journal.  
– Mais... Je n'ai rien au programme..., répondit-elle. C'est la Saint Valentin, pas la Sainte Catherine...  
Elle tentait de garder un air désinvolte.  
Tenter, seulement.  
– Allons, ne te moque pas de nous, dit Ginny, avec une curiosité grandissante. Tu va bien faire quelque chose...  
– Avec quelqu'un..., continua Harry.  
– Pas du tout, rétorqua Hermione. En ce jour des Amoureux, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ma vie sentimentale ressemble au Désert de Gobi, et que je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Sur ce...  
Elle se cacha derrière un article sur une réunion de l' OMC, signe que le débat était clos.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Harry et de Ginny à la faire parler.  
– Tu n'as donc absolument personne en vue ? demanda Harry, innocemment.  
– Personne, répondit Hermione.  
– Dommage... Ce serait le jour idéal pour ce genre de truc..., dit Ginny.  
– Et oui, dommage. Mais le célibat me convient parfaitement, de toute façon. C'est mon côté célibattante. En clair, et si ça peut mettre fin à votre interrogatoire de cours de récréation, je suis seule, fière de l'être, et je ne souffre d'aucun manque affectif.  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent l'un l' autre : ils n'étaient pas dupes.  
Tant mieux, parce qu'Hermione n'était pas très convaincante.  
L'année précédente, tout le monde avait remarqué chez Hermione une certaine tendance à s'attacher à Ron.  
Ou du moins, à essayer de s'attacher à lui.  
Ses approches avaient toujours été faites de façon détournée, mais il n'y avait rien de plus évident : Hermione était amoureuse de Ron, et pas qu'un peu.  
Celle-ci aurait beau tout tenter, jamais elle n'arriverait à faire passer ses crises de nerfs pour autre chose que de la jalousie.  
Il n'y avait bien que Ron pour ne pas voir l'état dans lequel Hermione était pendant qu'il sortait avec Lavande Brown.  
Mais peut-être était-il trop occupé à embrasser sa partenaire pour s'en rendre compte...  
– Tu sais, Ron est un peu long à la détente, dit Ginny. Si tu ne lui avoues pas tes sentiments, il ne verra rien.  
– C'est exact, acquiesça Harry. Ce pauvre garçon ne doit même pas savoir que tu t'intéresses à lui. Tu devrais te méfier...  
Hermione ne répondit pas.  
– Au lieu de fantasmer toute seule dans ton coin en attendant qu'il joue les Princes Charmants, tu devrais lui dire, continua Harry. Sinon, il va te passer sous le nez.  
– Tu t'en es bien sortie la dernière fois, ajouta Ginny. Son escapade avec Lavande Brown n'a pas duré. Mais imagine qu'il trouve une autre fille. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu le laisseras filer, en priant pour que sa femme, ses trois enfants et son chien Toby ne soit qu'une passade ?  
Hermione ne répondit toujours pas.  
– Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie, dit Harry.  
– Ne rate pas cette occasion, ça ne se reproduira peut-être pas, renchérit Ginny.  
En disant ça, elle avait pensé à son propre cas.  
Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas rejoint le 12, Grimmault Place ?  
Aurait-elle retrouvé Harry, après plusieurs mois d'attente ? Aurait-elle eu des regrets d'avoir voulu rester à Poudlard ? L'aurait-elle oublié ?  
La décision qu'elle avait prise était risquée.  
Et elle s'en était bien tirée, puisqu'elle et Harry étaient réunis.  
Dans une toute autre mesure, c'était la même pour Hermione : ne pas déclarer sa flamme à Ron pourrait avoir de graves conséquences.  
Après un long silence, Hermione abaissa timidement les pages de son journal.  
Elle rougissait horriblement.  
– Oui, mais...  
Sa voix commença à tressaillir.  
Elle craqua.  
– RAAAH ! J'OSE PAS !  
Dépitée, Hermione lâcha son morceau de _Daily Telegraph_, et mit la tête entre les mains.  
– J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! ÇA FAIT DES MOIS QUE J'Y PENSE, ET À CHAQUE FOIS, JE RECULE !  
Harry et Ginny ne s'attendaient pas à des aveux aussi expansifs. Ils voulaient juste la taquiner un peu.  
Mais apparemment, Hermione en avait gros sur le coeur.  
– Je... Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça me fait ça ! continua t-elle. C'est vrai, quoi ? On se connaît depuis des lustres, lui et moi. Je devrais pouvoir le faire facilement, mais... Non. Je fais un blocage...  
Ginny voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, et Harry aussi, à en juger par son expression.  
– Ça devrait pourtant être simple, non ? "Ron, je t'aime". Ce n'est pas la mer à boire... J'ai beau me préparer, prévoir ce que je vais lui dire, dès que je suis face à lui, j'ai...  
– Des palpitations, dit Ginny.  
– Une boule au ventre, ajouta Harry. De la fièvre...  
– Des tremblements...  
– Bref, le Trouillomètre à zéro.  
Ça sentait le vécu, ma parole.  
– Euh... Oui, admit Hermione, visiblement soulagée de ne pas être une exception.  
– C'est normal, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas très pratique, mais c'est normal. On est tous passé par là.  
– Le tout, c'est que tu fasses le grand saut, dit Ginny. Après, ça va tout seul.  
– C'est facile pour vous deux de dire ça, dit Hermione en baissant la tête. Vous n'avez eu qu'à vous embrasser...  
– Nous, c'était différent. On voulait tous les deux être ensemble, expliqua Ginny. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler. Donc, quand j'ai embrassé Harry pour la première fois...  
– "J'ai" ? C'est _moi_ qui t'ai embrassé, rectifia Harry.  
– Nuance : _je_ t'ai laissé m'embrasser, répliqua Ginny, qui ne voulait pas que Harry ait tout le mérite de cet instant. J'aurais très bien pu te coller une gifle.  
– Ah oui ?  
– Je suis une fille de bonne famille. Ce jour-là, tu l'as échappé belle.  
Harry mit la main sur la joue.  
Ginny avait l'impression qu'il aurait maintenant peur de recevoir une paire de claques chaque fois qu'il tenterait de lui donner un baiser.  
– Hermione, il faut que tu fonces, reprit-elle. Ron ne va pas t'attendre : il ne sais même pas qu'il doit attendre quelqu'un.  
Hermione leva les yeux.  
Elle semblait désespérée.  
– Je sais, je sais...  
Elle soupira.  
– Quand je pense que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je suis complètement addict... Pourtant, ça ne colle pas. On n'a rien en commun. On... On n'a pas les même centre d'intérêts, on passe notre temps à se disputer...  
– Une relation ne se base pas sur les points communs, dit Harry. C'est une question de feeling. On aime... Ou pas. Les trois-quarts du temps, ça ne s'explique pas.  
Hermione fit la moue.  
Son esprit scientifique ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier le côté illogique et aléatoire de l'Amour.  
– Et puis, vous pouvez être complémentaire, tous les deux, ajouta Ginny, histoire de rassurer Hermione. Regarde nous. Moi, c'est la Beauté, l'Esprit, l'Humour. Le Charisme, aussi.  
– Génial, dit Harry, un peu vexé. Il me reste quoi, à moi ?  
Ginny posa la main sur sa cuisse.  
– De belles petites fesses.  
Hermione échangea un court instant son masque de Désespoir pour un visage plus jovial.  
– Tu as passé trop de temps à étudier, continua Ginny. L'Amour n'est pas une équation, même s'il y a beaucoup d'inconnues…  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.  
À chaque fois qu'elle s'était mêlée des histoires de coeur des autres, ses conseils étaient basés sur de la pure logique, parce qu'elle croyait que l'Amour était comme tout le reste : prédéfini, quantifiable, prévisible et explicable.  
Mais c'était avant d'être amoureuse de Ron.  
Pour Ginny, il n'y avait aucun doute : voir tout ce dont elle était certaine s'écrouler, c'était ça qui faisait peur à Hermione.  
Il n'y avait pas de livres pour l'aider dans cette épreuve, cette fois-ci.  
Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose contre nature pour elle : improviser.  
– Pff... Je ne sais même pas si, lui, il m'aime, dit-elle, avec mélancolie.  
– Allons, c'est évident, dit Ginny. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
Harry se tourna vers elle, un peu déconcerté.  
– Comment je le saurais, moi ?  
– Ben, j'en sais rien... Tu es son meilleur ami, quand même.  
– Oui. Mais Ron n'est pas du genre à se livrer facilement...  
– Roooh... Allez !  
Ginny donna un coup de coude amical à Harry.  
– Ron et toi, vous êtes des mecs ! Vous devez bien parler des filles de temps en temps, hein ? dit-elle, d'une voix cabotine.  
Harry n'apprécia pas cette imitation du genre masculin.  
– Hé ! Tous les garçons ne sont pas des obsédés..., dit-il.  
Hermione et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel.  
– En plus, Princesse... Je te rappelle que depuis quelques temps, je suis obnubilé par une petite rouquine super mignonne qui s'avère être sa soeur...  
Il embrassa Ginny dans le cou.  
– Je doute qu'en venir à lui parler du petit grain de beauté que tu as dans le bas du dos, et de la façon dont j'ai découvert son existence, soit de très bon goût...  
Ginny n'avait pas vu ce problème sous cet angle.  
– Bon... Euh... Peu importe qu'on en soit sûr ou pas, reprit Ginny. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose, non ?  
Une fois de plus, Hermione ne répondit pas à la question.  
Décidément, ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Hermione Granger qui ne répondait pas à une question !  
– D' ailleurs, il est où, le principal intéressé ? demanda Ginny.  
– Il est parti ce matin pour le Chemin de Traverse, vers 6 heures 30, répondit Hermione.  
– Parce que tu l'espionnes, en plus ?  
– Et bien... Disons plutôt que je l'ai entendu trébucher sur une "saleté de marche de cette vieille baraque à la manque".  
– 6 heures 30 ? dit Harry. C'est pas un peu tôt pour lui ?  
Ayant vécu plus de six ans dans le même dortoir que Ron, Harry savait que rater une grasse mâtinée n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
– C'est parce que vous lui avait confié une mission, expliqua Ginny, tout en sachant qu'être chargé des tâches ménagères n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait réellement appeler une "mission". Ron prend toujours ça très au sérieux, quand on lui donne des responsabilités.  
– Ah oui ? dit Hermione, heureuse de découvrir (enfin ?) une (nouvelle ?) qualité chez Ron.  
– Oui. Quand on était petit, c'est lui qui était chargé de s'occuper des poules.  
– Et alors ? demanda Harry.  
– On a toujours eu de la dinde à Noël…  
Ron faisait toujours de son mieux.  
Ce qui n'engageait à rien.  
Ginny jeta un regard à la vieille pendule accroché au mur.  
9 heures 15.  
– Il en met du temps.  
– J'espère qu'il n'aura pas oublié d'acheter les mangues, la poudre d'Euphorbe et les racines de Cèdre, dit Hermione. On en manque cruellement…  
– Moi, j'espère qu'il a pensé à acheter le journal d'aujourd'hui, dit Harry en repliant l'édition d'hier.  
– Prions qu'il n'ait pas pris _The Sun_, comme la semaine dernière...  
Ginny regarda son bol de céréales détrempées.  
– Je suis la seule à espérer qu'il rapporte quelque chose à manger ?  
Cela faisait deux jours que Ron leur accommodait des restes.  
Il avait des notions de comestibilité un peu étrange…  
Un grincement se fit entendre, suivi d'un grand claquement de porte, le tout accompagné de bougonnements et de propos désagréables sur les Moldus, les véhicules des Moldus, et la vie des Moldus en général.  
Quand on parlait du loup...  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron entra dans la Cuisine, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau de couleur sombre, dont le col lui remontait jusqu'au menton.  
Il apportait avec lui deux gros sacs, remplis de provisions de toute sorte.  
– Oh, vous êtes là, dit-il, en les voyant.  
Ginny remarqua que le bas de son pantalon était trempé : il avait encore dû avoir une mésaventure avec une flaque d'eau, un trottoir et une voiture.  
– Oui, répondit Harry. On mange…  
Ron déposa avec fracas ses deux sacs sur la table.  
– Enfin, autant que possible…, ajouta Ginny en s'approchant des provisions.  
– Oui, bon, je sais, je sais... On est en manque, dit Ron. Mais au départ, on était trois, ici. Et puis je ne pensais pas que tu mangerais autant...  
– Dis tout de suite que je ne pense qu'à ça ! s'indigna Ginny en commençant à fouiller dans l'un des sac, à la recherche de quelque chose de consistant, tandis que Ron enlevait avec difficulté son manteau.  
– Bon, alors, voyons si j'ai tout..., commença t-il en sortant une petite liste. Lait, fleurs de cerisiers, pain, griffes d'Engoulevent, lard, graines de câprier, oeufs... Bon sang, vous auriez vu les prix... Charcuterie, poudre d'Euphorbe, salade, jambon, beurre, racines de Cèdres et...  
– Kiwis, dit Hermione.  
– Hein ?  
– Ce sont des kiwis, dit-elle en saisissant un petit fruit brun et poilu. J'avais demandé des mangues.  
– Ah. Et bien... On dira que ce n'était pas la saison.  
– C'est si grave ? demanda Harry en déballant les commissions.  
– Disons que fabriquer de la Pommangue sans mangues peut s'avérer délicat, répondit Hermione.  
La Pommangue était une des créations d'Hermione.  
C'était un gel verdâtre qui permettait de guérir les blessures superficielles et semi superficielles en quelques heures.  
Bien sûr, cette mixture n'était pas aussi efficace que les préparations de Mme Pomfresh, l'Infirmière de Poudlard, mais elle avait reçu la Hermione's touch : un doux parfum fruité (et en plus, c'était comestible).  
Mais qu'est-ce qui était le plus inquiétant : le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de Pommangue, ou le fait qu'ils en aient besoin ?  
– Oh non, pas des carottes ! s'exclama Ginny, qui venait d'en trouver derrière deux bouteilles de lait. Je déteste les carottes !  
– C'est très bon pour la santé, dit Ron, en rangeant les provisions dans les placards branlants de la Cuisine.  
– Et puis, ça te fera grandir un peu, dit Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
– Ha ha ha... Le rire se lit sur mon visage..., rétorqua Ginny.  
Être la plus jeune dans une grande maison n'était pas toujours drôle. Ginny avait connu ça toute sa jeunesse.  
Et voilà que ça recommençait...  
– Au fait, Ron, tu as pris le journal ? demanda Hermione, tout en examinant un gros bocal des pinces d' Orcvilnius maltais.  
– Il est là.  
Il tira de sa poche de derrière un exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_.  
– Oh... On avait dit qu'on ne prendrait plus cette feuille de chou, dit Harry en retournant s'asseoir près de Ginny.  
Le _Daily Prophet_ était bel et bien le pire des canards.  
Ginny regrettait (un peu tardivement) de s'être emportée quelques mois plus tôt contre Luna Lovegood pour défendre cette publication qu'il fallait pourtant bel et bien appeler un "journal".  
– Mais attention, c'est le numéro spécial Saint Valentin, dit Ron avec un air malicieux qui ne lui allait guère.  
Ginny aperçut en effet de petits Cupidons se déplacer entre les colonnes et dans les marges de la Une (_Intensification de la Surveillance de Gringotts : les raisons d'un succès_).  
– Ça devrait t'intéresser, Hermione, ajouta Ron.  
Le teint d' Hermione passa au rouge à une vitesse hallucinante.  
C'était marrant.  
– Moi ? Mais je...  
Ron ouvrit le _Daily Prophet_.  
– Hem, hem... _CELEBRITES MAGIQUES_, lut-il, en haussant le ton. _Attrapée par le Champion : c'est hier au soir que le célèbre Attrapeur bulgare, Victor Krum, a fait sa déclaration à la Presse. Letvinia Tarjina, 19 ans, célèbre chanteuse finlandaise, peut être fière du nouvel exploit de Victor : celui-ci vient en effet d'officialiser leur relation aux yeux du Monde, et d'annoncer par la même occasion leurs fiançailles, après plusieurs mois de secrets..._  
– Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione.  
– Attends, attends... _On avait déjà pu apercevoir dans les tribunes la jeune soprano encourager son champion à grand coup de vocalises (formation lyrique oblige) lors de plusieurs matchs de l'équipe des Mantes de Mihajlovgrad. De nombreux doutes subsistaient encore : supportrice dévoué ou petite amie admirative ? Mais le beau Victor a mis fin aux rumeurs en les confirmant. "Je dois dire qu'avant de rencontrer Vick, je ne m'intéressais pas beaucoup au Quidditch. Mais maintenant, je suis capable de vous citer toutes les règles !" a déclaré Letvinia. "Je suis extrêmement heureuse que tout se passe si bien entre nous deux. Nous nous entendons à merveilles, il m'aide même pour mes exercices vocaux. Je souhaite de tout coeur que ce mariage soit des plus réussis, même si je ne vois pas comment pourrais en être autrement avec mon Victor !". "C'est un grand jour", a tout simplement dit le vainqueur de la dernière Coupe de la Ligue Caucasienne, sans doute encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Si on le savait prompt à faire chavirer le coeur de ses nombreux fans lors de ses exploits sportifs, nul n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse voir le sien succomber au charme d'une si fragile jeune femme. Espérons aux futurs Monsieur et Madame Krum de longues années de bonheur...  
_Un air de contentement se lisait sur le visage de Ron.  
– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?  
Hermione paraissait tout bonnement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
– Je... Je... Victor ne m'a jamais parlé de...  
– Et oui... Il semblerait que ce cher Vicky ait fait quelques cachotteries...  
Ron paraissait très fier de lui-même.  
Ginny se demandait bien pourquoi.  
– Mais... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de correspondance avec lui, et..., dit Hermione, d'une voix mal assurée. Et... Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.  
– Étrange qu'un si cher "ami" ne t'ait pas fait part de ce genre de nouvelles, tu ne trouves pas ?  
– C'est que cela n'était guère important pour... Enfin, non, je veux dire...  
Apprendre les fiançailles de quelqu'un qu'on connaît, ce n'était pas rien.  
D'autant plus quand on a eu une relation avec le dit quelqu'un qu'on connaît.  
L'expression de Ron était un mélange de victoire et de simili méchanceté.  
– Dommage pour toi, en tout cas, dit-il. Tu as vu l'âge de cette fille ? Ça aurait pu être toi...  
Ginny ne pouvait pas y croire.  
Elle venait de comprendre l'attitude de Ron.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Hermione, d'un ton sec.  
– Ne joue pas l'innocente... Tu avais le béguin pour Krum, et au final, il t'a lâché pour une autre !  
Incroyable.  
Ron en était encore avec cette vieille histoire.  
Il avait vraiment du retard sur la situation...  
– Pas du tout ! dit Hermione. Mes liens avec Victor sont purement amicaux...  
À en juger par son expression, ils ne l'avaient bien entendu pas toujours été.  
L'idylle entre Hermione et Victor Krum était certes finie depuis des lustres, mais elle avait existé.  
– De toute manière, en ce moment, je suis...  
– Tu es…? insista Ron.  
– Oh, laisse tomber... Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui souhaite tous mes voeux de bonheur. Et à elle aussi.  
Ron posa les yeux sur l'article, et eut un large sourire.  
– Oui, "elle"... Cette chanteuse... Elle a de sacrés poumons.  
– Tu as déjà entendu un de ses disques ? demanda Harry.  
– Aucun. Mais...  
Il montra à Hermione la photo qui accompagnait l'article.  
Hermione plissa les yeux, puis détourna le regard, l'air dégoûtée.  
– Oh, Ron ! Ce que tu peux être puéril ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Ron laissa échapper un petit rire grivois.  
– 'Veux voir, 'veux voir, dit Harry.  
Ron lui tendit le _Daily Prophet_, mais Ginny donna une tape sur la main de Harry, et récupéra le journal.  
– Aïe-euh...  
Waow.  
En effet.  
Letvinia Tarjina était suspendue au cou d'un Victor Krum plutôt gêné.  
Et s'il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas inventé la Poudre de Cheminette, on pouvait par contre dire qu'elle était avantageusement proportionnée.  
Un léger sentiment d'infériorité était en train de se développer chez Ginny.  
Un sentiment heureusement interrompu par Ron et Hermione.  
– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te limites à ce genre de chose ! s'exclama cette dernière.  
– Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Ron.  
– Parce que c'est un comportement dégradant pour l'image de la Femme ! Limiter une personne à ses... À ses courbes, c'est tout bonnement odieux !  
– Dis plutôt que tu es jalouse ! Cette fille a réussi où tu as échoué, parce qu'elle a su ce qui intéressait réellement Vicky !  
– Tous les Hommes ne sont pas aussi obsédés que toi, Ronald Weasley ! Cette fille a sûrement d'autres qualités qui font...  
– Oh, je t'en pris ! Krum est comme tous les autres ! Et il a touché le _gros_ lot. Il a trouvé chez elle ce qui te manquait cruellement !  
– Les Femmes ne sont pas qu'une paire de mamelons !  
Exaspérée, Hermione se leva d'un bond.  
– Il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie ! lança-t-elle, en quittant la pièce.  
– Peut-être pas, mais ça compte beaucoup ! rétorqua Ron.  
Il la suivit, bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot de cette dispute (ce qui lui aurait permis d'atteindre le score de 275 contre 322, si les calculs de Ginny étaient exacts).  
– Je suis peut-être "puéril", mais toi, tu es naïve, continua Ron. Naïve de croire que les charmes d'une fille n'intéressent personne !  
Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des fleurs tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le Hall d'Entrée.  
Harry et Ginny se penchèrent sur leur chaise pour mieux les entendre.  
– Je n'ai jamais entendu un discours aussi obscène ! s'écria Hermione. Je vais finir par croire que tu penses avec ton sexe !  
– Mon sexe se porte très bien ! répliqua Ron.  
– Je m'en doute, vu la façon dont tu reluquais cette photo !  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
Bientôt, il fut impossible de les entendre.  
Ils avaient dû rejoindre chacun leur chambre, et faire match nul.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ginny à Harry.  
– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu voir la photo.  
– Mais non, d'Hermione.  
– Ah, ça. Et ben... Au moins, elle ose lui adresser la parole. C'est déjà ça de gagner...


	11. Les Règles de la Jeune Fille Complexée

**Chapitre 11 : Les Règles de la Jeune Fille Complexée**

_Le même jour.  
L'après-midi..._

Debout, en sous-vêtements, l'air anxieuse, Ginny était en train de se regarder dans le miroir à pied de la chambre d' Hermione, l'un des rares miroirs de la maison encore en bon état.  
Il faut dire qu'Hermione avait pris soin de le remettre à neuf, tout comme le reste de la pièce.  
Elle avait tout réparé, retapé, recousu, recollé, si bien que sa chambre faisait un peu tache par rapport au reste de la maison (alors que paradoxalement, c'était l'un des endroits le plus propre).  
Hermione s'en donnait à cœur joie, et usait et abusait de la Magie.  
Cependant, il n'était pas certain que la couleur originale de la moquette fut le mauve, et que le couvre-lit ait eu un jour cette teinte fuchsia. Pastel, rose, bleu azur... Toutes ces couleurs criardes étaient peut-être mal arrangées, mais au moins, elles rompaient la monotonie du lieu. Même la fourrure orange de Pattenrond, qui somnolait sur la grosse couette violette du lit, faisait pâle figure.  
Si le but d' Hermione était d'égayer l'endroit, elle avait gagné son pari haut la main.  
Mais pour le moment, la décoration des chambres importait peu à Ginny.

"Je te demande juste de te faire belle"...

C'est ce que Harry lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, en lui parlant du rendez-vous de ce soir.  
Ginny se regarda encore une fois, sous toutes les coutures.  
Ses cuisses, ses hanches, son bassin, sa poitrine...  
Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'elle n'était pas assez belle d'ordinaire ?  
Ginny y avait pensé toute la journée. Et à vrai dire, avant ce jour, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question.  
Au grand dam de ses camarades de classe, plus le temps passait, plus elle attirait le regard des garçons sur elle.  
Même si elle n'oserait jamais s'en vanter, Ginny savait qu'elle avait du succès auprès des mecs. Et les mecs étaient tous des obsédés.  
Donc, cela signifiait qu'elle devait être belle.  
Ou assez belle.  
Plutôt jolie.  
Pas mal.  
Raaah...  
Ginny se regarda de profil.  
Elle n'avait pas un peu grossi ?  
Ron a dit qu'elle se goinfrait.  
Ginny rentra le ventre, histoire de...

Ouh la.  
Du calme, ma fille.  
Si tu commences à écouter Ron, maintenant...

N'empêche que...  
Même si elle était belle aux yeux des autres garçons, cela ne résolvait pas son problème : ce n'était pas à n'importe quel garçon qu'elle voulait plaire.  
La dernière fois que Harry avait eu le béguin pour une fille, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que pour Cho Chang, qu'on pouvait très difficilement traiter de "laideron". Il mettait déjà la barre assez haut.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ginny et Cho Chang était en compétition, mais la dernière fois, c'était sur un balai volant...  
Et si Ginny ne tenait pas la comparaison ? Et si Harry se rendait compte qu'il y avait mieux ? Et s'il la laissait tomber pour une autre, plus jolie ? Et si elle arrêtait d'imaginer le pire ?  
C'est vrai, quoi.  
Il ne fallait pas s'en faire.  
Harry lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était belle.  
Oui.  
Voilà.  
Ce matin même :"Je suis obnubilé par une petite rouquine super mignonne".  
C'était bien la preuve que...

Mais Ginny ne voulait pas être "mignonne" ! Et encore moins "petite" !  
Ce genre de compliment, c'était bon pour les gamines !

Son regard se posa sur ses seins.  
Elle repensa à cette fille, dans le _Daily Prophet_, et à ces obsédés de garçons.  
Ils ne s'intéressaient donc vraiment qu'à ça ?  
Cette poitrine, qui avait eu tant de mal à apparaître, et à se développer complètement, serait-elle la raison de la réussite ou de l'échec de sa relation avec Harry ?

Bon sang...  
Ginny racontait vraiment n'importe quoi.  
Et c'était comme ça depuis le matin, depuis qu'elle et Harry s'étaient dits "à ce soir".  
C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises : dès que son imagination commençait à vagabonder, ça finissait en divagation. Tout ce dont elle était sûre devenait incertain.  
Mais dans le cas présent, c'était vraiment stupide.

Ginny ne pouvait pas imaginer Harry comme les autres garçons.  
Non pas qu'il soit si différent (quoique). Mais contrairement aux autres, elle le connaissait.  
Ce n'était pas son style.  
Il s'était toujours très bien comporté, et n'avait jamais fait de remarques déplacées sur son physique.  
Il n'était pas comme ça.  
De plus, au gré des caresses et des escapades charnelles auxquelles ils s'étaient tous les deux adonnés, il avait pu découvrir (dans tous les sens du terme) chaque parcelle du corps de Ginny. S'était-il arrêté de l'aimer pour autant ?  
Non.

Ginny se calma un peu l'esprit.  
Elle devait se baser non pas sur les critères de beauté généralement admis, mais sur les normes de l'homme qui l'aimait, pour savoir si elle était belle.  
En partant de ce principe de base, elle devenait ainsi la plus belle des femmes...

Malgré cela, un doute persistait encore dans son esprit, au sujet de son corps : était-ce vraiment un corps de femme ?  
– Se regarder trop longtemps dans un miroir, ça attire les ennuis, tu devrais le savoir...  
Hermione venait d'entrer dans la pièce en portant une espèce de grande nappe de couleur bordeaux, qu'elle jeta sur le lit, faisant sursauter Pattenrond.  
– Euh… De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ginny.  
– Ne me dis pas que ta copine Patty ne t'a jamais parlé de ça…  
Ginny comprenait à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
Il aurait été stupide de croire que la vie des étudiants de Poudlard était parfaite et sans excès.  
Des histoires peu ragoûtantes circulaient, et Patty Fishburnes était toujours une des premières informées.  
En général, c'était le genre d'histoires que l'Administration évitait d'ébruiter, afin de préserver la réputation de l'Ecole.  
– Durant ma courte – mais passionnante – carrière de préfète, j'en ai vues des choses pas très réjouissantes, poursuivit Hermione. Des quatrièmes années qui se shootent à la Potion d' Extase, des Automutilations à la baguette, des filles qui font des trucs à des garçons… Des filles qui font des trucs à des filles… Mais ce qui m'a toujours le plus écoeuré, ce sont ces petites idiotes… Qui boivent dix litres d'eau par jour, qui font disparaître le contenu de leur assiette par Magie, et qui vont aux toilettes à chaque intercours… J'en ai même surprises quelques unes qui utilisaient les Bonbons de Vomissement de Fred et Georges…  
Ginny avait rarement vu Hermione avec un air aussi grave.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas anorexique, dit-elle. C'est juste que… J'étais en train de me dire…  
– En train de te dire rien du tout ! Ginny, ne commence pas à te pourrir l'esprit avec ce genre de chose. Tu n'as pas à sacrifier ton corps et ta santé pour ça. Aucun garçon ne le mérite.  
Aucun, vraiment aucun ?  
– Si le garçon est incapable de t'aimer pour autre chose que ton apparence, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ajouta Hermione, en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
– Oui, mais… "Ils" disent que ça compte, rétorqua Ginny. Que ça joue beaucoup.  
Elle s'assit, l'air un peu gêné.  
– Ça peut paraître superficiel, mais… Je comprends ce qu' "ils" veulent dire. La Beauté attire le regard, développe la Passion. Il… Il faut donner envie, quoi…

Règle numéro 1 de la Jeune Fille Complexée : "Penser ce genre de chose".

– Oui, mais dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas de l'Amour, c'est du Désir, dit Hermione. Il n'y a pas de vraie relation, c'est juste… Tactile.  
Cela rappela quelque chose à Ginny…  
– Si Harry t'aime vraiment, il n'en aura rien à faire de tes mensurations, tu ne penses pas ?

Règle numéro 2 de la Jeune Fille Complexée : "Ne pas avoir confiance en l'Amour que vous porte votre Petit Ami".

– Toi, par exemple. Est-ce que c'est l'apparence de Harry qui t'importe le plus ? demanda Hermione.  
– Non, bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Mais…  
Elle eut un petit sourire.  
– Il a quand même… De "bons côtés". Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
– Hum… Oui, je l'avoue…  
– Tu l'as déjà vu en jeans ?  
– Ah la la…  
Hermione et Ginny restèrent silencieuse quelques secondes, l'air songeuses.  
Harry n'était peut-être pas l'Homme le plus beau du Monde, mais il n'était pas imparfait non plus…  
Elles soupirèrent un grand coup.  
– Oui, euh… Voilà. Pour Harry, ça doit être pareil, dit Hermione, en reprenant ses esprits.  
– N'empêche que tu l'as entendu : "Fais toi belle", insista Ginny. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire…  
– Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour ça, tu es ravissante.  
Ginny fit la moue.

Règle numéro 3 de la Jeune Fille Complexée : "Ne jamais croire votre Meilleure Amie quand elle vous dit que vous êtes ravissante".

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, en voyant l'air perplexe de Ginny.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Mais en même temps… Ce n'est pas une raison pour paraître négligée, dit-elle, finalement convaincue. Si Monsieur Potter veut jouer à ça, on va lui en donner, de la Beauté…  
Ginny retrouva l'Hermione prête à s'engager pour les causes désespérées, et le sourire, par la même occasion.  
– Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le grenier ? demanda t-elle.  
– Ça. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus gai, répondit Hermione, en prenant la nappe qu'elle avait amenée. Les autres auraient plutôt servi à un enterrement.  
Elle se leva et déplia le grand morceau de tissu qui s'avéra être une robe de style victorien, avec de longues manches brodées de dentelles et un col très stricte.  
– C'est une vieille robe de Mme Black. Mais elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui empruntes…

L'absence de cris venant du vieux portrait de Mme Black était l'une des premières choses que Ginny avait remarquée en arrivant au 12, Grimmault Place.  
En fait, Harry avait trouvé la solution à ce problème sonore dès les premiers jours de leur emménagement : il avait utilisé un des sortilèges qui se trouvait dans le Livre de Potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il était maintenant impossible à Mme Black de les entendre.  
Elle restait endormie, paisiblement, derrière son rideau.

En voyant la robe, Ginny leva un sourcil.  
– Euh… Sauf que des comme moi, on en met deux, là-dedans.  
– On n'aura qu'à faire quelques retouches…, répondit Hermione.  
Elle fît lever Ginny et lui tendit la robe, pour voir de quoi elle aurait l'air.  
– On pourrait supprimer les manches, resserrer au niveau de la taille, raccourcir un peu ici, accentuer le décolleté…  
– Enlever trois ou quatre mètres carrés de tissus…  
– Hum… Attends deux secondes…  
Hermione se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite sacoche plastifiée de couleur rose pâle.  
– C'est une trousse de beauté d'urgences, dit-elle. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte quand je lui ai parlé de…  
– De Ron ? continua Ginny.  
Hermione acquiesça, un peu gênée.  
La trousse paraissait comme neuve.  
– Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en serves, non ? dit Ginny, avec un petit sourire.  
– Je ne suis pas celle qui en a le plus besoin en ce moment…, répliqua Hermione.  
Elle vida le contenu de la sacoche sur le lit.  
– Une bonne dose de mascara mettra tes yeux en valeur… Il doit bien y avoir un tube de rouge à lèvres quelque… Ah, voilà ! Ça donnera un petit côté glamour… Par contre, tu as le teint pâle, mais un bon coup de blush arrangera ça… Il faudra aussi penser au crayon pour les sourcils et au vernis à ongles…  
Hermione paraissait très enthousiaste.  
– Tiens. _Essence de Lilas_. Du parfum. Tu t'en mets aux points stratégiques : cou, poignets, poitrine. Mais pas trop.  
Ginny ouvrit la petite bouteille de parfum.  
Elle connaissait cette odeur…  
– Comment tu as appris tout ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.  
– Je l'ai lu dans des magazines féminins.  
Y'avait-il quelque chose qu'Hermione n'ait jamais lu ?  
– Bon, nous avons encore trois heures devant nous, dit-elle. Si on veut faire baver Harry jusque sur ses souliers vernis, il faut si mettre. Enfile la toile de tente…  
Ginny s'exécuta, et enfila la robe.  
Elle flottait littéralement dedans.  
Hermione et elle se placèrent devant le miroir.  
– En route pour le grand jeu de la Séduction…

Hermione et son Sortilège de Petits Mains faisaient des merveilles.  
Elle essaya plusieurs coupes, plusieurs styles, pour donner un côté contemporain au vêtement.  
Ginny se laissait faire, se faisant vêtir et dévêtir de la tête aux pieds.  
Elle sentait les bandes de tissus s'ajuster autour de sa taille et lui compresser la poitrine au gré des coups de baguette d'Hermione, qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser.  
Elle devait avoir l'impression de jouer à la poupée.  
– Tu sais… Je crois que tu lui fais du bien, dit-elle, en décousant des épaulettes monstrueusement ringardes.  
– À qui ? demanda Ginny en tournant sur elle-même.  
– À Harry. Depuis que tu es là, j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent mieux.  
Elle tenta de disposer un morceau d'étoffe de telle façon qu'on ne puisse pas voir la bretelle du soutien-gorge de Ginny.  
– Avant que tu arrives… Il était plus isolé, plus grave. Plus triste aussi.  
Ginny voyait de quoi elle parlait.  
Harry avait cette attitude quand ils s'étaient quittés pendant l'été.  
– On ne le voyait pas sourire très souvent…, ajouta Hermione. Presque jamais.  
Elle fît un ourlet à la manche droite de Ginny, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, enleva carrément la manche.  
– Bien sûr, je comprends… Avec la mort de Dumbledore, les Horcruxes, et… La Prophétie…  
Ginny préférait ne pas penser à ces choses-là.  
Cela lui brisait le moral à chaque fois.  
– Mais maintenant que tu es là…, continua Hermione. Harry semble plus calme, plus serein. Il n'est plus mélancolique, il est…  
– Heureux ? dit Ginny.  
Hermione sourit.  
– Oui. Tout simplement. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.  
Elle s'éloigna de Ginny pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son œuvre.  
– C'est peut-être ça, la Puissance de l'Amour, conclut-elle.

Ginny n'avait pas pensé à ça.  
Elle ne savait pas que Harry était si atteint moralement. Le portrait qu'Hermione venait de lui faire était celui d'un garçon proche de la dépression.  
Ce serait pour ça que Dumbledore voulait tant qu'elle rejoigne Harry ? Pour éviter qu'il ne se détruise psychologiquement ?

– Moi-même, je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit Hermione.  
– Ah bon ? répondit Ginny.  
– Oui. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'être entourée de garçons, ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
Elle revint à la robe pour faire quelques dernières retouches.  
– Avant, je m'en fichais… Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais ça me manquait un peu de ne pas pouvoir parler de trucs de filles, de ne pas pouvoir faire des trucs de nanas, quoi…  
– J'imagine mal Ron se faire relooker par tes soins, en effet, dit Ginny, d'un ton amusé.  
– Voilà, ce genre de choses. Et puis c'est dur d'avoir de la complicité avec un garçon. Tandis qu'avec toi…  
Ginny comprenait parfaitement.  
Il y avait des choses que seule une amie pouvait faire.  
– Heureusement que tu es là, ajouta Hermione, en donnant un ultime coup de baguette à la robe.  
Ginny admira le travail, tout en pensant à ce que venait de dire Hermione.  
C'était la même chose pour elle.

Hermione était deux ans plus âgée que Ginny, et avait donc une certaine expérience dans plusieurs domaines pour lesquelles elle n'était qu'une novice.  
Déjà à Poudlard, elle était d'une aide précieuse, promulguant toujours de bons conseils. Les nombreux étés passés ensemble aidant, elles étaient devenues très proches, bien que n'ayant pas forcément beaucoup d'atomes crochus. La promiscuité du 12, Grimmault Place, avait accentué cet état de fait.  
Et puis surtout, quelque soit ses actes, même s'il était évident qu'elle n'approuvait pas tout (surtout un acte en particulier), Hermione ne l'avait jamais jugé. Elle avait toujours respecté les choix personnels de Ginny.  
C'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais Hermione était pour ainsi dire devenu la grande sœur que Ginny n'avait jamais eu, toujours là pour l'aider quand elle avait des problèmes typiquement féminins.  
Elle pouvait aborder avec elle des sujets qui auraient été tabous avec Ron, par exemple.  
Si seulement elle avait pu être là, il y a quelques mois, quand Ginny se lamentait à Poudlard, ou alors il y a quelques semaines, avant qu'elle et Harry…  
Voilà encore un moment où une grande sœur, biologique ou non, se montrerait toujours meilleure qu'un véritable grand frère…

– Bon, la coiffure, maintenant.  
Hermione prit une chaise et la mit devant la glace.  
– Tu as ce qu'il faut ? demanda Ginny, d'une voix mal assurée.  
– Oui.  
Elle fit apparaître un tablier qu'elle attacha au cou de Ginny afin de protéger sa "nouvelle" robe.  
– Et toi ? Tu es sûre de toi ?  
Ginny leva la tête et regarda son visage.  
Elle n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux depuis plusieurs années.  
En fait, elle avait la même depuis son enfance.

Comment pouvait-elle espérer être considérée comme une femme, si elle ressemblait à une petite fille ?  
C'était complètement idiot.  
Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'avoir la tête d'une gamine.  
Elle avait grandi intérieurement, peut-être même un peu trop.  
Ginny ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait brûlé les étapes.  
Mais il était trop tard. Ce qui était fait était fait.  
Et son corps n'avait pas suivi cette évolution.  
Quand Ginny se voyait dans le miroir, elle avait l'impression de voir un ancien reflet.  
Ce n'était plus elle. Elle n'était plus comme ça.  
Elle ne voulait plus être comme ça.  
Elle voulait prouver ce qu'elle était réellement.

– Oui, va s'y, répondit enfin Ginny, d'un ton toujours aussi incertain.  
Elle souffla un grand coup et ferma les yeux.  
Elle entendait déjà un bruit de cisailles se rapprocher de ses longs cheveux roux…


	12. Demande surprise

**Chapitre 12 : Demande surprise**

_Le soir.  
Sept heures…_

Les mains dans les poches, Harry était en train d'attendre dans le Hall d'Entrée.  
Il portait un costume cravate à la mode moldue, assez chic.  
Il avait fait des efforts.  
Ginny respira un grand coup.  
Elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue (du moins, l'espérait-elle).  
– Bonsoir.  
Harry se tourna vers le haut de l'escalier et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– Ginny ?!  
Il est vrai qu'elle était méconnaissable.  
Quand Hermione faisait quelque chose, elle ne faisait pas semblant.  
Celle-ci avait opté pour un subtil mélange de sensualité et de traditionalisme.  
La longue jupe de la robe flottait légèrement, tandis que Ginny descendait lentement les marches. Une petite ceinture en cuir noir lui enserrait la taille, un décolleté échancré mettait sa poitrine en valeur, et elle avait les épaules dénudées.  
Ginny arborait aussi de nombreux bijoux (les rares qui n'avaient pas été jetés par Sirius), allant de bracelets argentés à des bagues serties de rubis, en passant par un pendentif constitué d'une unique perle de couleur noire.  
Ginny ne mettait pas souvent de maquillage, et elle commençait à le regretter.  
Son regard n'aurait jamais été aussi pénétrant sans tout ce mascara (même si au début, elle avait l'impression de ressembler à un raton laveur). Et la fine touche de rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait mise la rendait plus attirante que jamais (même si au début, elle avait peur de ressembler à un clown).  
Par contre, le teint rosé de ses joues n'était pas dû à un quelconque produit cosmétique, mais à un trac légitime, lié à ce changement d'apparence.  
Ginny s'arrêta à quelques marches du rez-de-chaussée, face à un Harry médusé.  
– Woah, parvint-il à dire. Mais… Tes cheveux. Ils sont…  
Oh non.  
Ça ne lui plaisait pas !  
Ginny portait maintenant les cheveux mi-longs.  
Hermione leur avait donné un peu de volume, et une mèche lui retombait élégamment devant le visage.  
Ginny savait bien qu'elle était allée trop loin.  
Elle le savait !  
– Ça…Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-elle, timidement.  
– Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry précipitamment. Tu parais tellement différente… Mais c'est… C'est…  
Harry cherchait ses mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.  
Il regarda Ginny de bas en haut, et s'attarda sur son visage.  
– C'est superbe, dit-il enfin, avec un grand sourire.  
Ouf !  
– Merci, répondit Ginny, soulagée. Tu n'es pas mal non plus !  
En fait, à y regarder de plus près, il y avait quelques défauts.  
Sa cravate était mal nouée, les manches de sa chemise dépassaient de celle de sa veste (il avait d'ailleurs fait un ourlet avec), et son costume n'était pas taillé de façon parfaitement symétrique (les Maléfices de Couture n'étaient pas à la portée du premier venu, surtout si c'était un empoté de garçon).  
Mais, étrangement, Ginny s'en moquait pas mal.  
Toutefois, comme elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester plantée là toute la soirée, elle décida d'en venir à l'essentiel…  
– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Harry était toujours en pleine contemplation quand elle dit ça.  
– Oh ! Et bien… Euh…  
Il s'éclaircit la voix.  
– C'est-à-dire que…  
– Oui...?  
Quel était le problème ?  
– Voilà. J'y pense depuis un bon moment, déjà, dit Harry, un peu intimidé. Et… Tu sais que je t'aime.  
Il commença à fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.  
– Et donc… Je voulais te demander quelque chose…  
Le cœur de Ginny arrêta de battre.

Non…  
Impossible.  
Il n'allait tout de même pas…  
Ginny était sous le choc.  
C'était ça, ce qu'il avait prévu ?  
Mais… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était beaucoup trop…  
Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser.  
Bien sûr, elle aimait Harry, mais… Pas si tôt !  
Oh la la…  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? C'était…  
Et si elle ne répondait pas…? Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait d'elle ?  
Et si elle refusait ? Il la quitterait, déçu ?  
Harry était complètement fou…  
Ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour ça !  
Non pas que Ginny doutait de son Amour pour lui, mais…  
Oh bon sang…  
Et pourquoi avait-elle mis toutes ces bagues, d'abord ?!

– Ginny Weasley…, reprit Harry d'une voix solennelle. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
Hein ?  
– Hein ? Enfin, je veux dire… Pardon ?  
Il lui montra deux billets.  
– Et bien oui, si on y réfléchit, on n'a jamais eu de vraie sortie, tous les deux…  
Ginny tenta de se rappeler.  
– Tu es sûr ?  
Harry lui tendit la main comme un galant homme pour qu'elle descende l'escalier.  
– Je ne considère pas un après-midi au bord du lac de l'école, avec une troupe de premières années qui chahutent, des bouquins de révisions sur les genoux, et Hermione qui nous fait des reproches, comme une véritable "sortie"…

De ce point de vue là, il n'avait pas tort.  
Ginny était persuadée qu'il devait y avoir un article quelque part dans le règlement intérieur de Poudlard qui disait "aucune réelle intimité ne sera permise aux élèves, surtout s'ils sont post-pubères et de sexes opposés".

– Alors, je me suis dis…, continua Harry.  
Il serra Ginny par la taille, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Ha, ces yeux…  
– Qu'on pouvait y remédier, et faire ça dans les règles.  
L'idée était intéressante (un peu inutile, mais intéressante).  
– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu me proposes un premier rendez-vous… Après tout ce temps passé ensemble ? résuma Ginny.  
– Oui. Ça ridiculise un peu le principe, mais c'est à peu près ça.  
Ginny prit un air songeur.  
– J'hésite… Il y a un contrôle de Potions lundi prochain, et mes parents n'aiment pas quand je rentre tard…  
– Oublie ta famille et tes responsabilités, dit Harry d'une voix suave. Ce soir, c'est toi, moi, le Monde extérieur…  
Il se pencha vers Ginny.  
– Et rien d'autre.  
Harry serait à elle toute seule ? Toute la soirée ? Sans rien pour les importuner ?  
Hum…  
– D'accord, j'accepte, dit Ginny. Mais…  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry, ce qui fit que celui-ci embrassa dans le vide.  
– Attention, jeune homme, je ne suis pas une dévergondée, alors bas les pattes ! Je n'embrasse pas le premier soir…  
– N'en fais pas trop, tu veux…, répliqua Harry, avec un petit sourire. Sinon on va vite s'ennuyer.  
– Pas faux. Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
– Dans un lieu très spécial, à quelques pâtée de maison.  
Il montra les billets, et les rangea dans sa poche.  
– Tu vas adorer !  
Harry s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et saisit sa Cape d'Invisibilité, accrochée au portemanteau, à l'usage de Ron.  
– Enfin… J'espère, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton incertain.  
À part des rats, des mauvaises herbes et de la gerbe de junkies, il n'y avait rien à Grimmault Place. Quitter le quartier ne serait pas un mal.  
Ginny se serra contre Harry et tous deux revêtir la Cape.

Il y a quelques années, ce genre de situation aurait été un formidable prétexte pour se coller à lui, et voilà que cela arrivait sans qu'elle en ait le réel besoin.  
Le Monde était vraiment mal fait…

– En avant, jeune fille.  
Ils sortirent, et descendirent tant bien que mal les marches du perron.  
Cela faisait un bon mois que Ginny n'était pas sortie de la maison, et cela faisait un bien fou. L'atmosphère confinée et la poussière commençaient à lui peser.  
Elle était heureuse d'avoir droit à un peu d'air frais, et de quitter pendant quelques heures la vieille masure et tous les problèmes qui y étaient associés.  
Harry et Ginny s'en éloignaient de plus en plus. Et quand, au détour d'un croisement, il leur fut impossible de la voir, Ginny eu enfin l'impression d'en sortir vraiment.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle y avait vécu, elle détestait cette maison.  
Car à chaque fois qu'elle s'y promenait, elle repensait à Sirius Black, à l'Ordre du Phénix, aux Mangemorts, à Lord Voldemort. À la Prophétie.  
Le 12, Grimmault Place, lui évoquait les Ténèbres, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la décoration.  
Quand Ginny voyait la Coupe de Poufsouffle, quand elle lisait les notes et les recherches d'Hermione, quand elle l'écoutait discuter avec les autres des Horcruxes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au danger que courait Harry.  
Et tout ça à cause d'une vieille prédiction idiote lancée par une vieille idiote.  
La seule chose à Grimmault Place qui rassurait Ginny quant au sort de Harry, c'était Harry lui-même.  
Le voir vivre, le voir sourire, le toucher, l'embrasser, sentir la chaleur de son corps bien vivant.  
Ginny prit Harry par la main.  
Tant qu'elle serait là, il ne craindrait rien. Et tant qu'il serait là, il la protégerait.  
Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pas encore.  
Pas pour toujours.  
Mais pour le moment, tout ça n'était pas au programme.  
Ginny devait oublier ces sombres pensées, et profiter du cadeau que lui offrait Harry : un moment de vie normale.

Tous deux arrivèrent bientôt dans un quartier de la ville bien plus animé et luxuriant que Grimmault Place.  
Comme ils s'étaient assez éloignés de leur lieu de villégiature, ils se cachèrent dans une ruelle et enlevèrent la Cape d'Invisibilité.  
– On manque d'asphyxier, là-dessous, dit Harry en pliant la Cape pour la mettre dans sa poche.  
– Comme à la maison…, laissa échapper Ginny, bien malgré elle.  
Harry comprit immédiatement.  
– Toi aussi ?  
Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être à la limite de la claustrophobie.  
– Mais… Ce n'est que temporaire, non ? dit-elle, histoire d'égayer une discussion s'annonçant bien sombre. Tout va bientôt s'arranger, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
– Oui… Sans doute.  
À voir sa mine, il aurait mieux fallu ne rien dire.  
Il y eu un moment de flottement.  
Puis, Harry retrouva le sourire, et amena Ginny par le bras dans la rue principale.  
– Allez, viens Princesse. Et goûte à ce morceau de liberté !  
– Hé ! Attend, espèce d'id…  
Ginny avait peur de trébucher avec sa robe. Mais elle oublia ça rapidement.

Tout dans la rue transpirait la Saint Valentin.  
Les vitrines des magasins étaient décorées avec de gros cœurs en carton et de grands bouquets de fleurs, avec des éclairages rouge passion. Il y avait quelques restaurants d'où provenait de la musique douce et sirupeuse.  
Les passants étaient presque tous des couples bien décidés à fêter l'événement, de tout âge et de toute classe sociale.  
Les rues de Londres étaient rarement aussi pleines de bonne humeur (à part à Noël, au Nouvel An, et lors des premiers jours des vacances).  
Les seules personnes au regard morne que Ginny rencontra furent des célibataires, qui jetaient un rapide coup d'œil dans les pubs et continuaient leur chemin, dépités (il y en avait même quelques uns qui sortaient d'une étrange boutique aux vitres teintées, le col relevé, un sac noir à la main…).  
Ça faisait du bien de voir des gens heureux. Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, se mêlaient parfaitement à la foule.  
Même si Harry ne faisait de toute façon pas très attention à la foule.  
En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ginny, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau au bout de son bras (ce qui était somme toute assez flatteur).  
Cela lui valut d'ailleurs plusieurs collisions avec des passants et des réverbères.  
Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à regarder Ginny.  
Plusieurs hommes tournèrent la tête à son passage (elle put d'ailleurs entendre les réprimandes de plusieurs petites amies vexées). Il y eu même une bande de garçons esseulés qui sifflèrent. Pour seule réponse, Ginny prit le bras de Harry, d'un air dédaigneux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt face à un grand bâtiment gris à l'enseigne lumineuse, devant lequel était attroupée une petite foule.  
– C'est ici, dit Harry en indiquant la grande bâtisse, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très récente.  
– Ici ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était, "ici" ?  
Ginny s'attendait à quelque chose de plus romantique, comme une traversée de la Tamise ou un dîner au restaurant.  
Ils passèrent devant des affiches plutôt bizarres, et entrèrent directement.  
À l'intérieur, il y avait de larges couloirs mal éclairés et de la moquette rouge en mauvais état.  
Harry guida Ginny vers la droite.  
Arrivés devant une grande porte, il donna les deux billets qu'il lui avait montrés tout à l'heure à un grand type endimanché, qui leur souhaita une bonne soirée.  
Harry emmena ensuite Ginny à l'intérieur.  
C'était une grande salle plongée dans le noir.  
Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, comme si personne ne devait voir ce qui se passait ici. Des fauteuils de velours rouge étaient disposés un peu partout, et il y avait une petite scène dans le fond.  
De plus, ça sentait le renfermé.  
Plusieurs couples étaient déjà assis sur les fauteuils, et s'embrassaient goulûment, sans complexe, sous le regard des autres (en réalité, le faible taux de luminosité les camouflait un peu).  
Ginny n'était pas très rassurée.  
Cet endroit avait une ambiance un peu malsaine.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on y faisait ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ?  
Elle se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Harry à l'amener ici.  
Elle qui s'attendait à un petit coin intime, ou quelque chose dans le genre…  
Elle ne comprenait pas.  
– Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette salle ? demanda Ginny, mal à l'aise.  
– Tu vas bientôt le savoir…  
Il lui indiqua deux sièges au fond de la salle, où ils s'installèrent.  
– Je veux juste que tu saches que tout va bien se passer, et que surtout tu n'as rien à craindre, ajouta Harry.  
Parce qu'en plus, il y avait vraiment quelque chose à craindre ?  
– Mais, Harry…  
– Reste assise, et n'ai pas peur, dit-il, en lui prenant les deux mains. Je suis là.  
Ginny aussi était là, et elle voulait de moins en moins y être.  
– Tu as confiance en moi, non ? lui demanda Harry, avec un drôle de regard. Tu me fais confiance ?  
Ginny ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.  
Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à la salle, qui se remplissait de gens bien tactiles.  
C'était Harry.  
Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui lui soit défavorable.  
Jusqu'à présent.  
– Oui, répondit Ginny.  
Harry lui fit un grand sourire, et se tourna vers le fond de la salle, en direction de la scène.  
C'est alors que ça a commencé.

Des sons surgirent de tout côté, encerclant Ginny sans qu'elle puisse découvrir d'où ils provenaient. De la musique inquiétante, des cris.  
Des grandes images apparurent, sortant de nulle part : une jungle, des montagnes arides, un grand lac. Ginny n'avait jamais vu autant de paysages.  
Il y avait un groupe d'adultes, des enfants, et des Moldus avec des machines bizarres.  
Et il y avait de grands dinosaures, de toute sorte.  
Ginny était pourtant persuadée qu'ils étaient tous morts, et que seuls les dragons avaient survécu jusqu'à notre époque…  
Ginny était subjuguée, et ne pouvait quitter les images des yeux.  
Pourtant, elle en eu plusieurs fois l'envie.  
Elle était terrifiée par le spectacle auquel elle assistait.  
Ce n'était pas la seule fille dans la salle à sursauter, mais ce fut celle qui cria le plus fort. Elle se cramponna au bras de Harry tellement souvent qu'il devait encore en avoir des marques.  
Mais ce n'était pas une vraie peur.  
Ginny sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle à chaque rugissement.  
Au lieu d'être horrifiée par le passage avec les enfants dans la cuisine (avec deux dinosaures particulièrement vicieux), elle soutint le regard, rien que pour le plaisir de trembler encore…  
C'était la première fois que Ginny voyait un "film".  
Et elle adorait ça.

– C'était génial ! s'exclama Ginny, quand ils sortirent de la salle.  
Elle était complètement surexcitée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru les Moldus capable d'inventer ce genre de chose.  
– Je savais que tu allais aimer, dit Harry, d'un air amusé.  
Il venait de passer toute la séance à la regarder, plus intéressé par ses réactions que par le clonage de vieux reptiles.  
– Et comment !  
Ginny lui sauta au cou.  
– On y retourne ? Allez, s'il te plait !  
– Désolé, Princesse, mais c'était la dernière séance. Et puis tu sais…  
Il décrocha Ginny de sa nuque.  
– Des films, il y en a plein. Des milliers. Tous différents. Des films d'horreur, des films d'aventure, des films d'amour… Des films nuls, aussi.  
Ginny rêvait déjà à toutes les sensations que ces films lui procureraient (sauf peut-être pour les films nuls…).  
– Et tu crois qu'on pourra tous les voir ? demanda-t-elle, quand ils sortirent du "cinéma".  
La nuit était tombée, et il faisait beaucoup plus frais.  
Ginny frissonna.  
Sa robe n'était pas prévue pour les virées nocturnes.  
– Je ne pense pas qu'une vie entière suffirait, répondit Harry.  
Ginny sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses épaules.  
Harry venait de lui donner sa veste.  
Comment avait-il su qu'elle...?  
– Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, non ? dit Ginny. Être ensemble assez longtemps pour voir tout ça ?  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
– Oui. Ça vaudrait le coup, répondit-il d'une voix proche de la mélancolie.  
Ginny esquissa un petit sourire, et le serra très fort.  
– Monsieur Potter, vous me surprendrez toujours, je le sais.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, lui laissant une belle trace de rouge à lèvres.

La Saint Valentin n'était pas finie.  
Harry était à Ginny pendant encore deux bonnes heures. Un temps que tous deux utilisèrent en ce promenant dans les rues commerçantes des environs, parlant de choses et d'autres, comme si le Monde était en totale sécurité.  
– Des sorciers chez les Rock stars moldues ? s'étonna Harry, alors qu'ils passaient devant une boutique de vêtements de luxe.  
Après avoir discuté du film, de l'élevage des dragons, de l'Europe de l'Est, de Victor Krum, de la fiancée de Victor Krum, de Quidditch, de ce magnifique petit ensemble en satin ("hors de prix"), et des Moldus qui avaient les moyens de se payer ce magnifique petit ensemble en satin ("hors de prix, oui, je sais"), ils en étaient venus à parler Musique.  
– Bien entendu. La Musique est universelle, répondit Ginny, fière d'étaler sa culture populaire magique. Ça a commencé avec Sarah Bernhardt, même si elle était plutôt comédienne…  
– Et il y a qui par exemple ? demanda Harry.  
– _Black Sabbath_.  
– Logique.  
– _Smashing Pumpkins_.  
– Facile.  
– Steve Harris.  
– D'_Iron Maiden_ ?  
– Ouais ! Bon naturellement, c'est le seul sorcier du groupe, mais il influence pas mal…  
– Cool ! dit Harry, impressionné. Et Alice Cooper ?  
– Qui ?  
– Ah, pourtant, j'aurais cru…  
Ginny était heureuse d'avoir ce genre de conversation futile. Ce genre de conversation sans réel intérêt, qui n'apportait rien, qui durait des heures et dont on oubliait vite le contenu.  
Une conversation amicale, en fait.  
Ces derniers temps, les discussions étaient d'une extrême gravité, avec les mots "mort" et "destruction" placés une ou deux fois.  
Ça changeait.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais cela suffisait à Ginny.  
Elle passait une superbe soirée.

Harry et elle continuèrent à marcher, à la lueur des réverbères.  
Ils s'approchèrent de la vitrine d'un des irréductibles magasins encore ouvert dans l'espoir de voir débarquer un dernier client qui bouclerait en beauté cette journée de profit.  
C'était un chocolatier.  
Il avait habilement disposé ses confiseries avec des gros rubans roses, des petits angelots suspendus et des boîtes en forme de cœur.  
Mais ce qui attira le regard de Ginny, ce n'était pas les sucreries.  
Grâce à l'éclairage ambiant, elle pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitrine.  
Ou plutôt leur reflet.  
Elle, au bras de Harry, avec sa jolie robe, et lui, élégant, avec un sourire enchanteur.  
En se voyant ainsi, Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait cru, quelques heures plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux, comme un vrai couple.

"Oui".

Voilà ce qu'elle répondrait, maintenant.  
Elle en était sûre.  
Elle testait en ce moment même la vie qu'elle aurait avec Harry, si… Non. _Quand_ tout serait fini.  
Une vie paisible, à ses côtés, pleine de gaieté et de bonheur.  
C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus.  
Elle voulait ne jamais être séparée de lui. Elle voulait vivre avec lui.  
Se réveiller avec lui. Rire. Pleurer. Aimer.  
Elle voulait tout partager avec lui.  
Et si leur amour devenait trop grand pour seulement deux personnes…

Ginny regarda encore une fois cette belle image, et soupira.  
– C'est ça que tu veux ? lui demanda Harry au creux de l'oreille.  
– Oui, répondit Ginny, sans réfléchir.  
– Ça peut s'arranger…  
Ginny se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
– Oh, attend, ce n'est pas…  
Mais Harry était déjà rentrer dans le magasin, en faisant tinter un petit carillon.  
À travers la vitrine, Ginny le vit demander à un gros vendeur jovial une des boîtes de chocolat qui était face à elle.  
Ginny étouffa un petit rire.

Quelle espèce d'idiot.  
Harry était comme ça.  
Toujours à se préoccuper des autres. Toujours à trop en faire. Mais toujours avec de bonnes intentions.  
Il était indéniable qu'il faisait toujours très attention à elle. Comme s'il allait la perdre.  
Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas partir, bien au contraire. Même s'il n'était pas très perspicace, il se rattrapait énormément par sa douceur et sa gentillesse.  
Qui voudrait quitter un homme pareil ?  
Ginny releva le col de la veste de Harry, encore sur ses épaules.  
Qui voudrait quitter un homme parfait ?

À l'intérieur de la boutique, le vendeur rendait la monnaie à Harry, en lui faisant remarquer au passage la trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue.  
Il éclata de rire et lui fit un signe de main amical, que Harry lui rendit, avec un sourire gêné.  
La porte carillonna une nouvelle fois, et Harry sortit, un petit sac en papier à la main.  
– Tu as de la chance, dit-il. Il n'y en avait presque plus.  
Il tendit le sac à Ginny.  
Celle-ci l'accepta, et embrassa Harry sur la bouche.  
Échange de bons procédés.  
– Merci, mon petit chéri.  
– Et ben… Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais offert tout un buffet…, dit Harry, de nouveau marqué d'un rouge qui voulait dire "je t'aime".  
Et qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un magasin d'électroménager ?  
– Par contre, je ne sais pas quel goût ils ont…, ajouta-t-il.  
Ginny prit la petite boîte en carton doré, l'ouvrit et prit un chocolat.  
Hum…  
– Liqueur de cerise, dit-elle.  
D'ailleurs, ça lui brûlait un peu la gorge.  
– Tu en veux ?  
– Ben… Ouais, répondit Harry.  
Ginny mit les bras autour de sa taille.  
– Et bien, il va falloir les mériter, dit-elle avec un sourire canaille.  
– Comment ça ?  
– En étant très gentil… Ils sont tellement bons…  
Elle croqua encore une friandise.  
– Que j'ai envie de tous les manger. Et tant pis pour la ligne…  
– T'as des problèmes de ligne, toi ?  
– Ah, tu vois, tu as compris…  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle donnait un baiser chocolaté.  
C'était mieux que d'habitude…  
– Et il va aller loin, ton petit jeu ? demanda Harry, curieux de connaître toutes les règles.  
– Tu sais, la nuit est encore longue, et une certaine personne m'a mis de bonne hum… Oh.  
Une goutte.  
Ginny leva la tête.  
Une autre goutte. Et une troisième.  
– Et m…


	13. La désillusion d'Hermione

**Chapitre 13 : La désillusion d'Hermione**

_Un peu plus tard…_

La Cape d'Invisibilité avait de nombreux avantages.  
Mais Harry et Ginny venait de lui découvrir un inconvénient : elle n'était pas imperméable.  
– Dépêche-toi ! cria Harry.  
– Je fais ce que je peux, je fais ce que je peux…, répondit Ginny.  
Une robe n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour courir, encore plus quand il fallait le faire sous la pluie, et emmitouflé dans une Cape (même d'Invisibilité).  
C'était un véritable enfer, et Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme. Elle fut à deux doigts de tomber et de se rétamer pitoyablement sur le trottoir à de nombreuses reprises.  
De plus, un point de côté commençait à lui transpercer l'estomac.  
Ginny n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle averse débarquer aussi vite sans prévenir.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas une tempête tropicale, mais il y avait de l'idée.  
– C'est là !  
Après plusieurs minutes de course, dans une quasi-obscurité, ils arrivèrent enfin à Grimmault Place. Ils longèrent les habitations voisines et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison, manquant de glisser sur les marches du perron.  
– Allez, ouvre ! s'exclama Ginny, qui tentait inutilement de se protéger la tête.  
– Attends, attends !  
Harry ouvrit la porte et tous deux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.  
– Oh, bon sang ! dit Harry en refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Quel temps de chien !  
Ginny ôta la Cape d'Invisibilité, et la laissa tomber à terre.  
Essoufflée, elle s'appuya contre le mur.  
– J'en peux plus…  
Elle était mouillée de la tête au pied.  
La veste de Harry, qui avait doublée de poids, l'avait quelque peu protégé de la pluie, mais ça n'avait guère était suffisant.  
Sa robe lui collait à la peau et était en train de former de petites flaques sur le sol. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait si bien peignés, brossés, coiffés, étaient trempés jusqu'à la racine et dégoulinaient sur ses épaules.  
Et elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu des chocolats, qu'elle avait eu le temps de ranger dans l'une des poches de la veste.  
Après avoir retrouvée une respiration normale, Ginny se tourna vers Harry, qui n'était pas en meilleur état.  
– Regarde-moi ça… Quelle plaie, dit-il.  
Ginny pouffa de rire.  
Ils devaient vraiment faire peur à voir.  
– Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Harry. On va choper une pneumonie…  
– Mais ce n'est pas grave ! On s'est quand même bien amusé, non ?  
– Oui, mais bon… C'est dommage.  
Il ramassa la Cape et l'accrocha au portemanteau.  
– Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Qu'on ait une vraie sortie rien que tous les deux. Et voilà que ça se termine en initiation à la plongée…  
– Harry, si tu cherches toujours la perfection, tu va attendre longtemps, répondit Ginny en s'égouttant les cheveux. Contente-toi de ce que tu as déjà, plutôt que de regretter ce que tu n'as pas eu…  
Elle enleva la veste, et la rendit à Harry, qui l'accrocha à côté de la Cape.  
– Il va falloir t'y faire, mon petit chéri, rien n'est parfait.  
– N'en soit pas si sûre…  
Il la regardait en disant cela.  
– Mais on est d'humeur flatteuse, ce soir…, ironisa Ginny.  
– Non, je suis sérieux.  
Ginny se mit à rougir.  
Personne n'était allé jusqu'à lui faire ce genre de compliment.  
Elle-même se considérait plutôt banale.  
– Tu n'y vois pas clair, c'est pour ça…  
Elle s'approcha de Harry, et lui enleva ses lunettes, couvertes de gouttelettes d'eau.  
– Je suis myope comme une taupe, je n'y vois pas plus, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Ginny approcha son visage du sien.  
– Et maintenant ?  
– C'est déjà mieux...  
Il l'embrassa.  
– Et ça confirme ce que je disais. Tu es la plus merveilleuse des filles que j'ai rencontrées…  
Ginny avait du mal à le croire.  
Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, pourtant.  
– Arrête d'exagérer…, dit-elle, un peu gênée. Si c'est pour les chocolats, tu peux…  
Harry lui prit les mains, et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux pareils ?  
– Ginny. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je le pense vraiment.  
Son ton était solennel. Comme s'il avait prévu ce discours depuis un bon moment.  
– Je… Je ne pensais pas ressentir ce genre de chose un jour, continua t-il. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Avant de tomber amoureux de toi, je croyais tout connaître : l'envie, le désir, la jalousie, la passion…. Je croyais que c'était ça, aimer. Mais je me trompais lourdement…  
Ginny était de plus en plus intimidée.  
Pourtant, depuis le temps, elle devrait avoir l'habitude.  
Mais là, c'était différent.  
– Tous ces sentiments ont été décuplés par toi. Par ton unique présence. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avant. C'est… C'était dingue. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour quelqu'un…  
Harry lui caressa ses cheveux humides, toujours en la regardant fixement.  
Ginny resta muette, presque hypnotisée, autant par ses paroles que par son regard.  
Woah.  
– Tous les sentiments que j'avais connus n'étaient rien du tout. C'est là que j'ai compris. Et que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais _vraiment_ amoureux. Et c'était de toi. J'y… J'y songeais sans arrêt. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec toi, te sentir près de moi, t'embrasser…  
– Harry, je…  
Ginny aurait voulu dire que c'était la même chose pour elle, mais elle était trop subjuguée par ce qu'il disait.  
Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi franc.  
Il lui ouvrait littéralement son cœur.  
C'était la Saint Valentin qui...?  
– J'aurais souhaité éviter d'avoir fait toutes ces erreurs…, ajouta t-il. Te dire ce que je ressentais plus tôt… Ne pas t'abandonner…  
Il lui baisa le front.  
– Je ne peux pas changer le Passé. Je ne peux pas rendre tout ça parfait. Même si j'essaye. Alors quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Ne l'oublie surtout pas. Malgré ce que j'ai pu faire, malgré ce que je pourrais faire… Je t'aime, Ginny Weasley.  
– Oh, Harry…  
Ginny lui sauta au cou.  
C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite.  
Et sans le savoir, Harry venait de dissiper tous ses doutes.  
Oui, elle était belle.  
Oui, il l'aimait.  
Et non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour une autre.  
Car pour lui, elle était parfaite.  
Comment avait-elle pu ne pas lui faire confiance ? Comment avait-elle pu remettre en cause son amour pour elle ?  
Une fois de plus, Harry était la solution à tous ses problèmes.  
Et quelle solution.

Hélas, cette déclaration d'amour ressemblait aussi à une déclaration d'adieu.  
Une sorte de chant du cygne.  
Comme si Harry avait voulu régler toutes ses affaires avant de partir.  
Comme s'il allait mourir demain, et qu'il voulait lui offrir un ultime cadeau.  
Mais Harry n'allait pas mourir demain.  
Du moins, Ginny l'espérait-elle.  
Et s'il devait mourir ? Et si sa mort était inévitable ?  
Ginny ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi.  
Elle aussi allait lui laisser un cadeau de Saint Valentin. Un cadeau d'adieu, pour qu'il ne regrette rien.  
Elle allait lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : son amour.  
Si cette nuit devait être la dernière nuit de Harry, il fallait que ce soit la plus belle…  
– Harry, je crois que pour le bien de notre petite santé fragile, on devrait…  
Elle commença à dénouer sa cravate.  
– Enlever ces vêtements mouillés.  
Elle fit glisser la cravate le long de son cou, et la laissa tomber à terre.  
Elle embrassa ensuite Harry du bout des lèvres.  
– Oui. Je… Je n'osais pas te le proposer…, répondit Harry.  
Ginny déboutonna sa chemise, laissant apparaître un torse magnifiquement mouillé, qu'elle caressa immédiatement.  
Harry l'attrapa par la taille, et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre.  
Sans même dire un mot, ils savaient quoi faire à l'autre.  
Bien sûr, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, pour ce genre de chose.  
Mais à force de pratique…  
Ginny put bientôt sentir les mains moites de Harry remonter lentement dans son dos, pour se diriger maladroitement vers la fermeture éclair de sa robe.  
Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons.  
La fermeture commença à glisser, et…

VLAN !

Un claquement de porte. À l'étage.  
Suivi d'un pas de course et de marches qui craquent, en direction du troisième étage.  
Harry et Ginny, toujours en pleine action, s'immobilisèrent.  
– Oh oh. Ça, c'est Hermione, dit Harry.  
– MAIS ATTENDS ! ARRÊTE DE … OH, ET PUIS, VA AU DIABLE ! cria une voix.  
– Et ça, c'est Ron, dit Ginny.  
Un autre claquement de porte se fit entendre.  
Et encore un autre.  
– Ça a l'air sérieux, cette fois, dit Harry, qui arrêta de déshabiller Ginny.  
– Mais non, c'est normal, répondit celle-ci, qui aurait bien aimé qu'il continue.  
– Non… À mon avis, ça a été plus loin que d'habitude…  
Il lâcha Ginny, et reboutonna sa chemise.  
– Il faut qu'on aille voir.  
– Oh, je t'en prie…  
Elle lui sauta à la bouche, pour essayer de le retenir.  
– On verra ça demain. Pour le moment…  
– Princesse…  
Il la prit par les épaules.  
– Moi aussi, j'aimerais continuer…  
Il l'embrassa sur le front.  
– Mais c'est peut-être grave…  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Et…  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.  
– Il faut savoir choisir ce qui est le mieux.  
Choisir ?  
Faire l'amour avec Harry, ou écouter Ron et Hermione se plaindre l'un de l'autre ?  
Tu parles d'un dilemme…  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
Elle aimait bien que Harry s'occupe des autres, surtout quand le terme "les autres" la désignait.  
Le fait est qu'il était toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien d'autrui, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas toujours (ce qui, dans le cas présent, semblait être le cas).  
Sauf que Ginny, elle, n'avait rien demandé.  
Bien sûr, ce genre d'attitude était très égoïste, mais c'était pas une raison…  
Quelle poisse un type pareil.  
Ça lui apprendra à tomber éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon aussi débonnaire…  
– Bon, d'accord… Mais je suis convaincu que ce n'est rien d'important, dit Ginny, avec un mélange d'agacement et de déception. Pattenrond a dû cracher une boule de poils de trop, ou un truc du même acabit. Alors on règle ça en vitesse, et on se retrouve dans la salle de bain du premier étage pour un bon bain chaud…  
Harry eut un petit sourire.  
– Avec de la mousse ?  
– Non. Avec moi, répondit Ginny.  
Harry eut un grand sourire.  
– Bon, je prends Ron, dit-il.  
– Et moi, je m'occupe d'Hermione.  
Tous deux se dirigèrent à grand pas vers l'escalier.  
Ginny releva le bas sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.  
Elle monta rapidement les premières marches, mais un bruit lourd se fit entendre.  
– Euh… Ginny ?  
Ginny se retourna.  
– Oups !  
C'était toujours elle qui avait les lunettes de Harry.  
Un Harry qui venait de trébucher lamentablement.  
– Désolée, mon petit chéri !  
Elle redescendit vers lui, lui rendit ses lunettes, et lui donna une petite bise sur la joue.  
– À tout à l'heure !  
Elle reprit la direction du troisième étage aussi sec.  
C'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas normal.  
Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione de claquer les portes et de s'en aller en courant, même quand Ron se montrait particulièrement agaçant.  
Les rares fois où ça avait eu lieu, c'était…  
Oh.  
Ginny accéléra sa montée.  
Arrivée au troisième étage, elle se dirigea vers la seule pièce où de la lumière s'échappait du pas de la porte : la chambre d'Hermione.  
Elle s'approcha, et entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à des pleurs.  
C'était à ce point là ?  
Elle frappa à la porte.  
– DÉGAGE, ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN !  
Ginny sursauta.  
C'était à ce point là.  
Elle ouvrit timidement la porte.  
– JE T'AI DIT DE FOUTRE LE CAMP !  
– Hermione, c'est moi.  
Assise sur le lit, Hermione se tourna vers elle.  
– Ah. C'est… Excuse-moi, je…  
Sa voix tremblait, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à articuler.  
Elle fit volte-face, pour que Ginny ne puisse pas voir son visage. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.  
Hermione s'était clairement mise sur son trente-et-un.  
Elle avait revêtu une jupe bleu clair et un tee-shirt moulant assorti.  
Ses cheveux étaient lissés et attachés vers l'arrière, et elle avait aussi mis un rouge à lèvres de couleur sombre (le genre de couleur qui vous empêche de voir autre chose que les lèvres).  
La seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'était son mascara, qui avait abondamment coulé…  
Elle restait assise là, sans rien dire, comme si elle retenait ses larmes (ce qui devait être le cas).  
– Hermione, il y a un problème ? tenta Ginny, qui n'était pas vraiment rodée aux exercices d'aide morale aux victimes.  
Hermione se tourna vers elle.  
– Oui. Il y a un problème, répondit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Le problème, c'est que j'en ai assez. J'en ai marre. Marre d'être la gentille petite Hermione, qui vous aide à faire vos devoirs. Marre d'être toujours la brave fille toujours aimable, qui accepte tout sans broncher.  
Sa voix, à laquelle elle avait réussi à donner un timbre presque naturel, commença à tressaillir.  
Elle craqua.  
– J'en ai ras le bol de n'être bonne qu'à vous servir d'encyclopédie ! J'en ai ras le bol de devoir régler vos petits problèmes personnels ! J'en ai ras le bol de m'occuper des autres, et de rester toute seule comme une pauvre imbécile, pendant que tout le monde fricote gaiement ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir passer toutes mes journées dans des bouquins, sous prétexte que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça ! Et surtout, j'en ai assez d'être juste la bonne copine de service, dont tout le monde se moque !  
Comme en état de choc, elle éclata en sanglots.  
Ginny n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un état pareil.  
– Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
– IL NE M'AIME PAS !  
– Quoi ?  
Hermione releva la tête.  
De grosses larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, avec une traînée noire qui donnait à son visage un aspect morbide.  
– RON NE M'AIME PAS ! IL NE M'A JAMAIS AIMÉ, ET IL NE M'AIMERA JAMAIS !

Il fallu un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne puisse se calmer un peu.  
Elle semblait vraiment inconsolable. Comme si tous ses espoirs venaient de partir en fumée.  
Et apparemment, le pyromane n'était autre que Ron.  
Assise par terre, adossée contre son lit, elle avait le regard vide et la mine délavée.  
– J'avais suivi vos conseils, commença-t-elle, d'une voix morne. J'étais décidée à lui dire, pour de bon. Et puis, quand je t'ai vu partir avec Harry, je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?". "Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Nous serons tous les deux seuls dans la maison. On pourra discuter calmement, et plus, même"…  
Elle essuya une larme, respira un grand coup, et continua.  
– Alors je me suis lancée. Je me suis faite la plus belle possible… J'ai enfin pu utiliser la trousse à maquillage de Maman, d'ailleurs… Et je suis descendue le voir dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas compris tout de suite, bien sûr, pourquoi, moi, j'étais aussi élégante ce soir, alors que… Je suis célibataire.  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne dédramatisa pas la situation.  
Ginny devinait déjà la suite. Mais Hermione semblait vouloir continuer son récit.  
– On a commencé à discuter. Et puis, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je lui ai dit. Que je l'aimais. Depuis plusieurs mois, déjà. Que j'étais folle de l…  
Elle s'arrêta à nouveau.  
Elle se faisait du mal.  
Il n'était jamais bon de se remémorer les mauvais souvenirs, Ginny le savait.  
– Hermione, ne te…  
– Et tu sais comment il a réagi ? Tu le sais ?  
Hermione faisait vraiment peine à voir.  
Mais Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire.  
– Non. Je ne sais pas…, répondit-elle.  
– Il a ri ! Un rire gras. Un rire ignoble… Il croyait que je disais ça pour plaisanter !  
Bon sang.  
C'était pire que ce que Ginny avait imaginé.  
– Quand je lui ai dit que c'était vrai, que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, il s'est écarté d'un bon mètre. Comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus ! J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, de lui dire combien il comptait pour moi… Mais c'est là qu'il…  
Hermione recommença à sangloter.  
Rien qu'à la voir, et à l'entendre tout lui raconter, Ginny sentait elle aussi des larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
– Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Que j'étais juste… Une copine. Une "bonne copine". Que les seuls sentiments qu'il n'ait jamais ressentis à mon égard, c'était de l'amitié, et que ça ne risquait pas de changer !  
Hermione se couvrit le visage des mains.  
Ginny retint ses larmes le plus possible.  
– C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle.  
Hermione déglutit difficilement.  
– Oh non. Il s'est empressé de rajouter que de toute façon, je n'étais pas son style, que j'avais de grandes qualités, mais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait chez une fille, et que j'étais… Ennuyeuse.  
C'était horrible.  
Comment on pouvait dire ça à quelqu'un qui venait de vous dire "je t'aime" ?  
Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine d'années que Ginny savait que Ron n'avait aucun tact, mais là, c'était le pompon.  
Elle espéra que Harry lui ait donné une paire de claques de sa part.  
– Ridicule. J'ai été ridicule…, dit Hermione, toujours en pleurant. J'ai été stupide. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie…  
Elle se recroquevilla sur le côté.  
– Hé. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Ginny en la prenant par l'épaule. Il n'y a aucune honte à être amoureuse d'un garçon…  
Aussi grand et imbécile soit-il.  
– Tes sentiments pour lui étaient sincères, non ? Et les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute.  
Hermione resta silencieuse quelque instants.  
– Ça ne se contrôle pas ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.  
– Non, répondit Ginny. Personne ne peut se créer des sentiments, et encore moins les ignorer.  
C'était ce que Ginny avait appris au cours des derniers mois : qu'on pouvait difficilement être maître de ses pensées.  
Hermione se blottit contre elle.  
– Alors… C'est pour ça, dit-elle.  
– C'est pour ça quoi ? demanda Ginny.  
– C'est pour ça que, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, malgré tout ce qu'il a dit… Je n'arrive pas à le détester…

Heureusement que la robe de Ginny était déjà trempée.  
Sachant que le corps humain était composé à 70 pourcent d'eau, Hermione avait dû utiliser une bonne moitié de cette réserve organique sur son épaule.  
Et c'était légitime.  
Cela faisait des mois qu'elle fantasmait sur Ron.  
Apprendre que celui-ci n'éprouvait pas du tout la même chose lui avait brisé le cœur, et avait mis fin à tous ses rêves.  
Ginny était impuissante.  
Paradoxalement, c'était Hermione la spécialiste dans ce genre de situation. Elle savait toujours quoi dire.  
Mais là, Hermione était seule, face à ses désillusions.  
Ginny était gênée d'être assise là, pendant que sa meilleure amie était en train de se morfondre.  
On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aidait beaucoup.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était l'écouter attentivement.  
– J'ai cru à tellement de chose, dit Hermione, à voix basse. Je nous voyais déjà, heureux. Tout simplement.  
Elle soupira.  
– Je n'aurais pas dû faire des plans sur la comète. J'aurais dû me préparer à ça…  
Le fait est que tout le monde y croyait.  
Pour la majeure partie des gens qui connaissent Ron et Hermione, le constat était évident : il en pinçait secrètement pour elle.  
– Je me suis laisser emporter…  
– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Ginny d'un ton compatissant. Tu as bien fait de lui avouer tes sentiments.  
Hermione n'en paraissait pas si sûre.  
Elle leva la tête, et soupira une nouvelle fois.  
– Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être comme les autres. Les gens croient que parce que je passe mon temps à étudier, je me contrefiche des relations humaines. Mais c'est faux.  
Quelque chose fit grincer les ressorts du matelas.  
Ginny tourna la tête.  
C'était Pattenrond, qui devait somnoler quelque part dans les oreillers.  
Il sauta sur le sol, et se frotta contre Hermione, en ronronnant.  
– Je crois que ma plus grande peur, c'est d'être seule, justement…, ajouta celle-ci.  
Elle commença à caresser le chat.  
– J'avais envie de goûter aux mêmes joies que tout le monde. Toi, Harry, Victor… Même Neville et Luna Lovegood ! Tout le monde a réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Sauf moi. Moi, je suis la meilleure amie, le soutien morale. La "bonne copine"…  
Ginny se sentait un peu coupable.  
C'était ce qui s'était passé, quelques heures plus tôt, dans cette même chambre.  
Elle était venue voir Hermione dans l'unique but d'avoir son aide. Et c'était comme ça la plupart du temps.  
Il faut dire qu'Hermione paraissait toujours tellement sûre d'elle…  
Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'une jeune fille en proie à l'incertitude se cachait derrière cette jeune femme fière et épanouie.  
– J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir droit à l'Amour…, dit Hermione.  
Elle semblait complètement démoralisée.  
Elle, d'ordinaire si souriante, si pleine d'entrain.  
– J'espérais tellement. C'était lui, ma seule chance d'être aimée. Ça aurait pu être merveilleux. Mais au final, c'est Ron lui-même qui a détruit…  
Elle recommença à pleurer.  
– Et pourtant, je l'aime… Plus que tout. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
Dans d'autres circonstances, Ginny lui aurait conseillé d'attendre. De patienter, jusqu'à ce que Ron ait enfin des sentiments pour elle, comme cela avait été le cas pour elle et Harry.  
Mais ici, c'était différent.  
Cela faisait près de sept ans que Ron et Hermione se fréquentaient.  
Ils étaient ensemble presque 24 heures sur 24 (les virées nocturnes aidant).  
Et malgré tout ce temps Ron, n'était pas tombé amoureux.  
Bien sûr, l'Amour n'avait rien de prévisible, et ce n'était pas une valeur sûre qui arrive à heure fixe.  
Mais tout de même.  
Espérer encore quelque chose serait naïf.  
Si Ron aimait Hermione, il aurait déjà réagi.  
Ginny se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait : elle aimait et était aimée en retour.  
– Tu ne peux rien faire, dit-elle. Tu vas sans doute avoir du mal. Beaucoup de mal.  
Elle se rappela de sa rupture avec Harry.  
– Mais quoi qu'on en pense, on peut vivre avec le cœur brisé. Ou plutôt, on peut survivre.  
Ce discours n'avait rien de réconfortant. Mais il était réaliste.  
Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime.  
– Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est de réussir à surmonter ça.  
Hermione ne dit rien.  
Elle continua à caresser Pattenrond, tout en réfléchissant.  
Ginny ne savait pas si elle lui avait remonté le moral.  
Sûrement pas.  
Mais elle avait été franche. Lui mentir, et lui faire croire que tout serait simple n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses par la suite.  
Il valait mieux la préparer au pire.  
– Ma vie est un échec, dit Hermione, d'un ton désespéré.  
Tout compte fait, Ginny aurait mieux fait lui raconter des bobards…  
– Si je fais le bilan de mon existence, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Hein ?  
Ginny ne répondit pas.  
– Déjà quand j'étais en primaire, je n'avais pas d'amis, continua Hermione. Je ne faisais que réviser mes tables de multiplication dans la cour… Et ça a continué après. Même s'il y a eu quelques améliorations notables à Poudlard, ce n'était pas non plus très glorieux. À part toi, Harry, et… Enfin, je ne croulais pas sous les relations amicales. Je ne parle presque plus à mes parents, qui sont complètement déphasés par rapport à tout ce que j'entreprends…  
Elle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras.  
– Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est un paquet de bonnes notes, l'admiration de vieux professeurs à chapeaux pointus, et un gros chat orange.  
– Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort…, dit Ginny.  
– Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je vais sans doute me retrouver vieille, solitaire, avec pour seule compagnie un boulot d'enfer, où j'accumulerais les heures supplémentaires, et un vieux matou décrépi !  
Pattenrond miaula de mécontentement.  
– Désolée.  
– Tu n'exagères pas un peu, non ? insista Ginny. Ta vie ne sera pas comme ça, juste parce que Ron t'as… Déçu. Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir en dépression à cause d'un garçon.  
Rejeter la faute sur les garçons.  
Voilà qui remontait toujours le moral entre copines.  
– Ron dit que tu es ennuyeuse ? Très bien. Prouve lui le contraire. Reprends-toi. Amuse-toi, décompresse un peu… Je ne sais pas, moi…  
– Oui. Comme ça je finirais vieille, solitaire, au chômage, avec un vieux matou décrépi…, répondit Hermione, d'un air sombre.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Hermione était pour ainsi dire traumatisée.  
Tout ça, c'était la faute de Ron, bien sûr. C'était toujours de sa faute.  
Il n'arrêtait pas !  
Déjà le matin, avec le journal, et puis…  
Oh, et non…  
Ron n'y était pour rien là-dedans, Ginny le savait très bien. Mais sa solidarité féminine prenait le pas sur sa raison.  
Si Ron n'aimait pas Hermione, ce n'était pas sa faute.  
Elle n'allait pas le forcer à être amoureux d'elle, l'enchaîner au domicile conjugal et en faire son esclave sexuel…  
Naturellement, il s'était très mal exprimé, mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?  
On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même si au final, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait couler tout son rimmel…  
Hermione était perdante sur toute la ligne.  
Ginny n'osait pas imaginer l'ambiance des semaines à venir.  
Ça allait être très difficile à vivre…

Quelle Saint Valentin.  
Cela s'annonçait bien, pourtant. Surtout pour Harry et Ginny.  
Mais à force de se rouler des patins, ces derniers avaient oublié les deux autres pensionnaires du 12, Grimmault Place.  
Et pendant que Ginny passait l'une des plus belle soirée de sa vie, Hermione se préparait à voir la sienne gâcher, de vie.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au réveille-matin doré qui trônait sur la table de chevet : 0h 01.  
La fête était finie.


	14. Jeux interdits

**Chapitre 14 : Jeux interdits**

_Londres.  
Début Mars…_

Avec leurs sacoches et leurs sacs à dos transportant leur matériel du Parfait Petit Chasseur d'Horcruxes, ils devaient avoir l'air d'une bande de campeurs.  
Mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas en forêt, et le quartier dans lequel ils étaient ne donnait guère envie d'y séjourner, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit.  
Vauxhall Road était pour ainsi dire laissé à l'abandon.  
Les commerces avaient baissé leurs rideaux de fer pour toujours, et les ordures s'amassaient devant les vieux bâtiments aux fenêtres condamnées.  
La pauvreté était partout, autant sur le trottoir, avec quelques clochards cuvant leur vin, que dans les vieux immeubles datant d'avant la Seconde Guerre Moldue.  
La seule preuve d'une ancienne et relative prospérité du quartier que Ginny trouva, c'était de vieilles affiches publicitaires en partie arrachées, et une carcasse de véhicule moldue rouillée.  
Hermione avait expliqué cet état de délabrement par la fermeture il y a plusieurs années des usines alentours.  
Ginny n'y connaissait rien aux attitudes des Moldus en cas de crise. Mais elle savait différencier un quartier pauvre d'un ghetto.  
Comparé à cet endroit, Grimmault Place, c'était la City.  
– Ron ! Accélère un peu ! cria Ginny à son frère, qui traînait cinq mètres derrière eux, près d'un vieux canapé bouffé aux mites.  
– C'est bon, j'arrive…, répondit Ron, en pressant le pas.  
Ginny savait pourquoi il restait loin des autres : c'était à cause d'Hermione, en tête de cortège, qui déchiffrait une carte de Londres avec Harry.  
Une petite brise vint refroidir le visage de Ginny, tandis que Ron arrivait à sa hauteur.  
C'était encore l'hiver.  
Et pourtant, l'ambiance à la Maison était plus glaciale qu'à l'extérieur.

Harry l'avait prévu : "si Ron et Hermione venait à rompre, je peux t'assurer que ça va être très dur à vivre…".  
Raté.  
Ils n'ont même pas attendu d'être ensemble pour se séparer...  
C'était maintenant le silence qui primait au numéro 12.  
Il n'y avait plus de disputes. Mais il n'y avait plus de conversations non plus.  
D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione ne se voyait presque jamais. Ils faisaient exprès de s'éviter pour ne pas avoir à être de nouveau confronté à l'autre, après la scène particulièrement… Déstabilisante de ces dernières semaines.  
Même Harry, qui était le spécialiste du conflit Weaslo-grangerien (il était déjà là lors des premières hostilités), ne savait pas quoi faire. Tous les efforts diplomatiques habituels n'y pouvaient rien.  
Cette fois, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas fâchés : ils n'osaient simplement plus se regarder en face.  
Parce qu'ils étaient gênés, parce qu'ils avaient honte. C'était selon.  
Chacun avait trouvé son moyen de défense personnel.  
Ron passait un petit peu plus de temps dehors, ou alors se concentrait sur ses activités culinaires. Lui encore s'en sortait plutôt bien.  
C'était Hermione qui inquiétait Ginny.  
Pour ne pas avoir à être dans la même pièce que Ron, elle s'isolait le plus possible au troisième étage, pour de prétendues recherches dont elle n'avait pas besoin.  
Elle ne descendait pas toujours dîner avec eux, et une ou deux fois, Harry dû lui apporter une assiette, pour être sûr qu'elle se nourrisse. Et si, par hasard, elle croisait Ron dans un couloir, elle baissait la tête, ou plus simplement, changeait de direction pour retourner travailler. Encore.  
Elle tentait ainsi d'oublier son chagrin.  
Ginny avait rarement vu une telle expression de tristesse sur un visage.  
Hermione semblait être capable de fondre en larmes à chaque instant.  
Elle souffrait clairement de mélancolie, une maladie qui ne guérissait qu'avec l'oubli et le temps. Mais combien de temps ?  
Harry aussi avait été touché par ce clash.  
Voir ses deux meilleurs amis se comporter de cette façon lui avait donné un coup au moral. L'époque des sorties à trois et des après-midi joyeux était bel et bien révolue.  
Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour eux, histoire de les réconcilier, mais cela le dépassait complètement. Il n'était pas fait pour résoudre les histoires de cœur.  
Une histoire de cœur qui avait fait des ravages…  
Heureusement que Ginny était là pour lui rappeler que l'Amour pouvait aussi être doux…

– C'est à cette adresse, dit Hermione, en montrant un des vieux immeubles. D'après les archives de la Mairie, c'est le seul orphelinat qu'il y avait à Vauxhall Road.  
Elle avait prétexté un exposé sur la prise en charge des enfants après la Guerre pour accéder à des documents municipaux. Avoir encore l'âge d'aller à l'école avait du bon.  
Harry recula, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la bâtisse.  
– C'est ici, c'est ce que j'ai vu dans le souvenir de Dumbledore, dit-il. L'Orphelinat de Tom Jedusor.  
Ginny n'était pas très enthousiasmée à l'idée de rendre visite au passé de Lord Voldemort.  
Mais d'après Harry, un des Horcruxes devait se trouver ici, là où il avait grandi, là où il avait découvert ses dons pour la Magie, là où on lui avait révélé l'existence du Monde des Sorciers.  
Un endroit aussi important dans la vie de Voldemort ne pouvait pas être ignoré, et Harry croyait dur comme fer à sa théorie.  
Ils restèrent là, tous les quatre, à regarder la vieille maison imposante, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ses voisines de la grande rue.  
À une différence près : aucune des fenêtres n'étaient condamnées. Les vitres n'étaient même pas cassées. Et il n'y avait pas de graffiti sur les murs.  
Personne n'avait donc osé s'en approcher ?  
– Bon. On y va ? proposa Harry, d'une voix mal assurée.  
– On te suit, dit Ron, de la même manière.  
Ils franchirent un petit portail couvert de rouille, et se dirigèrent vers le petit escalier de la porte d'entrée.  
Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette magique pour l'ouvrir, mais…  
– C'est déjà ouvert, dit-il.  
Il poussa la porte, qui pivota en grinçant, et tous entrèrent.  
C'était comme si le Temps s'était arrêté.  
Tous les meubles, tous les objets, semblaient être là depuis plusieurs années, sans que personne ne soit venu les déranger.  
Il y avait une table, avec une bouteille de gin encore pleine, un verre à moitié vide et une corbeille de fruits pourris. Sur une chaise traînait un tablier, qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de laver et de ranger. Des vêtements d'enfants un peu démodés étaient restés accrochés à leur portemanteau. Il y avait aussi des dessins épinglés aux murs, et même un ballon qui n'attendait que le coup de pied de son propriétaire.  
Sans la poussière, les toiles d'araignées, l'usure du carrelage et l'effritement des murs, on aurait eu l'impression que l'immeuble était encore occupé, et que quelqu'un allait venir les accueillir.  
– Déjà, on est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici, dit Harry, d'un air grave.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.  
– Ça doit être la seule maison des alentours qui ne soit pas devenu un squat…  
– En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un orphelinat, expliqua Hermione, en sortant sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce. C'était plus une sorte de refuge pour les orphelins du coin, les enfants abandonnés. Un établissement bénévole pour les gamins des rues, quoi. Ça n'avait rien de très officiel, et ils devaient faire sans les aides de l'Etat.  
– Et les enfants trouvaient des parents ? demanda Ron, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où l'attendait de la vaisselle encore couverte de crasse.  
– Non. La plupart finissaient comme main d'œuvre à l'usine. Ça explique pourquoi Tom Jedusor était encore sous l'autorité de l'orphelinat à plus de seize ans. Mais il y a une vingtaine d'années, la responsable a fermé le refuge. Le quartier commençait à aller mal, à l'époque…  
Harry s'arrêta.  
– Voldemort était déjà en place, il y a plus de vingt ans, dit-il.  
Ses doutes sur cet endroit se confirmeraient-ils ?  
– Et les gosses ? Ils sont devenus quoi ? demanda Ginny, en regardant les dessins jaunis et délavés.  
– Ça, nul ne peut le savoir. Ils n'avaient pas de familles, pas d'attaches… C'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas…  
Tout cela n'avait rien de très réjouissant.  
Des gamins laissés tous seuls dans la nature, avec un…  
Hé.  
C'était quoi, ça ?  
Les dessins représentaient des maisons multicolores, des nuages bleus (dans un ciel blanc, bien sûr), et quelque animaux difformes.  
Mais quelque chose attira le regard de Ginny : une sorte de grand bonhomme, avec une grosse tête sans "traits" (sans cheveux, quoi), un corps filiforme et de longs doigts crochus.  
Il était un peu partout, et d'après les prénoms écrits maladroitement sur les vieilles feuilles de papier, ce n'était pas l'invention d'un seul des orphelins.  
Qui cela pouvait-il…?  
– Venez voir ! cria Hermione.  
Ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour hurler sans raison.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny accoururent, dispersant avec eux des volutes de poussières.  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.  
– Regarde.  
Hermione désigna une petite table en chêne, sur laquelle était disposé, bien en évidence…  
– Un carnet ?  
Tout le monde sembla penser la même chose.  
Le sang de Ginny se glaça.  
– C'est… C'est sans doute un pur hasard, dit-elle, pour se rassurer. Un Moldu l'aura laissé traîner.  
Hermione leva sa baguette et éclaira le mur. Des lettres phosphorescentes se révélèrent :

_La Vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…_

– Tu disais ?  
Aïe aïe aïe.  
Magie + carnet + ancienne résidence de Tom Jedusor : Danger.  
– Oh, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à flipper à chaque fois que vous verrez un agenda, non ? dit Ron en s'approchant du carnet.  
– Non !  
Il prit le carnet et l'ouvrit.  
Il était malade !  
– Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ce carnet est tout à fait normal…  
– Mais t'es complètement barré ! s'exclama Ginny. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi !  
– Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ! Tu as peur de tout !  
Ouuuuuuh…  
– J'allais pas rester à la maison à vous attendre, quand même ?  
– Ça aurait mieux valu, dit Ron, d'un ton suffisant. Si tu commences à être effrayée par tout ce qui traîne…  
Il lui donna l'agenda, et lui tira la langue d'une façon franchement puérile.  
– Un peu de courage, petite !  
Ginny tapa du pied sur le sol.  
– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ron.  
– Une araignée, répondit-elle, d'un ton désinvolte.  
Ron sursauta.  
Ginny pouffa de rire.  
Comment pouvait-il encore se faire avoir par ce truc ?  
– Vous avez fini, tous les deux ? s'impatienta Harry. Et puis d'abord, il y a quoi, là-dedans ?  
Ginny ouvrit le carnet.  
Il n'avait été utilisé qu'à moitié, et apparemment, c'était le journal intime d'un certain Jonathan Wellskin.  
À en juger par l'écriture et l'orthographe, ce garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans.  
– _23 JANVIER : Aujourd'hui, il a plu_, lut Ginny à voix haute. _On a du resté a l'intérieur a faire les devoirs de grammaire qu'a donner Mrs Cole…  
_– Mais dites moi, c'est super passionnant…, l'interrompit Ron.  
Ginny sauta quelques pages.  
C'était du même niveau un peu partout.  
– Pourquoi Voldemort aurait mis ce journal en évidence s'il n'avait rien d'important ? fit remarquer Hermione.  
– Hé, j'suis pas sa mère…, répliqua Ron.  
Ginny alla directement aux dernières pages.  
– Attendez ! Écoutez ça : _20 MAI : il y a un drole de monsieur qui traîne dans les environs. Il nous regardé quand on joué au foot. Il été vraiment bizarre. Mais 2 secondes après, il avez disparu…  
_Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– _29 MAI : il est encore là_, continua Ginny. _Il tourne autour de la maison, on dirais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veux. Il a un sourire étrange… 1er JUIN : Le monsieur m'a vu. Il m'a regardé avec un drole d'œil. D'ailleurs, il des yeux d'une couleur bizarre : on aurait dit qu'ils étaient rouges…  
_– Non… Ce ne serait pas…, marmonna Harry, en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Ginny.  
– _6 JUIN : Je ne suis pas le seul a l'avoir vu. Paul aussi, il l'a vu. Et aussi Bridget. Personne ne sais qui s'est. Il n'est pas d'ici…  
_Ginny se rappela des dessins sur les murs.  
– _18 JUIN : On invente rien, je le jure ! Même les grands l'on vu. Je n'aime pas son visage, il est tout pale. On a essayé d'en parler a Mrs Cole, mais elle dit que ce n'est rien, qu'on raconte des histoire. Mais elle ce trompe ! A moi, il me fait peur…  
_– Les enfants sont parfois plus lucides que les adultes, dit Hermione. Ils ont tout de suite décelé le danger…  
– _24 JUIN : Le monsieur est toujours la. En plus, il parlait à d'autre gens, avec des capuches. Pourquoi ils nous épie ? Qui est-ce ? On s'est tous réuni dans la chambre de Steven cet après-midi. Les grands disent que c'est un entrepreneur qui veut détruire l'orphelinat. Mais moi, je sais qui c'est : c'est le Diable.  
_– Le "Diable" ? répéta Ron.  
– Le Mal Absolu sur Terre…, dit Harry.  
– _25 JUIN : Tout le monde à peur. Les autres ne parlent plus que de lui. Mrs Cole nous a tous disputé, et elle veux qu'on arrete de l'embéter avec ça. Pourquoi les adultes ne nous croient jamais ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. J'espere qu'il ne vient pas pour me prendre, par rapport a ce que ma maman a fait…  
_Ginny ne savait pas si elle voulait connaître la suite.  
Il ne restait plus qu'une page avant d'en arriver aux feuilles vierges.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Jonathan Wellskin à arrêter d'écrire ?  
Elle tourna la page du 25 Juin.  
L'écriture de Jonathan était devenu tremblante, comme s'il avait écrit à la va-vite.  
– _26 JUIN : Le Diable est là. Il est rentré dans la maison. Il a une drôle de voix. Il parle avec Mrs Cole. On dirais qu'elle le connaît. Elle, elle nous à dit d'aller dormir, mais personne ne dort. Tout le monde écoute ce qu'ils disent. Le Diable vient de dire quelque chose de bizarre, je n'ai pas bien comprit. Quelqu'un vient de se levé de sa chaise et de quitté la maison. Mais c'est pas lui. Mrs Cole viens de partir. On monte a l'étage. Je doit aller me…_ Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase...  
– Vous croyez qu'il… Qu'il s'est enfui ? demanda Hermione.  
– Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être…, répondit Harry.  
Ginny n'en était pas si sûre. Mais elle l'espérait.  
Cela expliquerait la disparition des enfants.  
– En clair, ce journal est la preuve que Lord Voldemort est passé par ici, dit Ron. On n'est pas venu pour rien. Continuons d'avancer…  
Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.  
Ginny était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Comment ? Comment Mrs Cole avait-elle pu laisser ces enfants tous seuls, le soir, avec un type comme Voldemort ?  
Soit elle n'avait pas de cœur, soit il y avait un Maléfice quelconque derrière tout ça… Il avait dû l'ensorceler pour lui faire quitter l'Orphelinat…  
Ginny feuilleta une nouvelle fois le journal intime de Jonathan Wellskin.  
Il s'était écoulé plus d'un mois entre l'apparition du monsieur bizarre et l'entrée du Diable.  
Pourquoi tout ce temps ?

Arrivés sur le palier, ils débouchèrent sur un large couloir qui, avec la pénombre, paraissait sans fond. Seule la lumière bleutée de leurs baguettes magiques leur permettait de voir s'aligner les portes des chambres sur les côtés.  
Ça ne donnait pas vraiment envie de continuer. Surtout que… Ça commençait à sentir…  
Ron renifla un grand coup.  
– Eurk… Bon sang, mais… C'est quoi cette odeur ?!  
Il y avait comme un mélange de pourriture et de viande faisandée dans l'atmosphère.  
Un parfum pestilentiel qui leur agressait les narines et qui commençait à leur piquer la gorge.  
– Oh, c'est horrible…, dit Ginny en se mettant la main sur le nez. On dirait que ça vient de là-dedans…  
Elle s'approcha de l'une des portes.  
Il y avait comme un petit vrombissement qui se faisait entendre.  
Ginny donna trois coups de baguette sur la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître ce que contenait la pièce…  
Hermione poussa un hurlement strident.  
Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta de battre.  
– GINNY ! cria Harry en se précipitant vers elle.  
Ginny s'appuya contre le mur, nauséeuse.  
C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle ait jamais vue.  
Les enfants.  
Ils n'avaient pas fui, ce soir-là. Ils étaient restés dans leurs chambres.  
D'ailleurs, ils y étaient encore.  
– Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry.  
– Je… Je…  
Ginny était encore sous le choc.  
À l'intérieur, le corps en putréfaction d'un enfant était suspendu au plafond, pendu avec ses propres draps.  
La peau grise, décharnée, couverte de mouches. La langue pendante. Les orbites vidées de leur contenu par les insectes. Des touffes de cheveux décolorés, recouvrant le visage d'une fillette d'à peine dix ans.  
C'était la première fois que Ginny voyait un cadavre…  
– C'est…  
Complètement déboussolée, Ginny cherchait ses mots. Et par la même occasion, elle cherchait à oublier cette vision de cauchemars.  
Ron ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.  
– Merde ! Vu l'odeur, ça doit être partout pareil, dit-il. Il les a tous tué !  
Ce n'était que des enfants. De jeunes enfants. Il aurait parfaitement pu faire autrement.  
– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? À quoi ça lui servait ? dit Ginny, en tremblant.  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
– Pour la même raison qui l'a poussé à terroriser les enfants pendant tout ce temps…, dit-il. Il joue. Pour lui, c'était juste un jeu…  
– Même chose pour le carnet, rajouta Hermione, qui avait le teint très pâle. Toujours ce même principe du trophée…  
– Il devait être fier d'avoir tué tous ces gamins, dit Ron. Des Moldus en plus.  
– Il nous nargue, dit Harry. Il se moque de nous en nous montrant de quoi il est capable…  
C'était ignoble.  
Voldemort avait commis tous ces meurtres juste pour le plaisir d'assassiner quelques enfants sans défense ?  
Ginny n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir Jonathan, caché dans son lit, apeuré, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la silhouette de l'homme qui l'effrayait le plus au Monde. Et encore moins l'angoisse quand il sentit ses couvertures se resserrer lentement autour de son cou, pour au final le soulever au dessus de son matelas et le faire suffoquer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.  
– Oui, oui, ça va…, répondit Ginny, couverte de sueur froide.  
– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que personne n'ait retrouvé les corps, dit Ron. Cette baraque est invisible aux Moldus, ou quoi ?  
– Non, puisqu'elle est sur la carte, répliqua Hermione. N'importe qui pourrait la trouver…  
Harry regarda en direction des ténèbres du couloir.  
– Voldemort s'est servi de la meilleure protection qui existe, dit-il d'un air grave. Les sentiments humains. La Peur, l'Indifférence…  
Ginny repensa aux orphelins, sans aucune famille.  
– Tout le monde se contrefichait de ces enfants, continua Harry. Les gens du coin devaient les considérer comme de la marmaille insignifiante. Leur disparition n'a inquiété personne, vu que personne ne s'inquiétait pour eux.  
– Le crime parfait, dit Hermione. On n'a pas signalé la disparition des enfants, vu que c'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Pas de victimes, pas d'enquête. Néanmoins, il fallait que Mrs Cole reste en vie, pour ne pas que la fermeture de l'orphelinat ne semble suspecte.

"Le Diable vient de dire quelque chose de bizarre, je n'ai pas bien comprit…"

– L'Imperium, dit Ginny. Voldemort a laissé Mrs Cole partir pour qu'elle puisse fermer l'établissement et ne pas éveiller les soupçons…  
Une vie épargnée pour pouvoir en détruire une bonne trentaine d'autres.  
Ce type ferait bien d'aller voir un psy…  
– Les quelques clochards qui ont osé s'aventurer ici ont préféré se taire, conclut Harry. De toute façon, leur avis n'intéresse pas grand monde…  
Ginny regrettait d'être venue.  
Elle voulait partir, et vite, avant de découvrir une autre abomination comme celle qui se trouvait derrière chacune des portes.  
–Tout ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant, c'est retrouver l'Horcruxe, dit Hermione, en rajustant son sac à dos. Il ne doit pas être loin. Après, on pourra quitter cet endroit maudit.  
Bien dit.  
– Allons directement voir l'ancienne chambre de Tom Jedusor, dit Harry, en montrant du doigt le fond du couloir. Il y cachait déjà ses petits secrets, à l'époque…  
Ils avancèrent prudemment de quelques mètres, toujours accompagnés de cette odeur insupportable.  
Même avec leurs baguettes, ils n'y voyaient pas à dix mètres. Quand Ginny voulu jeter un coup d'œil à l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés (pour être sûre qu'il y ait encore une sortie), il était déjà caché dans l'ombre.  
– Stop ! dit Harry d'une voix forte.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.  
– Le sol.  
Le plancher était affreusement sale, bien sûr.  
Mais une large portion apparaissait anormalement propre, presque neuve.  
Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.  
– Magie ?  
Hermione sortit quelque chose de sa poche : une pièce.  
Elle la lança sur le parquet.  
Aussitôt, un mur de flammes s'éleva jusqu'au plafond.  
Sur le coup, Ginny et les autres reculèrent d'un bon mètre.  
Ils pouvaient encore sentir la chaleur d'ici.  
Ensuite, les flammes s'estompèrent, laissant le couloir retourner à ses ténèbres habituelles.  
– Magie, répondit Hermione.  
– Vous venez de gaspiller une Mornille, là, dit Ron, indigné.  
– Ce n'est pas le plus important, je te signale, rétorqua Harry.  
– Tu verras à la fin du mois…  
Une impasse ? Ils étaient bloqués ?  
Quelle déception.  
Ils allaient devoir rentrer plus tôt que prévu.  
C'était vraiment pas de chance…  
– Hé ! Il y a quelque chose par terre, dit Hermione.  
Et merde…  
Elle enleva son sac et s'accroupie à la limite du Mur de Flammes.  
– C'est quoi ? demanda Ron.  
– On dirait… Une vieille boîte d'allumette.  
Tiens. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que ces deux là n'osaient plus se parler.  
Qui aurait cru que la chasse à l'Âme rapprochait les gens ?  
– Et il y a un autre message…  
Comme au rez-de-chaussée, des lettres luminescentes étaient gravées sur le plancher, avec une flèche pointant vers le fond du couloir :

_Quelle que soit la manière,  
Tout finira comme tout a commencé : ici.  
Si vous avez le droit de jouer,  
Ce Chemin vous mènera à ce que vous cherchez…_

Pas mal, la rime.  
– Ce "Chemin" ? S'il voulait qu'on se fasse cramer la gueule, c'est râpé, dit Ron.  
Harry resta les yeux rivés sur le message.  
– Il n'y a qu'une seule direction, pas besoin de préciser. Ça doit être un chemin…  
– Caché, termina Ginny. Comme le message. Et pour passer les flammes, il faut "avoir le droit"…  
On n'a pas le droit.  
Tirons-nous.  
Hermione se redressa.  
– Non, non… C'est "si on a le droit de jouer". Je ne pense pas que ce soit métaphorique. Et les allumettes doivent bien servir à quelque chose. On est dans un orphelinat, et les enfants…  
– N'ont pas le droit de jouer avec les allumettes ! s'exclama Harry.  
Il prit la petite boîte des mains d'Hermione et en sortit un bâtonnet.  
Ginny avait déjà entendu parler des allumettes par son père, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un capable de s'en servir correctement...  
Harry s'agenouilla près du message.  
– "Quelle que soit la manière…". Le premier vrai sort que Tom Jedusor ait vu, c'était un Sortilège d'Incendie, dit-il. Ça a "commencé" comme ça. Et ça va finir…  
Harry gratta l'allumette sur la tranche de la boîte. Elle s'enflamma.  
– "Ici".  
Il lâcha l'allumette à l'extrémité de la flèche lumineuse, et il recula.  
Le message s'effaça, au profit d'une autre lumière.  
Des traînées de flammes commencèrent à se dessiner à grande vitesse.  
Elles formèrent un demi-cercle, une sorte de quadrillage, et un second demi-cercle, plus grand. Ensuite, des mots et des chiffres apparurent : _TERRE_, _1_, _2_, _3_, _4_ et _5_, _6_, _7_ et _8_, et enfin _CIEL_.  
Le feu s'éteignit, laissant les inscriptions sur les lattes du plancher, comme tracées au fer rouge.  
– Voilà le "Chemin", dit Harry. C'est par là qu'il faut passer.  
Ginny n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant.  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Une marelle, répondit Harry.  
Ron et Ginny se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules.  
– Et...?  
– C'est un jeu d'enfants Moldus, dit Hermione. Le joueur doit passer sur toutes les cases, et revenir… Bon sang, je n'en ai pas vue depuis des années !  
– Moi non plus ! s'exclama Harry. Je viens de prendre un coup de vieux…  
– Pareille !  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être nostalgique des cours de récrés et de l'heure du goûter…  
Ron s'approcha, l'air perplexe.  
– Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué.  
– Il y a des règles à respecter, expliqua Harry. Une personne à la fois, une case à la fois, un seul pied par case. Et il faut aussi lancer un caillou, ou un tuc qui y ressemble…  
– Le but, c'est l'aller-retour, continua Hermione. De préférence, avec l'Horcruxe. Et à mon avis, si tu ne te plies pas aux règles, aussi simplistes soient-elles… POUF ! Grillé.  
Ginny révisa sa position sur Voldemort.  
En fait, il était carrément bon pour l'asile.  
Ron ne semblait pas convaincu.  
– Lord Voldemort ? Protéger son bien le plus précieux avec un machin issu du jardin d'enfant ? C'est n'importe quoi…  
– Au contraire, c'est génial, dit Hermione. "Si vous avez le droit de jouer"… Il faut impérativement connaître la culture moldue à fond pour pouvoir franchir le Mur de Flammes. Les seuls sorciers qui auraient pu savoir pour les allumettes et la Marelle, ce sont ceux qui ont grandi chez les Moldus. Et comme d'après ses critères, les… "Sang-de-Bourbes" sont des incapables, il ne reste que les sorciers comme lui, qui ont été abandonné. Sans le faire exprès, Voldemort faisait déjà une sélection. Le seul qui puisse récupérer l'Horcruxe…  
– C'est son Égal, dit Harry.  
Hermione acquiesça.  
– Un seul joueur à la fois, dit-elle, en sortant une seconde pièce de sa poche.  
Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa.  
– Tu veux vraiment y aller ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse…  
Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
Un baiser étrangement distant.  
– Ça ne sera pas long.  
Il posa sa sacoche sur le sol, et se plaça sur la case _TERRE_.  
– Tu y va à cloche-pied ? demanda Hermione en lui tendant la pièce.  
– Euh… Peut-être pas, non.  
– Rate pas ton coup, dit Ron.  
–Tu peux déjà préparer un repas de fête…  
Harry lança la pièce.

_2_.

– Petit joueur, dit Hermione.  
– Retourne à tes poupées, répliqua Harry.  
Il posa le pied sur la case _1_…  
Ginny eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Était-ce parce qu'elle s'inquiétait trop pour Harry que son esprit fusait à cent à l'heure ?  
Sans doute.  
Mais quelque chose clochait.

_3_…

Ce n'était pas logique.  
Voldemort détestait les Moldus. Il détestait cet orphelinat, il détestait les enfants.  
Comment aurait-il pu cacher un morceau de son Âme, si noble, dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

_4_, _5_…

Ça ne collait pas. Pas du tout.  
Voldemort avait honte de ses origines moldues. Ils les avaient rejeté jusque dans son nom.  
Pourquoi aurait-il utilisé ces origines pour quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui ?

_6_…

Voldemort avait bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à ça.  
Non.  
Il y avait autre chose.  
L'Horcruxe n'était pas ici.

_7_, _8_…

"La Vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…".  
Voldemort n'était plus un enfant.  
La maison, les corps, le carnet… Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène.  
Il mentait.  
Ce Chemin ne mène pas à ce qu'on cherche. Il mène…  
Au Ciel.  
– HARRY !

"Quelle que soit la manière,  
Tout finira comme tout a commencé…"  
Une allumette. Du Feu.  
Le Commencement. La Fin.

Cerné par les Flammes, Harry hurlait à la mort.  
Ginny, horrifiée, était incapable de bouger.


	15. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 15 : Sacrifice**

_Harry s'en est sorti. De justesse.  
Grand Salon.  
Canapé.  
Après l'effort, le réconfort…_

– Aah… Aah…  
– Attention, j'y suis, là…  
– Arrête, non… Aah…  
– Allez, je sais que ça te fait du bien…  
– Je… Je t'en pris, tu me fais mal…  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini…  
– Aah… Aah...! Oh… En plus, ça colle et c'est visqueux…  
– Tu te régales, hein ?  
Assise à califourchon sur lui, Ginny était en train d'appliquer de la Pommangue (senteur kiwi) sur le dos de Harry.  
– Oh oui, j'adore me faire oindre d'un gel verdâtre et malodorant…, dit celui-ci. Aïe ! Fais attention…  
– Ce que tu peux être douillet ! répliqua Ginny.  
Cela faisait deux jours que l'accident s'était produit.  
Les plaies de Harry avaient en partie disparu, grâce aux préparations d'Hermione, et aux bons soins de Ginny, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie, ravie de pouvoir caresser le torse dénudé de Harry sans que Ron ne lui lance un regard désobligeant.  
Remarque : même si Ron avait voulu l'envoyer en exil dans un monastère tibétain pour la guérir de sa "perversité" des derniers mois, elle aurait eu du mal à lui en vouloir.  
C'était lui qui avait pour ainsi dire sauvé Harry, après tout.

Il avait réagi très vite, et avec une dextérité qui ne lui été pas coutumière.  
Ginny ne savait pas où et quand Ron avait pu apprendre ces Sortilèges d'Extinction et ce Maléfice d'Antalgie, mais elle ne pouvait que le remercier d'avoir eu la vivacité d'esprit de les utiliser.

– Je ne suis pas douillet, dit Harry, avec un petit sourire. C'est toi qui y vas trop fort.  
– Allons bon…  
Ginny reprit un peu de Pommangue, et regarda les blessures de Harry.  
C'était horrible.  
Et la veille, c'était encore pire.  
Une grosse plaie rougeâtre partait du bas de son dos, remontait vers son épaule droite, et lui recouvrait le cou jusqu'à la joue. Et son bras gauche portait encore une belle marque de brûlure. Il avait d'autres traces un peu partout sur le corps : doigts, torse, cuisses, mollets… À tous ces endroits, la peau était devenue irrégulière, ridée.  
Une horreur.  
Heureusement, Harry guérissait de jour en jour, là où un rétablissement total pour un Moldu aurait pris des mois, laissant même des séquelles irréversibles.  
– De toute manière, je t'interdis de te plaindre, dit Ginny en lui massant le dos. L'infirmière, ici, c'est moi. Donc si je dis que tu n'as pas mal, tu n'as pas mal.  
– Hmm… C'est toi l'experte…, répondit Harry, qui faisait peut-être allusion au massage. Au fait, ça va bien, ton bras ?  
– Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Ça, c'était Harry tout craché.  
Même brûlé au second degré sur 65 pourcent du corps, il arrivait à se faire du mouron pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
En effet, le bras droit de Ginny était aussi dans un triste état.  
Camouflé par des bandages, il lui faisait encore un peu mal. Mais elle s'en fichait.  
C'était une bonne douleur.

Sans même réfléchir, Ginny s'était précipitée vers le cercle de flammes qui entourait Harry, et avait plongé la main dedans pour le sortir de cet enfer.  
Elle l'avait ensuite tiré loin de la Marelle, où Ron avait pu montrer ses talents insoupçonnés pour la Sorcellerie d'Urgences, sous l'œil paniqué de sa petite sœur.  
C'était peut-être paradoxal, mais rien que d'y repenser, Ginny en avait des frissons.

– Et puis, tout ça, c'est de ta faute, dit-elle en remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry avec ses doigts. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Quelle idée, aussi, de foncer tête baissée dans un piège pareil. Ça puait le danger…  
Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.  
– Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup, ajouta Ginny, d'un ton plus grave. Comme d'habitude. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tu as eu de la chance…  
Elle reprit une lichette de Pommange.  
La peau de Harry commençait à prendre une teinte verte au niveau de ses plaies.  
– Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer. De l'imprudence, voilà ce que c'était.  
– Je sais, je sais… Aïe !  
– Tu sais, tu sais… Tu aurais dû le savoir avant !  
Ginny soupira.  
– T'es pas croyable… À croire que tout ça ne te faisait même pas peur.  
Contrairement à elle.

Elle oublierait difficilement la vision de Harry, étendu sur le sol, à moitié calciné, et agonisant.  
Quant à ses cris de douleur, ils la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Harry était à peine vivant quand Hermione transplana avec lui jusqu'à Grimmault Place.  
Le trajet en Magicobus avait paru abominablement long à Ginny.  
Ron s'évertuait à lui prodiguer les premiers soins, mais son esprit était obnubilé par autre chose que la souffrance : Harry aurait-il succombé à ses blessures à leur arrivée ?  
Jamais elle n'avait été aussi angoissée. Pas même quand son père s'était retrouvé à Ste Mangouste, après l'attaque du Serpent de Voldemort.  
Sa peur était plus grande, parce qu'elle avait vu l'accident, cette fois-ci. Elle avait failli voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Et pas n'importe qui…  
Une fois à la maison, Hermione avait rassuré Ginny : Harry s'en sortirait.  
Il était allongé dans sa chambre, paisiblement, encore sous l'effet du Maléfice d'Antalgie.  
Il était atrocement mutilé, mais ce n'était pas grave, car Ginny serait là pour s'occuper de lui.  
En espérant que, plus jamais, elle n'aurait à endurer ce genre d'épreuve.  
Cet événement semblait avoir beaucoup plus marqué Ginny que les autres.  
Elle voulait bien admettre qu'ils avaient plus l'habitude qu'elle (leurs Curriculum Vitae respectifs ne s'était pas fait tous seuls), mais tout de même.  
Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce genre de comportement.

– "Peur" ? Je n'avais pas à avoir peur, dit Harry. J'étais persuadé d'avoir raison. Et puis…  
Le ton de sa voix changea.  
– Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur. Je dois être capable d'affronter n'importe quoi. Toute cette histoire d'Élu, c'est des conneries. Voldemort est bien plus puissant que moi, je le sais. Mais je peux avoir un avantage par rapport à lui : la Mort. C'est la chose qui l'effraye le plus. Et je dois en profiter. Dumbledore n'avait pas peur de mourir, et il était son plus grand ennemi grâce à cela. Parce que contrairement à Voldemort, il aurait été prêt à tout pour gagner. Quitte à périr. C'est en utilisant cette faille que je le vaincrais. Ne pas avoir peur d'y rester me permettra d'y parvenir. C'était dur à admettre… Mais je me suis fait à cette idée.  
Ginny arrêta son mouvement.  
– Et puis, la Mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus…, continua Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de la craindre, puisqu'elle arrive forcément un jour. Cette bataille, c'est du sérieux. Je ne peux pas me laisser guider par mes émotions. La Peur est une faiblesse. Dumbledore le savait. S'il m'a… AARGH ! Hé !  
Harry se retourna.  
– Ça va pas, non ?! Tu m'as vraiment fait mal, cette…  
Ginny le gifla.  
– ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !  
Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
Ce discours.  
C'était celui d'un kamikaze.  
C'était celui d'un fou, prêt à mourir pour sa cause.  
– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!  
Ginny le gifla encore.  
– Ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu t'es préparé à mourir, c'est ça ?!  
– Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racont… OUCH !  
Elle venait de le frapper au ventre.

Comment pouvait-il oser…  
Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Tremblait pour lui. N'en dormait plus.  
Et tout ça pour quoi ?  
Pour qu'il lui avoue que de toute manière, il va mourir, et que ce n'était pas grave ?

– Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi débile… Tu me dégoûtes. Tu tiens si peu à la vie que tu oublies d'avoir peur qu'elle finisse ?!  
Elle le frappa sur le torse, mais avec moins de force que les premières fois.  
– Tu veux mourir comme Sirius, alors ? Ou comme Dumbledore ? Tu te verrais bien tomber sur le champ de bataille, en martyr, hein ?  
– Calme toi un peu, dit Harry, qui tentait de la raisonner.  
– Me calmer ?  
Ginny le frappa une nouvelle fois, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient.  
– Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas te laisser mourir pour la bonne cause, que tu vas me laisser toute seule, que tu en serais fier, et tu veux que je me calme ?!  
Elle voulait lui faire mal. Le plus possible.  
Pour être sûr qu'il écoute, et pour le punir de penser de telles choses.  
Elle leva le poing, mais Harry l'attrapa par les poignets.  
– Arrête ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, peut-être ?  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny tenta de se détacher de son étreinte.  
– Il faut s'y faire, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, dit-il. Il faut que tu comprennes. C'est la Guerre. Et on peut être amener à faire des choix difficiles, mais nécessaire, pour le bien de tous. Voire même se sacrifier pour ça. Bien sûr, c'est terrible. Mais il faut être prêt à tout pour vaincre.  
Ginny lui lança un regard noir.  
– Espèce de lâche.  
– Quoi ?!  
– "Sacrifice". Un mot inventé par des crétins qui voulaient faire passer leur mort pour un acte de bravoure. Mais c'est faux. C'est juste un suicide. Une manière comme une autre d'en finir avec la vie, tout en se donnant bonne conscience. C'est de l'héroïsme mal placé. Et ça ne sert à rien.  
– Tu dis n'importe quoi…  
– J'ai raison ! Abandonner la lutte, se laisser mourir. Voilà ce qu'est un sacrifice. Et mourir pour une cause est inutile ! Tu peux me dire en quoi la mort de Dumbledore a arrangé la situation ? Et la mort de Sirius ? À quoi a-t-elle servi ?  
– Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Sirius est mort pour moi !

Sirius Black.  
Tu parles d'un bon exemple.  
Un grand gosse trompe-la-mort, incapable de rester en place cinq minutes.  
Avec toute ses belles paroles sur le Courage, le Devoir, l'action…  
Cela ne se faisait pas de manquer de respect à un mort.  
Mais si Sirius Black était là, Ginny lui aurait expliqué sa façon de penser…

– Sirius est mort de la façon la plus stupide qui soit : en se battant ! S'il avait vraiment voulu t'aider, il aurait quitté le Ministère avec toi au plus vite, plutôt que de risquer sa vie en affrontant des Mages Noirs. Tu crois que mourir dans ces conditions est une preuve d'amour ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Ma mère est morte comme ça.  
Ginny s'attendait à cette réponse.  
– Non. Ta mère est morte pour te protéger. Elle n'est pas morte pour vaincre Voldemort. C'est totalement différent ! Et je…  
Les nerfs de Ginny commençaient à craquer.  
Mais elle aurait été incapable de dire si les larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux étaient des larmes de rage ou de désespoir.  
– Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme eux !  
– Ginny, ce n'est pas si simple, rétorqua Harry. Ce n'est pas juste moi. C'est Ron, c'est Hermione, c'est toi… Tout le pays. Et si j'y suis forcé, je serais…  
– Harry, s'il te plait, écoute moi.  
Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
– La Mort n'est pas une solution, et ne le sera jamais. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger cela. Tu mérites de vivre autant que les autres, tu comprends ? Une vie n'en vaut pas plusieurs. Si tu… Si tu meurt, ça ne…  
Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à parler.  
Elle reprit sa respiration.  
– Je t'interdis de penser ce genre de chose, dit-elle. Je t'interdis de te laisser te faire tuer. Je ne… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. L'autre jour, quand tu as…  
Elle commença à sangloter.  
Sa vision de cauchemars venait de lui traverser l'esprit.  
– Ça va aller, ça va aller, dit Harry, d'un ton compatissant. Je suis là.  
Il détestait voir Ginny pleurer.  
C'est pour ça qu'il tentait de l'en empêcher le plus possible.  
Mais là, il avait raté son coup.  
– Oh, Harry… J'ai cru que tu étais mort ! sanglota Ginny.  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
Les angoisses de Ginny surgissaient à la surface.  
Elle avait tenté de faire comme les autres, de les cacher. Mais il lui était impossible de les contenir plus longtemps.  
– Je… Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir ! Alors quand tu commences à me dire que…  
– Chut… Calme-toi. C'est fini…  
– Tu dois vivre, Harry. Et tu dois avoir peur de mourir. Tu dois craindre la Mort plus que tout au monde. Tu dois la craindre plus que Voldemort lui-même. C'est la Peur qui te maintiendra en vie.  
– Ginny, je t'ai déjà dis…  
Ginny le serra très fort.  
Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait mal.  
Mais il était nécessaire que Harry comprenne.  
– Promets-le moi.  
– Quoi ?  
– Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu ne lâcheras pas prise…  
– Mais…  
– Bats-toi. Cache-toi. Enfuis-toi. Cours… Fais ce que tu peux. Mais promets-moi de rester en vie, quoi qu'il advienne.  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
– Promets-le.  
– Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Je ne peux pas décider de mon avenir. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais…  
– Promets-le !  
Après un long silence, il soupira.

– Je te le promets.


	16. Un peu de repos

**Chapitre 16 : Un peu de repos**

_Quelques jours plus tard.  
Cuisine…_

– Ron. Lâche ce couteau.  
– Jamais.  
– Ron, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard…  
– Il est trop tard pour reculer !  
Ron leva la lame au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa.  
– NON !

COUIC !

Ginny ne fut pas assez rapide.  
– Ron ! Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les carottes !  
– Et toi, tu sais pourtant que je m'en fiches, répondit Ron en coupant l'immonde légume en rondelles. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même…  
Il prit les rondelles et les jeta dans le petit chaudron suspendu dans l'antre de la cheminée.  
Une épaisse fumée noire apparut.  
– Je suis nulle en cuisine…, dit Ginny.  
Elle s'approcha du chaudron.  
Les morceaux de carottes flottaient dans un potage verdâtre, mélangés avec ce qui semblait être du lard, du blanc de poulet et des poireaux.  
– Une caractéristique que nous avons en commun, cher grand frère. C'est quoi cette soupe ?  
– C'est pas de la soupe, c'est de la purée, répondit Ron, vexé.  
Une bulle d'air explosa à la surface du liquide avec un gros "blop !" sonore.  
– Ah ouais, quand même.  
Ron attira vers lui un vieux livre de recettes.  
– Techniquement, c'est censé être… Une _Fricassée de Bonne Chair, avec Ses Petits Légumes du Jardin_. Sauf que j'ai rajouté de la purée de poireaux.  
– Quelle bonne idée…, dit Ginny, passablement écoeurée.

Infect.  
Voilà ce qui décrivait la plupart du temps le contenu des assiettes du 12, Grimmault Place.  
Comme toutes les personnes séjournant dans la maison (chat y compris), Ron était une vraie quiche dans le domaine culinaire.  
La faute à un cruel manque d'apprentissage des Arts Ménagers à Poudlard, et à une mère qui faisait de la cuisine son territoire privé.  
Certes, pour ce qui était d'éplucher les patates, d'écosser les haricots verts, de plumer la volaille, ou d'aller chercher de l'eau, les enfants Weasley étaient des chefs. Mais pour ce qui était d'assembler tout ça pour en faire quelque chose de mangeable, c'était une autre paire de manches. La mère de Ginny n'avait jamais rien voulu leur enseigner.  
Une ruse qu'elle avait dû imaginer pour garder ses rejetons chéris à la maison le plus longtemps possible (et leur père avec)…  
Ron n'étant pas vraiment une exception confirmant la règle, le problème était donc là, et bien là.  
Apparemment, il avait été désigné par Harry et Hermione à leur départ pour la quête aux Horcruxes, ceux-ci ne voulant sans doute pas assumer la responsabilité d'un probable empoisonnement collectif…

Ron prit la salière posée sur le rebord de la cheminée, et saupoudra abondamment sa tambouille.  
– Dommage ! s'exclama Ginny. Je commence un régime sans sel !  
– Tant mieux, c'était du sucre !  
– Berk… Tu me files la gerbe…  
– Arrête de te plaindre. Si tu ne veux pas de ma _Fricassée de Bonne Chair, avec Ses Petits Légumes du Jardin_…  
Ron pointa du bout de sa baguette la corbeille de fruits posée sur la table, et passa une pomme bien rouge à Ginny.  
– C'est tout ce que tu auras.  
Frugal, comme repas.  
– Tu es d'une gentillesse rare, dit Ginny, d'un ton sarcastique.  
Elle mit néanmoins la pomme dans sa poche, au cas où.  
– Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Harry ? Il faut que je lui change ses bandages…  
Ron fronça les sourcils.  
– Il est à l'étage, dans le Débarras, répondit-il, tout en touillant sa mixture.  
– OK, j'y vais, dit Ginny en récupérant son matériel d'infirmière posé sur la Grande Table (sparadraps, bandes et alcool). Ne meurs pas en goûtant ta "purée", surtout…  
– Tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber, alors ?  
Ginny se retourna.  
– Quoi ?  
– Harry. Tu ne vas pas le lâcher ?  
Il y avait longtemps…  
– Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
– Je crois ce que je vois, répondit Ron en pointant du doigt le bras de Ginny, encore couvert de pansements. Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie.  
Ginny souffla, exaspérée.  
– Hé ! Ecoute, quand je te parle ! s'emporta Ron.  
Son air était grave.  
– Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, cette fois-ci, continua t-il. Il n'y a pas eu de mort. Mais cet Orphelinat, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. Des choses bien pires se préparent, et je peux t'assurer que ce sera plus sérieux qu'une simple brûlure…  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des menaces ?  
– Un avertissement. Tu peux encore t'en aller. Quitter la maison, et rentrer à Poudlard. Toute cette affaire ne te concerne pas.  
– Si, ça me concerne ! répliqua Ginny. Ça me concerne parce que c'est Harry. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de lui apporter mon soutien ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.  
– Je pensais que cet accident t'aurait ouvert les yeux. Mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Tu risques ta peau en restant avec lui. Il te conduira à ta perte.  
C'était encore son complexe du Grand Frère qui le démangeait.  
Mais là, ça allait un peu trop loin…  
– Ron… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais… Jamais je n'abandonnerais Harry, dit Ginny. Je reste avec lui.  
– Bien. Tu l'auras voulu, répondit Ron. Mais je t'aurais prévenu… Le pire reste à venir. Et quand ça arrivera, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi…  
Ginny soupira.  
– Ron, tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste, dit-elle, en quittant la cuisine.  
– Je préfère le terme "prévoyant", rétorqua Ron, alors que Ginny rejoignait le Hall d'Entrée.  
En venir à suggérer une rupture pour cause de danger de mort.  
Ron était vraiment à court d'idées…

Ginny connaissait les risques, en venant ici.  
Si son objectif principal était d'être avec Harry, son second objectif était de l'aider le plus possible dans sa tâche. Comme Ron et Hermione.  
Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de plaquer Harry sous prétexte que cela devenait dangereux. Au contraire, elle devait être là pour le seconder.  
Ainsi, toute cette histoire se finirait très vite, et ils pourraient enfin être heureux.

Ginny emprunta l'escalier, direction l'étage supérieur.  
En chemin, elle croisa Hermione qui était en train de descendre, un vieux livre de formules ouvert dans une main (_Sécurité magique : Mille et Une idées de Mot de Passes Inviolables_), et une canette de soda dans l'autre.  
– Ron est dans la cuisine, dit Ginny.  
Hermione fît aussitôt volte-face, et remonta.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
De ce côté-là aussi, il y avait encore du boulot…  
Arrivée en haut, elle se dirigea vers le Débarras.

Le "Débarras" était en réalité le Petit Salon du premier étage, où était accroché la vieille tapisserie représentant l'Arbre Généalogique de la famille Black.  
Harry s'y isolait, de temps en temps, pour réfléchir. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait très souvent depuis que Ginny était revenue dans sa vie : être deux pouvait parfois faire oublier l'envie d'être seul…  
Avant de partir à l'aventure, Harry avait déposé toutes ses affaires dans cette pièce.  
Son oncle et sa tante semblaient vouloir être sûrs d'être définitivement débarrassés de lui. Il avait donc emmené ses biens personnels, et les avait "rangé" (un terme très discutable) ici, à deux pas de sa chambre : ses vieilles robes trop petites, ses manuels scolaires usagés, son matériel de Potions, quelques bandes dessinées déchirées, son Éclair de Feu… Toute la vie de Harry, tout ce qu'il aimait, se trouvait là-dedans.  
Il y avait aussi un vieil album photo, que Ginny avait préféré ne pas ouvrir (par pudeur), ainsi que la cage désespérément vide d'Hedwige, sa chouette.  
Traverser tout le pays avec des hiboux sous le bras n'aurait pas été des plus judicieux. Harry et Ron avaient donc laissé leurs volatiles respectifs à Poudlard.  
Hermione, par contre, avait pu emmener Pattenrond : sa mère était allergique aux poils de chat.

Ginny entra dans la pièce.  
– Hé.  
– Hé, répondit Harry.  
Il était en train de fouiller dans un vieux sac rempli de bric-à-brac de toute sorte.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?  
– Oh, je… Je cherchais ça.  
Il montra à Ginny un petit miroir de poche en mauvais état.  
– J'ai retrouvé son jumeau l'autre jour, dans un tiroir.  
– Et à quoi ça sert ? demanda Ginny, en déposant les bandages qu'elle avait amené sur le petit divan, près de la grande fenêtre.  
– C'est un Miroir à Double Sens. Ça permet à deux personnes de communiquer entre elles. Sirius m'en avait donné un avant de mourir, mais… Je l'ai malencontreusement cassé.  
Harry fixa le miroir quelques secondes.  
– Je vais essayer de le réparer. Ça peut toujours servir…  
Il afficha un sourire maussade qui ne trompait personne.  
Ginny commençait à avoir des remords.  
– Harry, tu sais… Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour… Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ce que…  
– N'en parlons plus, la coupa Harry.  
– Tu… Tu penses encore à lui ?  
Il détourna le regard.  
– Moins qu'avant. Je crois que ça m'a passé… Après tout, quand on y réfléchit, je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup… J'ai dû passer beaucoup plus de temps en retenue qu'avec lui.  
– Mais, c'était ta seule famille. Enfin, dans le sens où il montrait un peu d'affection de temps à autres.  
Le récit que Harry lui avait fait de sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante empêchait à Ginny de penser au mot "famille".  
"Tortionnaires" aurait été plus adapté.  
– Oui, je sais…, répondit Harry d'un air las, tout en s'approchant de l'Arbre Généalogique des Black. En fait, je crois que ce que j'appréciais le plus chez Sirius, c'était ça. Que ce soit mon parrain. Avoir des parents a toujours été ce que je désirais le plus…  
Avec sa baguette, il tissa en fines lettres dorées les mots "Sirius Black" sur la tapisserie, à l'endroit exacte où ce nom avait été effacé.  
– Lui, c'était plutôt l'inverse.  
La broderie s'enflamma aussitôt, comme une mèche de pétard qu'on allume.  
Mme Black avait pensé à tout.  
– Tu ne souhaites plus avoir une famille ? demanda Ginny.  
– Disons que j'ai trouvé un substitutif, répondit Harry, avec un vrai sourire, cette fois.  
Cela réconforta Ginny.  
– En fait… Vous n'étiez pas si différent l'un de l'autre, dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Sirius aussi avait pris pour habitude de prendre beaucoup trop de risques…  
Harry soupira.  
– M'en parle pas…, dit-il en enlevant son pull.  
Grâce à la Pommangue (qu'Hermione soit louée), ses marques de brûlures avaient presque toutes disparu.  
Mais il devait encore faire attention à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas.  
– Quel fiasco.  
Il s'installa, dos à Ginny.  
– Ce n'était pas ta faute…, dit celle-ci.  
Elle défit les bandelettes qui lui couvraient l'épaule.  
– Pas ma faute ? répliqua Harry. Cet immeuble était un traquenard, et on est tombé dans le panneau à cause de moi.  
– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était une fausse piste. Et puis, on s'est tous fait avoir…  
Sa blessure était quasiment guérie.  
Bientôt, il n'y paraîtrait plus.  
– Comme des bleus.  
C'était le cas de le dire.  
– Peut-être, mais justement, on n'est pas censé être des bleus, dit Harry.  
Ginny prit un morceau de coton et l'humecta avec de l'alcool.  
– Que veux-tu qu'on soit d'autre ? rétorqua-t-elle. On n'a même pas notre diplôme…  
Elle tamponna sa plaie avec le plus de douceur possible.  
Ça devait le piquer horriblement.  
Mais il ne broncha pas.  
– Il n'est pas question de ça, répondit Harry. C'était bien trop dangereux.  
– Tu te culpabilises, dit Ginny, en entourant son épaule avec des bandages propres. Tout ne repose pas sur toi.  
– N'empêche que. J'aurais dû être plus prudent…  
– Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois.  
Tu l'as promis.  
– En attendant… C'est fini ! s'exclama Ginny, assez fière de son travail d'aide-soignante. En espérant que vous ne jouerez plus avec le feu, Mr Potter.  
– Déjà ? Je n'ai rien senti…, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
– C'est bien la première fois.  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Vivement que toute cette histoire se termine, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. J'en ai assez de cet endroit.  
– Moi aussi, dit Harry en mettant son bras autour d'elle. Je n'aime pas cette maison.  
Ginny posa la tête sur son épaule.  
– Beaucoup de gens pensent le contraire.  
– Beaucoup de gens se trompe, alors. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est revenir à une vie normale…  
– Si on avait une vie normale, on serait à Poudlard, en ce moment.  
– Tiens, oui. J'avais pas pensé à ça…  
– Et pendant que tu te casserais la tête à réviser pour ton ASPIC, moi, pauvre fille, j'en serais à mon énième heure de retenue pour avoir envoyé Pansy Parkinson à l'infirmerie…  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil, au fait ?

" …C'est la faute de Harry Potter si Drago est dans une telle galère. C'est lui qui l'a mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Toujours à se mêler de ce qui le regarde à peine. Ça me dégoûte. Tu sais quoi, Weasley ? Je me demande comment tu peux être « amoureuse » d'un type pareil. En admettant que ce soit vraiment de l'amour, bien sûr. Il t'a quand même largué plutôt rapidement, non ? Pitoyable ! Il a dû trouver une autre greluche avec qui s'amuser le soir. Quel pauvre merdeux ! Soit dit-en passant… Il y a une rumeur qui court sur ton compte… Comme quoi tu serais encore plus sale que d'habitude. Je vois bien le genre ! Ça joue les Sainte nitouche, mais au final… Tu t'es faite dépuceler par le premier mec qui passait, c'est ça ? Avoue-le, Weasley. Espèce de petite pute !... "

– Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répondit Ginny d'un ton amer.  
Elle se serra contre Harry.  
Pansy Parkinson n'était qu'une idiote.  
– Et sinon, y'a quoi au menu, ce midi ? demanda Harry.  
– Pfiou ! 'Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches non plus ! répondit Ginny.  
– C'est à ce point là ?  
– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est vert, liquide, avec des bouts de quelque chose qui aurait dû ressembler à de la viande. Le reste est indescriptible.  
– Berk…  
– C'est bien ce que je pense.  
– Je n'aime pas dire du mal de ton frère, Princesse, mais tout de même. On ne lui demande pas la Lune. Il pourrait faire des efforts…  
– Il fait de son mieux, tu le sais.  
Harry fit la moue.  
– Ça se voit que tu n'as pas eu droit à son repas de Réveillon, dit-il. On aurait dit qu'il voulait notre mort, à Hermione et à moi…  
– Je crois surtout qu'il en a un peu marre, dit Ginny. C'est vrai, regarde-le. Il passe la moitié du temps à s'occuper des corvées, pendant que vous autres, vous faites la chasse à l'Âme.  
Ginny avait très vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Ron.  
Comme s'il ne voulait pas être là.  
– On a parfois l'impression qu'il s'isole, tu ne trouves pas ?  
– Si… C'est comme ça depuis qu'on est revenu de Godric's Hollow, ou un peu avant, dit Harry, en réfléchissant.  
– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
– Rien de particulier. Mais… Je crois que c'est là qu'il s'est rendu compte de l'ampleur que cela prenait. Voldemort, la Prophétie, les Horcruxes… Il doit être dépassé par les événements.

C'est vrai que personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui les attendait.  
Ron avait déjà eu beaucoup de difficulté à oser prononcer le nom de Voldemort.  
Se confronter à lui et à ses sbires de plein gré, et sans aucune protection magique, ne devait pas être des plus rassurant pour lui. Et c'était tout à fait normal.  
Ginny elle-même se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, après un mauvais rêve qu'elle espérait non prémonitoire.  
Heureusement que Harry était toujours là, près d'elle, pour la protéger…

– Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui, ajouta Harry. Mais plutôt pour notre santé et nos estomacs.  
Oh.  
– J'ai quelque chose, si tu veux, dit Ginny en se redressant.  
Elle prit la pomme qui était dans sa poche.  
– C'est tout ce qu'on a ? demanda Harry, avec dépit.  
– Ben oui.  
– C'est maigre.  
– Ben oui…  
Ginny tendit la pomme à Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
– Tentatrice, va, dit celui-ci.  
– Allons, mon petit chéri…  
Elle se pencha vers lui, son visage tout près du sien.  
– Tu as déjà goûté à un fruit bien plus défendu…  
– Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs…  
Il mit les bras autour de sa taille.  
– J'en reprendrais bien encore une bouchée…  
Il l'embrassa.

Pouvait-on réellement vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ?  
Harry et Ginny n'en savaient rien.  
Mais en tout cas, ils oublièrent leur appétit…


	17. Ratages

**Chapitre 17 : Ratages**

_La vie reprend son cours à Grimmault Place…_

Les Black étaient une famille aisée, c'était un fait.  
Et comme toute famille aisée qui se respecte, les Black se devaient d'avoir une Bibliothèque.  
Selon l'avis d'Hermione et le bon état plutôt suspect d'une bonne partie des ouvrages, cette pièce, c'était juste de la frime. Ils n'avaient pas dû s'en servir des masses : remplir les étagères de vieux grimoires devait surtout leur servir à passer pour des érudits, plutôt que de l'être réellement.  
Toutefois, force était de constater que la Bibliothèque du troisième étage avait du charme, avec sa table de travail, son éclairage tamisé et ses murs couverts de bouquins du sol au plafond. Si on évitait de s'attarder sur le titres de certaines œuvres (_Bien réussir leurs suicides_, _Grandeurs et Splendeurs des Supérieurs_, ou encore _Moldus : la douce perspective d'un génocide_), la Bibliothèque paraissait tout à fait normale.  
Par contre, les bougies, les signes cabalistiques et le pentagramme tracé à la craie, ça, ce n'était pas normal…

– _Rah-ized Ry-ouh Neuvès, Raf G-nine reubr-You èra Neuvès, spodé-ioulb Neuvès, Spolss Draw-Nod Neuvès… Snig-éb Pir-touïlle Dné, Lé ote Ssap ylo Neuvès, Niou ote sséouh Neuvès, sniss Hild-éd Neuvès !!!_  
Les pictogrammes ancestraux commencèrent à briller d'une lueur rougeâtre, et se mirent à tourner en périphérie du cercle magique, lui aussi luisant.  
Un vent glacial s'éleva, venu de nulle part, et les bougies, disposées tout autour, s'éteignirent.  
Enfin, un faisceau de lumière aveuglante jaillit des cinq branches du Pentacle, le tout dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant.  
Puis…  
Plus rien.  
– Euh…  
Ginny replongea dans son vieux manuscrit.  
– Ça a marché ?  
– 'Sais pas.  
Hermione tendit le bras au-dessus du Pentagramme, et donna une pichenette à la Coupe de Poufsouffle, située en son centre.  
Ting !  
Elle était intacte.  
– OH, BON SANG ! s'exclama Hermione en s'écroulant sur le plancher. J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette Coupe !  
– Il n'y a rien eu ? demanda Ginny, en s'approchant elle aussi de l'Horcruxe.  
– Rien du tout !  
Ginny prit la Coupe, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.  
Aucun changement.  
– Mais… Mais… C'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-elle, énervée. C'était le sortilège le plus puissant qu'on ait trouvé !  
– J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez, j'en ai assez…, répétait Hermione, la tête entre les mains.  
– Peut-être qu'il faut faire ça le jour du Sabbat, ou quelque chose comme ça…  
– Et pourquoi pas danser toute nue à la prochaine équinoxe, pendant qu'on y est ? Ça ne sert à rien ! À part le vaudouisme et les rituels incas, on a tout essayé, sans aucun résultat ! J'abandonne !  
Ginny poussa un soupir d'agacement et s'allongea par terre, à bout de force.  
Si même Hermione baissait les bras, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir.  
Toutes les tentatives pour percer le secret du Maléfice du Bouclier que Voldemort avait jeté sur la Coupe avaient échoué.  
Les mots de passe les plus fantasques, les formulations les plus incongrues… De "révèle-moi ta Nature" à "protection annulée", en passant par "Abra-ca-da-bra" et "Sésame, ouvre-toi"…  
Hermione avait fait chou blanc. Et elle détestait ça.  
Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'échec, et avait horreur des énigmes dont elle ne trouvait pas la solution.  
Ginny, qui avait entrepris elle aussi de détruire l'Horcruxe, ressentait la même frustration.  
Tout son travail de recherches, de traductions, de calculs et de traçages de symboles occultes s'était avéré inutile.

Il y avait différentes façons de faire de la Sorcellerie, et cela à cause des nombreuses cultures magiques éparpillées à travers le Monde.  
Ainsi, deux méthodes magiques avaient cohabité en Europe jusqu'à la fin du sixième siècle : la Baguette, pratique et encore en usage, et la Sorcellerie des Anciens, bien plus archaïque.  
Ce type de Magie était basé sur l'utilisation de symboles et d'incantations de toute sorte, censées mener à l'Illumination, c'est-à-dire l'Ensorcellement.  
Une façon de faire très compliquée, donc, et qui avait failli donner une commotion cérébrale à Ginny, à force de se creuser la tête pour essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose.  
Par commodités, la Baguette avait remplacé cette pratique (et la totalité des autres techniques avec).  
La Sorcellerie des Anciens ne s'enseignait plus depuis bien longtemps, et seul un petit chapitre d'Histoire de la Magie, en deuxième année, l'abordait encore.  
Néanmoins, de vieux grimoires expliquant son fonctionnement était encore en circulation, surtout dans les vieilles familles de sorciers, qui espéraient ainsi prouver que leur ascendance remontait à loin.  
Un vrai truc de Sang Pur, quoi.

C'est pour cette raison que Ginny avait osé ouvrir quelques jours plus tôt cet exemplaire moisi du _Lumis para Puros (Le Savoir des Roys)_.  
Voldemort étant obsédé par la pureté du Sang, ça paraissait logique…  
Malheureusement, à part pomper toute leur énergie, à Hermione et à elle, ce Charme d'Annihilation n'avait été d'aucune utilité face à l'Horcruxe, malgré une bonne dizaine d'heures de préparation.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Ginny.  
– On pourrait la lancer du haut d'une falaise, répondit Hermione, toujours étendue sur le dos.  
– Ce serait aussi simple ?  
– Sûrement pas. Mais au moins, on en serait débarrassée.  
Tous ces efforts, en vain.  
Il y avait de quoi craquer.  
Ginny ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Mais elle y serait obligée : ce défi était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Bien sûr, cet investissement n'était pas innocent.

À la traîne au sujet des Horcruxes, Ginny se sentait un peu inutile, à la maison, et cela la gênait.  
Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour les autres, et voulait leur prouver qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses.  
Et puis, cela lui permettait de donner un coup de main à Harry…  
Bien essayé.  
Sauf que Voldemort ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
La puissance de ce Sortilège Protecteur était impressionnante. Ginny se sentait vraiment minable face à de tels pouvoirs, qui surclassaient plus de mille fois les siens.  
L'idée que Harry soit forcé d'affronter un tel monstre lui donnait la chair de poule.

Hermione et Ginny était encore en train de se morfondre quand Harry entra dans la Bibliothèque.  
– Alors les filles, tout baigne ?  
Elles lui lancèrent un regard noir.  
– À ce point là ?  
– Quoi qu'on fasse, rien ne fonctionne, dit Ginny, en se redressant. À croire qu'Il a tout prévu…  
Harry lui donna la main pour qu'elle se relève.  
– Ne le prends pas mal, mais pour moi, c'est un Génie, ajouta Hermione, en levant le bras. Son niveau en matière d'Enchantement est incroyable, et…  
Elle resta comme ça, assise, la main en l'air.  
– Et… Et qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'on m'aide, moi aussi ?  
– Oh, pardon ! s'excusa Harry.  
Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la releva maladroitement.  
– Non mais… En tout cas, si tu le croises, fais lui cracher le morceau avant de le tuer, dit Hermione, enfin debout.  
– Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas s'il m'arrache le cœur avant…, rétorqua Harry.  
– Arrête de dire des bêtises, s'insurgea Ginny. Aide plutôt deux pauvres jolies jeunes filles esseulées, en mal d'inspiration.  
Hermione et elle lui firent les yeux doux.  
– Perspective plus qu'intéressante, je vous l'accorde, dit Harry, avec un petit sourire. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Tiens.  
Il donna à Ginny l'un des petits miroirs qu'il lui avait montré l'autre jour.  
– J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le réparer, mais je ne garantis rien…  
– Miroir à Double Sens, hein ? dit Hermione. Génial. Princesse et Petit Chéri vont pouvoir se parler à distance…  
– Tes sarcasmes me laisse froide, rétorqua Ginny. De plus, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'appeler mon petit chéri "Petit Chéri"…  
– Et… Ça peut être très utile pour quand on sera en extérieur, dit Harry en sortant son propre Miroir.  
– N'essaye pas de te trouver des excuses, Petit Chéri, répliqua Hermione.  
– Mais… Euh… C'est pas du tout des excuses…  
– Bon, sinon, ça marche comment ? demanda Ginny. Enfin, en admettant que ça marche…  
– Normalement, il suffit de prononcer le nom de son interlocuteur, répondit Harry. On va faire un essai…  
Il sortit de la Bibliothèque.  
– Il n'empêche que vous êtes tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre, dit Hermione. Ça ne vous servira à rien.  
– Arrête, on n'est pas toujours ensemble, répliqua Ginny. Même si ça ne me déplairait pas…  
– Il a échangé un Weasley contre un autre ! Il passait plus de temps avec Ron, avant.  
– C'est pas ma faute si… Oh !  
Le Miroir s'était mis à vibrer dans la main de Ginny.  
Celle-ci regarda dans la petite glace.  
Elle pouvait y voir son reflet.  
Mais bientôt, le Miroir s'embruma, et quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Harry qui s'y reflétait.  
– Cool…, laissa échapper Hermione.  
– _Euh… Allo ? Tu me reçois ?_  
Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.  
– _Il y a un problème ?_  
Sa voix.  
On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un des Cachous à l'Hélium de Fred et Georges.  
C'était vraiment ridicule !  
– _Hé ho !_  
Hermione rit de plus bel.  
Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, tenta de se contenir.  
– Et bien, disons que… Ton timbre est un peu suraigu.  
– _"Suraigu" ?_  
Ginny craqua.  
C'était vraiment trop drôle !  
Hermione prit le relais, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.  
– Petit Chéri, il me semble que tu as malencontreusement fait une erreur pour tout ce qui est fréquences magiques.  
– _Et ça veut dire quoi ?_  
– Que tu as une voix de canard ! s'exclama Ginny en riant.  
Hermione pouffa de rire.  
– _Hein ? Attendez…_  
Harry revint dans la pièce, avec une voix beaucoup moins amusante.  
– Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, dit-il. Moi, je vous captais très bien…  
– _D'a d'onnait que'que t'ose comme d'a_, dit Hermione, en se pinçant le nez.  
Elle lui prit son Miroir des mains.  
– Ah la la… Tu n'es vraiment pas bricoleur, mon pauvre garçon. Comment tu vas faire, plus tard ?  
– Plus tard quoi ?  
– Oh, laisse tomber…  
Ginny comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion.  
Hermione lui prit aussi son Miroir.  
– Ça ne doit pas être sorcier, pourtant. Ou plutôt si, en fait…  
– Je suis désolé, Princesse, dit Harry, un peu gêné de s'être tourner en ridicule.  
– Tu n'as pas à être désolé, répondit Ginny, en lui prenant le bras. C'est une idée super…  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Harry, c'était qu'il arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral.  
Même si c'était parfois sans le faire exprès…  
– C'est bien ce que je disais, marmonna Hermione, avec un petit sourire. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre…


	18. Boule de Peluche

**Chapitre 18 : Boule de Peluche**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Certaines missions semblent plus faciles que d'autres. Tout est une question de point de vue.  
La difficulté peut s'effacer malgré les apparences, ou au contraire apparaître sans prévenir.  
La mission de Ron et Ginny était pourtant simple…  
Du moins, le paraissait-elle.  
Car donner un bain à Pattenrond se révéla beaucoup plus périlleux que prévu…  
– Viens ici, mon minou…, dit Ginny, d'une voix douce. Viens voir Tata Ginny…  
– Rrrrrrron…  
Coincé entre le mur et la vieille baignoire style dix-huitième de la salle de bains du premier étage, Pattenrond ne semblait pas très motivé à l'idée de rejoindre Tata Ginny.  
– Il doit se méfier.  
– Comment il pourrait savoir ? dit Ron, une serviette sur l'épaule, et une bouteille de shampoing dans la main.  
– Boule de Peluche est plus malin qu'il n'en à l'air.  
Ginny n'était pas une spécialiste de la gente féline.  
Mais il fallait admettre que Pattenrond était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un être doué de raison.  
– Laisse-moi faire, je vais le mâter, moi, dit Ron, en s'accroupissant.  
Pattenrond poussa un feulement, et fit le gros dos.  
– Arrête ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu lui fais peur !  
Le chat orange recula le plus possible, toujours avec un regard menaçant.  
– Allez, Sac à Puce, marmonna Ron. Donne la papatte, donne la papatte, donne… Aïe ! Sa papatte, sa papatte !  
Pattenrond venait de lui griffer la main.  
Ginny pouffa de rire.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre bête pour qu'elle t'en veuille autant ?  
– J'en sais rien…, répondit Ron, avec colère. Hermione a dû le dresser contre moi…  
C'était tout à fait plausible, en effet.  
– Si je t'attrape, stupide animal, je vais te…  
Pattenrond émit un ronron de mécontentement.  
– Je crois que ce serait plus rapide si Hermione s'en occupait elle-même, dit Ginny, en s'appuyant contre le lavabo.  
– Madame est occupée. Harry et elle pensent que RAB pourrait être un ancien Auror qui aurait eu des contacts répétés avec un Mangemort…

Découvrir l'identité du fameux "RAB" était une autre des priorités de Harry.  
Le problème, c'est qu'à part un pendentif rouillé et un message de quelques lignes (qui ne lui était même pas adressé), il n'avait aucun indice.  
Harry espérait qu'il soit encore en vie, pour pouvoir lui demander son aide et récupérer le Médaillon de Serpentard.  
Hermione en doutait beaucoup, et penchait plutôt pour une mort par empoisonnement…  
En somme, tout était possible, et toute nouvelle hypothèse était bonne à prendre.  
Ginny, elle, préférait ne pas s'en mêler.  
De toute façon, elle n'en savait pas plus que les autres…

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.  
– Ils doivent croire que ça me passe au-dessus du cerveau, répondit-il à voix basse, tout en tentant une nouvelle tactique d'approche. Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé mon avis. Apparemment, je ne suis bon qu'à… Ouch !  
Pattenrond venait de lui sauter au visage, pour ensuite retomber sur le carrelage glissant.  
Il fit ensuite un bond, et atterrit sur le cabinet de toilettes.  
– Attrape-le ! cria Ron.  
Ginny se précipita vers le chat, qui se faufila entre ses jambes.  
Il escalada le lavabo, et s'accrocha à la poignée de porte.  
La porte s'ouvrit, et il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement.  
Ouh, la sale bête.  
– 'Faut pas le laisser filer !  
Ron ouvrit la porte en grand, et lui et Ginny sortirent dans le couloir, à la poursuite de Pattenrond.  
– Il est là !  
Le gros chat roux s'apprêtait à descendre en direction du rez-de-chaussée, Ron et Ginny sur ses talons.  
Cette dernière faillit trébucher dans sa course.  
Ron accéléra, bien décidé à récupérer l'animal. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, et sortit sa baguette.  
– Ron, ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ginny.  
Arrivé en bas, Pattenrond bondit sur le pommeau de la rampe et s'agrippa à un vieux rideau.  
– _Parasicuale !_ hurla Ron.  
Le chat poussa un miaulement de douleur, et lâcha prise, tirant le rideau dans sa chute.  
– Mais, tu es dingue ! s'écria Ginny, en atteignant le Grand Hall.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas…  
Pattenrond était couché sur le flanc, les pattes raides.  
Il avait l'air d'un petit tabouret à fourrure.  
Ginny le prit dans ses bras.  
Il était conscient, et très en colère.  
– Tu aurais pu le tuer !  
– C'est juste un Maléfice Paralysant, se défendit Ron.  
D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça, encore ?  
– Tout de même, ce n'est qu'un chat ! s'indigna Ginny, en se redressant. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, on aurait été…  
Elle leva les yeux.  
Le rideau que Pattenrond venait de tirer.  
C'était celui du tableau de Mme Black.  
– Dans la merde.  
– IMMONDE ET INSIGNIFIANTE MARMAILLE ! PETITS DÉMONS USURPATEURS DE HAUT RANG ! SOMBRES CRAPULES ABJECTES ! SALES PETITS …  
Mme Black pouvait les voir, mais pas les entendre.  
Ça lui suffisait.

– C'est ta faute !  
– C'est pas vrai !  
– Meow !  
Après avoir réussis à faire taire l'ancienne propriétaire de la maison, Ron et Ginny était retourné dans la salle de bains avec Pattenrond, toujours paralysé.  
– Déjà quand on était petit, t'étais incapable de t'occuper des Gnomes de Jardin, dit Ginny, en frottant bien derrière les oreilles du chat.  
– Je préfère mille Gnomes de Jardin à un seul exemplaire de cette carpette à poils longs, répliqua Ron.  
Il frotta le dos de Pattenrond vigoureusement, provoquant ainsi son courroux.  
– Tais-toi, toi, dit-il au chat.  
– Tu n'as jamais su t'occuper des animaux, d'abord…, insista Ginny.  
– Tu peux parler ! Tu en as fais quoi, de ton Boursouflet, hein ?  
– Un Boursouflet ? Quel Bours… Oh, Arnold !  
Ginny l'avait complètement oublié !  
– Beuh… C'est pas pareil, répondit-elle, en sortant Pattenrond de la baignoire.  
Déjà qu'à l'origine, ce chat n'était pas du genre concours de beauté féline… Trempé de cette façon, avec les poils qui pendent, il était pire qu'avant (surtout qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur).  
Et c'était la première fois que Ginny rencontrait un chat qui puait le chien mouillé…  
– Ouais, ouais… En attendant, personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu, rétorqua Ron, en essuyant Pattenrond avec ardeur.  
– Ça va, il est resté à la maison…

En réalité, le cas d'Arnold était très spécial.  
Ginny l'avait acheté à Fred et George un an plus tôt, pour une somme qui aurait pu être un peu plus modique.  
C'était une petite boule de poils mauve, très mignonne, dont la principale activité était de rouler sur elle-même, en vain.  
Arnold avait servi d'animal de compagnie à Ginny, l'année précédente. Petit, craquant, facile à nourrir… Le compagnon idéal. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder virevolter.  
Seulement, Ginny s'en était lassée assez vite.  
Surtout après… La rupture.  
Trop occupée à se morfondre, elle avait complètement délaissé Arnold, dont les gazouillements étaient couverts par les sanglots de sa maîtresse.  
Si la mère de Ginny ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile, le Boursouflet aurait sans doute dépéri, oublié de tous, perdu quelque part dans une pile de sous-vêtements.  
La dernière fois que Ginny l'avait vu, il récurait des assiettes sales et poussaient des petits cris de joie, apparemment heureux de sa nouvelle situation.  
Comme quoi, le malheur des uns…

Ce comportement de la part de Ginny n'était pas très responsable.  
Mais maintenant, si elle pouvait récupérer Arnold, elle pourrait s'en occuper pleinement.  
À moins qu'elle n'est vraiment aucun instinct maternel…

– Voilà, c'est terminé, dit Ron. Ha ha ! Tu fais moins le fier, Boule de Peluche ?  
Ginny pouffa de rire.  
Ça, pour faire moins le fier, il faisait moins le fier.  
Pattenrond semblait avoir doublé de volume, avec sa fourrure bouffante.  
Le regard qu'il lançait à Ron était clair : il ne l'aimait pas du tout.  
Et le dressage d'Hermione n'y était pour rien…


	19. Promiscuité

**Chapitre 19 : Promiscuité**

_Fin mars…_

Après de longs mois d'attente, l'hiver était enfin parti, emportant avec lui son lot de courants d'air et ses journées glaciales.  
Et oui, le 12, Grimmault Place, avait des problèmes d'isolation.  
Ce matin-là, ce fut donc un des premiers rayons de Soleil du printemps qui se faufila à travers les planches de la fenêtre, pour frapper Ginny en plein visage.  
Ne plus être soumise à l'emploi du temps de Poudlard lui plaisait beaucoup, et elle ne se privait pas d'en profiter tous les jours.  
Encore légèrement ensommeillée, Ginny ouvrit un œil, et sourit.  
Harry était là, en train de la regarder.  
– Bonjour.  
– Hmm… Bonjour, répondit Ginny. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?  
– Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de te regarder dormir.  
Ginny leva un sourcil.  
– Me regarder dormir ?  
– Oui. Tu es belle, quand tu dors. Tu as l'air si paisible…  
Ginny lui sourit de plus bel.  
– Et puis… J'aime aussi quand tu te réveilles. Quand tu ouvres tes grands yeux, quand tu me fais un sourire… Mais, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est ta voix, qui me dit…  
– Embrasse-moi.  
Harry se pencha vers elle, et s'exécuta.  
Le premier baiser du matin était toujours le meilleur, car c'était aussi le premier d'une longue série.  
Harry et Ginny n'auraient manqué ce rituel pour rien au monde.  
– Alors, Princesse… Ça fait quel effet de dormir dans un lit de grande personne ?  
– C'est mieux qu'avant, répondit Ginny en s'étirant. Mais…  
Il fallait qu'elle lui dise.  
C'était une question de confiance et de respect mutuel.  
– Ce n'était pas la première fois.  
Le sourire de Harry s'effaça.  
– Comment ?  
– En fait, j'ai… J'ai déjà dormi avec un garçon dans un grand lit. Mais, en même temps…  
Ginny s'assit à califourchon sur Harry.  
– C'était avec Ron, on était chez ma grande tante Adela, j'avais sept ans, et il ronflait.  
Harry pouffa de rire.  
– Tu n'étais certainement pas en petite tenue non plus, dit-il.  
– Pour le peu que je m'en souvienne, non. Mais par contre, Ron ronflait, ça j'en suis sûre. Et moi ? Je ne ronfle pas, j'espère ?  
– Non, mais tu as les pieds froids, et tu piques toutes les couvertures.  
– Menteur…  
Elle l'embrassa.

En effet, la veille au soir, ils avaient (enfin) rendu au lit son état originel.  
De toute manière, continuer à avoir deux lits parfaitement séparés aurait été hypocrite. Autant assumer pleinement leur sexualité.  
Ils étaient adultes, après tout.  
Ces deux matelas ne leur avaient pas été très utiles.  
Quelques jours seulement après son arrivée, Ginny avait déjà… Célébré ses retrouvailles avec Harry.  
Depuis cette nuit-là, elle avait toujours dormi avec lui, blottie entre ses bras (c'était sans doute pour cela que la rigueur de l'hiver l'avait épargné).  
Sauf qu'il fallait tromper les apparences.  
De ce fait, Ginny en était venue à devoir défaire son lit chaque matin afin d'éviter que Ron ne se doute de quelque chose. Un stratagème un peu ridicule, et surtout inutile.  
Ron n'était pas dupe (il dormait au deuxième étage).  
Et quand bien même, il n'aurait eu que de simples doutes… Cette fameuse matinée où Ginny était malencontreusement descendue prendre le petit déjeuner, avec pour seul habit la chemise que Harry portait la veille, aurait confirmé ses doutes.  
Mais avoir enfin un vrai grand lit à eux représentait bien plus que ça.  
Pour Ginny, c'était avant tout un symbole. Le symbole d'une union réelle.  
Harry n'était plus seulement son petit copain. Ça allait plus loin que ça.  
Depuis hier soir, c'était "officiellement" son amant.  
Et ça, dans tous les sens du terme…

– Tu vas m'empêcher de bouger comme ça encore combien de temps ? demanda Harry.  
– Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que ça ne te plait pas quand je te chevauches de la sorte ? répondit Ginny, en le plaquant sur le matelas par les épaules.  
– Mais ce n'était pas un reproche…  
Ginny contempla avec délice le panorama qui s'offrait à ses yeux.  
Les longues séances d'entraînement au Quidditch avaient porté leurs fruits…  
Rien que de le voir, comme ça, entre ses cuisses, elle se mordit la lèvre de désir.  
Elle en avait vraiment envie.  
Elle voulait le sentir en elle, une nouvelle fois.  
– Je t'aime, lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille. Fais moi un gros câlin.  
– Encore ?  
– Oui, je suis d'humeur câline, en ce moment…  
Elle commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, la poitrine pressée contre son buste.  
Harry avait compris le message, et y répondait par l'affirmative.  
Ginny sentit sa main lui remonter petit à petit dans le dos.  
D'un geste expérimenté (qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à maîtriser), il dégrafa son soutien-gorge.  
Ginny se redressa, l'enleva, le jeta quelque part dans la chambre, puis revint à la charge.  
Harry la saisit ensuite par la taille, et avec vigueur, l'allongea sur le dos.  
Il lui caressa alors les seins, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, comme il savait maintenant si bien le faire.  
Le rythme cardiaque de Ginny s'accéléra.  
La main de Harry descendit lentement, très lentement, tout le long de son corps, passa par son ventre, pour enfin terminer sa course dans s…  
– Haaa…  
Les premières fois, Harry faisait attention à ne pas faire mal à Ginny.  
Mais par la suite, il tenta surtout de lui faire du bien.  
Le plus possible.  
Afin que le plaisir ressenti pendant ces moments-là soit plus fort à chaque fois.  
Une attention louable, que Ginny ne regrettait pas.  
Il faisait ça avec beaucoup de doigté (sans mauvais jeu de mot), et elle avait l'impression de découvrir les secrets de son corps un petit peu plus à chaque fo…  
– Ha !  
Harry accélérait le mouvement, toujours avec délicatesse.  
Pour décupler ses sensations, Ginny commença à se caresser la poitrine.

Avant, elle croyait que faire l'amour, ce n'était pas important.  
Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort…  
Mais avec le temps, elle comprit quelque chose : ce qu'elle prenait pour un acte instinctif et un peu malsain pouvait aussi être une preuve de tendresse.  
Et si on pouvait aisément faire l'amour sans être amoureux, il était plus difficile d'être amoureux sans faire l'amour…  
Bien sûr, jamais Ginny n'oserait juger cela comme étant le summum de sa relation avec Harry, mais elle était bien forcée de l'admettre : le sexe, c'était génial.

Ginny poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.  
Elle avait de plus en plus chaud.  
Et ce n'était que le début…  
Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche.  
– Tu es toute mouillée…, lui murmura t-il.  
Ça y est.  
Ginny lui rendit son baiser.  
– Je veux que tu m'aimes très fort.  
Harry fit descendre sa petite culotte humide le long de ses jambes.  
Il la lui enleva, et le sous-vêtement alla se perdre quelque part, au fin fond des couvertures.  
Ginny était maintenant complètement nue, prête à s'offrir à lui.  
Frénétiquement, Harry dénoua sa ceinture, et déboutonna son jeans.

C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis tout à l'heure.  
L'Apothéose.

Sans dire un mot, Ginny écarta les cuisses.  
Harry se posta au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et…

TOC TOC !

– Ouh ouh ! Vous êtes réveillés ?  
– AH, MAIS MERDE !  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione venait de tout gâcher.  
Harry roula sur le dos, sans finir ce qu'il avait commencé, au grand dam de Ginny.  
– Oh non… Je le crois pas…  
Ginny non plus, n'y croyait pas.  
– Hé ! Vous êtes debout ? dit ensuite Ron.  
Comment ils pouvaient leur faire ça ?  
– Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent…, répétait Harry, exaspéré, la tête entre les mains.  
Ginny soupira.  
– C'est décidé. On déménage.  
– Non. On va les foutre dehors, ça ira plus vite…, répliqua Harry.  
Ginny, carrément insatisfaite, n'en pouvait plus.  
Être interrompu comme ça, en pleine action, était l'une des choses les plus frustrante au monde.  
Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Qui aurait pu croire que dans cette grande maison, avec ses trois étages et ses innombrables pièces, Harry et Ginny souffriraient de la promiscuité ? Personne de censé.  
Les statistiques étaient en leur faveur : à eux la tranquillité et l'émancipation des sens.  
Hélas, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Limite, ils avaient tout bonnement la poisse…  
La population du 12, Grimmault Place, n'était pas immense, mais elle suffisait à leur gâcher la vie.  
La semaine précédente, par exemple.  
Hermione était rentrée dans la salle de bains pour prendre sa brosse à cheveux, juste au moment où Harry et Ginny étaient en pleine expérimentation buccale (le rideau de douche leur avait sauvé la mise, ce jour-là).  
Quelques jours plus tôt, c'était Ron qui venait chercher Harry avec un prétexte idiot, alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser Ginny un peu partout (et partout un petit peu).  
Une fois, Pattenrond était même sorti de dessous le lit, après coup. Depuis, il regardait Ginny avec un drôle d'œil…  
Partout où ils allaient, ils avaient l'impression d'être espionnés.  
Le pire, ce que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Ces interruptions castratrices étaient de pures coïncidences : Hermione était assez ouverte sur le sujet pour les laisser faire, Ron ne voulait même pas l'imaginer, et Pattenrond (aussi pervers aurait-il pu être) n'était qu'un chat.  
Par contre, ce qui était sûr, c'était que Harry et Ginny n'avaient presque aucune intimité.  
Ils pensaient pouvoir être tranquilles dans leur chambre.  
Même pas.

Priver deux jeunes adultes surexcités de leur petit moment de bonheur personnel était inhumain. Encore une fois, un vide législatif se faisait ressentir.  
– Princesse, j'en peux plus, dit Harry, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je crois que tout ça va finir en bain de sang…  
– Du calme, du calme, répondit Ginny, qui tentait de suivre son propre conseil, en serrant les dents. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas…  
– Oh ! Quoi que vous fassiez, arrêtez tout de suite ! s'exclama Ron.  
Ouuuuuh…  
C'en était trop.  
Les nerfs de Ginny lâchèrent.  
Elle sauta hors du lit, enfila sa robe de chambre, saisit sa baguette, et alla leur ouvrir, bien décidée à mettre les points sur les "i".  
La promiscuité, ça allait bien cinq minutes.  
Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte par magie, laissant apparaître Ron et Hermione, qui avaient collé leur oreille dessus pour écouter.  
– BON, ÉCOUTEZ, LES DEUX MARIOLES ! MOI ET HARRY, ON COMMENCE SÉRIEUSEMENT À EN AVOIR PAR-DESSUS LA TÊTE ! ÇA PEUT VOUS PARAÎTRE SURRÉALISTE, MAIS SI ON S'ISOLE TOUS LES DEUX DANS NOTRE CHAMBRE, C'EST PAS POUR FAIRE DES GAUFRES ! ON AIMERAIT AVOIR UN MINIMUM D'INTIMITÉ, UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS !  
Harry, resté assis sous les couvertures pour des raisons purement masculines, n'en pensait pas moins.  
Ron et Hermione, eux, préféraient ne pas prendre de risques : Ginny était armée, et potentiellement dangereuse.  
– VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS NOUS LAISSER UN PEU TRANQUILLE, NON ? continua celle-ci, en brandissant sa baguette. C'EST TROP VOUS DEMANDER ? ON VA QUAND MÊME PAS DEVOIR VOUS FAIRE UN DESSIN ? COMME SI ÇA NE POUVAIT PAS ATTENDRE, EN PLUS ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y AVAIT DE SI URGENT, HEIN ? QUELQU'UN EST MORT, OU QUOI ?  
– Oui, répondit Hermione. Drago Malefoy.


	20. Le Samaritain

**Chapitre 20 : Le Samaritain**

– Oh.  
Ginny abaissa sa baguette.  
Ron et Hermione paraissaient tout à fait sérieux.  
– Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.  
– Pas du tout, c'est dans le _Daily Prophet_ d'aujourd'hui, dit Hermione en entrant dans la chambre. Ron vient tout juste de rentrer.  
– Ouais, je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu, dit celui-ci. Tu penses ! Une nouvelle par… Hé. Y'avait pas deux lits av… OUMF !  
Ginny venait de lui envoyer un oreiller à la figure.  
– C'est arrivé comment ? demanda Harry, tandis que Ginny reprenait sa place à côté de lui.  
Hermione lui lança le journal.  
– Lis-le par toi-même.  
– J'aime particulièrement le gros titre, dit Ron en s'asseyant dans le vieux fauteuil du bureau.  
En première page s'étalait en grandes lettres tape-à-l'œil les mots _MANGEMORTS : LA VERMINE ÉRADIQUÉE_, suivi d'un long article s'étirant sur plusieurs colonnes, le tout avec une photographie mouvante.  
Ginny avait du mal à voir ce qu'elle représentait, mais quand elle comprit, elle porta la main à la bouche.  
On y voyait le corps livide et couvert de boue de Drago Malefoy, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Mais le pire, c'était ce petit homme bouffi, avec sa petite moustache et ses dents cariées, qui exhibait avec fierté le bras gauche de Malefoy, atrocement mutilé.  
Une vingtaine de larges entailles, sans doute faite au couteau, semblaient lui découper la peau. On pouvait encore distinguer quelque chose entre les blessures : la Marque des Ténèbres.  
– _"Une juste punition, et une aide précieuse". Voilà le commentaire fait il y a quelques heures par le Ministre de la Magie en personne, dans un communiqué officiel_, lut Harry, à voix haute. _Cela va s'en dire. En effet, c'est tôt ce matin qu'a été découvert le cadavre du jeune Drago Malefoy (dix-sept ans), dans Hyde Park, sur les berges de la Serpentine River. C'est ce jeune homme qui, rappelons-le, avait participé à l'assassinat du regretté professeur Albus Dumbledore, l'année dernière, notamment en laissant pénétrer ses compagnons Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'École Poudlard. Jusqu'alors, seules des présomptions pesaient sur lui et sur le reste de sa famille. L'arrestation de son père, Lucius Malefoy, semblait l'avoir aidé à franchir le cap de l'illégalité et du crime organisé. Et si le cas de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, reste à préciser (elle reste pour le moment introuvable), celui de son fils est clair et net : mort.  
_Ça avait l'air de drôlement leur faire plaisir.  
Ginny, elle, ne trouvait pas ça très enthousiasmant.  
– _Les circonstances sont encore mystérieuses_, continua Harry. _Si un rapport préliminaire de la Brigade des Aurors, menée par Ratchet Sketetor, confirme l'utilisation du Sortilège de la Mort, l'auteur de ce sortilège est toujours inconnu des autorités. "Apparemment, il y a eu course-poursuite, puis lutte", révèle un des premiers enquêteurs arrivés sur les lieux, Davis Phankswerks. "Aucun indice ne permet de savoir qui a fait cela, mais nous l'en félicitons", ajoute Sketetor lui-même. "N'oublions pas que le jeune Malefoy n'a fait que suivre les traces de son père. Il valait mieux en finir au plus vite avec cette famille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…". Il faut aussi noter la présence d'entailles au niveau du bras du Mangemort. Selon toutes vraisemblances, ce serait le "Samaritain" (comme on l'appelle déjà officieusement) qui en serait à l'origine, "sans doute pour marquer son opposition envers l'organisation criminelle de Vous-Savez-Qui", explique Sketetor.  
_Il y avait quand même plus héroïque que de dépecer le bras d'un macchabée.  
– "_Une autre preuve de ce que j'avance est ce bout de papier, retrouvé dans la poche intérieur du coupable, et qui dit « ATTENTION AU TRAÎTRE ». Ça me parait clair, non ? ". Le Ministre de la Magie, qui a voulu rappeler le travail mit en œuvre par tout le gouvernement pour contrecarrer les plans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, signale par ailleurs que malgré son geste, une grâce exceptionnelle sera accordée au Samaritain : "la lutte contre ce petit groupe d'extrémistes peut parfois conduire à une attitude extrême. Mais dans le cas présent, à savoir la légitime défense, il n'y aura aucune poursuite". Il est heureux que de braves citoyens aient encore l'audace de s'opposer, sans crainte, au Mal environnant, et ainsi donner un petit coup de pouce amical au Ministère. Bilan de deux ans d'investigation en page 4. Interview exclusive de Ratchet Sketetor en page 5…_ Bla, bla, bla…  
Le Ministère semblait vouloir se servir de cet événement comme d'un coup de pub pour son supposé bon travail.  
Avec l'aide du _Daily Prophet_, il arriverait sûrement à récupérer quelques feuilles de laurier.  
Mais ce que Ginny ne comprenait pas, c'était…  
– Pourquoi "légitime défense" ? Ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun élément.  
– Malefoy était un Mangemort, dit Hermione. Il avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher. Un coupable idéal, en quelque sorte…  
– Tu insinues quoi, là ? intervint Ron. Que Malefoy n'aurait rien fait de mal ? Que ce pauvre garçon se serait fait attaquer par surprise ?  
– Je n'insinue rien, je rappelle juste que nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé exactement.  
– Et puis, que ferais un "brave citoyen" à Hyde Park, en pleine nuit ? ajouta Ginny. Un quartier huppé rempli de Moldus, en plus…  
– Ça, je n'en sais rien, et à la limite, on s'en contrefout. Malefoy était un Mangemort recherché par le gouvernement. Et il a voulu tuer Dumbledore…  
– Ce n'est pas si simple, l'interrompit Harry.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Il y était forcé. Sinon, c'est lui qui mourrait. Il crevait de peur. Ça se comprend, non ?  
– Ça reste  ou plutôt, ça restait – quand même un criminel, rétorqua Ron. Comme son père. Il est parti avec Rogue. Il est retourné avec Lord Voldemort, sans hésiter.  
– S'il était resté, il aurait été arrêté, dit Hermione. Son instinct de survie a pris le dessus.  
– Ça démontre juste qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité avec eux, et qu'il s'était rallié à leur cause.  
Ginny regarda la photographie une nouvelle fois.  
Sketetor (car c'était donc à cela qu'il ressemblait) pointait du doigt le bras lacéré de Malefoy, histoire de prouver que pour une fois, ils avaient bien attrapé un Mangemort.  
Le bras lacéré…  
– Peut-être pas.  
Tous trois se tournèrent vers Ginny.  
– Hein ?  
– Regardez les entailles… Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?  
– Tu veux dire quoi par là ? demanda Harry.  
– Euh… Attendez…  
Ginny prit sa baguette et attrapa le bras gauche de Harry.  
– _Penta !_  
– Hé !  
Elle imita le mouvement d'un couteau, en laissant de belles traces bleues sur sa peau.  
– Mais, arrête !  
– Vous voyez ? Ici, les marques partent de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, et sont penchées vers l'avant. Sur la photo, elles sont plus profondes à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, et elles sont…  
Ginny releva la manche de sa robe de chambre et se fît des traînées bleues sur son propre bras.  
– Comme ça.  
– Princesse, t'es vraiment dégoûtante…, dit Harry.  
Hermione s'assit sur le lit, pour voir les marques de plus près.  
Harry remonta la couverture.  
– Oui…, murmura t-elle, en examinant la photo. Oui, tu as raison…  
– Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ? demanda Ron, un peu déconcerté.  
– Ce n'est pas le Samaritain qui a fait ces entailles, dit Hermione. C'est Malefoy lui-même.  
– Hein ?! Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?  
– Pour les mêmes raisons qui l'ont poussées à traîner dans Hyde Park, seul, en pleine nuit, répondit Harry, l'air songeur.  
Apparemment, il pensait à la même chose que Ginny.  
– J'imagine mal les Mangemorts avoir leur QG à Londres, à proximité du Ministère et de tous ces Moldus. Encore moins à West End, qui manque cruellement de discrétion. Ils n'ont rien à faire là-bas. Et Malefoy n'était sûrement pas en mission. Pas après son semi fiasco à Poudlard. Et puis, de toute façon, les Mangemorts n'opèrent jamais seuls…  
– Et alors ?  
– Réfléchis un peu. Le _Daily Prophet_ parle d'une course-poursuite, et on vient de voir que Malefoy s'est carrément mutilé le bras. Il n'allait nulle part, il fuyait. Il quittait Voldemort.  
– Il devait croire que se lacérer la peau annulerait les effets de la Marque des Ténèbres, ajouta Ginny. Il devait flipper à mort, chez eux. Il s'est enfuit, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve…  
Ron eut un sourire mauvais.  
– Ah ouais ? Pas de chance. Pour une fois que le petit Drago faisait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, il se fait tuer…  
– Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te réjouir, dit Harry. Dans le cas présent, il n'y a pas de légitime défense. Il a bel et bien était assassiné.  
– Hé ho ! C'était Drago Malefoy ! La plus belle ordure qu'on ait jamais vue ! s'emporta Ron. Ce type nous a pourri la vie pendant des années. Il a fait les pires crasses à chacun de nous. Et il en a payé le prix. Vous devriez tous remercier le Samaritain !  
– Quoi qu'il ait fait, il ne méritait pas la mort.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, au mérite ? rétorqua Ron en se levant d'un bond. Tu ne peux pas juger qui mérite de mourir ou non, ou qui est ton ami ou ton ennemi…  
– Non. Et toi non plus, répondit Harry, d'un ton sec. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Malefoy s'était opposé à Voldemort, même si c'était en s'enfuyant. Tu connais le proverbe ? "Les Ennemis de mes Ennemis…".  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Ne comptez pas sur moi pour pleurer cette pourriture…  
– Ron, on ne te demande pas de l'aimer, dit Ginny. On veut juste que tu admettes qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air, en fin de compte. Moi, je n'ai jamais pu le sentir, mais… Il n'empêche qu'il a été tué…  
– Par un Mangemort, dit Hermione.  
Ron se tourna vers elle.  
– Plait-il ?  
– J'y pense depuis tout à l'heure. Le Samaritain. Que faisait-il en pleine nuit ? Et surtout, que faisait-il à Hyde Park ? Comme Harry l'a dit, le quartier n'est pas idéal pour se faire discret. Or, le _Recueil de Conseils pour la Protection, la Dissimulation et la Discrétion des Sorciers vis-à-vis des Autres_ conseille – à juste titre , de choisir des endroits isolés et beaucoup moins voyant.  
– Comme le Terrier ? dit Ginny.  
– Ou comme ici. De ce fait, je crois que le Samaritain n'avait rien à faire dans ce parc, tout comme Malefoy.  
Ron se rassit.  
– Et donc ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme si ça l'aiderait à mieux comprendre.  
– Et donc "ATTENTION AU TRAÎTRE", continua Hermione. Ratchet Sketetor se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Drago Malefoy était bien un traître. Par contre, ce message n'était pas adressé à toute la communauté magique, mais aux Mangemorts. Voldemort voulait faire un exemple. Il l'a fait pourchasser, et exécuter.  
– Tu en es sûre ? demanda Ron, avec un petit sourire.  
Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
– Franchement ?  
– Franchement.  
– Je ne peux pas le prouver, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais dès que je peux rabattre le caquet du Ministère, je ne m'en prive pas.  
Ron eut un petit rire nerveux.  
La remarque d'Hermione n'était peut-être pas fondée sur des certitudes, mais il était certain qu'elle avait un tant soit peu calmée Ron.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ginny en remettant son soutien-gorge.  
– De quoi ?  
Ron et Hermione avaient quitté la chambre, mais il était évident que même s'ils étaient enfin seuls, Harry et Ginny n'avaient plus la tête à ça.  
– Ben… De Malefoy qui est mort.  
– Ha… Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Même si ça lui fait perdre des effectifs, Voldemort tue tous ceux qui se mettent au travers de son chemin, ou qui lui sont inutiles. Le frère de Sirius a connu le même sort…  
– Non, dit Ginny en enfilant ses bas. Je voulais dire… Personnellement.  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
– Je ne sais pas. Ça fait drôle de se dire qu'il est mort, et qu'on ne le reverra plus. Naturellement, Ron a raison. C'était un salopard. Mais…  
– Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de trouver ça triste.  
Tout en mettant sa chemise, il soupira.  
– Oui. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité qu'il crève, parce qu'il m'avait énervé… Plus ça va, plus je me dis que c'était stupide comme réaction.  
Ginny l'aida à boutonner sa chemise, et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Tu étais jeune.  
– La Mort n'est pas un jeu, dit-il, d'un air morose. Quand j'entends Ron parler comme ça…  
– Il ne se rend pas compte.  
– Peut-être. Peut-être pas.  
Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Ginny s'habiller.

Un jeu.  
C'était bien ce que la Vie était, pour Voldemort. Un simple jeu.  
Il l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Pour lui, donner la Mort devait être un amusement comme un autre.  
Mais là, avec Malefoy…  
Ginny ressentait à peu de chose près la même chose que Harry.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinités pour Drago. Cependant, elle le connaissait.  
C'était un des éléments de son ancienne vie à Poudlard : réveil, petit déjeuner, insulte de Malefoy, cours de Métamorphose, déjeuner, sarcasmes de Malefoy, et cætera.  
Ça devait être pour cela que l'annonce de son décès l'avait bien plus marquée que celle de Cedric Diggory, par exemple.  
Et puis, il mourrait alors même qu'il commençait à rejeter les idéaux qu'on lui avait inculqués durant toute son enfance.  
C'était en quelque sorte une preuve de courage. Nombreux furent les sorciers qui n'osèrent pas s'opposer aux Mangemorts juste par peur…  
Ginny eut une pensée pour Pansy Parkinson.  
Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de Malefoy ? Ginny espéra que non.  
Si c'était le cas, elle devait être en larmes en ce moment même.  
Une situation que Ginny redoutait plus que tout.

En enfilant son chemisier, elle jeta un regard à son bras gauche.  
– Et m…  
Les traces de peinture bleue.  
Ça ne devait pas partir facilement.  
Malefoy les aura décidément fait chier jusqu'au bout…


	21. Potter Does It Better

**Chapitre 21 :_ Potter Does It Better_**

_Deux semaines plus tard.  
Chemin de Traverse…_

L'acte de bravoure du Samaritain semblait avoir marqué les esprits. L'ambiance était presque décontractée, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun danger.  
Il faut dire que le _Daily Prophet_ faisait ses choux gras de cette histoire (ce qui était normal pour une feuille de chou), en la déclinant de toutes les façons possibles : témoignages de sorciers ayant affrontés des Mangemorts ("il ne sont pas si effrayants"), étalages des nombreuses qualités des Forces Spéciales Magiques ("nous sommes imbattables"), reportage exclusif sur les différentes méthodes d'infiltration ("et surtout, ne répétez cela à personne"), et bien d'autres billevesées.  
La Une d'aujourd'hui avait pour titre _RATCHET SKETETOR : "VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR"_ (un titre somme toute assez paradoxal).  
Il devait une fois de plus déverser un flot de banalités et de phrases toutes faites, dans l'unique but de se faire mousser, lui et son service.  
Ginny était d'un avis partagé.  
Certes, cela rendait espoir aux gens. Mais leur faire croire qu'ils étaient en sécurité, c'était un mensonge.  
Et d'un point de vue journalistique, ce n'était pas très professionnel…

– Tu ne crois pas qu'une porte qui s'ouvre d'elle-même risque d'éveiller les soupçons ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
– Ben… On n'a pas non plus beaucoup d'autres solutions, répondit celui-ci, en tirant de toutes ses forces la Grande Porte de Gringotts.  
Cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils entrèrent tous deux dans la Banque, le sol de marbre en damier couinant sous leurs pas.  
Les Gobelins semblaient heureusement trop occupés à remplir des formulaires ou à faire leurs comptes pour remarquer leur invisible présence.

Pour prendre certains moyens de locomotions, pour acheter certains produits, ou pour s'habiller, des crédits moldus étaient parfois nécessaires.  
Harry et Ginny étaient donc partis échanger quelques Gallions à la Banque Gringotts, le seul endroit à Londres où on pouvait troquer du métal pur contre de l'argent (à leur connaissance).  
Ron, qui était parfaitement ignorant en matière de devises moldues, avait préféré leur laisser la place, et rester dans sa cuisine pour expérimenter de nouvelles recettes, au grand malheur de Ginny, qui avait encore la nausée suite à la _Tarte aux Asperges Meringuées_ de la veille (berk !).  
Hermione s'était bien sûr proposée, mais Ginny avait porté Harry volontaire, histoire de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air avec lui (si seulement ils pouvaient retourner au cinéma…).  
Et puis, cela lui permettrait d'apprendre à se servir de la monnaie moldue : elle restait persuadée de s'être faite escroquer par le gérant de ce petit hôtel, près de Chesterfield (d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas un hôtel ordinaire, à en juger par l'accoutrement des autres locataires, pas plus âgées qu'elle…).

Un petit écriteau sur la droite, à côté d'un vieux Gobelins décrépi, avec des lunettes aux verres épais, qui faisait des additions en marmonnant, indiquait "Bureau de Changes".  
Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent.  
– Bonjour ! dit Harry en sortant la tête de dessous la Cape.  
– AARGH ! s'exclama le Gobelin, en tombant à la renverse.  
Harry porta la main à la bouche.  
– Oups.  
– Il est mort ? demanda Ginny, en se penchant au dessus du guichet.  
– Non. Mais ça n'saurait tarder, répondit le vieux Gobelin.  
Tandis que Harry rangeait la Cape d'Invisibilité dans sa poche, le Gobelin redressa son grand tabouret, l'escalada tant bien que mal, et revint à sa position initiale, le souffle court.  
– 'Pourriez prévenir, non ?  
– Désolé, s'excusa Harry.  
– Mmmh… 'Est pour quoi ?  
– Ben…  
Ginny pointa du doigt l'écriteau.  
– C'est pour un Change, dit-elle.  
Le Gobelin réajusta ses lorgnons, plissa les yeux pour mieux lire la pancarte, et souffla un grand coup.  
– 'Uivez moi.  
Il sauta de son siège (c'était à se demander pourquoi il était remonté dessus), fit le tour du guichet, et leur montra le chemin, sa queue-de-pie traînant par terre.  
– 'Est là.  
Il ouvrit une petite porte sur laquelle étaient inscrits les mots "Salle des Monnaies".  
En entrant, Harry et Ginny restèrent bouche bée.  
La pièce était haute de près d'une centaine de mètres, et éclairée par un luxueux chandelier en cristal.  
Sur la droite, il y avait une énorme balance aux plateaux de cuivre.  
Sur la gauche, des milliers de petits casiers étaient disposés les uns au dessus des autres, du sol au plafond, sur toute l'étendue de la salle. Ginny faillit attraper un torticolis en essayant de voir à quelle hauteur cela montait.  
– Pourquoi des créatures aussi petites construisent des choses aussi grandes ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
– J'étais en train de me poser la même question…, répondit celui-ci.  
Le vieux Gobelin prit un panier en osier, posé près de la balance, et s'approcha d'une grande échelle coulissante, appuyée contre les casiers.  
– 'Continent ?  
– Pardon ? dit Harry.  
– 'Voulez de l'argent de quel continent ?  
– Ha ! Euh… Europe ?  
Le Gobelin déplaça l'échelle de quelques mètres sur la droite.  
– Pays ?  
– Ben… Angleterre.  
Il monta lentement le long de l'échelle.  
– 'Existe pas, dit-il, une fois arrivé tout en haut.  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent.  
– Essayez "Grande-Bretagne".  
Le Gobelin descendit d'une bonne cinquantaine d'échelons.  
– Mmmh… Pièces ou papier ?  
– Euh… Peu importe.  
Il ouvrit un des casiers, prit à pleine main des liasses de "billets" et quelques pièces de monnaies argentées, les mit dans son panier, et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle.  
Il s'approcha ensuite de la grosse balance.  
Ginny remarqua alors un grand tableau, avec des chiffres en lettres rouges qui changeaient toute les vingt secondes, en face de noms bizarres : "Dollar", "Yen", "Peso"…  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Les fluctuations de la Bourse, j'imagine, dit Harry.  
Bah oui. Ça expliquait tout, ça…  
– 'Rgent à changer, s'vous plaît, marmonna le Gobelin, en désignant l'un des plateaux de la Balance.  
– Oui, tout de suite…  
Harry sortit de sa poche une petite bourse, qu'il posa sur le plateau.  
Le Gobelin fit de même avec le contenu de son panier, de l'autre côté.  
La Balance commença à s'équilibrer d'une façon physiquement improbable.  
Quelques billets en moins, deux-trois pièces de plus, et le compte était bon.

– 'Fait donc cent dix-sept Livres Sterling et vingt Pennies, nota le Gobelin en remettant l'argent à Harry.  
– Et bien… Merci.  
– 'Oilà un reçu. 'Le perdez pas.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– 'Arce qu'après vous l'auriez plus.  
Il referma son livre de comptes d'un coup sec, et les ignora.  
– Ce que j'aime à Gringotts, c'est le service, dit Ginny.  
– On ne doit pas avoir assez d'argent pour mériter leur respect, ajouta Harry.  
– 'N'effet.  
Harry et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel.  
– Allez, viens Princesse. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. Avec la chance qu'on a, on risque de tomber sur…  
– Bill chéri, tu n'as pas oublié les relevés d'Épargne de Mister Colombs, j'espère ?  
– Quand je pense que tu as laissé tomber la Divination, c'est vraiment domaaaa…  
Harry attrapa Ginny par le bras, la plaqua contre le mur, et sortit la Cape d'Invisibilité à toute vitesse.  
– Je les ai, je les ai, répondit Bill, d'un air las, en apparaissant avec sa jeune épouse dans le Grand Hall.

Depuis son accident, Bill, le grand frère de Ginny, était condamné à rester dans les bureaux du service administratif de la Banque.  
C'était un travail très ennuyeux, mais la Direction de Gringotts ne voulait pas qu'il leur fasse mauvaise réputation de par le Monde.  
Il n'était donc pas rare de le rencontrer ici, des papiers sous le bras, avec Fleur, sa française de femme, pour le seconder.  
D'ailleurs, pour le moment, Ginny ne savait pas ce qui l'embêtait le plus.

– Oh ! Et ceux de Miss Calls, tu y as pensé ? demanda Fleur.  
– Mais oui…  
– Cette horrible bonne femme nous a menacé d'un procès ! Elle dit qu'on lui doit de l'argent…  
Bill ouvrit un des dossiers.  
– Pourtant, elle n'a aucun intérêt.  
– Peuh ! Parle pour toi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la justice sur le dos !  
– Non, son compte n'a pas d'intérêt. Elle a choisi une épargne à 0 pourcent...  
Harry et Ginny, toujours collés au mur, à quelques mètres d'eux, étaient un peu limités dans leurs mouvements.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura Ginny. On ne va pas rester là toute la journée.  
S'ils commençaient à parler chiffres, ça pouvait durer des heures.  
– On va essayer de se diriger vers la sortie, répondit Harry.  
Ils commencèrent à se déplacer latéralement, en direction de la Grande Porte, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Si jamais ils étaient découverts, c'en était fini pour eux.

Bien que faisant officiellement partie de la famille, Fleur ne connaissait pas une des règles des enfants Weasley : "Ne dénonce jamais ton prochain, il pourrait te servir d'alibi un jour".  
Dans un souci de bien faire, elle n'hésiterait pas à balancer sa désormais belle-sœur, ne serait-ce que pour se faire bien voir par sa désormais belle-mère.  
Fleur n'avait encore rien fait que Ginny la considérait déjà comme une traîtresse.  
Et ce n'était pas Bill qui lui donnerait un coup de main. Ce pauvre garçon était tenu par les…

– SALUT LES JEUNES !  
– Ça bosse dur ?  
Et allez…  
Fred et George, habillés à la dernière mode, venaient de rentrer de manière tonitruante dans la Banque, ce qui ne laissa pas les Gobelins indifférents ("aargh !").  
– Oh, salut les boys ! dit Fleur, en leur faisant un grand signe de la main. Vous venez nous faire un petit coucou ?  
– Pas tout à fait, répondit Fred.  
Génial…  
Ce serait qui, après ?  
Charlie ? L'Oncle Irving ?  
– On est venu mettre de l'argent sur notre compte commun.  
– Encore ?! s'exclama Bill. Ça marche si bien que ça, les pétards mouillés ?  
– Ho ho ho… Rigole autant que tu veux, répliqua George.  
– Ça nous fera de la pub, ajouta Fred.  
Bill, qui était d'un tempérament travailleur (contrairement à Percy, qui était d'un tempérament rasoir), n'appréciait guère que ses deux jeunes frères s'enrichissent en s'amusant.  
Surtout depuis que, lui, ne s'amusait plus…  
– Regarde ce qu'on s'est offert, mon bon…  
– Des bottes en peau de Narval ! C'est pas la classe, ça ?  
Ils désignèrent leurs grosses chaussures, de couleur brunâtre.  
– Hé ! Le Narval est une espèce protégée, s'indigna Fleur, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup du sort du monde animal, depuis la semi Lycanthropie de son mari.  
– T'inquiète, dit Fred, on ne risque pas de nous les voler…  
– Vous auriez encore plus d'argent à placer à la Banque si vous n'achetiez pas ce genre de choses hors de prix…, dit Bill.  
Ginny aurait aimé pouvoir saluer ses frères. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.  
Mais il était vital pour Harry et elle de partir rapidement.  
Fred et George était capable de mettre à profit une autre des règles des enfants Weasley : "Sers toi de ton prochain, il a déjà fait la même chose avec toi, après tout".  
Elle fit signe à Harry de continuer à avancer.  
– Les affaires sont excellentes ces derniers jours, en plus, continua George.  
– Les gens se sentent badins ! ajouta Fred.  
– Le moral revient !  
– La gaieté est de mise !  
– C'est toute cette histoire sur le Samaritain, c'est ça ? demanda Bill. C'est débile…  
– Justement !  
– C'est là qu'on entre en scène !  
Fleur pouffa de rire.  
– Et puis… Il y a déjà une rumeur qui court sur l'identité du Samaritain, dit George à voix basse.  
– Qui est-ce ? demanda Fleur.  
– Oh, mais c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît… Déjà.  
– Et qui est connu sous d'autres noms !  
– Le Survivant !  
– L'Élu !  
– Le Choisi !  
– Le Petit avec les Lunettes !  
– En d'autres termes…  
– Harry Potter !  
Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Ginny lui rentra dedans.  
– Harry Potter ? répéta Bill, incrédule. Ça m'étonnerait.  
– Mi tou ! ajouta Fleur. Je le vois mal utiliser le Sortilège de la Mort.  
– Pourquoi pas ? dit Fred.  
– 'Arry n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ce n'est pas son style…  
– Oh, je t'en pris…  
– Ce n'est plus un gosse…  
– Et il haïssait Malefoy…  
– À sa place, moi, je l'aurais fait…  
– Et moi, même à ma place, je l'aurais fait quand même. Pour le fun !  
Bill poussa un soupir.  
– C'est complètement ridicule ! Comment vous pouvez croire à ces sornettes ?  
– On n'y croit pas, mais les gens, oui…  
– C'est ça qui compte ! Le client !  
– On envisage même se s'associer à Mme Guipure, pour lancer une ligne de tee-shirt…  
– _Potter does it Better_ ! Ça en jette, non ?  
Quoi ?!  
– Euh… Ça ne risque pas d'être mal interprété ? fit remarquer Fleur.  
– Possible, répondit Fred. Mais quel que soit le sens du slogan, j'espère pour lui que ce ne sera pas mensonger…  
Quelles espèces de...!  
– Au fait, Ginny n'a pas eu une histoire avec lui, l'année dernière ? dit Bill, qui voulait éviter que la conversation ne devienne trop graveleuse.  
– Si, mais ça s'est mal terminé, répondit George, d'un ton plus sérieux.  
– Il a rompu avant de disparaître, précisa Fred. Ginny a beaucoup pleuré.  
– À la maison, on était tous persuadé que c'était un amour d'adolescente, mais apparemment, c'était bien plus que ça. Maman ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Ginny eut un petit pincement au cœur.  
Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, alors que tout allait bien.  
Si seulement elle pouvait le leur dire…  
– Je me demande si elle s'en est remise, tiens…  
– Jolie-maman n'a pas eu de nouvelles ? demanda Fleur, attristée.  
– "Belle-maman", Fleur…, corrigea Bill.  
– Rien du tout, répondit George. Elle ne répond à aucune lettre.  
Oh oh.  
Ginny n'avait pas pensé à ça.  
– La pauvre. Elle ne doit pas avoir la tête à ça, ajouta George. Le dernier contact qu'on ait eu avec elle, c'est cette boite de _Patented Daydream Charms_ qu'on lui a envoyé…  
– Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude, dit Bill.  
– Ouais…  
– En espérant que Harry ne soit pas mort tout court, ajouta Fred, sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé.  
Ginny était heureuse que George, Bill et Fleur lui lancent le regard noir qu'il méritait…

– _Potter does it Better_ ! N'importe quoi !  
Harry pouffa de rire.  
Lui et Ginny avait quitté le Chemin de Traverse, et la Cape d'Invisibilité par la même occasion.  
Ils rentraient maintenant à Grimmault Place, cachés parmi la foule de Moldus.  
– Toi, ça te fait rigoler, bien sûr ! s'emporta Ginny. Pff… En plus, Fleur a raison : sorti de son contexte, ça peut être très mal interprété.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'une bande de nymphettes ahuries se baladent un peu partout en se vantant de savoir que Harry faisait ça mieux…  
– Ce sont les gens qui veulent ça, dit celui-ci. Même si je n'ai rien demandé, je reste une lueur d'espoir pour eux. Ça les rassure de se dire que quelqu'un veille. C'est ce que Scrimgeour voulait, l'année dernière.  
– Tu es peut-être un symbole, mais tu n'as pas à être utilisé, ni par le Ministère, ni par Fred et George. Et puis si c'est pour te comparer au Samaritain…  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
Ginny était un peu gênée de lui demander ça. Mais comme il y serait forcé…  
– Tu crois être prêt à tuer quelqu'un, un jour ?  
– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
– Et bien… Si la Prophétie s'accomplit, tu y seras obligé.  
– Ça te gênerait ?  
Être amoureuse d'un assassin n'était pas très réjouissant. Mais être en deuil l'était encore moins. Surtout que la "victime" serait Voldemort, de toute manière…  
– Non. Pas du tout, répondit Ginny.  
– Moi, ça me gênerait.  
Ginny arrêta d'avancer.  
– Pardon ?  
– "Est-ce que je suis prêt à tuer ?". Je me pose cette question tous les jours, depuis que j'ai appris le contenu de cette Prophétie. Et chaque jour, je me dis que "non".  
– Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Tu n'as pas…  
– Ginny, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas. C'est que je ne veux pas.  
Quoi ?  
– Mais, Harry… Tu… Tu ne peux pas faire autrement.  
– Bien sûr que si. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais quand le jour sera venu, mais au moins, je sais ce que je ne ferais pas.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?  
– Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Je ne…  
– Tu sais ce qu'est un Mage Noir ? demanda Harry, soudainement.  
– Hein ?  
– Un Mage Noir. Ce qui le différencie d'un sorcier. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
– Ben… Oui. Enfin, je crois…  
– En arrivant dans le Monde de la Magie, je ne le savais pas. Et c'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Hagrid m'avait raconté toutes ces choses, sur les Mangemorts… Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ça. Alors j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas être un Mage Noir. Sauf que je ne savais pas précisément ce que c'était. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était quelqu'un qui venait de Serpentard, mais non. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un qui étudiait la Magie Noire, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un qui utilisait ses pouvoirs contre quelqu'un d'autre, ou contre les Moldus. Mais non. De nombreux sorciers font tout ça, sans être catalogué de "Mage Noir".  
Ginny avait du mal à le suivre.  
– Tout ça veut dire que la frontière entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal n'est séparée que par une chose, Ginny, continua Harry. C'est ça qui détermine si on est ou non un Mage Noir. Et cette chose, c'est tuer. Ou être capable de tuer.  
– Tu te trompes !  
C'était sorti tout seul.  
– Regarde les Aurors ! Ce ne sont pas des Mages Noirs. Mais pourtant, ils ont déjà tué des gens !  
– Cela ne change rien à ce que je pense. Tu as déjà vu cette lueur malsaine dans l'œil de Maugrey, quand il parlait de son ancienne carrière ? J'ai vu la même dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestranges quand elle a tué Sirius. La Communauté Magique ne blâme pas les Aurors, parce qu'ils sont de leur côté. C'est l'Homme qui est jugé, pas ses actes…  
– Justement ! Harry, personne ne t'en voudra de recourir au meurtre.  
– Si, moi. Je me moque du regard des autres. C'est ce que je pense qui est le plus important. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir coupable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire.  
C'était une attention charitable, mais un peu déplacée dans le cas présent.  
– Mais… C'est Voldemort, dit-elle. Il a fait du mal à tant de gens…  
– Je sais, et je ne l'oublie pas, répondit Harry. Il mérite d'être puni, mais pas d'être tué.  
– Même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer ?  
– La vengeance n'est plus ma motivation. J'ai changé d'avis sur lui.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Tu te souviens des souvenirs que Dumbledore me montrait ? Il disait que c'était pour m'aider. Depuis, j'ai compris pourquoi il m'avait montré tout ça. Tous ces souvenirs où l'on voyait le pire des hommes : Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore sentait que j'hésitais. Il voulait que je sois capable de tuer. Il m'a donc présenté cet être infâme, le Mal absolu, pour que je puisses le haïr sans état d'âme, et accomplir la Prophétie. Mais il y a eu un problème. Et cela dès la seconde leçon.  
– Celle où tu as visité l'Orphelinat ?  
– Oui. Cette fois là, je n'ai pas vu Lord Voldemort. J'ai vu Tom Jedusor. Ce n'était pas encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était juste un gosse un peu paumé. Un gosse comme moi. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il vivait. Et j'ai eu de la pitié pour lui. J'ai tenté de réprimer ce sentiment, mais aujourd'hui encore, il m'est impossible de haïr Tom Jedusor.  
Cela devenait surréaliste.  
– Tom Jedusor _est_ Lord Voldemort, dit Ginny. Il a choisi de le devenir.  
– Tu as parfaitement raison. Et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'il doit être puni. Tom Jedusor n'est pas né mauvais. En l'abandonnant, en le laissant croupir dans un orphelinat… On l'a poussé, sans le vouloir, à le devenir. Il aurait pu m'arriver la même chose. C'est là que je veux en venir. Tuer Tom Jedusor n'aurait aucun sens, et ça ne servirait à rien. On doit le punir pour ses actes, pas pour ce qu'il est. Je ne veux pas être un bourreau.  
Ginny était complètement dépassée.  
Ce discours relevait d'un humanisme exacerbé.

Pour elle, la réponse était claire : Voldemort devait être stoppé.  
Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. C'était la personne la plus dangereuse au Monde.  
Il avait fait les pires choses, il continuait, et il continuerait encore si on ne faisait pas quelque chose.  
Bien sûr, la Mort n'était pas une peine acceptable. Ce n'était pas une vraie justice.  
Mais dans le cas de Voldemort, c'était différent.  
Harry avait des principes, et Ginny était d'accord pour le soutenir dans ses idéaux. Cependant, cela commençait à aller un peu loin.  
La peine de mort était peut-être immorale, mais elle pouvait parfois être nécessaire.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait pour l'instant.

– Tu es complètement malade ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses dire ce genre de chose. Tu es en train de rejeter tout ce qu'on t'a appris !  
– Et oui, dit Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
– Comme si c'était le moment pour jouer les grands cœurs, non mais franchement… C'est de la folie !  
– C'est certain, mais je m'en fiche.  
Ginny soupira.  
Ça avait l'air de l'amuser en plus, de lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Voldemort.  
– "Ça ne servirait à rien"... Peuh ! Je me demande qui a été assez stupide pour te mettre ça dans le crâne ! répliqua-t-elle.  
– Toi.  
Ginny leva un sourcil.  
– Moi ?  
– "La Mort n'est pas une solution", c'est signé Ginny Weasley, non ?  
Bravo, ma fille.  
Ton homme est passé du stade suicidaire au stade bienfaiteur de l'Humanité.  
– Oui, et bien ça ne s'appliquait qu'à toi, espèce d'idiot ! fulmina Ginny. Voldemort, lui, il peut aller rôtir en Enfer quand il veut ! On apportera même du petit bois, s'il le faut !  
Harry éclata de rire.  
Encore une fois, il semblait tout à fait sûr de lui. Il avait l'air de contrôler parfaitement la situation.  
Être confiant à ce point, c'était impressionnant.  
C'est pour cela que Ginny se sentait protégée quand elle était avec Harry.  
Elle aurait voulu avoir une telle confiance en elle… Mais faute de mieux, elle devait avoir confiance en lui.  
– Pff… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.  
– Mais oui, répondit Harry.  
Ginny soupira.  
Quand il disait ce genre de truc, c'était comme si rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver.  
En espérant que se soit le cas.  
Il l'embrassa sur le front, et ils continuèrent leur route.  
– Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de _Patented Daydream Charms_ ?


	22. Secret intérieur

**Chapitre 22 : Secret intérieur**

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

– Eurk...!  
Après avoir vu défiler une partie de son petit déjeuner, Ginny, la respiration haletante, s'assit par terre, adossée à la baignoire.

Non.  
Non, non.  
S'il vous plaît, non. Pas ça.  
Tout sauf ça.

Elle commença à pleurer, en silence.

Pourquoi elle ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?  
C'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ?

Ginny était complètement perdue. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de solution.  
Ses sanglots résonnaient dans la salle de bains, comme une complainte qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Elle avait tenté le Diable, et en avait payé le prix.  
Bien sûr, elle connaissait les risques. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en venant ici.  
Mais, jamais, elle n'avait osé imaginer en arriver à cette situation.  
C'était horrible.

D'un revers de manche, Ginny s'essuya les yeux.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider.  
Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle.  
Elle ne devait le dire à personne.  
Elle devrait faire face, toute seule.  
À moins que… Non.  
Elle était censée l'aider, le soutenir. Non pas aggraver les choses.

Pauvre petite idiote.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute.  
Si elle n'était pas venue, rien ne se serait passé.  
Oh, bon sang…

Ginny se releva péniblement, et se dirigea vers le lavabo, avec son grand miroir fêlé.  
Elle avait le teint terne, et les yeux rouges.  
Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, pour camoufler ses larmes.

Elle devait lui dire. Il le fallait.  
De toute façon, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard…  
Quelle allait être sa réaction ?  
Qu'allait-il lui dire ?  
Elle avait peur d'y penser.  
À tous les coups, il la laisserait tomber, ou la renverrait chez elle.  
Pourtant, il devait savoir.

Ginny respira un grand coup, pour tenter de se calmer.

Cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête.  
Elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et elle devait en assumer les conséquences.  
Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était perdue…

Ginny donna un dernier coup d'œil à la glace, et tenta de s'arranger le mieux possible, avant de sortir.  
Tromper les apparences.  
C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant.

Pauvre petite idiote.

Elle ouvrit la porte, mais quelqu'un était déjà sur le seuil.  
– Oh !  
Harry.  
– Tu m'as fait peur…  
– Désolé, dit-il. C'est juste que… Est-ce que ça va ?  
Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là-dedans… Il y a un problème ?  
Sans croiser son regard, elle sortit de la salle de bains, et se dirigea vers leur chambre.  
– Non… Tout va bien, répondit-elle.  
– Ginny…  
Harry l'attrapa par le bras.  
– Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens, tu le sais.  
Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout deviner ?  
– Tu es bizarre, depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ?  
Ginny baissa les yeux.  
Il fallait qu'elle lui dise…  
– Harry, j'ai… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…  
Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre, et tous deux s'assirent sur le bord du lit.  
– Mais… S'il te plaît, ne crie pas.  
– "Ne pas crier" ? Princesse… Jamais je ne crierais sur toi, dit Harry d'un ton affectueux, en lui prenant la main.  
Ginny détourna le regard.  
– Tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. On se connaît depuis assez longtemps, maintenant. Je peux t'assurer que je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et puis, ça ne doit pas être…  
– Harry, je suis enceinte.


	23. Plus qu'une simple bêtise

**Chapitre 23 : Plus qu'une simple bêtise**

Le visage de Harry se décomposa.  
– Qu… Quoi ?  
– Je suis enceinte, répéta Ginny, à voix basse. De toi.  
Il lui lâcha la main et se leva d'un bond.  
– QUOI ?!  
Ginny s'attendait à cette réaction.  
– Mais… Mais… Tu en es sûre ?  
"Sûre" ?  
Plus que jamais.  
Quinze jours de retard sur son cycle, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…  
– Oui, répondit-elle.  
Harry avait l'air complètement paniqué.  
– Non…  
Il y avait de quoi.  
– Non, non, non…  
Hélas…  
– Mais, mais… Ce n'est pas possible ! dit-il, le souffle court.  
Et pourtant.  
– Enfin, je veux dire… J'ai… J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait, je te jure !  
En effet.  
Même si ce n'était pas très romantique, Harry s'était toujours retiré au dernier moment.  
À priori, cela aurait dû leur éviter ce genre de problème.  
À priori, seulement.  
– Je sais, dit Ginny. Mais apparemment, ça… Ça n'a pas suffit.  
– "Pas suffit" ? Ah, ça oui, ça n'a pas suffit !  
Harry commença à faire les cent pas, en grommelant.  
– C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… Oh, merde…  
Il tentait de se calmer, mais il avait beaucoup de mal.  
Ginny, elle, restait immobile, la tête baissée.  
– Et… C'est arrivé quand ? demanda t-il.  
Cela faisait longtemps que Ginny ne faisait plus précisément attention à ses périodes de règles.  
Et encore moins à la fréquence de ses rapports sexuels.  
Néanmoins, elle pouvait estimer cela à…  
– Il… Il y a cinq semaines. Peut-être plus.  
– Bon sang… Cinq semaines !  
Cela sembla l'affoler encore plus.  
Il s'appuya contre le mur, la tête entre les mains.  
S'il se mettait dans des états pareils, c'était uniquement à cause de Ginny, elle le savait.  
Elle avait honte de rester là, sans rien dire, alors qu'elle lui causait tant de soucis.  
C'était vraiment une bonne à rien. Une vraie nulle.  
Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
– Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? demanda Harry, en soupirant.  
Au début, Ginny n'avait pas fait la relation. Les nausées, les maux de tête…  
Elle ne pensait pas que tout était lié.  
– J'ai… J'ai compris…  
Elle avait du mal à parler.  
Elle avait la gorge sèche.  
– Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, dit-elle enfin.  
– J'le crois pas… Et tu pensais me le dire quand ? s'emporta Harry.  
– Je ne sais pas ! J'a… J'avais peur de ta réaction…  
– Ma réaction ? Ginny, tu es enceinte ! Ce n'est pas un truc qu'on garde pour soi, merde !  
Il se rassit à côté d'elle, en fulminant.  
Ça y est, il criait.  
Ginny le savait…  
Mais il avait raison, avec une idiote pareille.

Ginny avait tout fait de travers.  
Déjà, elle se faisait renvoyer, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement malin.  
Ensuite, elle arrivait ici sans prévenir, amenant la discorde et les embêtements…  
Elle n'était même pas capable de faire quelque chose d'utile à la maison…  
Et maintenant, ça.  
Avec cette grossesse, Ginny ne faisait que voir confirmer ses doutes : elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour Harry. Une fauteuse de troubles. Une fauteuse de troubles qui allait lui pourrir la vie.  
Ça devait être ça, sa punition.  
Si seulement elle était restée à l'École…

– Je suis désolée.  
Ginny commença à sangloter. Une fois de plus.  
Elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, de toute façon…  
Comment Harry avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle ?

– Ne pleure pas.  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
– S'il te plait. Ne pleure pas, dit-il, d'un air attristé. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.  
Ginny ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était trop dur.  
– Oh, Harry…  
Il la prit dans ses bras.  
Elle sanglota de plus bel.  
– Excuse-moi ! Je ne…Je ne voulais pas…  
– Ce n'est pas ta faute…  
– Si ! J'aurais… J'aurais dû rester…  
– Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est… C'est moi. Je pouvais faire quelque chose contre ça, mais…  
Il la serra très fort.  
– S'il te plait, ne pleure pas…, répéta t-il.  
Cela lui était impossible.

Seize ans. Ginny n'avait que seize ans.  
Ce n'était pas une adulte.  
Pourtant, elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant.  
Et elle était terrifiée.

– Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Comment on va faire ? On… On n'arrive même pas à s'occuper de nous même ! Je ne suis même pas censé être là ! Et puis, je… Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un bébé !  
– Calme-toi, calme-toi…  
C'était peine perdue.  
– On est trop jeune ! Nous ne sommes que des gosses ! On ne peut pas avoir un enfant, on… On n'est même pas mariés ! On n'y arrivera pas…  
Ses larmes étaient aussi fortes que ses craintes.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
– Je n'en sais rien, Ginny !  
Sa voix commença à tressaillir.  
– Je n'en sais rien…

Ils croyaient être adultes. Ils croyaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Mais ils avaient tort.  
Ce n'était encore que des enfants.  
Des enfants paniqués après avoir fait une bêtise.  
Une grosse bêtise…


	24. Projet de carrière

**Chapitre 24 : Projet de carrière**

_Début mai…_

_La Magie Noire et ses merveilles_,_ Les Rituels Sataniques de 1200 à nos jours_,_ Succubes : alliées précieuses_,_ Comment vaincre à la loyale (ou pas)_…  
Bon sang…  
Mme Black avait eu des enfants. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose là-dessus…

Ginny était totalement ignorante en matière de grossesse. Elle ne savait donc pas à quoi s'attendre, ce qui l'angoissait encore plus.  
Sans réels espoirs, elle s'était donc lancée à la recherche d'un livre qui aborderait le sujet, et dissiperait ses craintes. Et surtout, qui la renseignerait sur son état (quand est-ce que les nausées s'arrêteraient ? Et les migraines ? Et cette petite douleur au niveau de la poitrine, c'était normal ? Vers quel mois commencerait-elle à grossir ?).  
Problème : jusqu'à présent, Ginny n'avait rien trouvé qui la concernait. Par contre, elle s'aurait où regarder si un jour elle voulait égorger quelqu'un ou faire massacrer un village de Trolls…  
Si elle avait été à Poudlard, elle aurait pu demander des conseils à Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière (qui n'aurait pas spécialement apprécié de voir la réputation de son infirmerie descendre aussi bas). En même temps, si elle avait été à Poudlard, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu à lui poser ce genre de questions embarrassantes…  
Ginny était loin d'être rassurée.  
Elle avait même du mal à dormir (à moins que ce ne soit un autre symptôme ?).  
D'ordinaire, c'était Harry qui effaçait ses peurs, d'un simple baiser. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.  
Il était aussi paniqué que Ginny, et ne contrôlait pas du tout la situation. Son air confiant avait laissé place à un regard empli d'inquiétudes.  
Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose, mais il était impuissant face à tout ça.  
Ginny n'avait jamais connu une chose pareille. Elle était mise à rudes épreuves par son propre corps, et elle ne savait même pas si c'était normal…  
Au lieu de farfouiller dans des ouvrages morbides, elle aurait voulu être chez elle, à la maison, avec sa maman, pour la consoler.  
Elle ne voulait plus être une adulte.  
Ça ne l'intéressait plus.  
Elle voulait rester une petite fille. Une petite fille qu'on prend dans ses bras et qu'on cajole pour qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement, en oubliant tous ses soucis (des gestes qu'elle devrait bientôt apprendre).

Sa mère.  
Ginny ne voulait pas penser à sa réaction quand elle saurait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se rappela les prédications menaçantes de Ron.  
Il avait raison. Ce serait comme ça.  
Ginny avait honte. Elle allait décevoir ses parents.  
Eux qui avaient toujours été si gentils, qui avaient fait de leur mieux pour bien l'élever depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Voilà que leur unique fille, dont ils étaient si fiers, allait revenir en pleurnichant, sans diplôme, avec un bébé dans les bras.  
Ils lui faisaient confiance. Ce n'était vraiment pas une marque de respect envers eux que de s'être conduite de la sorte.  
Ginny ne voulait pas leur faire ça. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement.  
Ses parents seraient furieux. Son père ne voudrait plus la regarder en face. Sa mère la mettrait sûrement au ban, elle et son enfant, pour avoir jeté le discrédit sur toute la famille.  
Pourtant, ils comprendraient.

Au Terrier, personne n'était dupe. Il suffisait de savoir compter.  
Les jours de naissance de Charlie et de mariage des parents Weasley étaient étrangement proches. Quelques mois à peine. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner ce qui avait poussé la mère de Ginny à avancer la date de ses noces…  
Jamais personne n'abordait ce sujet. C'était presque tabou.  
Il y avait juste quelques regards gênés quand on venait à parler fiançailles dans les fêtes de familles…  
Heureusement, le père et la mère de Ginny s'aimaient vraiment, et leur mariage avait tenu le coup, même si parfois il y avait de grosses disputes aux sujets des enfants.

Le cas de Harry et de Ginny ressemblait un peu à ça.  
Sauf qu'ils étaient encore plus jeunes. Et certainement pas en âge de se marier…  
En somme, Ginny commettait la même erreur que sa mère, mais en pire.

Elle soupira.  
Jamais plus elle ne serait la petite fille chérie qu'on borde et qu'on câline. Ginny était maintenant obligée de grandir pour de bon, et d'assumer ses responsabilités.  
Et c'était une des choses qui l'effrayait le plus. Presque autant que sa grossesse.

– Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial ?  
– Aaah !  
Ginny laissa tomber les livres qu'elle avait en main : Hermione venait de rentrer dans la Bibliothèque.  
– Oh, euh… Non…, balbutia t-elle, en rangeant les bouquins d'une manière fébrile. J'ai…  
Elle prit un des livres au hasard.  
– J'ai trouvé !  
Ouf…  
Sauvée.  
Hermione eut un air dégoûté.  
– Bon, c'est décidé, ce que tu fais en privée avec Harry ne me regarde plus…  
Ginny jeta un coup d'œil au titre de l'ouvrage.  
Oups.  
_Les Joies de la Torture entre ami(e)s_…  
– Essayez tout de même de ne pas aller trop loin…, ajouta Hermione, d'un ton soupçonneux.  
Trop tard.  
Mais merci du conseil…

Harry et Ginny avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils ne devaient rien dire aux deux autres.  
Du moins, au début (un ventre de femme enceinte ne se cachant pas aussi facilement qu'on le voudrait). Juste le temps de régler leurs affaires.  
Il ne fallait pas les affoler avec ça.  
Harry avait surtout peur de se prendre la mandale qu'il méritait de la part d'un Ron particulièrement en colère.  
Faire un enfant à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami le mettait dans une position délicate. Nul doute que Ron ne prendrait pas ça avec le sourire.  
Ginny aurait pu en parler à Hermione. Mais face à l'envergure du problème, elle risquait de tout dévoiler à tout le monde (toujours avec de bonnes intentions).  
Cela lui brisait le cœur de lui cacher ça.  
En plus, Hermione aurait pu lui apporter une aide précieuse (elle avait bien dû lire quelque chose sur la procréation quelque part), ou tout simplement lui apporter un soutien moral typiquement féminin.  
Mais ce secret, aussi lourd à porter soit-il (ou allait-il l'être), devait le rester…

– D'ailleurs, vous êtes bizarre, tous les deux, ces temps-ci, continua Hermione. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Il y a un problème ?  
Oui.  
– Non…, mentit Ginny.  
Je suis enceinte.  
– Tout va bien…  
On est perdu.  
– On s'entend à merveilles…  
Aide-moi.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas !  
Hermione la regarda d'un drôle d'œil. Elle n'était pas très convaincue.  
Aïe aïe aïe…

L'annonce de cette grossesse avait calmé les ardeurs de Harry et de Ginny.  
Le temps des câlineries et des baisers langoureux à toute heure de la journée était révolu.  
Bien sûr, cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais inconsciemment, c'était comme s'ils avaient peur d'aggraver les choses. Après tout, c'est à force de s'aimer de cette façon qu'ils en étaient venus à s'aimer un peu trop…  
Ce changement d'attitude n'avait pas échappé à Ron et à Hermione.  
Quand Harry et Ginny étaient en leur présence, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards inquiets : "est-ce qu'ils allaient deviner ?".  
La crainte d'être découvert n'aidait pas à accroître leur tendresse l'un envers l'autre.  
Pourtant, c'est bien ce dont Ginny aurait eut besoin pour être réconfortée : de la tendresse.  
Harry avait beaucoup de mal à lui en donner. Ça devait éveiller en lui un certain sentiment de culpabilité…

Hermione n'insista pas.  
Tant mieux.  
Elle s'installa à la table de travail, où une pile de livres poussiéreux l'attendait.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny.  
– Et bien… Puisque la Coupe de Poufsouffle reste inviolable et que nous sommes à court de piste sérieuse pour les Horcruxes, je préfère utiliser mon temps à quelque chose d'utile…  
Elle lui montra un des bouquins.  
_Annales des ASPIC_.  
– J'ai l'intention de passer l'examen en candidat libre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tous ces manuels datent de 1910, mais le programme ne change pas beaucoup, alors…  
– Tu veux tenter ta chance.  
Hermione acquiesça.  
Ginny n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'était une bonne idée.  
Ou plutôt, ça aurait été une bonne idée.  
Elle entendait déjà l'examinateur lui dire de laisser le landau à l'entrée de la salle…  
– Mais tu sais, on n'a pas forcément besoin d'avoir son diplôme pour réussir, dit Ginny, comme pour elle-même.  
– Malheureusement, mon choix de carrière ne me laisse pas le choix, répondit Hermione, en ouvrant un vieux manuel de Potions. Je veux être guérisseuse.  
– Guérisseuse ?! s'exclama Ginny.  
Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?  
– Oui. La Médecine, c'est un peu une tradition familiale, expliqua Hermione. Mon grand-père était docteur. J'allais souvent le voir à son cabinet, pour jouer avec son stéthoscope… Il y a aussi ma tante, qui travaille dans un grand hôpital, et mon cousin, qui suit des études pour être kinésithérapeute. Et bien sûr, il y a mes parents, qui sont dentistes…  
– Tu penses pouvoir te rapprocher d'eux ?  
Hermione baissa les yeux, un peu gênée.  
– J'espère. "Guérisseur", c'est presque comme "docteur". Ils comprendraient peut-être que toutes ses années à Poudlard auront servi à quelque chose, et que je n'ai pas gâché ma vie en y allant…  
C'est vrai que d'un point de vue moldu, "sorcier" ne devait pas être un vrai métier.  
– Et toi ? Tu penses faire quoi plus tard, quand tout sera fini ? demanda Hermione.  
– Moi ? Euh…

La dernière fois que Ginny s'était posée cette question, c'était en cinquième année, avec ses copines de chambre, lors du choix d'orientation.  
Et elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de réponse.  
Imaginer l'avenir n'était pas son fort (surtout que celui-ci était maintenant compromis).  
Néanmoins, quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était découverte certaines compétences. Elle aimait aider les autres, les écouter, les soutenir. Panser les blessures…

– En fait, j'avais pensé à infirmière, répondit Ginny, d'un ton hésitant.  
Hermione parut surprise.  
Ça faisait plaisir…  
– Oh, c'est… C'est génial ! dit-elle. Enfin, je veux dire… C'est quasiment comme guérisseuse ! Mais…  
En moins prestigieux.  
– Ce serait super ! On pourrait travailler dans le même service !  
Oui.  
Sous tes ordres, tant qu'à faire…  
– Vraiment, c'est… C'est une très bonne idée, tu sais. C'est un métier très important !  
Hermione tentait de rendre ça plus prestigieux, mais à côté sa future carrière, celle de Ginny semblait un peu minimaliste.  
– Oui, bon… Ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air, dit Ginny. J'ai encore deux-trois trucs à régler avant…  
– Oh, pas d'inquiétude ! Je suis sûre qu'il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que tu puisses réintégrer Poudlard, dit Hermione. Une dérogation, quelque chose comme ça. On pourrait essayer de plaider ta cause, comme quoi tu étais forcée de venir ici, pour le bien de la Communauté Magique…  
Oui.  
Il y avait ce problème là, aussi…

Mère au foyer.  
Ça allait être ça, son plan de carrière. Et ce n'était pas très enthousiasmant.  
Quand Ginny voyait sa mère se démener à la maison, elle avait tout sauf envie de finir comme elle. Elle voulait avoir un métier, pas des tâches ménagères…  
Hélas, c'était encore une des choses que sa grossesse lui ferait oublier.  
Qui voudrait engager une fille-mère ?  
Personne. Ce n'était pas bon pour les affaires…  
Harry pourrait s'en tirer. C'est un garçon.  
Mais Ginny allait devoir s'occuper de son bébé, et effacer tous ses espoirs d'un revers de la main, par la même occasion.

Tandis qu'Hermione retournait à ses révisions, Ginny ouvrit Les Joies de la Torture entre ami(e)s, histoire de se changer les idées.  
Le livre était abondamment illustré.  
Ça lui donna encore plus envie de vomir…


	25. Le choix de Ginny

**Chapitre 25 : Le choix de Ginny**

_Neuvième semaine…_

C'était la foule des grands jours sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les badauds abondaient devant les vitrines des magasins.  
Si les Mangemorts avaient voulu faire un massacre, c'était l'occasion rêvée : un Sortilège d'Explosion aurait suffit à faire une bonne trentaine de victimes, et à créer la panique.  
Un risque auquel aucun des passants ne faisaient attention.  
La confiance régnait. Les soldes aussi.  
Mettre la Cape d'Invisibilité pour traverser ce genre de cohue aurait été stupide, puisqu'il était impossible de ne pas bousculer quelqu'un.  
Harry et Ginny avaient donc préféré ne pas la mettre, et se dissimuler dans la masse de sorciers.  
Ils avançaient tant bien que mal, main dans la main, pour ne pas se perdre.  
– Tu arrives à suivre ? demanda Harry, qui conduisait la marche.  
– Oui, oui, dit Ginny, à la limite de l'étouffement.  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une rue un peu moins animée.  
Ginny pu reprendre son souffle.  
– C'est là.  
Harry lui montra du doigt une petite boutique proprette, avec une grosse enseigne jaune et noire : _KLAUS B. AZAKH, Prêteur sur Gages (Toutes sortes de Magie, Magie de toutes sortes)_.  
Dans la vitrine, on voyait des centaines d'objets entassés les uns sur les autres : des livres, des vêtements, des chapeaux, des chaudrons en étain, des montres en or, des bijoux, quelques portraits grimaçants, et même un équipement de Quidditch presque neuf.  
– Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? demanda Ginny.  
– On a le choix ?  
Ginny ne répondit pas.  
– Attends-moi ici, dit Harry. Je ne serais pas long.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis entra dans la boutique avec son gros sac à dos.  
Ginny resta seule, à l'extérieur.  
Elle s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un long soupir.  
Quel enfer …

Harry et elle ne savaient peut-être pas grand-chose sur le déroulement d'une grossesse, mais ils savaient que cela coûtait cher. Ne serait-ce que pour les suivis médicaux, les frais d'hospitalisations, ou même l'habillement. Sans parler des dépenses que le bébé engendrerait rien qu'à la naissance (ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser dormir tout nu dans un tiroir).  
Ils leur fallaient donc de l'argent.  
Et il valait mieux ne pas s'y prendre au dernier moment.  
Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry était donc allé à Gringotts mettre un peu d'argent de côté. Malheureusement…

"Comment ça, «pas assez» ?  
– Il reste juste de quoi tenir quelques mois avec Ron et Hermione…  
– Mais… Tu disais qu'on avait de la marge !  
– Je sais, mais… J'ai dû me tromper dans les comptes…  
– Ah ben, bravo ! Et comment on va faire, maintenant ?..."

L'héritage de Harry n'était pas suffisant.  
Lui et Ginny devaient trouver de l'argent par leurs propres moyens, tout en n'éveillant pas les soupçons de Ron et d'Hermione.  
Harry avait donc pris le plus de chose possible dans le Débarras, pour les échanger dans cette boutique. Bien sûr, il n'en obtiendrait sûrement pas grand-chose.  
Il voulait aussi prendre son Éclair de Feu, mais Ginny l'en avait empêché : c'était un bien trop précieux (autant matériellement que sentimentalement) pour être revendu.  
Et puis, ça lui évitait de se sentir trop coupable.  
Harry avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.  
Il était en train de troquer sa vie, de sacrifier tout ce qu'il aimait… Pour elle.  
Ginny aurait voulu faire de même, mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir.  
Tout ce qu'elle possédait, c'était des vêtements qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus porter. Et elle n'avait pas non plus de compte en banque.  
Ginny se sentait mal de voir Harry se démener ainsi, alors qu'elle restait "passive".  
Elle dépendait totalement de lui.  
S'il n'était pas là, elle serait perdue. Cette protection lui donnait encore plus l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine.  
Mais elle se rattraperait dans quelques mois.  
Elle protégerait cet enfant qui lui causait déjà tant d'ennuis, et qui lui en causerait encore.  
Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer : ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais elle le ferait.  
Et en attendant la date fatidique (elle ne pouvait même pas la calculer précisément), il fallait qu'elle se…  
Oh.

Quelque chose tirait sur le bas de sa jupe.  
Ginny baissa la tête, et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Ce n'était pas quelque chose, c'était quelqu'un. Un gamin aux cheveux blonds, d'à peine 4 ans, qui la regardait d'un air curieux.  
– Bonjour.  
– Euh… Bonjour ? répondit Ginny.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait.  
– T'es perdue ? demanda l'enfant, de manière impromptue.  
– Moi ? Non…  
Ginny s'accroupit.  
Il n'était vraiment pas bien grand.  
– J'attends quelqu'un, dit-elle, d'une voix douce.  
– T'attends ta maman ?  
Ginny eut un petit rire.  
– Non, j'attends mon…  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants.  
– J'attends mon fiancée, dit-elle en souriant. Il est dans le magasin. Et toi ? Tu es tout seul ?  
– Non, ma maman elle est là-bas.  
Le gamin s'approcha d'elle et lui parla à l'oreille.  
– Elle achète un cadeau pour mon petit frère, en fait.  
– Ooooh… C'est un secret, alors ? répondit Ginny sur un ton de dissimulation.  
Le gamin hocha la tête.  
Il était mignon.  
– Et comment que tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi abruptement.  
C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les présentations.  
– Je m'appelle Ginny.  
– "Ginny" ? C'est possible comme nom ?  
Charmant bambin.  
– En fait, c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent, dit "Ginny". Mais mon vrai prénom, c'est "Ginevra".  
– Beuh ! C'est nul !  
Sale gosse.  
En même temps, il n'avait pas tort…  
– Et ton nom à toi, c'est quoi ? demanda Ginny, à son tour.  
– Moi, je m'appelle Edwin, répondit (donc) Edwin. Mais tout le monde m'appelle…  
– ED !  
Une grande dame aux longs cheveux châtains venait de sortir d'une des boutiques avoisinantes.  
– Maman !  
Edwin se précipita vers sa mère.  
– Excusez-le, Mademoiselle, dit la femme. Il est à un âge où on n'arrive pas à le tenir en place si on ne le Stupéfixe pas…  
Edwin pouffa de rire.  
– Ce n'est pas grave, Madame, dit Ginny en se relevant. Il est très gentil.  
Elle remarqua rapidement quelque chose.  
– Oh, vous aussi vous… Enfin… Vous êtes enceinte ?  
La mère arborait un énorme ventre.  
– Oui, j'en suis à mon septième mois, répondit-elle, avec un large sourire. Avec cette petite crapule, ça fera le deuxième.  
– Moi, j'veux un petit frère ! s'exclama Edwin.  
– Et moi, je ne préfère pas. Tel que je te connais, tu ferais les 400 coups avec…  
– Il vous cause beaucoup de problèmes ? demanda Ginny.  
– Oh oui, répondit la femme, en soupirant.  
Elle prit la main de son fils et le regarda tendrement.  
– Mais je m'en fiche.  
Ginny avait rarement vu une femme avec un air aussi radieux. À part peut-être sa propre mère, quand elle parlait de ses enfants…  
– Allez, Ed. Dis "au revoir" à la demoiselle.  
– Au revoir, Ginny ! dit Edwin, en lui faisant un grand signe de la main. Et te perds pas, surtout !  
Ginny les salua tous les deux, en réfléchissant.

Elle y avait déjà songé, bien sûr.  
Mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, c'était la première fois qu'elle y pensait sérieusement.  
Et si c'était possible ?  
Et si avoir un enfant était…

– Quel rat, ce type.  
Harry sortit de chez le prêteur sur gages.  
– Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda Ginny.  
– Dix Gallions et quinze Mornilles pour les bouquins, quatre Gallions pour les fringues… Même chose pour le reste. Pff… On ne va pas aller bien loin, avec ça…  
Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire.  
– Je savais qu'on aurait dû prendre l'Éclair de Feu, dit Harry.  
– Harry, on en a déjà parlé…, répliqua Ginny.  
– Il n'est plus tout jeune, mais j'en tirerais un bon prix. De toute manière, je ne m'en sers plus…  
– Mais c'est un cadeau de Sirius, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !  
– Cinquante-six Gallions et sept Mornilles, Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec si peu d'argent ? Ce n'est pas en faisant du sentimentalisme qu'on va s'en sortir. Ça me désole, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…  
Justement, si.  
– En fait, je… J'y ai pensé, l'autre jour, commença Ginny, d'un ton hésitant. Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Papa et Maman. Ils ne roulent pas sur l'or, mais c'est déjà mieux que nous deux. Et puis, Papa a son nouveau travail. Je suis sûre que…  
– Non.  
Hein ?  
– Comment ça, "non" ?  
– Jamais je n'irais réclamer de l'argent à tes parents, dit Harry, d'un ton catégorique.  
– Il ne s'agit pas de réclamer, il s'agit juste de demander un peu de soutien…  
– C'est pareil ! Franchement, tu m'imagines aller les voir ? "Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley ! Vous avez toujours été aimables avec moi, vous m'avez recueilli, vous m'avez logé… Ah, au fait, j'ai engrossé votre fille. Vous savez, celle qui n'est pas majeure. Alors, envoyez la monnaie…"  
"Engrossé" ?  
– Hé. Je ne suis pas une jument. Et tu ne t'es pas vraiment plaint, pendant que tu "m'engrossais".  
– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…  
– N'empêche que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment choisi pour jouer la carte de l'Honneur. Ça te ferait tant de mal de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ?  
– Il est hors de question que j'aille mendier auprès de qui que ce soit !  
Sauf auprès d'un type qui s'appelle Klaus B. Azakh, bien sûr…  
– Tu es en train de te pourrir la vie, alors qu'il y a de meilleurs moyens de s'en sortir, dit Ginny. C'est stupide !  
– Je ne veux pas dépendre de quelqu'un, surtout dans le cas présent ! répliqua Harry. J'ai fait une connerie, j'assume. Je dois pouvoir être capable de réparer cette erreur tout seul…  
Ça y est, il recommençait.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait comme ça.  
– "Je, je, je"… Et "nous" ? s'emporta Ginny. Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses comme si on était un couple, non ? Bientôt, ça va être dur de faire autrement !  
– Oui. On sait où ça nous a mener de former un couple…  
Quoi ?!  
– Tu peux répéter ?  
– Rien…  
– Mais va s'y ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le !  
– Oh, laisse tomber…  
Mais quelle espèce d'idiot !  
– J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette fierté mal placée ! Ras-le-bol ! Parce que tu nous entraînes moi et le bébé avec toi. Tes états d'âmes de Mâle attendront. Moi aussi, j'ai mon mot à dire ! On est dans la même galère, tous les deux. Moi un petit peu plus, même !  
– "Un petit peu plus" ?  
– Je vais avoir un bébé, Harry. Il ne va pas s'élever tout seul.  
Harry parut ne pas comprendre.  
– Mais… Il n'a jamais été question d'élever cet enfant, Ginny.  
Le cœur de Ginny eut un soubresaut.  
– Qu… Quoi ?  
– Tu crois vraiment qu'on est prêt à ça ? dit Harry. Qu'on a l'âge ? Qu'on a les compétences nécessaires pour y parvenir ?  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Ginny posa la main sur son ventre, comme si on allait lui arracher son enfant.  
– Tu… Tu veux abandonner notre bébé ?  
– Non ! On peut le faire adopter. Ginny…  
Il lui prit la main, brisant le rempart.  
– On ne pourra pas l'élever. Pas avec les Mangemorts, les Horcruxes, et Voldemort. Pas avec si peu de moyens non plus. On ne tiendrait pas trois semaines. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un môme. Il ne mérite pas ça.  
Ginny se dégagea de son étreinte.  
– Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Après l'accouchement, quand sa famille d'accueil viendrait me le prendre des bras ?  
– Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas préparée à avoir un enfant ! Que ce serait trop dur !  
– Oui, enfin… Je ne sais pas !  
Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais…  
C'était son bébé. À elle.  
En tout cas…  
– Tu n'as pas à prendre cette décision sans m'en parler !  
– Ce n'est pas une décision, c'est un fait, rétorqua Harry. On est trop jeune pour avoir la responsabilité d'un gamin.  
Ginny regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.  
Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.  
– Tu n'en sais rien. Moi non plus, je n'en sais rien. Et personne ne peut le savoir.  
– T'as les hormones qui font des huit, ou quoi ? dit Harry. On n'y arrivera pas !  
– Je m'en fous. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu disais tout le contraire.  
C'est vrai.  
Mais c'était avant.  
– Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le dos de l'instinct maternel…, répliqua Ginny.  
– Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses ! Je n'ai pas envie que ce gosse voit son enfance gâchée. Je sais ce que ça fait, et je ne le souhaite à personne…  
– Je ferais une mauvaise mère, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?  
– Oui. On ferait tous les deux des parents médiocres.  
Ginny n'en pouvait plus.  
– Tu sais quoi ? J'ai surtout l'impression que tu veux te désolidariser de lui, dit-elle. Tu veux assumer tes responsabilités, mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement. Tu es capable d'affronter milles dangers, mais pas ton propre enfant ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il te rappellera sans cesse l'erreur que tu as commise !  
– C'est faux ! s'emporta Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu…  
– Tu fais ça pour éviter de regarder la vérité en face ! Cette histoire d'être capable ou pas de s'occuper d'un bébé, c'est du flan ! En fait, tu veux t'en débarrasser au plus vite !  
– SI J'AVAIS VOULU QU'ON S'EN DÉBARASSE AU PLUS VITE, JE T'AURAIS DIT D'AVORTER, PAUVRE IDIOTE !  
Ginny le gifla.  
– Ne dis plus jamais ça.  
Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle tourna le dos à Harry.  
– De toute façon, j'aurais refusé.  
Harry préféra ne rien ajouter.  
Il devait penser qu'elle avait les nerfs en pelote, la sensibilité à fleur de peau. C'est vrai qu'elle pleurait souvent, ces temps-ci.  
Il devait croire que c'était ses hormones qui la travaillaient, et qui causaient ces crises de nerfs. Elle se contredisait, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.  
Tout ça parce qu'elle avait peur. L'angoisse devait lui faire dire n'importe quoi.  
Mais il se trompait.

Ginny ne savait pas ce qui l'avait décidé : voir cette mère, heureuse, ou s'imaginer en train d'être séparée de son bébé ?  
Son choix avait été long. Un mois.  
Mais maintenant, les choses étaient claires. Malgré les obstacles, malgré les difficultés, malgré sa famille…  
Si elle devait avoir un enfant, alors elle devait aussi l'élever, le garder près d'elle. Le protéger. Même si elle devait faire ça toute seule.  
Ginny aimait Harry. Plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.  
Mais s'il la laissait tomber, Ginny savait déjà qui recevrait tout cet amour.  
Et rien qu'en aimant ce petit être qui poussait en elle du plus profond de son cœur, elle leur prouverait à tous qu'elle peut être la meilleure des mamans…

Harry et Ginny ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de toute la journée.  
Sur le chemin qui les ramena à Grimmault Place, ils ne se tinrent même pas par la main.

C'était leur première grosse dispute depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.


	26. Rêve Affreusement Bizarre

**Chapitre 26 : Rêve Affreusement Bizarre**

Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu. D'ailleurs, ça ne ressemblait à rien.  
Le long couloir blanc s'étirait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.  
Ginny n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée ici.  
Elle tenta de discerner le bout de ce tunnel nacré.  
– Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? essaya-t-elle.  
Il n'y eu pas de réponse.  
Plus inquiétant encore, il n'y eu pas d'échos.  
Ginny avança de quelques mètres, le bruit de ses pas se faisant à peine entendre.  
Bientôt, elle aperçut quelque chose au loin.  
Une masse noire et rectangulaire.  
Elle accéléra la marche, et se retrouva face à une énorme porte, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle du 12, Grimmault Place.  
La sortie ? Possible.  
Ginny abaissa la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte.  
Le grincement habituel était presque inaudible. Elle avait l'impression d'être sourde.  
Prudemment, elle passa le seuil, et déboucha sur un autre long couloir, toujours d'une blancheur aveuglante.  
Ginny commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

Mais elle n'avait encore rien vu.

Un bruit lourd se fit entendre. Elle fit volte-face.  
La porte venait de se refermer d'elle-même.  
Impossible. Il n'y avait pas eu de courant d'air. Pourtant…  
Ginny se retourna.  
Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, et qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir.  
– Bonsoir, petite fille, dit Tom Jedusor.  
Non.  
Pas lui. Pas encore.  
Sans même réfléchir, Ginny le bouscula et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.  
La fuite était la seule solution.  
Jedusor la poursuivit. Elle entendait le faible bruit de ses pas.  
Paniquée, Ginny tenta d'aller plus vite, mais elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace.  
Il serait toujours trop près, de toute façon.  
Le bruit de pas se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Elle préférait ne pas regarder derrière elle.  
Mais une main se resserra sur son poignet.  
Aussitôt, Ginny sentit comme une coupure au niveau de ses deux avant-bras. Elle hurla de douleur.  
Elle saignait.  
– Allons, pourquoi fuis-tu ? dit Jedusor avec un sourire mauvais. Nous qui avons été si proches…  
– LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! cria Ginny, tout en se débattant.  
Il la plaqua avec force contre le mur, la bloquant par les bras.  
– Hmm… Tu as bien grandi, je dois le dire. Et quand je dis "bien"…  
Ginny ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage.  
– Oh. À ce que je vois, quelqu'un d'autre à pris ma place au fond de ton cœur…, dit Jedusor en lui caressant la poitrine.  
– Lâchez-moi !  
Ginny était incapable de bouger.  
– Ainsi qu'entre tes reins.  
Il lui caressa le ventre.  
– Laissez-moi partir, je vous en pris…, supplia Ginny, dans un sanglot.  
– Tu sais quoi, petite fille ? Nous allons y remédier…  
Le rythme cardiaque de Ginny s'emballa.  
– Non, non… S'il vous plait, non !  
Jedusor l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Puis il l'attrapa par les poignets, et lui joignit les mains.  
– Tu n'as pas oublié comment on fait, j'espère ? demanda Jedusor.  
– Laissez-moi, laissez-moi, s'il vous plait…, dit Ginny, d'une toute petite voix.  
Il la retourna et lui écrasa la figure contre le mur.  
Ensuite, il lui prit la main.  
Ginny fut alors incapable de contrôler son bras. C'était comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus.  
Cette sensation lui était familière.  
– Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire, dit Jedusor.  
Ginny resta les yeux fermés, toujours en sanglotant.  
– REGARDE !  
Il mit le bras autour de son cou et la força à regarder.  
Les doigts couverts de sang de Ginny traçaient de grandes lettres rouges sur la paroi :

_TU VAS LE PERDRE_

– AAAH !

_Fin mai. La chambre…_

Ginny se réveilla, couverte de sueur, le souffle court.  
Un cauchemar.  
C'était un simple cauchemar.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Tom Jedusor n'avait pas hanté ses nuits. La dernière fois, c'était à Poudlard, avant de venir à Grimmault Place.  
Encore toute tremblante, Ginny se tourna vers Harry, pour se blottir contre lui, comme à chaque fois.  
Mais il n'était pas là. Son côté du lit était désert, et la porte de la chambre était ouverte.  
Ce garçon ne tenait décidément pas en place…  
Une petite lueur provenait du couloir.  
Ginny se leva pour aller voir.  
Elle frissonna.  
Il faisait encore nuit, et l'atmosphère était glacée.  
Elle prit la grosse couette et s'enveloppa avec. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper froid.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir, les pieds gelés sur le plancher grinçant. En passant devant le bureau, Ginny remarqua quelque chose.  
La Rose Bleue. Cette bonne vieille Rose Bleue.  
Elle la prit en prenant garde de ne pas se piquer, et sentit son parfum. Il était toujours le même.  
Cela rappela à Ginny toutes les belles promesses que Harry lui avait faites.

C'était loin tout ça. La donne avait changé.  
Et ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve était exact : elle était en train de le perdre.  
Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore ?  
Son air était plus préoccupé que passionné. Ce n'était plus le même.  
Il ne souriait plus, ne l'embrassait plus, la touchait à peine.  
C'était comme si à force de trop s'aimer, Harry s'était lassé.  
Ce trop-plein d'amour était la cause du problème.  
Et il allait entamer son troisième mois…

Ginny sourit.  
Penser à son futur bébé était l'une des rares choses qui la faisait encore sourire.  
Elle posa la main sur son ventre maintenant un peu rebondi (du moins, en avait-elle l'impression). Un geste qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent, et qui risquait de la trahir (Ron le lui avait fait remarquer, quelques jours plus tôt).  
Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait rien sentir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ginny n'avait aucunement l'intention de choisir entre son enfant et le père de son enfant.  
Elle pouvait parfaitement aimer les deux.  
Il lui avait fallu cinq ans avant de conquérir le cœur de Harry. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Elle était prête à tout recommencer, s'il le fallait.

La lumière provenait du Débarras.  
Ginny traversa le couloir, et ouvrit délicatement la porte.  
Harry était assis sur le divan, en train de regarder son vieil album photo, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'audace de vendre.  
– Bonjour, dit-elle à voix basse.  
Il devait bien être deux heures du matin.  
– Bonjour, répondit-il, d'un air las.  
– Harry James Potter. Je sais que tu as pris de très mauvaises habitudes quand tu étais à l'École, mais il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes à dormir le soir…  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et l'entoura avec la couette.  
– Retourne te coucher, tu vas attraper la Mort.  
Et viens me protéger, s'il te plait.  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, dit Harry, sans lui rendre son baiser. Alors je suis venu ici.  
Ginny jeta un œil à une des vieilles photographies.  
On y voyait la mère de Harry, à la Maternité Ste Matrice-de-Cybèle, avec un bébé d'à peine quelques jours dans les bras.  
Il était tellement petit…  
Ginny posa la tête sur l'épaule de Harry, et soupira.  
Elle voulait le même.  
– Tu as un excès de nostalgie ? demanda-t-elle.  
– On peut voir ça comme ça. En fait, je me demandais surtout comment ils avaient fait. Tout en affrontant Voldemort, ils ont réussi à mener une vraie vie de famille.  
Harry posa enfin les yeux sur Ginny.  
– Moi, je n'y arrive pas…  
– Ce n'est pas pareil. Tes parents étaient plus âgés que nous.  
– Pas tant que ça. En plus, ils ont vaincu les Forces du Mal à de nombreuses reprises. Cela fera bientôt un an que l'on cherche les Horcruxes, et on n'a pas eu de brillants résultats…  
– Que veux-tu ?...  
Ginny se serra contre lui.  
– Certaines choses prennent parfois du temps.  
Oh, le beau sous-entendu…

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, Harry montrant à Ginny le reste de l'album photo.  
Leurs fiançailles ; leur mariage ; leurs vacances au Pays de Galle avec des amis ; leur arrivée dans leur nouvelle maison, à Godric's Hollow; les premiers mois de grossesse de la mère de Harry, avec son père qui paraissait un peu surexcité…  
Les Potter devaient être des gens charmants.  
Ginny aurait pu s'endormir sur l'épaule de Harry, en s'imaginant dans les mêmes situations qu'eux.

Il y avait aussi des photographies prises avec certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
– J'ai l'impression que notre génération est un peu nulle, dit Harry. Les sorciers qui nous ont précédés étaient bien plus forts.  
– Allons bon…, répliqua Ginny, d'un ton moqueur.  
– Prends le cas de RAB, par exemple. On ne sait rien de ce gars. Mais il a réussi à découvrir les plans de Voldemort, et à lui subtiliser le Médaillon…  
Ginny aurait préféré continuer dans le roman d'amour.  
Mais l'identité de RAB obsédait encore Harry. Et elle savait qu'il aurait aimé avoir le temps de s'y consacrer plus que ça.  
– À tous les coups, il avait la quarantaine, trois gosses, et une vie rangée au Ministère, ajouta-t-il. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de prendre des risques, de rentrer en contact avec un Mangemort, et tout, et tout. Ce n'est pas rien.  
– Peut-être pas, rétorqua Ginny.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Il avait peut-être une vie totalement différente. Je suis prête à parier qu'en fait, il avait la vingtaine, qu'il était célibataire, et carrément poltron. Peut-être même que sa famille était déjà chez les Mangemorts depuis le début, comme Malefoy. Sauf que ton RAB aura eu plus de chance. Ce n'est pas une question de génération, c'est une question de situation.  
– Ouais…  
– Et puis, la génération d'avant n'est pas si glorieuse que ça. Le petit frère de Sirius a fini comme Malefoy, justement. Lupin est un chômeur de longue durée, et Maugrey est vieux garçon…  
Le regard de Harry se figea.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
– Ben, il est vieux et tout seul, quoi. Sa vie amoureuse doit se limiter à se rincer l'Oeil Magique de temps à autre. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonne de m'avoir…  
– Non. Avant, l'interrompit Harry.  
Avant ?  
– Euh… Le frère de Sirius qui est mort comme Drago Malefoy ?  
– Et RAB qui aurait pu être comme Malefoy…  
Il se leva brusquement, sans la prévenir, et se dirigea vers la grande tapisserie représentant l'Arbre Généalogique de la Famille Black.  
– Non… C'est pas possible…  
Ginny ne comprenait pas.  
– Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
– RAB qui est comme Malefoy qui est comme le frère de Sirius qui s'appelle… Regulus Black.  
Ouh la.  
– Attends deux secondes…  
Ginny se rapprocha, la couette sur le dos.  
– Tu crois que RAB pourrait être Regulus Black ?  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
– Non, non… C'est une coïncidence, dit-il, d'une voix nerveuse. Ça ne tient pas debout. Sirius disait que c'était une vraie noix. Comment aurait-il pu apprendre l'existence des Horcruxes, hein ? D'accord, c'était un Mangemort. Mais c'était un Mangemort nul !  
Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.  
C'est vrai que ça semblait improbable.  
– Je le vois mal percer un secret pareil. Enfin… Sirius a pu exagérer, mais quand même… Et puis, c'est un simple hasard, ces initiales…  
Ginny eut un drôle de pressentiment. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence.  
Ils venaient de découvrir quelque chose, elle le savait.  
– "R" et "B"… Ça ne veut rien dire du tout…, continua Harry. Surtout qu'il manque une lettre !  
Ginny posa le doigt sur le nom "Regulus Black", et remonta la branche de l'Arbre, pour arriver à celle de ses parents.  
Elle remarqua alors une trace de brûlure à côté du nom de son père.  
– Euh… Harry ? Comment s'appelait son oncle, déjà ?  
– Alphard, je crois, répondit Harry. Pourqu…  
– Regulus, Alphard, Black, dit Ginny en accentuant la première syllabe de chaque mot. "R", "A"…  
– "B".  
Ils se regardèrent.

– Oh, bon sang.


	27. Quand Mondingus s'en mêle

**Chapitre 27 : Quand Mondingus s'en mêle…**

– RON ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !  
Après avoir quitté sa grosse couette pour enfiler sa robe de chambre (qui était bien plus pratique pour courir à toute vitesse), Ginny était montée au deuxième étage pour tambouriner à la porte de son frère.  
– Allez, secoue-toi les puces ! cria-t-elle. RON !  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et Ron montra le bout de son long nez, apparemment mécontent d'être réveillé à trois heures du matin.  
– Quoi encore ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
– C'est RAB ! répondit Ginny, un peu trop fort au goût de son frère.  
– Quoi RAB ?  
– On sait qui c'est ! C'est le frère de Sirius !  
Ron émergea de son cirage.  
– Regulus Black ?  
– Oui ! On a fait le rapprochement avec l'Arbre Généalogique !  
Ron sortit de sa chambre, encore en bas de pyjama.  
– Où sont les deux autres ? demanda-t-il, précipitamment.  
– Harry a foncé directement au grenier, dit Ginny en se dirigeant vers l'escalier du troisième étage. Hermione doit être avec lui.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre au grenier ?  
– J'en sais rien, mais ça avait l'air important. Je suis venue te réveiller tout de suite…  
Ils pressèrent le pas, et arrivèrent au troisième étage.  
Au milieu du couloir, l'escalier escamotable menant à la grande trappe du grenier était de sortie.

Ginny n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans cette pièce, pour y ranger la nouvelle-vieille robe de Mme Black. Elle avait failli y attraper une infection pulmonaire à cause de la poussière.  
Le Grenier était la pièce la plus large de la maison, mais c'était aussi celle qui était la plus bas de plafond.  
Soumise à l'assaut des intempéries, la toiture, avec ses grosses poutres vermoulues, montrait des signes d'humidité avancée. Le plancher semblait avoir était posé à la va-vite, puisqu'on pouvait aisément distinguer tout le troisième étage à travers les rainures.  
Bien sûr, comme tous les greniers, celui-ci contenait son lot de vieux meubles, de cartons entassés et de vêtements miteux. Le problème étant que le reste de la maison lui ressemblait beaucoup…

Ron et Ginny approchèrent, et gravirent les marches du petit escalier.  
– Bordel ! Où est-ce qu'elle est, cette saloperie ?!  
– Oh. Petit Chéri n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur…, dit Ron.  
Lui et Ginny passèrent la tête hors de la trappe et la rabaissèrent aussitôt pour éviter ce qui sembla être un plateau en argent.  
– Mais merde ! Il devrait être ici, normalement !  
– Je sais, Harry, je sais. Mais…  
Harry et Hermione étaient en train de s'affairer autour d'une grosse malle, fouillant parmi une foule d'objets plus ou moins précieux, le tout dans un bruit de ferrailles.

C'est dans cette malle qu'ils avaient rangé les bibelots appartenant à la famille Black, quelques années plus tôt.  
Tout ce qui ne mordait pas, ne piquait pas, ne paralysait pas, ne tuait pas, ou n'était pas dans un trop mauvais état général était là-dedans.

– Euh… Vous cherchez quoi ? tenta Ginny.  
– Le Médaillon ! répondit Harry, en continuant à fouiller.  
– "Le Médaillon" ? répéta Ron, qui baissait la tête pour éviter de se cogner au plafond. Celui de Serpentard ?  
– OUI ! Oh, bon sang…  
Passablement énervé, Harry renversa la grosse malle avec fracas, laissant se répandre tout son contenu sur le sol (bijoux, couverts, boîte à musiques, gobelets…).  
Ginny ne voyait pas du tout comment le Médaillon aurait pu être là.  
– Mais… Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
– ÉVIDEMMENT ! Enfin… Rappelez-vous. C'était un gros pendentif… Même qu'on n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir…  
Un pendentif qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à ouvrir ?  
Un pendentif qu'ils…  
Ah oui !  
Ginny s'en souvint !

C'était trois ans plus tôt, lors du Grand Nettoyage de vacances.  
C'était un médaillon en or, avec un serpent gravé dessus.  
Un serpent formant un "S"…

Ron sembla s'en être rappelé bien plus vite. Il était déjà agenouillé quand Ginny les rejoignit dans leur recherche frénétique.  
– Tu veux dire… Qu'il était sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps ? dit-il.  
– Cherche, au lieu de parler, répondit Hermione, qui avait entrepris de remettre un à un dans la malle les bibelots ne correspondant pas à la description que Harry avait faite ("Ordre et Organisation résolvent toujours tous les problèmes").

Ginny avait mal aux genoux à force d'être à quatre pattes. Et elle commençait aussi à avoir froid.  
Mais il fallait souffrir pour réussir.  
Bientôt, tous les objets furent passés au crible, et jetés rageusement dans la grosse malle. Malheureusement, il ne resta plus rien sur le plancher, pas même un médaillon de Serpentard en or.  
– Hermione… Tu es vraiment certaine que tout ce qu'on a rangé était là-dedans ? demanda Harry, en serrant les dents.  
– Absolument, répondit Hermione.  
– Et… Tu es vraiment certaine qu'on ne l'a pas jeté aux ordures ?  
– Indubitablement. Je me souviens encore l'avoir mis moi-même dans la malle, avec tout un service à thé.  
– Alors…  
– Alors ?  
– Dis-moi où est ce médaillon ?  
Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.  
– Pas ici.  
Harry s'écroula par terre.  
– Mais c'est pas possible ! Où tu veux qu'il soit ?!  
– J'en sais rien ! Y'a une demi-heure, je ne savais même pas ce que ce truc était en réalité ! répondit Hermione, en s'époussetant.  
Quand il était question d'Horcruxe, Harry et Hermione était les plus concernés.  
Et donc les plus sur les nerfs.  
– Ça, ça change rien au problème ! s'emporta Harry. Que tu saches ce que c'était ou non, ce médaillon devrait être ici !  
– J'ai pas la Science infuse ! répliqua Hermione.  
– Tu devrais !  
– C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !  
– BOUCLEZ-LA !  
Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron, éberlués.  
Ginny fit de même.  
– Un bijou, ça ne s'évapore pas tout seul dans la nature, dit Ron. Il est peut-être ailleurs, il n'a pas pu quitter la maison. Hermione. Où on avait trouvé le Médaillon, déjà ?  
– Dans une des armoires vitrées du premier étage. Avec le service à thé.  
Le service à thé ?  
– Euh…, commença Ginny.  
– Pas maintenant, l'interrompit Ron. Harry. Qui s'occupait des babioles à jeter ?  
– Sirius. Je m'en rappelle, il avait un gros sac bien lourd…  
– Dites…, réessaya Ginny.  
– Tais-toi un peu, la coupa de nouveau Ron. Qui s'est chargé de monter la malle au grenier ?  
– Non, parce que…  
– Fred et George, répondit Harry. Il voulait même le faire en transplanant.  
– C'est-à-dire que…  
– En tout cas, ils n'ont rien touché, précisa Hermione. Ce n'était pas le genre d'objets qui les intéressaient.  
– Quand vous voulez, vous m'écoutez, surtout…  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ginny.  
– Quoi, encore ? dirent-ils, d'une même voix.  
– Il n'y avait pas de service à thé.  
Tous trois ne semblèrent pas comprendre.  
– Gné ? laissa échapper Harry.  
– Dans la malle, dit Ginny. Il n'y avait pas de service à thé.  
Hermione replongea dans le bric-à-brac.  
– Hé. Ginny a raison, dit-elle, avec un léger écho.  
Enfin un peu de reconnaissance.  
– Il manque aussi des coupes et des assiettes, maintenant que j'y pense…  
– Des coupes ? dit Ron.  
– Des assiettes ? dit Harry.  
Ils se regardèrent, et soupirèrent un grand coup.  
– Des explications ? demanda Ginny.  
Elle qui était si contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose, voilà qu'elle était de nouveau à l'Ouest.  
– Mondingus Fletcher, répondit tout simplement Hermione.  
Mondingus Fletcher ?  
Alias le rouquin cleptomane ?  
Ron frappa du poing sur le sol.  
– J'y crois pas ! C'est ce minable qui a pris l'Horcruxe !  
– On l'a surpris avec tout un stock d'objets appartenant à la famille Black, l'année dernière, expliqua Harry. Il essayait de les refourguer. Bordel…  
– Il a dû revendre le Médaillon, dit Hermione. Il a en eu le temps, avant de se faire prendre.  
Fletcher s'était fait mettre en prison pour tentative de cambriolage. Ginny avait lu ça dans le Daily Prophet.  
– L'Horcruxe pourrait être n'importe où ! s'exclama Ron. Putain, on y était presque ! Maintenant, la seule personne qui serait capable de nous dire à qui Fletcher l'a revendu…  
– C'est Fletcher lui-même, termina Hermione.  
Sacré problème, en effet.

Ginny ne savait que très peu de chose sur le pénitencier d'Azkaban. Pour éviter les ennuis, le Ministère de la Magie évitait de donner trop de détails.  
Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la prison se trouvait sur une île, au loin. Mais quant à savoir où était située cette île…  
De plus, ça ne devait pas être le genre d'endroit accessible à tout le monde. Bien que sujette à plusieurs évasions, ces derniers temps, Azkaban restait tout de même une prison, avec tout ce que ça impliquait : murailles, barbelés, miradors, etc.  
L'incarcération de Mondingus Fletcher devait leur poser autant de désagréments qu'à lui (même si c'était, cela va sans dire, pour des raisons bien différentes).  
Paradoxalement, si Fletcher n'avait pas été un voleur notoire, ils auraient pu facilement entrer en contact avec lui. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, il n'aurait rien dérobé, et que donc, taper causette avec ce brave homme n'aurait pas été une de leur priorité…

Tous les quatre restèrent silencieux, comme sous le choc, après avoir manqué une occasion pareille.  
Au final, découvrir l'identité de RAB ne leur aura permis que d'être déçus.  
Tout ceci n'était bien sûr que le fruit du hasard.  
Fletcher aurait très bien pu prendre autre chose à la place du Médaillon de Serpentard.  
Mais le hasard n'était en général pas très arrangeant, Ginny en savait quelque chose…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se releva, manquant de peu de toucher le plafond, et s'étira.  
– Allez… Habillez-vous.  
Les autres le regardèrent, intrigués.  
– Hein ?  
– Vous avez très bien compris…  
Il commença à descendre l'escalier du grenier.  
– La chasse à l'Horcruxe est ouverte, ajouta t-il, avec un grand sourire.  
Oh la…  
– Attends un peu…, dit Ginny en le suivant jusqu'à l'étage du dessous. Tu veux aller à Azkaban ?  
– Bien sûr. On ne va pas tout laisser tomber si près du but.  
– Mais…  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage.  
– Azkaban est une prison de haute sécurité, pas une petite bourgade du Shropshire connue pour sa culture de la betterave ! Vous allez y entrer comment ?  
– Par la grande porte.  
– Mais…  
Premier étage.  
– Vous allez vous faire remarquer !  
– Ce n'est pas si grave. Le Ministère nous cherche beaucoup moins que les Mangemorts. Et puis, techniquement, on n'a rien fait de répréhensible…  
– Mais… Mais…  
Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.  
– Vous ne savez même pas où elle est, cette prison !  
– C'est une institution publique. On n'aura qu'à demander au conducteur du Magicobus de nous y emmener. Après, on improvisera.  
Harry ouvrit la vieille penderie et en sortit quelques fringues.  
– Je déteste quand tu improvises, dit Ginny. Tu veux que je fasse la liste de toutes les fois où tu as improvisé et où c'est parti en vrille ?  
– On est trop pressé pour ça.  
C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être long…  
– Par contre, pense à prendre un vêtement chaud, dit Harry, en enfilant son jeans. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.  
– Un vêtement chaud ?  
– Ben oui. Tu viens avec nous.  
Il mit son pull.  
– Je ne veux pas que tu restes à la maison sans personne.  
Hé !  
Ginny n'avait rien demandé !  
Surtout pas à aller se perdre elle-ne-savait-où dans une prison pleine de psychopathes assoiffés de sang frais…

Avant, partir à l'aventure, comme ça, au petit matin, ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Elle aurait même été assez enthousiasmée.  
Mais maintenant, Ginny voyait les choses différemment. Elle n'était plus toute seule.  
Bien sûr, à ce stade sa grossesse, il n'y avait pas de réels dangers pour elle ou pour le bébé. Mais elle voulait éviter de courir de risques inutiles.  
Qui sait ce qui les attendait à Azkaban ?

– Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? demanda Ginny, excédée.  
– Pas vraiment, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Je vais rejoindre les autres. On ne peut pas partir sans rien… Dépêche-toi.  
– Mais…  
Harry quitta la chambre, sans même chercher à l'écouter.  
Ginny n'arrivait pas à le croire !

Il venait de l'embrasser sur la joue…


	28. Une traversée infernale

**Chapitre 28 : Une traversée infernale**

_Le même jour…_

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que le Magicobus était déjà reparti à toute vitesse, les laissant tous les quatre sur les docks, dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Une fraîcheur qui n'était pas saisonnière.

– Il a dit d'aller voir au Pier 11, c'est ça ? dit Harry, en refermant son blouson jusqu'au col.  
– Oui, répondit Hermione. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper"…  
Comme toujours, ils menaient la marche, avec Ron et Ginny sur leurs talons.

Une bande de jeunes comme eux devait faire un peu tache dans le décor environnant.  
Chargement, déchargement, manœuvre, stockage, accostage… Plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait d'activité.  
Sur la jetée, des pêcheurs moldus s'affairaient près de leur chalutier, en déchargeant le fruit de leur besogne et en criant des ordres dans un jargon pas toujours bien clair.  
Plus loin, des dockers s'occupaient du chargement d'un gros navire de marchandises, montant à bord des caisses et des barils, et soulevant à l'aide d'une grue un container en acier, semblable à ceux qui étaient alignés, le long de l'embarcadère.  
Ils faillirent même se faire renverser par un chariot élévateur, qui semblait faire la course avec le temps.  
Il était à peine six heures du matin, et le Port de Plymouth était déjà en pleine effervescence.

On pouvait entendre le cri des mouettes, ainsi que le bruits des vagues.  
Au loin, le Soleil avait quitté la ligne d'horizon, et se reflétait sur l'océan, avec une belle couleur jaune.  
Si Ginny n'avait pas eu aussi mal à la tête, elle aurait pu apprécier le panorama. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cerveau à travers le crâne, et chaque nouveau son de corne de brume ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur.  
– C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-elle en grelottant dans son manteau (le vent du large faisait fort, sur ce coup là).  
– Euh… Je crois que…, répondit Hermione. On est où ?  
– 'Sais pas, dit Harry. On n'est pas au Pier 9, là ?  
– Ben non. Le Magicobus nous a déposé au Pier 5. Et on vient de par là.  
– C'était pas le Pier 15 ?  
– Attends… Ça voudrait dire qu'on est passé devant le Pier 11 ?  
– Euh…  
Mes héros.

Pour finir, Harry et Hermione demandèrent leur chemin à un grand type en ciré qui sentait le hareng (le ciré, pas le type). Il leur indiqua la direction opposée et leur conseilla de ne pas traîner dans le coin, tout ça avec un accent de Cornwall qui dépassait l'entendement.  
Cette excursion n'avait décidément rien de drôle.

Arrivés au Pier 11, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un gros cargo à la coque reluisante et à l'état d'entretien proche de la perfection, qui laissait échapper un panache de fumée blanche.  
Wouah.  
– C'est ce bateau qui conduit à Azkaban ? dit Ginny.  
Une longue passerelle coulissa petit à petit, juste à quelques mètres d'eux, et un homme portant un gros pull noir descendit du navire.  
– 'Alut les jeunes ! leur lança-t-il au passage.  
Et il s'avança vers un docker chauve qui tenait un bloc-notes et qui lui fit remplir quelque chose.  
– C'est un sorcier ? s'interrogea Hermione.  
– Demande-lui, qu'on rigole…, dit Harry.  
"Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper"…  
Des clous, oui.  
– Hé ! Il y a quelque chose, par ici, s'exclama Ron, en pointant du doigt la jetée.  
Il y avait comme une sorte de brouillard bleuté, à côté du cargo.  
Tous les quatre s'approchèrent, en prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les cordages éparpillés sur le sol.  
La brume se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître un quai en bois, à l'ancienne.  
Un vieux bateau, genre remorqueur à l'abandon, y était accosté, tanguant doucement aux rythmes des flots.  
Par rapport à l'autre, il avait l'air minuscule. Les lettres dorées indiquant son nom étaient écaillées, mais on pouvait encore lire "Charon" sur son flan.  
Sur le pont, un gros barbu était étendu sur une chaise longue, en fumant la pipe, d'un air bienheureux. Il portait un uniforme bleu marine à boutons d'argent, et avait la casquette de travers.  
– _Hem Hem..._, fit Hermione.  
L'homme ouvrit un œil, et le referma.  
Puis il ouvrit les deux yeux, et sursauta.  
– Oh ! Euh…, dit-il, tout penaud.  
Il descendit de sa chaise longue, et donna un petit coup dessus avec sa baguette magique.  
La chaise se plia d'elle-même, et se réfugia dans la cabine.  
– Euh… 'P'tite seconde, s'iou plaît…  
Il referma maladroitement sa veste, réajusta sa casquette, et après un temps d'hésitation, jeta sa pipe à la mer.  
– Bien le bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il. Et bienvenue à bord !  
– Oui, bonjour…, répondit Harry. Est-ce que c'est bien ici pour rejoindre la prison ?  
– Ça pour sûr, mon gars ! Enfin, je veux dire… Hem… Tout à fait. Ce bon vieux rafiot relie Azkaban à cette bonne vieille Angleterre.  
– Ça tombe bien, c'est là qu'on va, dit Ron, en montant sur le pont.  
– En Angleterre ?  
– Non, à Azkaban.  
– Ah ben oui, je me disais aussi…  
Le sorcier aida Hermione et Ginny à embarquer, avec toute la galanterie qu'un marin barbu pouvait avoir.  
– Je me présente : Willy Walt Iwerks ! Moussaillon, matelot, capitaine, et unique membre d'équipage du _Charon_.  
Au passage de Harry, il retira sa casquette.  
Mais ce que Ginny prit d'abord pour une marque de respect était bien autre chose.  
– Ça fera un Gallion chacun, dit Willy.  
Tous se regardèrent.  
Il plaisantait, ou...?  
– Question de tradition, ajouta-t-il, avec un air complice, mais néanmoins insistant. En puis, j'ai une bouche à nourrir…  
– La votre, je suppose ? ironisa Ginny.  
– Tout juste, ma petite.  
À contrecœur, Hermione sortit une petite bourse, et lui tendit l'argent.  
Willy l'accepta avec une joie non dissimulée.  
– Alors là, mes enfants… Vous faites un heureux !  
Il mit les pièces dans sa casquette, et pointa la proue du bateau avec sa baguette.  
– _MUEVAMENTE !_  
Raaah…  
Il était obligé de crier comme ça ?  
En quelques secondes, les cordages se dénouèrent, les écoutilles se fermèrent, l'ancre se leva, la machinerie s'emballa, la barre vira à bâbord, et le Charon quitta le ponton, manquant de faire tomber à la renverse tous ses occupants.  
– Ça fait du bien de renflouer un peu les caisses, dit Willy, d'un ton plus amical. Y'avait longtemps !  
– Vous avez peu de passagers ? demanda Hermione, tout en essayant d'avoir le pied marin.  
– Les types d'Azkaban sont pas ceux qui reçoivent le plus de visites, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais il fut un temps où cette vieille coquille de noix voyait défiler du peuple. Mais c'était avant.  
– Quand il y avait les Détraqueurs…, dit Harry.  
– Ouais. À l'époque, je faisais la navette matin et soir pour les petits gars de l'île. Ceux qui s'occupaient des cuisines, de l'entretien, ou alors les quelques gardes auxiliaires, qui surveillaient plus les Détraqueurs qu'autre chose. Pour eux, c'était impossible de rester plus d'une journée là-bas. Ça les rendait fou. Alors, ils se relayaient. Et puis un jour, c'est arrivé. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai cru à une tempête qui se préparait. Un bon gros nuage noir. Mais en fait, c'était toute une nuée de ces foutus spectres qui se dirigeait vers le continent. Ils me sont passés au ras de la tête, ces saloperies ! Ils ont failli faire chavirer le bateau. M'est avis qu'ils cherchaient à se caler l'estomac… Bon sang ! J'ai cru geler sur place !  
Rien que d'entendre ça, Ginny en eut aussi, des frissons.  
Elle s'était déjà retrouvée à proximité d'un Détraqueur, quelques années plus tôt, et cela lui avait suffi.

Ce jour-là, ce fut comme si sa vie n'avait jamais été heureuse.  
Son esprit semblait alors incapable de se rappeler la notion même de Bonheur.  
Elle fut assaillie de souvenirs dont elle ne se souvenait même plus. Tous mauvais.  
Et ce sentiment de désespoir… Comme si elle venait de comprendre que son existence n'était faite que de malheurs.  
Ce jour-là, Ginny revit les moments difficiles, quand un seul salaire et neuf personnes à la maison devenait incompatible.  
Elle revit des disputes. Beaucoup de disputes. Elle se revoyait, cachée sous ses draps, avec ses parents qui criaient, deux étages plus bas, pour diverses raisons.  
Elle revit ses frères, qui se moquaient d'elle, ou lui faisaient les pires crasses, sous prétexte que c'était la préférée de Papa et Maman.  
Et surtout, elle revit Tom Jedusor, et son horrible sourire. Mais lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de Détraqueurs pour s'en rappeler…

– Et maintenant, ça se passe comment ? demanda Ron. Ils ont engagé des gardiens ?  
– Une bonne centaine, répondit Willy. Sauf qu'ils crèchent tous à la prison. Ils retournent chez eux toutes les deux semaines, et encore, pas toujours…  
Il prit sa baguette, et fit apparaître une nouvelle pipe, qu'il alluma d'un claquement de doigt.  
– 'Pas bon pour le commerce, ça. Tous les Passeurs vous le diront.  
– Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, des comme vous ? s'étonna Ginny, aussi un peu inquiète pour la réputation de la Marine Magique à travers le Monde, si tous les Passeurs avaient un bateau comme le Charon.  
– Bien sûr ! Saint-Nazaire, Madras, Brisbane, La Nouvelle-Orléans, Bissau… Et on est tous à trois heures de l'île.  
Trois heures ?!  
La migraine de Ginny s'intensifia.  
Jamais elle ne pourrait tenir aussi longtemps sans répandre son rapide petit déjeuner sur le pont…  
– Ah, au fait. Vous allez voir qui, à Azkaban ? demanda Willy. Enfin, si c'est pas indiscret…  
– On va voir un vieil ami, répondit Hermione.  
– Un _ancien_ ami…, rectifia Harry, d'un ton amer.

De l'eau à perte de vue.  
C'était tout ce qu'il y avait. En plus d'une légère houle.  
Le Port de Plymouth était loin, maintenant.  
Être perdus au milieu de l'Océan, sur un bateau qui prenait l'eau, avec comme capitaine un vieux loup de mers cupide, le tout pour se rendre à la prison d'Azkaban…  
Quel pied.  
Ginny se promit d'être inquiète une fois que sa nausée serait passée…  
– Eurk…  
Appuyée contre la rambarde, elle pouvait admirer son reflet dans l'eau. Ça lui rappela la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, quatre ans plus tôt, quand elle était peinturlurée aux couleurs de l'Irlande…  
– Et ben. C'est pas la grande forme, dit Ron. T'as le mal de mer ?  
Oups.  
– Euh… Ouais, répondit Ginny.  
– C'est bizarre. T'étais pas malade quand on a remonté le Nil, pendant les vacances en Egypte...  
– Ron. Le Nil est un fleuve !  
– Je sais, mais le principe est le même, non ?  
– Oh, laisse-moi mourir en paix, tu veux…  
Ginny n'avait pas besoin de ça : Ron qui s'intéressait de trop près à son état de santé.  
Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Harry qui s'inquiète pour elle.  
Mais il était trop occupé à discuter avec Hermione et Willy, à la proue du navire.  
– Et le transplanage ? demanda Hermione.  
– Impossible, évidemment, répondit Willy, en tirant sur sa pipe. Mais naturellement, ces chochottes du Gouvernement font la gueule, comme quoi naviguer, ce n'est pas pratique… 'Savent même pas différencier l'Atlantique et le Pacifique, surtout ! Eux, à part les mares aux canards…  
– Et en volant ? demanda à son tour Harry. On pourrait accéder à la prison par les airs ?  
Apparemment, il semblait très préoccupé par les mesures de sécurité d'Azkaban.  
Aux vues des évasions encore récentes, c'était à se demander s'il y en avait, d'ailleurs, des mesures.  
– Oh, ça oui. Mais…  
Willy fit un rond de fumée.  
– Je vous conseille de prévenir à l'avance de votre arrivée. Y'a des balais qui pourrissent au fond des Abysses. Et les gaillards qui sont encore accrochés dessus avaient pas touché l'eau qu'on pouvait déjà parler d'eux à l'imparfait…  
Voilà qui égayait la croisière, ma parole…

Ginny savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir.  
Elle était enceinte, pas grabataire. Ça, elle voulait bien l'admettre.  
Mais en tout état de fait, il valait mieux qu'elle commence à se ménager, au cas où. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à participer à ce genre d'escapade bien longtemps.  
C'est pour ça que sa décision était prise.  
Ginny aurait aimé que la situation se soit améliorée.  
Cela la désolait, mais… Tant pis.  
Elle préférait préserver sa santé et celle de son bébé, et le qu…

Ah, bon sang !  
Un ricanement de mouette se fit entendre, strident.  
Ginny crut que sa tête allait exploser. On n'avait pas idée de laisser ces oiseaux de mal…  
Hé.  
Attendez un peu.  
Des mouettes ?  
Si loin des côtes ?  
– Préparez-vous, les enfants, s'exclama Willy en rejoignant la barre. On arrive.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'avant.  
Un épais nuage de brume bleutée, semblable à celui qu'il y avait au port, flottait au dessus des vagues.  
– C'est ça qui protège la prison des Moldus ? demanda Hermione, tandis que le Charon virait légèrement à tribord.  
– Avant, ça suffisait, dit Willy. Mais avec l'essor des routes maritimes, ça devenait trop risqué.  
Ils atteignirent la nappe de brouillard.  
Ginny n'y voyait pas à trois mètres.  
– Et puis, rendre toute une portion de l'Océan incartable, ça pouvait vite être gênant, et les Moldus auraient fini par se poser des questions, comme aux Antilles. Alors, on a eu une idée…  
La brume commença à disparaître, et Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Des murailles de métal, s'élevant à au moins vingt-cinq mètres de hauteur, entouraient toute l'île. À l'intérieur des remparts, on pouvait voir un immense bâtiment sans aucune fenêtre, ressemblant à un bloc de ciment. Des miradors étaient installés à intervalle régulier, avec un sorcier à chaque poste. Il y avait aussi une grande tourelle, cernée par les mouettes.  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant.  
Des roues à aubes – une bonne trentaine – étaient disposées sur les flans de l'île, et tournaient lentement, mais sûrement. Ginny remarqua alors de petites cheminées reliées aux moteurs, d'où s'échappait de la vapeur bleue.  
Le long sillage que l'île laissait derrière elle ne laissait aucun doute possible : Azkaban était en mouvement.  
Willy donna un coup de sifflet pour annoncer leur approche ("raaaah…").  
Le _Charon_ se dirigea vers un quai long de plusieurs centaines de mètres, perpendiculaire aux murailles.  
Une fois qu'ils eurent accostés (abordés ?), les cordages se nouèrent d'eux-mêmes au ponton, pour éviter que le bateau ne parte à la dérive.  
– Vous y êtes ! dit Willy, en montant sur le quai.  
Tandis qu'il vérifiait les bouts, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent du navire, en prenant garde à ne pas tomber à l'eau.  
Ginny pouvait entendre le bruit sourd et entêtant des roues qui brassaient l'eau dans un quasi synchronisme, en plus de celui des vagues se brisant sur les remparts.  
Son sens de l'équilibre semblait meilleur : l'île n'allait pas assez vite pour la déstabiliser.  
Néanmoins, cela restait quand même du jamais vu. Un bout de terre transformé en bagne flottant…  
Que ne ferait-on pas pour échapper aux Moldus ?  
– Je repartirais vers midi, dit Willy en remonta à bord. Alors traînez pas trop. Sinon, vous risquez de devoir rester sur ce maudit rocher un certain temps…  
– Monsieur Iwerks, je vous prierais volontiers d'arrêter de faire peur à nos visiteurs, dit une voix, derrière eux.  
Un sorcier d'origine indienne, avec une grosse moustache superbement taillée, venait à leur rencontre.  
Il portait le même uniforme que Willy. Sauf que le sien n'était pas fripé.  
– Ha, M'sieur Rasgostra ! bredouilla Willy, en enlevant sa casquette. Ça fait un bail !  
– C'est exact. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas, une fois encore, tenté d'escroquer vos passagers, comme vous l'interdit formellement le règlement intérieur ?  
– Ben, vous savez, M'sieur, les temps sont durs, et…  
Mr Rasgostra soupira.  
– Un jour, c'est vous qui ne repartirez pas de cette prison, Monsieur Iwerks.  
Il se tourna vers ses visiteurs.  
– Soyez les bienvenus, dit-il, avec un sourire poli. Ram Rasgostra, Chef de la Sécurité du Pénitencier International d'Azkaban.  
Il leur serra la main à tous, tandis que Willy en profitait pour ressortir sa chaise longue de la cabine du _Charon_.  
– Je puis vous assurer que tous nos Passeurs ne sont pas du même acabit que Monsieur Iwerks, qui vous rendra votre argent dès qu'il aura fini de s'étendre, ou du moins, lors de votre retour.  
Willy marmonna quelque chose, et tira la langue, l'air bougon.  
– J'imagine que vous venez rendre visite à un de nos pensionnaires ? leur demanda Mr Ragostra.  
Au vue du décor ambiant, le terme "pensionnaire" était assez mal employé.  
Si Azkaban avait été un hôtel, il n'aurait pas affiché "complet" tous les jours…  
– En fait, nous sommes venus voir Mondingus Fletcher, répondit Hermione. Il a été emprisonné l'année dernière pour…  
– Mondingus Fletcher. Matricule : 1-0780. Cambriolage, tentative de fuite, fuite, non-respect de l'ordre publique, et agression sur un représentant de l'autorité gouvernementale de Grande-Bretagne, dit Mr Rasgostra, d'un seul souffle. Quatre ans d'emprisonnement, dont un avec sursis, mille Gallions d'amende. Je n'ai, hélas, pas son dossier sous les yeux…  
– Vous vous rappelez de lui ? demanda Harry.  
– Pas plus qu'un autre. Mais depuis mon investiture à ce poste, il y a dix-huit mois, j'ai pris la résolution de maîtriser parfaitement mon sujet, dirons-nous.  
Hermione resta bouche bée devant une telle mémoire, qu'elle devait jalouser plus que tout.  
– Si vous voulez bien me suivre…  
Tous remontèrent le quai, qui menait directement à une grande porte en acier, aussi haute que les murs.  
– Matricule 1-0780 est un pensionnaire plutôt accommodant, quoique assez bruyant, bavard, et licencieux. Ses interpellations à plusieurs de nos gardiennes lui ont déjà valu deux avertissements…  
Bien.  
Déjà, on était sûr que ce n'était pas un homonyme…  
Mr Rasgostra donna trois coups de baguette à la porte de la prison.  
Le bruit d'une dizaine de loquets s'ouvrant successivement se fit entendre.  
La porte, d'une épaisseur d'au moins un mètre, s'ouvrit.  
– Vous vous étiez enfermé dehors ? s'étonna Ron.  
– On n'est jamais trop prudent, répondit Mr Rasgostra en franchissant le pas de la porte.  
Ginny hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer.  
À l'extérieur, les embruns lui fouettaient le visage, et le vent lui glaçait les os.  
Pourtant, il n'était pas certain que l'atmosphère soit plus chaleureuse à l'intérieur…  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande cour, couverte de gravillons qui bruissaient sous leurs pas.  
– Par contre, il est important pour moi de connaître la raison de votre visite…, dit Mr Rasgostra.  
Aïe.  
Ginny savait bien que c'était trop facile…  
– Oh. Et bien…, commença Hermione. En réalité, nous…  
– C'est-à-dire que…, tenta lui aussi Harry. En fait…  
– Mondingus est notre cousin !  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron.  
– Ah bon ? laissa échapper Ginny.  
Ron la prit à part.  
– Joue le jeu, chuchota-t-il.  
– Hein ?  
– Et oui ! Notre cousin… Par alliance ! s'exclama Ron, le plus naturellement possible. Ce bon vieux Mondingus ! C'est… C'est…  
Il se tourna vers Ginny, le regard implorant.  
Son imagination avait des limites…  
– C'est… C'est notre mère qui nous envoie, enchaîna Ginny.  
– Oui ! Notre pauvre, pauvre vieille Maman…, continua Ron.  
– Son neveu préféré ! Parti sur la voie du crime !  
– Une honte pour la famille !  
– Elle ne s'en remet pas !  
– Nous sommes venus ici pour tenter de le raisonner, et…  
– Et pour le ramener sur le droit chemin !  
Mr Rasgostra n'avait pas l'air des plus convaincus.  
– Et vous deux, vous êtes…? demanda-t-il à Harry et à Hermione.  
– Un soutien moral ! intervint Ginny.  
– Pour affronter la vérité en face, renchérit Ron. La si dure vérité…  
– Ils ne seront pas de trop pour nous aider à surmonter notre désarroi…  
– Notre tristesse de voir un membre de notre famille derrière les barreaux…  
– Oh…  
Ginny fit semblant de défaillir. Ron la soutint par les épaules.  
– Mon frère, implora t-elle. Oserons-nous surmonter ce déshonneur ?  
– Je ne sais pas, ma sœur…  
Ron lui prit la main, et tous deux fixèrent l'horizon (en réalité, le mur intérieur).  
– Je ne sais pas.  
Les gardes en haut des miradors étaient sur le point d'applaudir la prestation, et Mr Rasgostra avait presque la larme à l'œil.  
Harry et Hermione, eux, semblaient plutôt crispés.  
S'ils voulaient éviter de se faire remarquer, c'était râpé.  
– L'univers carcéral oublie parfois les proches, il est vrai, dit Mr Rasgostra. Cela est regrettable. Excusez-moi si j'ai empiété sur votre vie privée, en tout cas…  
Et il les mena vers le bâtiment principal, sans demander plus.  
Ouf !  
Ginny n'était pas peu fière d'elle.  
Hermione se pencha vers Ron.  
– Votre… Cousin ? dit-elle, entre ses dents.  
– Ben quoi ? Il est roux, on est roux…, se défendit Ron.  
Parce que c'était juste ça, son idée de départ ?  
Ben mon vieux…  
– Pattenrond aussi est roux, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes affiliés !  
– Ça a marché, non ?  
– Peut-être, mais…  
Ginny les laissa se chamailler, et rejoignit Harry et Mr Rasgostra, qui parlait de l'état de service de Fletcher.  
– Vous avez de la chance. Matricule 1-0780 est un criminel de niveau 1.  
– Ce qui veut dire...? demanda Harry.  
– Nos détenus sont répartis en trois niveaux, selon la gravité de leurs actes. Le niveau 1 rassemblent les Malhonnêtes : vol, escroqueries, détournement de fonds, racket, enlèvement…  
Ils croisèrent deux gardiens, qui les saluèrent d'un signe de tête.  
– Le second niveau est celui des Pervertis. C'est à cet étage que se retrouvent les proxénètes, les violeurs, ou les pédophiles. Et donc, ces deux niveaux ont accès au Parloir. Sous bonne garde, toutefois.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent à une sorte de guichet, au côté duquel un écriteau indiquait "Pas de baguette au-delà de cette limite". La limite étant une lourde grille coulissante.  
– Et le troisième niveau ?  
Mr Rasgostra fronça les sourcils.  
– Au troisième niveau, ce sont les Impardonnables. Ceux-là, ils ne quittent pas leurs cellules…  
Gloups.  
Et rester au rez-de-chaussée, c'était possible ?

Mr Rasgostra retourna à ses affaires, et laissa Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny au bon soin du personnel de la prison.  
Ils remplirent chacun un formulaire d'entrée, et laissèrent leurs baguettes au guichetier.  
Ils passèrent la grille, accompagnés d'un gardien au front bas, qui les conduisit jusqu'au Parloir.  
L'austérité et la grisaille des larges couloirs reflétaient bien la personnalité des anciens maîtres d'Azkaban. Les nombreuses lampes à huile accrochées sur les murs ne suffisaient pas à éclairer l'endroit, comme si les Détraqueurs avaient voulu que les prisonniers soient dans les ténèbres physiquement et mentalement.  
En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques détenus en uniforme gris, les chaînes aux pieds, qui accomplissaient diverses tâches ingrates, sous l'œil vigilant de gardes armés de matraques en fer. Harry crut même reconnaître Stan Rocade, l'ancien contrôleur du Magicobus, qui astiquait le sol.  
Ils arrivèrent face à une porte métallique.  
– Attendez ici, on va vous cherchez 1-0780, leur dit le gardien en sortant un trousseau de clés de sa poche.  
Il leur ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent dans le Parloir, une petite pièce cubique, avec en son centre une simple table et deux chaises.  
Une grosse lanterne suspendue au plafond apportait un peu de lumière, tout en oscillant. Elle n'apportait, hélas, pas beaucoup de chaleur.  
Il y avait aussi une seconde porte, d'où devait sans doute venir les prisonniers.  
– C'est marrant, parce que ça donne pas franchement envie de parler, fit remarquer Ginny, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Personne ne répondit.  
D'accord…  
Après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, ils entendirent un bruit de pas résonner derrière la seconde porte.  
– Mes cousins ? Mais j'ai pas de cousins…, dit une voix familière. Par contre, j'ai une tante. Mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, et à soixante-dix-huit ans, ça me paraîtrait un peu surréaliste qu'elle ait…  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique.  
– Le voilà, dit un garde chauve, d'un air las. Vous avez une heure. S'il y a un problème, je suis dans le couloir.  
Il attrapa par le col un homme aux longs cheveux roux, et le fit entrer.  
– Ah, mais lâchez-moi, espèce de brute ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de…  
L'homme releva la tête.  
Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
– Oh oh, dit Mondingus Fletcher.


	29. Le Parloir

**Chapitre 29 : Le Parloir**

Fletcher se tourna vers le garde.  
– Euh… J'ai le droit de refuser ?  
VLAN !  
Le garde lui ferma la porte au nez.  
– Je crois que ça veut dire "non".  
Il fit volte-face, et croisa le regard de Harry.  
– Hé. Harry ! Comment ça va ? dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. J'espère que tu es en bonne sant… OUCH !  
Ginny savait que Harry avait un compte à régler avec Fletcher.  
Son expression depuis que ce dernier était rentré dans le Parloir était assez équivoque. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que Fletcher ait profité de la mort de Sirius Black pour dévaliser le 12, Grimmault Place.  
D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, Fletcher avait fui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose. Autant dire qu'il attendait cette rencontre avec impatience.  
Venir à Azkaban permettait à Harry de déverser toute sa frustration, toute sa colère envers Fletcher. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
Bien que ce ne soit pas un comportement très courtois, c'était légitime.  
Et même si elle n'aimait pas le voir dans un état pareil, Ginny comprit parfaitement le profond sentiment de haine qui émana de Harry quand celui-ci colla cette magnifique beigne à Fletcher.  
N'empêche que ça surprenait.

– HARRY ! s'exclama Hermione.  
Fletcher se retrouva contre le mur, la main sur le visage.  
– VOUS N'ÊTES VRAIMENT QU'UNE POURRITURE ! cria Harry.  
– Et t'as trouvé ça tout… TEUH !  
Un deuxième coup de poing. Dans le ventre, cette fois.  
Fletcher tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.  
Ça allait trop loin.  
– Harry, arrête ça tout de suite ! s'écria Ginny en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu vas finir par le…  
– Ça va, je contrôle…  
Ginny l'éloigna un peu de Fletcher, qui tentait de se relever péniblement.  
– Non, tu ne contrôles rien ! Calme-toi !  
– Oh, lâche-moi un peu !  
Il libéra son bras d'un coup sec.  
– Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
Oui, et bien ce n'était pas le seul à mériter des claques…  
Fletcher se redressa enfin, en prenant appui sur une des chaises. Il avait la lèvre en sang, ainsi qu'un sourire narquois.  
– On t'a pas appris les bonnes manières, à l'École ? dit-il.  
– Bouclez-la, répondit Harry avec colère. Espèce de fils de pute.  
Fletcher eut un petit rire.  
– T'as enquêté sur moi ? Je suis flatté…  
Il se toucha la lèvre du bout du doigt, et se rendit compte qu'il saignait.  
– Hmm… Jolie droite, petit. Que me vaut l'honneur ?  
– Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… Vous avez pillé la maison de Sirius ! Vous avez osé dépouiller un mort !  
Fletcher rit de nouveau.  
– T'es encore sur cette vieille histoire ? Bon sang ! T'es encore plus rancunier que ce dealer de Potions, à Newport. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je faisais les poches à un cadavre…  
Harry l'attrapa par le col.  
– Hé !  
Ron se précipita pour les séparer.  
– Vous aviez prévu ça depuis longtemps, hein ? dit Harry, avec colère. Vous attendiez qu'il crève d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est ça ?  
– Disons plutôt que j'ai saisi le Souafle au vol, répliqua Fletcher. Dans mon métier, il faut savoir improviser…  
– Lâche-le ! cria Ron.  
Harry s'exécuta.  
Décidément, Ginny adorait la façon dont il "contrôlait"…  
– Vous me débectez, dit Harry, sur un ton confirmant ses dires.  
– Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Fletcher, amusé.  
– Vous avez trahi Sirius ! Vous avez trahi l'Ordre !  
– Rappelle-moi de m'en vouloir, surtout…  
Son attitude était clairement provocatrice. Il cherchait la bagarre, et l'avait trouvé.  
Il ne devait pas être submergé par le remord non plus…  
Pendant tout le temps qu'elle l'avait côtoyé, Ginny avait toujours vu Fletcher comme un petit voleur de bas étage, plutôt amicale. À part peut-être sa mère, tout le monde avait trouvé en lui un compagnon sympathique et blagueur.  
Mais apparemment, il avait bien caché son jeu. Ce qui, pour un truand, était signe de professionnalisme.  
Ils auraient difficilement pu devenir copains comme cochons avec l'homme qui se pavoisait devant eux.  
– Dumbledore vous faisait confiance ! continua Harry. Vous vous êtes foutu de sa gueule, à lui aussi !  
L'expression de Fletcher changea du tout au tout.  
– Dumbledore ?  
– Oui, Dumbledore ! Il vous a laissé rentrer dans l'Ordre, en pensant qu'au final, vous étiez un type bien. Mais vous vous êtes servi de lui pour préparer vos combines en douce ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous !  
Fletcher resta silencieux, puis pouffa de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur.  
C'était plus un rire nerveux, comme si son propre sort l'amusait beaucoup.  
Tout en se gondolant, il s'assit sur une des chaises.  
– Pauvre petit con, dit-il.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne sais rien de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Et tu ne sais rien de Dumbledore !  
Harry frappa du poing sur la table.  
– J'en sais plus que vous ne le croyez.  
– Tu ne sais que ce que le vieux voulait que tu saches, répondit Fletcher avec dédain. Tu t'es laissé manipuler. Comme les autres.  
Harry ne sembla pas comprendre.  
Ça tombait bien, Ginny et les autres non plus.  
– Q'est-ce que vous insinuez ? demanda Harry.  
– Tu crois que ce vieux schnock était assez débile pour me faire confiance ? dit Fletcher.  
– Hein ?  
– Sers-toi de ta tête. Avec sa manie de toujours tout savoir, de se croire meilleur que les autres… Tu penses sincèrement qu'il aurait pu se laisser berner par un "minable" tel que moi ?  
Il n'avait pas tort.  
Dumbledore avait toujours été capable de sonder l'esprit des gens. De deviner qu'elle était leur véritable nature.  
Prévoir que Fletcher ne refreinerait pas ses pulsions cleptomanes aurait dû être à sa portée.  
– Dumbledore ne faisait confiance à personne, continua Fletcher. Et il sous-estimait tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours seul.  
– C'est faux, dit Harry. Il avait beaucoup d'amis !  
Fletcher leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Il avait surtout des subordonnés fidèles. Ou du moins, qu'il savait rendre fidèles…  
Mais… De quoi il parlait ?  
– Des "subordonnées" ? Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient loin d'être des pions, et encore moins des petits soldats, rétorqua Harry. Ils étaient tous voués à leur cause, et prêt à défendre leurs idéaux, au mépris du danger. L'Ordre n'avait rien d'une armée. C'était juste des gens qui combattaient Voldemort, pour préserver leur Liberté !  
Fletcher applaudit des deux mains.  
– Bravo ! Tu as bien retenu ta leçon. L'ennui…  
Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.  
– C'est que ton prof ne t'a pas exposé toutes les données du problème.  
– Oh, laisse-le, Harry ! s'insurgea Ron. On n'est pas venu pour ça. Il ne fait que te mener en bateau. Il se fout de toi !  
Harry l'ignora.  
Il s'assit sur la seconde chaise, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider.  
– Et bien, allez-y. J'ai tout mon temps.  
Fletcher posa les pieds sur la table.  
– Je vais te raconter une petite histoire, commença-t-il. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon, plutôt beau gosse. Plutôt poissard, aussi. Il avait grandi dans un milieu pas très recommandable. Un jour, il est parti à l'École. Et un autre jour, il est revenu. Avec plein d'amis, plein d'idées, et plein de sortilèges pour mettre en œuvre ces idées. Sauf qu'une des idées a mal tourné, à cause d'un des amis. Et à cause d'une petite fille qui aurait mieux fait de laisser les messieurs finir leur "travail" en paix, surtout le plus nerveux d'entre eux…  
Quoi ?  
Ils… Ils avaient tué une gamine ?  
– On a tous plongé. Pour diverses raisons, continua Fletcher. On est venu s'installer chez les spectres. Ça n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Un soir, je me suis retrouvé dans cette pièce. J'étais encore sous l'effet des Détraqueurs, je n'ai pas bien tout suivi. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Quelqu'un avec un regard faussement amical.  
– Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.  
– Tout juste.  
L'amabilité qu'avait Dumbledore en toute circonstances était légendaire.  
– Il a dit qu'il se souvenait de moi, reprit Fletcher. Que j'étais pourtant promu à un bel avenir. Qu'il était déçu. Bla, bla, bla…  
– Et alors ?  
– Je lui ai dit que je me souvenais de lui. Que j'en avais rien à foutre. Qu'il devait en venir aux faits, et arrêter son concours de politesse. Il a changé de ton. Il m'a proposé un marché : il me faisait libérer, et faisait disparaître mon casier, par la même occasion. Mais en contrepartie, je jouais les indics pour sa pomme.  
– Les "indics" ? C'est-à-dire ?  
– Tu connais l'Allée des Embrumes ? Et bien moi, encore mieux. Le vieil Albus avait le bras long, mais pas assez. Alors il s'est créé un bon petit réseau d'informateurs dans toutes les branches du Monde Magique. Ministère, Aurors, Gringotts… Mages Noirs. Il était parano. D'après lui, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était en vie, des trucs dans le genre – l'Histoire lui aura donné raison. Moi, ses petits tracas, je m'en foutais un peu. Tu-Sais-Qui ou pas Tu-Sais-Qui… C'est pas le régime en place qui t'apporte ta croûte.  
– Vous n'aviez qu'à vous barrer, dit Harry, d'un ton abrupt. Si vous ne croyiez même pas à ses idées…  
– Ces idées, c'était du baratin, répliqua Fletcher. Sang Pur, Sang-De-Bourbe… Ce genre de discours, c'est juste bon à attirer les crétins dans un des deux camps. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? La plupart des Mangemorts font ça par intérêt, ou parce qu'ils y sont forcés. C'était pareil pour l'Ordre…  
– Dumbledore n'aurait jamais obligé quelqu'un à le suivre !  
C'était vrai.  
Les parents de Ginny l'avaient rejoint parce qu'ils avaient confiance en lui, et parce qu'ils savaient que le Ministère ne ferait rien contre Voldemort.  
– Certes, certes… Mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui refuser ce… "Petit service", continua Fletcher.  
– Comme menacer les gens de les renvoyer en prison, là où il devrait être ? rétorqua Harry.  
– Entre autre. Ou alors faire qu'on ait une dette envers lui, pour que tout le monde "lui doivent bien ça", comme on dit. À ton avis, qui a permis au gros Hagrid de rester à Poudlard ? Qui a aidé Lupin à cacher sa Lycanthropie ?  
– Il les avait aidé, justement ! Rien de plus naturel !  
– Qui a trafiqué le dossier de Maugrey, pour y effacer cette malencontreuse bavure avec le petit jeune de quinze ans ? Qui a permis à Tonks de réussir miraculeusement son examen d'entrée chez les Aurors ? Qui a modifié la mémoire de l'ex-femme de Podmore ?  
Fletcher se tourna vers Ginny.  
– Qui a créé et fait renouveler les subventions du Service de Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, alors que tout le monde sait que c'est un département bidon ?  
Ginny n'apprécia pas cette dernière remarque.  
– Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
– Ginny, reste en dehors de…  
– Papa n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie pour une chose en laquelle il ne croyait pas ! Il n'aurait…  
– Ton père était au chômedu, avec deux gosses à charge et un troisième dans le tiroir de ta mère, la coupa Fletcher. Ses beaux-frères jouaient déjà aux petits espions. Gentil Barbu n'a fait qu'anticiper les choses. Quelques années plus tard, il a pu récupérer toute la clique, et même plus encore – encore bravo à Madame. Une bande de jeunes élevés dans son culte, et qui auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui et sa bonne cause…  
– Et après ? Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas parfait. Il utilisait peut-être des moyens douteux, ainsi que des gens douteux… Mais il était du bon côté.  
– T'as jamais entendu parler du Décret 301-222 ? Et son amendement sur la Coalition Economique entre les Gobelins et le Ministère, qui a failli passer, il y a six ans ? Le vieux croulant n'était pas blanc comme neige. Et il vous a tous bourré le mou.  
– C'était un type bien ! C'était notre ami !  
Fletcher eut un sourire mauvais.  
Il descendit de sa chaise, et dévisagea successivement Ron, Hermione, et Harry.  
– Crois-moi, petite.  
Il se tourna vers Ginny.  
– Les Amis et les Ennemis ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.  
Ginny n'aima pas du tout le ton qu'il employa pour dire ça.  
Cela ressemblait tant à une menace qu'à une mise en garde.  
Que voulait-il dire par…  
– Ça suffit.  
Ron attrapa Fletcher par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.  
– Tous vos bobards, on s'en moque. On n'est pas ici pour écouter vos petites insinuations.  
Tiens, oui, c'était vrai.  
– Oh moi, vous savez, si je peux faire un brin de causette…, rétorqua Fletcher.  
– Ron…, commença Harry.  
– On est en train de perdre notre temps !  
Hermione, qui n'avait pas osé intervenir jusqu'alors, acquiesça.  
– Il a raison, Harry. On s'est relativement écarté du thème principal de notre visite.  
Ils avaient raison.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
Ses envies vengeresses avaient pris le dessus. Cela l'empêchait d'être objectif.  
– Quel thème principal ? demanda Fletcher, comme si être cloué au mur par un grand balèze était de la routine.  
Ron le lâcha. Un peu.  
– La maison de Sirius Black, dit-il, d'un ton sec.  
– Encore ?!  
– Oui, une fois de plus, dit Hermione, avec diplomatie. On voudrait vous reparler de ce vol…  
– D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas trop me vanter…  
Harry serra les poings, mais ne dit rien.  
– Vous avez fait le tour de toutes les pièces, ce soir-là, n'est-ce pas ? continua Ron. Tout de suite après la bagarre, vous êtes retourné au QG, et vous avez fouillé partout…  
– Pas vraiment, répondit Fletcher, heureux qu'on s'intéresse à son travail. J'avais déjà repéré les lieux. Et je savais que tous les objets de valeur se trouvaient au Grenier, dans une grosse malle. Tu remercieras tes frangins pour l'info…  
Un jour, on fermera la bouche de Fred et George avec du fil et une aiguille. Et le monde sera meilleur.  
– Ainsi, vous êtes directement monté là-haut, dit Hermione. Bien. C'est ce qui nous intéresse.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous avez piqué ? enchaîna Ron.  
– J'étais pressé. Je n'ai pas pris grand-chose., répondit Fletcher. Des coupes, des couverts, quelques perles. Un service à thé, aussi. C'était pas du luxe de chez luxe. Mais ça m'a fait un bon pécule…  
– Et… Le Médaillon ?  
Fletcher les regarda tous, et leva un sourcil.  
– Qui ?  
– Jouez pas au malin ! s'emporta Harry.  
– Harry, s'il te plaît…, supplia Ginny à voix basse.  
– C'est bon, c'est bon…  
– Parmi les objets que vous avez volés, il y avait un gros pendentif en or, reprit Hermione. Un serpent était gravé sur le dessus. Et nous voudrions le récupérer.  
Fletcher sembla ne pas comprendre.  
– Mais… De quoi vous causez ?  
– Ne faites pas l'innocent, dit Ron. Cet objet est précieux. Très précieux. On sait très bien que vous ne seriez pas passé à côté.  
– Oh la, les jeunes…  
Fletcher s'écarta d'eux.  
– J'ai pas vu un seul médaillon, pendentif ou autre qui ressemble à votre bidule.  
– Arrêtez de mentir !  
– Je ne mens pas !  
Encore un peu, et Ginny y croyait.  
– Écoutez… Ce médaillon est très important pour nous, dit Hermione. Et pas seulement pour nous. Il est vital qu'on le retrouve au plus vite. Alors, s'il vous plait, dites-nous ce qu'il en est advenu.  
Fletcher commença à faire les cents pas.  
Comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose.  
– J'en ai fait des casses. Pas toujours chez des gens friqués. J'ai toujours su faire la part des choses, et dégoter ce qui avait le plus de valeurs, même si c'était planqué au fond d'une armoire… Je ne dirais pas que je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai piqué, mais j'en suis sûr…  
Il s'arrêta.  
– Chez Black, il n'y avait pas de médaillon en or.  
– Si, il y en avait un ! s'écria Ron, qui commençait à perdre patience. Et c'est vous qui l'avez !  
– Je l'ai jamais vu, votre machin ! Je suis prêt à le jurer !  
Ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent…  
– Et qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? demanda Harry.  
Fletcher frappa du poing sur le mur.  
– Et ça, c'est quoi ? Réfléchissez ! Si j'avais volé votre supposé pendentif, qui est si précieux, vous croyez que je me serais fait choper en train de cambrioler cette piaule minable, à Bedford ?!  
Pas faux.  
Mais…  
– Peut-être n'avez-vous pas eu le temps de le revendre, intervint Ginny. Peut-être est-il encore chez vous, caché, à attendre que vous purgiez votre peine ?  
– Bien vu, petite, ironisa Fletcher. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai préféré revendre des petites cuillères, alors qu'une petite fortune traînait dans la poche intérieure de ma veste ?  
Euh…  
– En fait, Harry avait raison, dit Ron. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance.  
– Lâche-moi les pantoufles, répliqua Fletcher.  
Ron s'approcha de lui, avec un air menaçant.  
– Avouez.  
– C'est pas moi.  
– Alors qui ?  
– J'en sais rien.  
– Pour un indic', vous ne savez pas grand-chose.  
– Je sais que t'es un grand con, ça me suffit.  
Ron attrapa Fletcher par le col, et le souleva littéralement du sol.  
– Vous allez avouez !  
– Puisque je vous dis que c'est pas moi !  
– AVOUEZ !  
– Ron…, dit Hermione timidement.  
– Ça ne peut être que vous !  
– C'EST PAS MOI !  
Il avait l'air de croire à son mensonge.  
Et si…  
– Ron, lâche-le, dit Harry.  
– Il se fiche de nous depuis le début, rétorqua Ron. Il nous ment. Il sait où est le Médaillon !  
– Mais écoutez-moi, merde ! s'écria Fletcher.  
– Ron. Laisse-le. Je ne le répèterais pas.  
Ron obéit, bien à contrecœur.  
Fletcher s'éloigna d'eux.  
– Votre embrouille, elle pue. J'ai pas l'intention de prendre deux ans de cabane en plus, dit-il, le souffle court. Surtout pour un truc que j'ai pas fait.  
– Il n'est pas question de ça, répondit Hermione. On ne veut pas vous attirer d'ennuis.  
Se faire soulever de terre par un grand rouquin était pourtant très ennuyeux.  
– Je vous le demande une dernière fois. Répondez nous franchement. Avez-vous, oui ou non, récupéré ce médaillon ?  
Fletcher ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Son expression avait changé, par rapport à tout à l'heure.  
Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, maintenant.  
On pouvait presque lire l'inquiétude sur son visage.  
– Non, dit-il enfin.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient partis des rares personnes à Azkaban pouvant se vanter de pouvoir admirer l'Océan.  
Quand la grande porte se referma derrière eux, Ginny prit un grand bol d'air marin.  
Encore un peu, et elle devenait claustrophobe.  
– Vous croyez qu'il bluffe ? demanda-t-elle aux autres.  
– Impossible à dire, répondit Hermione, alors qu'ils remontaient le quai pour rejoindre le _Charon_. Il avait l'air "sincère".  
– C'est un truand professionnel ! répliqua Ron. Il ment comme il respire…  
– Sauf qu'il n'a pas tort, intervint Ginny. Avec le Médaillon, il aurait pu prendre sa retraite. Rien que de lui en parler, il devait déjà calculer combien il aurait pu en obtenir au marché noir. Et c'est plus le genre à escroquer qu'à se faire escroquer par un revendeur mal intentionné.  
– Et alors quoi ? Ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un l'a volé avant lui ?  
– Ben… Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.  
– Mais qui ? Vous voyez vraiment un autre membre de l'Ordre faire ça ? dit Hermione. Ils ne sont peut-être pas tous aussi débonnaires qu'on le pensait, mais au point de détrousser Sirius sous son nez et sous son toit…  
Ginny aussi avait du mal à imaginer l'Ordre du Phénix peuplé de gens malhonnêtes. Elle espérait que Mondingus Fletcher était l'exception confirmant la règle.  
Mais malheureusement, ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux…  
– On se retrouve à la case Départ ! fulmina Ron. Encore une fausse piste !  
– Pas tout à fait.  
Harry n'avait encore rien dit, depuis que Fletcher avait été ramené dans sa cellule.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
– Le Médaillon a bel et bien été volé, ajouta-t-il. Mais on a oublié un élément important.  
– Quoi ?  
– Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais si c'est ce à quoi je pense, alors on est les pires chasseurs d'Horcruxes qui existent sur Terre…  
En même temps, ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans la corporation…  
– Et bien, dis-nous ! s'impatienta Hermione, alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur du bateau.  
– Non… On doit d'abord aller voir quelqu'un à Poudlard, répondit Harry, en grimpant sur le pont, suivi par Ron et Hermione.  
Poudlard ?  
À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici ?  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux aller foutre à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.  
Cet endroit à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici…  
– Il faut que je parle à Kreacher. Il sait quelque chose.  
– Kreacher ? dit Ron, d'un ton incrédule. Ce vieux machin complètement gâteux ?  
Hermione n'apprécia pas cette appellation, qui collait pourtant à la réalité.  
– Justement, il est gâteux, dit Harry, d'un air grave.  
Il tendit la main à Ginny pour l'aider à embarquer.  
– Et je crois savoir pourquoi.  
Ginny poussa un long soupir, et monta à bord.  
Et c'est reparti…


	30. La dévotion de Kreacher

**Chapitre 30 : La dévotion de Kreacher**

_Plus tard…_

– Ginny. Hé, Ginny.  
Ginny ouvrit un œil.  
– Mmh… Quoi ? dit-elle, d'une voix ensommeillée.  
– C'est l'heure. On va bientôt y aller, répondit Hermione.  
Ginny se redressa.  
Oh…  
Ça n'allait vraiment pas fort…  
Elle frissonna.  
Dehors, la nuit était tombée, et la Cabane Hurlante, avec sa vétusté si caractéristique, était offerte à tous les courants d'air.  
Ni son manteau, ni le vieux drap du lit n'aurait pu la protéger du froid.  
Et ce mal de tête…  
Non, ça n'allait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas fort…  
À croire qu'elle avait la santé fragile.  
Ginny n'avait rien mangé à midi, et cela commençait à se faire ressentir. Mais en même temps, elle aurait été incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.  
En plus de ça, elle avait plusieurs heures de sommeil en retard.  
Autant dire qu'elle était franchement patraque…

La traversée avait été pénible. Le trajet en Magicobus, assez mouvementé, aussi.  
Une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient faufilés dans la Cabane Hurlante, une maison hantée pas hantée pour un sou. Ils avaient l'intention d'y attendre la nuit, avant d'entrer à Poudlard via un vieux passage secret.  
Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, Ginny s'était effondrée sur le vieux lit à baldaquin du premier étage, pour s'y endormir aussitôt.  
Mais la sieste était finie.  
Elle aurait bien aimé dormir encore un peu : pour l'instant, elle était complètement déphasée…

– Ça va aller ? demanda Hermione, l'air inquiète.  
– Oui, oui…, dit Ginny.  
– Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin. Et tu es toute pâle…  
– C'est… C'est juste le manque de sommeil, rassure-toi…  
– Hmm…  
Hermione posa la main sur le front de Ginny.  
– Ton diagnostic, Maman ?  
– Tu n'as pas de température, on dirait…, répondit Hermione.  
– Ha. Tu vois ?  
Ginny descendit (un peu trop vite) du lit, et tituba.  
– Oh !  
Hermione la rattrapa.  
– Tu es certaine que tu ne couves pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton soupçonneux.  
"Couver" ?  
Tu parles d'un terme adéquat…  
– Ne joue pas les guérisseuses avec moi, dit Ginny. Tu n'as aucun diplôme, et je ne fais pas confiance aux charlatans…  
Elles sortirent de la chambre.  
– Je ne plaisante pas, Ginny, répliqua Hermione. Si tu es malade, il faut le dire. Ça pourrait empirer, voire même devenir grave…  
Est-ce qu'être enceinte était considéré comme une pathologie sérieuse par le corps médical ?  
Pas sûr.  
Cependant, oui, ça allait "empirer".  
Ginny posa la main sur son ventre, en souriant.  
Vivement la guérison.  
Ma petite maladie à moi…  
– Je vais bien, dit-elle. Je vais bien…  
Hermione eut l'air perplexe.  
– C'est vrai, ce mensonge ?  
Plus ou moins.  
– Bien sûr. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?  
Elles descendirent l'escalier, pour rejoindre les garçons.  
– Il n'y a que toi qui connaisses la réponse à cette question, dit Hermione. Je ne suis pas à ta place. Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons. Je n'ai pas à te juger, ni à te forcer la main. Mais…  
Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Ginny.  
– Je suis là.  
Ginny eut un pincement au cœur.

C'était sa meilleure amie.  
Et elle mentait à sa meilleure amie.  
Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière…  
Hermione, elle, avait toujours était franche envers Ginny. Elle ne lui cachait rien, et lui faisait entièrement confiance.  
Si elles étaient vraiment amies, elles ne devaient avoir aucun secret l'une envers l'autre.  
Ginny devait le lui dire.

– He… Hermione ?  
Hermione se retourna.  
– Oui ?  
Ginny baissa la tête.  
– Merci.  
Hermione esquissa un sourire.  
– De rien.  
Elle lui dirait.  
Bientôt.

D'ordinaire, Ginny n'aimait pas se plaindre (enfin, pas trop).  
Mais là, elle en avait quand même un peu marre : pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se retrouve dans des vieilles baraques délabrées ?  
C'était lassant.  
Des meubles fracassés, de la tapisserie arrachée, des lattes de planchers couvertes de griffures, des traces de lutte… On se serait cru dans la chambre de Fred et George, quand ils avaient sept ans.  
– Alors, enfin réveillée ? lança Ron, quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. On ne peut pas dire que tu tiennes la distance…  
– Occupe-toi de tes fesses, ça nous feras du temps libre, répliqua Ginny, irritée, mais forcée d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
– Ne commencez pas, dit Harry, en sortant la Cape D'Invisibilité de sa sacoche.  
– Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'on puisse aisément tenir à quatre là-dessous, fit remarquer Hermione. Déjà qu'à trois, c'était tout juste…  
– Ben, on se serrera. Mieux vaut marcher en canard et être invisible que de se faire pincer comme des malpropres, non ? Surtout que depuis l'année dernière, Rusard a dû augmenter la fréquence de ses rondes…  
En effet.  
Ginny avait failli en pâtir quelques mois plus tôt.  
L'attaque des Mangemorts avait rendu l'Administration de Poudlard prudente. Très prudente.  
Mais pas assez pour empêcher quatre anciens élèves de revenir sur leur ancien lieu d'études.  
– Allez, en route.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se faufilèrent en file indienne dans un long tunnel bas de plafond, qui reliait la Cabane Hurlante au Parc de l'École.  
Pour ce qui était de connaître Poudlard, Ginny n'était qu'une novice par rapport aux autres.  
Ce souterrain devait leur rappeler quelques souvenirs.  
C'est ce même passage secret qui avait permis à Sirius Black d'éviter les Détraqueurs et d'entrer à Poudlard, plusieurs années auparavant, quand tout le monde le prenait pour un tueur en série en quête de nouvelles victimes. Très peu de personnes connaissaient son existence.  
C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils avaient leur chance en passant par là.  
– Et une fois à l'École, on fait quoi ? demanda Hermione. On va voir aux Cuisines ?  
– Oui, répondit Harry. Il y aura bien un Elfe ou deux pour aller nous chercher Kreacher. À cette heure-ci, il doit faire les chambres, ou quelque chose d'autre…  
Ginny avait appris, à sa grande surprise, que les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard s'occupaient des corvées ménagères durant la nuit. Ce qu'elle trouva particulièrement choquant.  
Aussi elfique soit-il, elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un farfouille dans ses petites culottes tard le soir, pendant qu'elle était encore dans son lit.  
Ce genre de privilège n'était réservé qu'à Harry…  
Une petite lueur apparut au bout du tunnel.  
La sortie.  
– Pff… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'as pas tout simplement appelé Kreacher pour qu'il se ramène, dit Ron, tout en essayant de ne pas se cogner la tête sur une grosse racine.  
– Parce que Kreacher n'est pas mon esclave, répondit Harry, d'un ton sec.  
– Bien sûr que si. Sirius te l'a offert en héritage. Donc, il est officiellement à toi, et il doit t'obéir.  
– Tu m'as très bien compris…  
Hermione apprécia cette prise de position.  
Ron poussa un soupir d'agacement.  
Ginny, elle, s'imagina bien tranquille à la maison, devant la cheminée, les doigts de pied en éventail, avec un Elfe de Maison qui lui apporterait une grande tasse de chocolat chaud bien sucré.  
Les gesticulations menaçantes du Saule Cogneur, quand ils passèrent la tête hors de l'ouverture du tunnel, la ramenèrent à la réalité…

Rien n'avait changé à Poudlard. En même temps, c'était comme ça depuis des siècles…  
Ginny appréhendait un peu ce retour à l'École. Elle avait vécu ici pendant plusieurs années, et s'était donc pour ainsi dire enfuie de ce qui était devenu sa seconde maison. Mais bizarrement, cela ne lui fit rien.  
Poudlard n'avait plus aucune importance, pour elle.  
Il faut dire qu'elle n'était plus la même qu'à son départ. À ce moment là, ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille.  
En fait, c'est elle qui avait changé.  
– Dépêchez-vous, vous deux !  
– C'est Ginny qui est à la traîne…  
– Alors lui, n'importe quoi !  
– Chut !  
Heureusement qu'ils étaient invisibles. Sinon, ils auraient été ridicules…  
Ils avançaient, tant bien que mal, dans les couloirs de l'Aile Ouest du Château, en direction du Hall d'Entrée.  
Heureusement que Harry connaissait l'École comme sa poche : avec pour seule source de lumière la lueur de la Lune, ils auraient pu se perdre.  
– On va finir par se faire repérer, dit-il, à voix basse.  
– 'Fallait demander à Ginny de faire le guet…, marmonna Ron. Comme ça, on… Aïe !  
Ginny lui marcha exprès sur le pied.  
"Faire le guet" était la façon polie de dire "rester en arrière parce qu'elle ne sert à rien".  
C'était peut-être vrai, mais de la part de Ron, c'était vexant.  
– En même temps, il est tard, dit Hermione, qui tentait de relativiser les choses. Et d'après la Carte du Maraudeurs, Rusard était encore au sixième étage, il y a pas cinq minutes. À part peut-être des élèves qui rentrent de la Salle d'Études, je ne vois pas qui on pourrait rencontrer…  
– Mmh… Lulu…  
Hein ?  
Tous s'arrêtèrent, interloqués.  
– Arrête, on pourrait nous voir…  
Ça venait de ce côté.  
– Mais non, il n'y a personne…  
Ils avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds.  
– Mamour, je… Mmh…  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny penchèrent la tête au coin du mur, et ouvrirent de grands yeux.  
Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood étaient en train de s'en faire, des mamours.  
Ils s'embrassaient même goulûment.  
Berk.  
– On… On ne devrait pas être là…, murmura Luna, entre deux embrassades. Le couvre-feu est tombé, et…  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, Lulu… Tu es avec un septième année, non ? dit Neville, en souriant. Rusard n'aura rien à dire contre ça…  
Et bien.  
La Passion rendait téméraire.

Ginny n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood s'embrasser.  
La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce sympathique petit couple, ils osaient à peine se tenir timidement par la main.  
Il semblerait que les choses se soient accélérées pendant son absence.  
Ça avait l'air de bien rouler (des pelles) pour eux. Neville ne bégayait pas. Luna avait quitté sa bulle pour rejoindre le monde extérieur.  
Malgré le petit filet de bave, ils étaient mignons.  
Par contre, les petits noms, c'était vraiment ridicule.  
Euh…

– Fais-le encore, dit Neville, en caressant les cheveux de Luna.  
– Faire quoi ? répondit celle-ci.  
– Ben, tu vois…  
Luna parut comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.  
– Je… Je ne sais pas, Neville, dit-elle, d'une voix hésitante. C'est…  
– Allez…  
– Mais, et si…  
– Sois gentille…  
– Non…  
– Personne n'en saura rien, cette fois…  
Luna ne semblait pas très emballée.  
– Tu… Tu le jures ?  
– Mais oui, répondit Neville, en insistant. S'il te plait. Ça me ferais tellement plaisir…  
Ginny n'apprécia guère la façon dont Neville dit ça.  
C'était comme s'il voulait faire culpabiliser Luna, ou un truc du genre, pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.  
À en juger par son expression, Luna n'avait pas très envie de faire cette chose.  
Néanmoins…  
– D'accord…  
Neville accueillit cette approbation avec un large sourire.  
Luna jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, et recommença à l'embrasser. Puis, elle mit la main sur sa braguette, le caressa lentement, s'accroupit, et…  
Oh !

Hermione et Ginny tentèrent d'avancer, mais Harry et Ron restaient figés sur place, et admiraient la scène avec une expression lubrique sur le visage.  
– Allez, on met les voiles ! dit Ginny à Ron en le tirant par le bras.  
– Hé, attendez ! Je veux voir quand elle va…  
Tous s'éloignèrent enfin, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre Neville pousser un petit gémissement, indiquant que ça n'avait pas été bien long…

– Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama Hermione, quand ils atteignirent le Grand Hall. Luna Lovegood ! Luna Lovegood qui fait une… Qui fait une…  
– Une fellation ? proposa Ron.  
– Une Flûte Enchantée ! Je trouve ça… Écoeurant. Écoeurant et abjecte !  
Ginny était du même avis.  
Enfin…  
Non pas qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'idée de…  
Mais tout de même.  
C'était Neville Londubat !  
– C'est vraiment l'asservissement de la Femme dans toute sa splendeur ! ajouta Hermione. Comment on peut justifier ce genre de pratique perverse ?  
Harry et Ron ne préférèrent rien dire. Mais leur regard était éloquent.

Après avoir descendus avec difficulté quelques marches, ils arrivèrent face à un grand tableau très coloré, représentant une coupe de fruits. C'était la porte menant aux Cuisines de Poudlard.

Fred et George avaient indiqué l'endroit à Ginny, histoire de la faire glisser sur la mauvaise pente : la leur.  
Elle était donc déjà venue une ou… Vingt fois rendre visite aux Elfes, et ainsi profiter des cookies bien chauds et du jus de framboise bien frais. Avec parfois un peu de tarte au pommes. Et du flan. Oh, et aussi de la crème chantilly, tiens !  
Bien sûr, ce genre de régime n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour s'endormir le soir.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Harry chatouilla une grosse poire verte qui était sur la peinture.  
Une poignée de porte apparut.  
Ils entrèrent.  
Partout, des Elfes de Maison s'affairaient autour des grandes tables, des fourneaux, et des éviers, débarrassant les restes, nettoyant les plats, rinçant les couverts et récurant les casseroles.  
La petite odeur de viande froide qui flottait dans l'air indiquait que le dîner s'était terminé il y a déjà plusieurs heures.  
Harry commença à scruter de gauche à droite, à la recherche de Kreacher.  
– J'espère qu'il n'est pas…  
– HARRY POTTER !  
– Ouch !  
Harry tomba à la renverse et se retrouva étendu sur le sol, avec un Elfe bariolé sur la figure.  
– Cela fait tellement plaisir, Harry Potter ! s'écria l'Elfe. Et cela fait tellement longtemps !  
– Dobby, on en a déjà parlé, dit Harry, d'une voix étouffée. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.  
– Oh, pardon, Monsieur !  
Dobby le lâcha.  
– Excusez encore Dobby, Harry Potter. Mais Dobby avait tellement peur pour vous ! Quand il a su que vous ne reviendrez pas à Poudlard, Dobby a été très inquiet qu'il vous arrive du mal, Monsieur !  
– Ouais, ouais…, répondit Harry en réajustant ses lunettes. Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir…  
Ginny l'aida à se relever.  
Pour une bonne partie de la population, Harry était une lueur d'espoir.  
Pour Dobby, c'était juste le Messie.  
– Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être revenu ! dit Hermione, d'un ton enjoué. Alors ? Les choses se sont arrangées, ici ?  
Dobby détourna le regard de son Sauveur, et remarqua enfin la présence d'Hermione.  
Les autres Elfes de Maisons aussi.  
En la voyant, tous arrêtèrent leurs activités. Le silence se fut.  
– Ben… Ben quoi ? balbutia Hermione.  
Un des Elfes se décala vers Dobby, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, tout en surveillant Hermione du coin de l'œil.  
– Ils demandent ce que vous cachez dans votre sac, Miss, dit Dobby.  
– Dans mon sac ? Et bien… Des affaires personnelles. Pourq…  
Tous les Elfes reculèrent d'un bon mètre.  
Harry, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent.  
– Euh… Il y a un problème ? demanda Hermione.  
– Les Elfes ont peur, Miss, expliqua Dobby. Ils craignent que vous n'ayez apporté… Des vêtements.  
Les Elfes reculèrent encore.  
– Comme la dernière fois.  
Et encore.  
– La… "Dernière fois" ? répéta Ron, avec un petit sourire sournois.  
– Ben, c'est-à-dire que…, bredouilla Hermione.  
– Tu es venu leur apporter des vêtements pour les forcer à être libre ? s'indigna Ginny.  
– Mais… Ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans mes pièges ! C'était désespérant !  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
Ron pouffa de rire.  
– Euh… Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry, d'une voix forte. On n'est venu libérer personne.  
Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
C'est vrai que c'était désespérant…  
– En fait, on est venu voir l'un de vous, ajouta Harry.  
– Hoooo…, couina Dobby, en rougissant.  
– Non, pas toi.  
– Oh.  
– Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Kreacher ?  
– Ah…  
Dobby fit la moue.  
Il semblait vexé que Kreacher lui soit préféré.  
– Harry Potter parle de Vieux Rabougri…  
C'était bien ça.  
– Dobby n'aime pas dire du mal des autres Elfes, Monsieur, continua-t-il. Surtout pas de l'Elfe de Harry Potter…  
– Ce n'est pas mon Elfe, dit Harry, précipitamment.  
– Mais…  
Dobby sauta sur l'une des grandes tables, histoire d'être à la hauteur de Harry.  
– Vieux Rabougri n'est pas un bon Elfe, Harry Potter. Vieux Rabougri fait tout de travers, et cause bien du souci aux autres Elfes. Il casse les assiettes, il brûle les couvertures, il tache les meubles. Il donne beaucoup de travail aux autres Elfes.  
De quoi se plaignaient-ils, alors ?  
– En plus, Vieux Rabougri est très malpoli, ajouta Dobby, comme s'il leur révélait une vérité connue de lui seul. À la place de Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby punirait Vieux Rabougri ! Et Harry Potter aurait bien raison ! Vieux Rabougri le mérite !  
– Dobby, je n'ai aucune intention de punir Kreacher, répliqua Harry.  
Dobby parut déçu.  
– Non ?  
– Non.  
– Pas même lui brûler la plante des pieds ?  
– Non.  
– Une petite claque ?  
– Non plus.  
– Une tape sur les doigts ?  
– Rien du tout.  
– Vieux Rabougri n'est pas libre, vous savez…  
– Dobby…  
– Bon, d'accord…  
Dobby descendit de la grande table.  
– Vieux Rabougri est là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'un des quatre coins des Cuisines, où trônait un vieux poêle. Les Elfes lui ont donné un travail, pour qu'il arrête de faire des bêtises.  
– Merci, Dobby, dit Harry.  
– Harry Potter est bon, Monsieur. Mais Dobby pense qu'il en fait beaucoup trop avec son Elfe, qui est si méchant.  
– Tu es libre de le penser. Mais tu te trompes…  
Dobby claqua des doigts, et disparut. Son labeur ne devait faire que commencer.  
Ron s'approcha de Harry.  
– Tu crois que Kreacher a vu qui a volé le Médaillon, c'est ça ?  
– Je ne pense pas.  
– Hein ?  
Ils traversèrent la grande salle, évitant au passage quelques Elfes portant ce qui deviendrait le repas du lendemain.  
– Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? demanda Hermione.  
– Avant d'apprendre pour cette histoire de vêtements, j'aurais cru qu'au moins toi, tu puisses comprendre, répondit Harry.  
– Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai commis une erreur. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause…  
– Ton erreur n'a pas été de vouloir les libérer, Hermione. Ça a été de considérer les Elfes de Maison comme des êtres dénués de raison. Les Elfes sont soumis, et ils le savent. Certains l'acceptent, d'autres non. Ce ne sont pas des animaux qu'on dresse, ou qu'on rend à l'état sauvage, sous prétexte qu'on sait ce qui est le mieux pour eux.  
Hermione se mit à rougir.  
C'est vrai.  
Ordonner à quelqu'un de ne plus être un esclave, ça tenait du non-sens.  
– Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Kreacher ? demanda Ginny quand ils furent à proximité du vieux poêle en ferraille.  
– Le rapport, c'est qu'on a tous oublié que, lui aussi, il savait réfléchir et prendre des décisions. S'il a choisi de rester chez les Black malgré leur mort, ce n'est pas parce qu'il faisait parti des meubles…  
Ils s'arrêtèrent.  
– C'est parce qu'il gardait quelque chose.  
Il était là, par terre, assis en tailleur, en train de parler tout seul.  
Avec une brosse à dents usée, il frottait une vieille friteuse qui ne devait plus servir depuis plusieurs décennies.  
En plus de son pagne, il portait maintenant l'uniforme des Elfes de Poudlard (un torchon porté comme une toge). L'état de son uniforme reflétait bien son incapacité à faire du bon boulot.  
Il était toujours aussi maigre, et toujours aussi ridé. Il n'avait pas volé son surnom de "Vieux Rabougri"…  
À leur approche, il tourna la tête et plissa les yeux.  
Mais il aurait été impossible de dire si c'était parce qu'il les avait reconnu, ou au contraire, parce qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas, à cause de sa mauvaise vue.  
En tout cas, il les ignora, et retourna à son "travail", toujours en marmonnant.  
Il avait vraiment l'air gâteux.  
Harry s'agenouilla.  
– Bonsoir, Kreacher.  
– C'est lui, il est revenu, dit le vieil Elfe, sans même le regarder. Mais Kreacher s'en moque. Ce n'est qu'un sale Sang-de-Bourbe, fils d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un traître qui aimait forniquer avec les sales Sang-de-Bourbes…  
Kreacher avait pris la désagréable habitude d'insulter toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait et qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
Ainsi, Ginny s'était déjà faite traiter de "bâtarde" et d' "immonde rouquine".  
Charmant.  
– Kreacher, il faut qu'on parle, reprit Harry. C'est très important.  
– Il veut parler à Kreacher, mais Kreacher ne veut pas lui parler. Le Sang-de-Bourbe est mauvais. Le Sang-de-Bourbe a le Mal en lui, Kreacher le sent.  
– Tu sais qui je suis, donc ?  
– Kreacher est vieux, Kreacher est âgé. Mais il n'est pas fou.  
Ginny aurait pourtant parié le contraire…  
– Il sait qui est le Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est son nouveau Maître, après Méchant Maître Black. Le Sang-de-Bourbe est comme lui. C'est un méchant maître… Ah, Madame, si vous saviez…  
– Tu te trompes, Kreacher, je ne suis pas ton Maître.  
– Oh si, il l'est. Au grand malheur de Kreacher, qui doit lui obéir. Les Sang-de-Bourbes ont des Elfes, maintenant, Madame ! Où va le monde ? Ah la la… Pauvre Kreacher. Comme il regrette ses anciens maîtres…  
– Je voudrais justement discuter avec toi d'un de tes anciens maîtres.  
Kreacher briqua sa friteuse avec vigueur.  
– Non, non, non… Kreacher a du travail. Il n'a pas le temps pour les discussions avec le Méchant Maître. Il doit encore dépoussiérer les étagères, laver les couvertures, et préparer le dîner pour les invités de Madame. Oui, c'est ça. Non, non, non… Kreacher a du travail…  
Il croyait que Mme Black était toujours en vie ?  
– Kreacher, ton ancien maître…  
– Occupé. Très occupé. Pauvre Maîtresse. Toute seule. Mais Kreacher était là. Mais Madame n'est plus là. Kreacher est tout seul…  
Non… En fait, il avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité.  
– Kreacher, écoute-moi.  
Harry attrapa l'Elfe par le bras.  
Pendant un court instant, Ginny crut qu'il lui ferait connaître le même sort qu'à Fletcher.  
Mais en fait, il le força juste à laisser tomber sa friteuse pour qu'il le regarde bien en face.  
– Je suis venu ici pour savoir quelque chose sur un de tes anciens maîtres, dit Harry, avec tact. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'en parler ?  
Kreacher fronça les sourcils.  
– Oui, Méchant Maître, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Kreacher veut bien parler de Méchant Maître Black. Méchant Maître Black était méchant. Il n'aimait pas Kreacher, et Kreacher en était bien heureux. Et puis il est mort. Et Kreacher en était bien heureux…  
Quelle ignoble petite bestiole.  
Fou ou pas fou, il n'avait pas à dire ce genre de chose, surtout pas avec ce petit sourire édenté.  
– Non, pas ce maître là, dit Harry, en gardant le même ton courtois. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur son frère. C'est possible ?  
L'expression de Kreacher changea.  
– Jeune Maître Black ?  
– Oui, il s'appelait Regulus. Tu te souviens de lui ?  
Les mains de l'Elfe commencèrent à trembler.  
Il semblait mal à l'aise.  
– Oui… Jeune Maître Black était un bon maître. Gentil maître. Kreacher l'a toujours bien aimé, et il a toujours bien aimé le servir. Jeune Maître Black était aussi un très bon fils, et un très bon sorcier. Oui. Madame l'aime beaucoup, elle est très fière de lui…  
– Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il est advenu de lui, Kreacher ? demanda Harry, comme s'il testait la mémoire d'un vieillard un peu sénile (ce que Kreacher était, d'ailleurs).  
– Méchant Maître Black est parti, un jour. Et plus tard, il est revenu à la maison, répondit Kreacher. Mais quand Jeune Maître Black est parti, il ne pouvait pas revenir à la maison, lui. Pauvre Maîtresse… Elle pleure beaucoup. Puis, elle est morte. Morte de tristesse. Kreacher n'est pas mort, lui, mais il aurait dû, car il était bien triste…  
Complètement à la masse.  
Ginny avait presque pitié de le voir dans un état pareil.  
– Moi aussi, je suis triste, Kreacher, dit Harry, d'un ton compatissant.  
– C'est vrai, Méchant Maître ?  
– Bien sûr. Je connaissais la famille Black, puisque j'ai habité chez eux.  
À quoi il jouait ?  
– Oui… Kreacher s'en rappelle. Méchant Maître était chez les Maîtres. Est-il un ami ?  
– J'étais un ami de Regulus Black.  
On aurait dit que Harry s'amusait avec l'esprit malade du vieil Elfe.  
À moins qu'il… Ne s'en servait ?  
– C'est pour ça que je suis triste, ajouta Harry. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quand il est mort ?  
Le regard de Kreacher se figea.  
– Kreacher ?  
– Madame ne va pas être contente, ça non, marmonna Kreacher. Kreacher ne peut pas faire le service, il est malade. Kreacher ne sert rien, ne sert à rien, sert de bon-à-rien, ne sert rien de bon…  
Ron eut un petit rire.  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.  
– Tu es malade ? demanda Harry, d'une voix faussement inquiète.  
– Depuis hier soir, oui, Méchant Maître, dit l'Elfe, en dodelinant de la tête. Il a mal à la tête, et sa gorge lui brûle. Et il tremble. Et son corps le fait souffrir. Kreacher est puni, c'est pour ça qu'il a mal. C'est un mauvais Elfe de Maison qui n'aide personne. Pas même sa Maîtresse qui est morte.  
Hier soir ?  
Il confondait le Passé et le Présent.  
Heureusement que Harry suivait.  
– Qu'as-tu fait, hier soir ?  
Kreacher ne répondit pas.  
Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il poussa un cri de frayeur.  
Il fit alors un bon en arrière, et se recroquevilla contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, tremblant.  
– NON !  
– Kreacher, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hier soir ? répéta Harry.  
– Kreacher ne veut pas !  
Autour d'eux, les Elfes de Maison commençaient à s'attrouper.  
Hermione les dispersa à coup de mouchoir.  
– Kreacher, tu dois me le dire…  
– Non non non non non non…  
– Kreacher, je te l'ord…  
Harry s'arrêta.  
– S'il te plait, continua-t-il. Tu dois me le dire.  
Kreacher releva lentement la tête.  
Il tremblait encore.  
– Hier soir, Kreacher est tombé malade, dit-il. Et il n'aime pas ça.  
– Comment es-tu tombé malade ? Tu le sais ?  
– C'est Jeune Maître Black.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Il est venu chercher Kreacher. Il avait besoin de Kreacher. Alors Kreacher était très fier. C'était hier soir, avant que Jeune Maître Black ne soit mort il y a bien longtemps.  
– Pourquoi avait-il besoin de toi ? demanda Harry.  
– Kreacher ne savait pas. Mais Jeune Maître Black et lui ont transplané près de l'eau. Pourtant, Jeune Maître Black n'avait pas le droit de transplaner, car ce n'était qu'un jeune sorcier.  
– Et ensuite ? Qu'avez-vous fait près de l'eau ?  
– Jeune Maître Black a conduit Kreacher devant de la pierre… Ne faites pas ça, Maître ! Kreacher va le faire ! Mais le Maître avait besoin de son Elfe plus tard, alors il l'a fait. Bon maître, gentil maître, très courageux…  
Ginny avait un peu perdu le fil de l'histoire.  
Mais l'endroit auquel le vieil Elfe faisait allusion lui faisait penser à l'entrée de la Grotte où Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient rendus.  
Ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
– Mais après, il a fait nuit, continua Kreacher. Mais Kreacher et son maître était encore près de l'eau, et…  
Il déglutit avec difficulté.  
– L'eau a bougé.  
À en juger par son air grave, Harry savait de quoi l'Elfe parlait.  
– Y'avait-il de la lumière, cette nuit-là ? demanda-t-il.  
– Oui. Oui, Méchant Maître. C'est la Lumière que Jeune Maître Black voulait aller voir, répondit Kreacher. Kreacher lui a dit qu'on la voyait très bien d'ici, qu'elle était très belle. Mais Jeune Maître Black voulait la voir de plus près. Alors il a fait apparaître un bateau. Grand sorcier, que ce maître là, oui…  
– Que voulait faire Regulus près de la Lumière ?  
– Kreacher n'aime pas l'eau. Kreacher n'aime pas naviguer. Mais il a été forcé. Sinon, l'eau le mangeait…  
– Est-ce qu'il avait apporté un objet avec lui ?  
– Kreacher n'aime pas faire du bateau. Pourquoi tous ces gens sont morts ? "Parce qu'il n'ont pas fait de bateau". Maintenant, Kreacher aime faire du bateau…  
– Il y avait un médaillon, n'est-ce pas ?  
Kreacher se tut.  
Il se releva, et se dirigea vers sa vieille friteuse.  
Il s'y appuya, et commença à regarder à l'intérieur.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny le suivirent du regard, intrigués.  
– _Tu le vois ?_ dit Kreacher, d'une voix rauque.  
– Voir quoi ? répondit Harry, en se penchant au-dessus de la friteuse.  
– Oui, je le vois, Maître, ajouta l'Elfe, avec son ton couineur habituel. C'est très beau. _C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici…  
_– De quoi il cause ? demanda Ron. On ne voit…  
Harry lui fit signe de se taire.  
Tout comme Ginny, il venait de comprendre.  
– Ce bijou est à vous ? continua Kreacher. _Non. Il est à un vieil ami… Je dois le récupérer._ Il va être mouillé, dans cette eau…  
Comme possédé, l'Elfe revivait la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la Grotte, plusieurs années auparavant.  
Déjà qu'il avait perdu la boule…  
– _Ce n'est pas de l'eau, c'est du poison._ Du poison ?! _C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, Kreacher. Tu dois m'aider._ Kreacher va vous aider, Monsieur ! Il va enlever le poison ! Il va vider le bassin ! _Ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut le boire. Et c'est un méchant poison…  
_Quand ils avaient été dans la Grotte, Dumbledore avait dit à Harry que personne n'aurait pu récupérer l'Horcruxe seul.  
Regulus Black y avait pensé avant.  
– Oh, Maître ! Vous êtes si courageux ! Kreacher est là. Kreacher va vous aider à tout boire, Monsieur ! _Non, je ne boirais pas.  
_Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Monsieur ? Mais… Et le bijou de votre ami ?  
Ginny se rappela de ce que Harry avait dit, à propos de Kreacher, et de son gâtisme avancé.  
– _Je vais le prendre, ne t'inquiète pas._  
Elle se rappela aussi les hallucinations que Dumbledore avait eues en buvant la Potion.  
– Mais, comment allez vous faire, Monsieur ?  
Oh non.  
– _C'est toi qui va boire le poison, Kreacher._  
Quel pourri.  
Hermione porta la main la bouche.  
Ron poussa un juron.  
Harry, lui, ne parut aucunement surpris.  
– Non… Non... Kreacher ne veut pas ! cria Kreacher, en s'écartant de la friteuse, la faisant tomber à la renverse. Kreacher n'aime pas l'eau ! _Tu vas boire. J'ai besoin de ce pendentif !_ Non !  
Il se plaqua contre le mur, terrorisé par un ennemi mort depuis des lustres.  
– _Tu n'es pas un bon Elfe de Maison, tu ne suis pas les ordres de ton Maître…_ Kreacher est un bon Elfe, mais il n'aime pas le poison qui tue ! _Je t'ordonne de boire._ Maître, s'il vous plait… _Bois._ Kreacher vous en supplie… _BOIS !_  
Si Ginny avait pu, elle serait intervenue, pour empêcher Regulus Black de faire ça. La frayeur sur le visage de Kreacher lui était insupportable.  
Mais le Mal avait déjà été fait, et elle et les autres ne pouvaient en être que les spectateurs tardifs.  
– Kreacher fera tout ce que vous voulez…, pleurnicha l'Elfe. Tout, mais pas le poison qui tue. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait…  
Il tomba à genoux, en sanglots.  
Puis, avec sa propre main toute ridée, il s'attrapa par le cou, et releva la tête.  
– _Bois._

Commença alors une série de cris de douleur, d'hurlements, de suffocations.  
Kreacher, pris de spasmes, se tortillait sur le dos, suppliant son ancien maître d'arrêter. Mais son ancien maître le faisait boire, encore et encore, jusqu'à la lie.  
Cela dura de longues minutes.  
Les autres Elfes de Maison, qui ne pouvaient simuler l'indifférence plus longtemps, étaient horrifiés. Certains commençaient même à dire que Kreacher, malgré toutes ses bêtises, ne méritait pas d'être puni autant.  
Ils avaient raison.  
Surtout que ce jour-là, Kreacher avait été puni plus que tous les Elfes du Château réunis. Plus que ce qu'un esprit d'Elfe pouvait supporter en toute une vie d'Elfe.  
C'est cette potion qui l'avait rendu fou.  
Le matin même, Ginny pensait que Regulus Black était un héros.  
Elle savait maintenant que c'était un lâche.  
– Harry, fais quelque chose ! supplia Hermione, aux bords des larmes. Il… Il est en train de…  
– Il revit juste ce qui s'est passé, la coupa Harry. Il ne craint plus rien.  
– Mais, il…  
– Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais…  
Le corps de Kreacher se crispa soudain, comme si tous ses muscles se contractaient à l'unisson.  
Les yeux dans le vide, il prit une profonde respiration.  
Puis, il leva un objet invisible au-dessus de sa tête.  
– _Je l'ai_, murmura-t-il.  
Il eut ensuite un dernier soubresaut, et ne bougea plus.  
Il resta comme ça, étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix.  
– OH, NON ! s'écria Hermione.  
– Est-ce qu'il est… Mort ? dit Ron, en s'agenouillant.  
Harry n'en savait rien. Il avait l'air un peu paniqué.  
Il avait été trop loin…  
– Kreacher. Kreacher !  
Harry se pencha au-dessus du corps inanimé de l'Elfe, pour tenter de voir s'il respirait encore.  
– C'est fini, Kreacher, c'est fini… Réveille-toi, maintenant, ré…  
Kreacher ouvrit les yeux.  
– Veille-toi…  
Ouf…  
Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
– Tu m'as fait peur… Est-ce que ça va ?  
Encore un peu sonné, Kreacher se releva, avec la lenteur propre à son grand âge.  
– Non… Kreacher est malade, dit-il. Depuis hier soir, oui, Méchant Maître.  
Il repartait dans ses divagations.  
Ça allait mieux.  
– Je sais, tu me l'as déjà… "Dit", répondit Harry. Et j'en suis désolé.  
Le vieil Elfe le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
– Méchant Maître est désolé pour Kreacher ?  
– Oui… On est toujours triste quand on voit quelqu'un qui est malade. On aimerait l'aider, mais on ne peut pas toujours…  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny.  
Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué…  
– C'est vrai. Kreacher était toujours très triste quand ses maîtres étaient souffrants, dit Kreacher, en s'asseyant. Mais les Maîtres ne sont plus souffrants. Ils sont morts. Et Kreacher n'a rien fait pour les aider. Kreacher est un mauvais Elfe. Il n'aide personne. Jeune Maître Black l'avait bien dit…  
– Tu aides beaucoup tes maîtres, Kreacher, dit Harry, pour le consoler.  
– C'est faux…  
– Tu te souviens de ce que Regulus t'a dit, après que vous soyez rentrés ?  
Kreacher ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Ginny espéra qu'il n'ait pas une nouvelle crise de schizophrénie.  
– Kreacher était déjà malade, Méchant Maître, dit-il enfin. Mais Jeune Maître Black lui a donné un dernier ordre. Et après, il est parti, parce que Kreacher était un mauvais Elfe. C'était il y a très longtemps. Jeune Maître Black n'est jamais revenu, depuis. Parce que Kreacher est un mauvais Elfe.  
– Quel était cet ordre ?  
– Il a dit de le garder, de le cacher, de le protéger. Alors Kreacher l'a gardé, l'a caché, et l'a protégé. Il a dit que personne ne devait le prendre, pas même son ami, à qui il appartenait. Surtout pas lui.  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.  
– Et tu as réussi, Kreacher, dit Harry. Tu as très bien travaillé. L'ami ne l'a pas trouvé. Tu as beaucoup aidé.  
Le vieil Elfe semblait ne pas y croire.  
– Vraiment, Méchant Maître ?  
– Bien sûr. Et tu veux continuer à aider ?  
Kreacher eut un large sourire.  
– Oh, oui ! Kreacher veut aider !  
– Alors, il faut que tu me le donnes.  
Le sourire de Kreacher s'effaça.  
Il recula un peu.  
– Kreacher n'a pas le droit…  
– Je le sais. Mais tout est terminé. Tu as accompli ta mission.  
– Kreacher ne doit pas le donner à l'ami de Jeune Maître Black.  
– Je ne suis pas cet ami-là.  
– Si…  
– Non, je suis un autre ami.  
Kreacher lui lança un regard soupçonneux.  
– Un autre ?  
– On peut avoir plusieurs amis, tu sais. Voire même des amis très différents. Mais les vrais amis sont ceux qui vous aident, et cela sans y être forcés.  
Kreacher avait été un esclave toute sa vie, coincé chez les Black, sans jamais pouvoir échapper à leur contrôle.  
Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais été l'ami de personne.  
– Kreacher a toujours été forcé, dit-il. Mais il a toujours aidé. C'est comme ça qu'on devient un bon Elfe.  
– Pour changer, on pourrait dire que tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, d'accord ? Si tu dois me le donner, ce ne sera pas parce que je te l'ordonne, ce sera parce que tu en as envie.  
– Mais… Jeune Maître Black a donné un ordre, lui. Et Kreacher veut être un bon Elfe pour son Maître. Il veut que Jeune Maître Black soit fier.  
– Je comprends. Tu as aussi le droit de suivre les ordres, si tu veux. Mais, je…  
Harry chercha ses mots quelques secondes.  
– J'ai croisé Regulus ce matin. Il était très fier, parce que tu l'avais très bien gardé. Moi et mes amis l'avons cherché partout, mais tu as été plus malin que nous. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus comme hier soir. Les choses ont changé, et j'en ai besoin. Tu veux bien me le donner ?  
Kreacher doutait un peu.  
– Jeune Maître Black était fier ? demanda-t-il.  
– Très fier, répondit Harry.  
Il commença à se tortiller les doigts.  
– Si… Si Kreacher le donne, sera-t-il un bon Elfe pour son nouveau maître ?  
– Je ne suis pas ton maître, Kreacher. Si tu me le donnes, tu ne seras pas un bon Elfe. Mais tu seras mon ami.  
L'Elfe ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– Un ami ?  
– Oui.  
– Les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas des amis…  
– Ça tombe bien, tu n'es pas mon Elfe.  
Kreacher hésita.  
Il se mit à marmonner tout seul, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.  
Ginny retint son souffle.  
Après quelques instants, Kreacher soupira.  
Il souleva alors son uniforme, laissant apparaître son vieux pagne, ainsi qu'une petite chaîne en or, accrochée autour de sa taille.  
Avec ses ongles crochus, il ouvrit le fermoir, et le bruit d'un objet métallique se fit entendre.  
Kreacher ramassa l'objet, et le tendit à Harry, le tout avec un petit sourire… Amical.  
Harry se saisit du Médaillon de Serpentard, et dit alors quelque chose que Kreacher n'avait pas dû entendre très souvent...

– Merci.


	31. La fin des problèmes

**Chapitre 31 : La fin des problèmes**

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière dans le Temps. On se serait cru quelques années plus tôt, lors d'un précédent retour en train.  
Tout était là : eux quatre, le Soleil, la bonne humeur…  
Réussir à récupérer le Médaillon de Serpentard avait été un grand événement.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione en avaient parlé toute la nuit, surexcités comme des gosses à qui on offre enfin le jouet tant espéré.  
Ginny, elle, avait préféré rattraper son retard de sommeil. Mais elle n'en était pas moins heureuse.  
Depuis qu'elle les avait rejoint, c'était la première fois qu'ils avançaient vraiment dans leur quête.  
Bien sûr, elle n'y était pour rien. Mais quand on a de la gaieté autour de soi, on est toujours content.  
Ginny ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de les regarder, tous les trois, le sourire aux lèvres, se passant le Médaillon comme si c'était un trophée.  
– J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort avec Kreacher, non ? demanda Harry. Tout ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs…  
– Peuh ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que cet ignoble Regulus Black lui a fait ! s'exclama Hermione. Quand je pense qu'on a cru qu'il pouvait être un type bien !  
– En même temps, il faisait ça contre Voldemort. Il était prêt à tout. Et puis, la Potion n'a peut-être pas le même effet sur les Elfes, puisque Kreacher a survécu.  
– Ça n'en reste pas moins un tortionnaire ! Ron, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
– Pour arriver à ses fins, on est prêt à tout, dit Ron, avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry a raison. C'est le résultat qui compte…  
– Et Kreacher a survécu.  
– Raaah… Mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ça sérieusement ! s'indigna Hermione.  
– Ben si.  
– Vous n'êtes pas croyable…  
Ils avaient franchement l'air d'une bande de gosses…

C'était comme si l'obtention de cet Horcruxe avait réglé tous leurs problèmes.

Hermione arrivait à parler à Ron sans gêne, maintenant. Ils étaient redevenus amis, et avaient oublié leur petite "anicroche" de la Saint Valentin. Sans rien se dire, ils s'étaient pardonnés mutuellement.  
Est-ce qu'Hermione avait encore des sentiments envers Ron ? C'était probable.  
Certaines fois, elle le regardait… D'une certaine façon.  
Il était clair qu'elle l'aimait encore.  
Mais elle saurait repartir du bon pied. Ginny n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Ron, quant à lui, semblait plus confiant.  
Il était moins anxieux, moins énervé (et énervant).  
Il était content de voir enfin le bout du tunnel. Toute cette histoire allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, et il arrêterait de se faire du mouron.  
Ses craintes s'évaporaient à mesure que leur quête avançait, apparemment. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Et Harry…  
Ginny aurait aimé le voir comme ça plus souvent.  
Lui décrocher un sourire avait été impossible ces dernières semaines. Mais maintenant, il y avait une très nette amélioration.  
Il était détendu, jovial. Il avait enlevé le poids du Monde de ses épaules quelques instants, et en profitait allégrement.  
Ginny en était ravi.

En somme, tout s'arrangeait pour eux.

Même le temps.  
Hier, à la même heure, il faisait gris et terne. Un temps digne du mois de Novembre.  
Mais aujourd'hui, le ciel était bleu, sans nuage. Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'approcher du mois de Juin.  
Il faisait chaud. Très chaud.  
D'ailleurs, Ginny commençait à…  
Oh, bon s…  
– Ex… Excusez-moi…  
Ginny, le souffle court, sortit du compartiment, et alla se réfugier dans le couloir.  
Elle respira un grand coup.  
Ouf…  
Ça allait mieux…  
À l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était étouffante. Encore un peu, et elle tournait de l'œil.  
Ça devenait vraiment difficile.  
Un paysage de carte postal défilait sous ses yeux. Des collines, des grandes plaines, avec au loin les montagnes couleur émeraude.  
Ginny se calma.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit derrière elle, puis se referma.  
Quelqu'un l'entoura alors avec ses bras, lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa dans le cou, juste là où elle aimait.  
– Hé.  
Ginny sourit.  
– Hé.  
– Ça va aller ?  
– Oui, c'était juste une bouffée de chaleur. Mais c'est passé.  
– Viens, on va marcher un peu…  
Harry la prit par le bras, et tous deux s'éloignèrent.  
– Tu as mangé, ce matin ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet, quand ils passèrent devant un compartiment occupé par un vieux sorcier et ses deux petits-enfants.  
– Mais oui, dit Ginny, avec un petit sourire.  
– Tu es sûre ? Tu dois faire attention, tu sais…  
– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.  
Il aurait plutôt dû s'inquiéter la veille.  
– Peut-être, mais… Enfin, je veux dire…  
Harry soupira.  
– Je… Je suis désolé, Princesse.  
– Désolé ? De quoi ? demanda Ginny, tout en sachant à quoi il faisait allusion.  
– Ben… De moi. De ces derniers temps…  
Il s'appuya dos à la vitre.  
– J'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai été nul… Je ne voulais pas, je… Je t'aime, tu sais. Mais je n'ai pas été très…  
– Aimant ? dit Ginny.  
C'était le cas de le dire.  
Il l'avait pour ainsi dire ignoré. Il s'était montré froid, et distant.  
Il l'avait non seulement fui elle, mais également son bébé. Son propre enfant.  
– Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, ça m'a complètement affolé, continua Harry. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais paumé. Je pensais au moins être capable de contrôler… Ça. Mais en fait, j'avais tort. J'ai commencé à paniquer, et je me suis comporté comme un idiot… Une fois de plus.  
Il baissa les yeux.  
– Tout est de ma faute.  
– Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Ginny. On a fait ça à deux…  
– Je sais, mais… Tu avais raison à mon sujet. Je ne voulais pas assumer. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'était nul… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?  
Ginny s'approcha lentement de lui.  
Elle l'embrassa.  
– Oui.  
Comment aurait-elle pu en vouloir au père de son enfant ?  
Harry parut soulagé.  
– Merci, Princesse.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé "Princesse"…  
– Tu veux voir ? demanda Ginny, avec un petit air complice.  
– Voir quoi ?  
Ginny déboutonna le bas de son chemisier, et lui montra son petit ventre.  
– Regarde, dit-elle, en se mettant de profil. Ça commence à se voir…  
– C'est vrai, admit Harry, en souriant. Un peu…  
– Touche-le.  
– Pardon ?  
Ginny lui prit la main, et la posa sur son ventre.  
Il se mit à rougir.  
– Alors ?  
– Je ne sens rien…  
– Ce n'est pas ce que l'on sent qui compte. C'est ce que l'on ressent.  
– Ce que l'on ressent ?  
– Harry, il y a un petit quelque chose, là-dedans. Et ce petit quelque chose, c'est notre bébé.  
– Notre bébé ?  
Harry caressa une nouvelle fois le ventre de Ginny.  
– Notre bébé…  
Il se mit à sourire.  
– Woah… Ça fait… Ça fait bizarre de se dire que…  
– Oui…  
– De se dire que… Oh, bon sang, Ginny, on va être parents !  
Ginny étouffa un petit rire.  
– Je le sais, espèce d'idiot…  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Je le sais.  
Harry venait enfin de se rendre compte.  
Ce bébé n'était pas seulement une source d'ennuis.  
C'était aussi un bébé. Le leur.  
– La vache, dit-il abasourdi. Parents…  
– Hé, du calme, rétorqua Ginny, en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il y a encore six mois à attendre.  
– Six mois…  
– Oui. Six longs mois…  
Ginny l'embrassa encore une fois.  
Ça lui avait vraiment manqué…  
– Ça te fait quoi ? lui demanda Harry, toujours la main sur son ventre.  
– Ben… Des fois, ça chatouille un peu, ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées. Mais ça, ce n'est pas grave. Le plus embêtant, c'est les maux de tête. Ça, je ne le souhaite à personne…  
– Non, je voulais dire… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à l'idée d'avoir un bébé ?  
Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Pourtant, elle connaissait très bien la réponse.  
Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule (ce qui, récemment, avait été une habitude).  
– J'ai peur, dit-elle. J'ai beau me dire que tout va bien se passer… Ça me terrifie. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, et je sais que je ne suis pas prête. Et là, je ne te parle pas que de l'accouchement. J'ai tout aussi peur de ce qui va se passer après… Mais, en même temps…  
Elle sourit.  
– Je suis heureuse.  
– Heureuse ?  
– Oui. Parce que c'est toi. Parce que c'est avec toi que je l'ai fait. Et parce que je t'aime. Bien sûr, on s'y est prit très tôt. Trop tôt… Mais je me dis que de toute façon, ça allait arriver un jour. Alors… Pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
– Ginny…  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
– Je suis fière de porter votre enfant, Monsieur Potter.  
Elle le serra très fort.  
– C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais m'en aller.  
Le visage de Harry se décomposa.  
– T'en… T'en aller ? Mais… Ginny, je… Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! dit-il, précipitamment. Je t'en pris, ne…  
– Harry, Harry… Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est… Lui.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
– C'est le bébé, et toute cette histoire d'Horcruxes. Harry, je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre le rythme encore bien longtemps…  
– Mais… Enfin, je pensais que…  
– Ça va être trop dur. Être enceinte et crapahuter partout, ce n'est pas compatible. Non seulement, je ne suis pas en état, mais en plus, ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé… C'est pour ça que je vais partir. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques…  
Harry ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille.  
– Mais, Ginny… Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles…  
Ginny lui prit la main.  
– Il le faut. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.  
– Si ! On… On pourrait attendre, en sécurité, à la maison ! Et une fois que le bébé serait né…  
– Je crapahuterais partout, avec un nourrisson dans les bras ? Harry…  
Elle posa la main sur sa joue.  
– J'y ai réfléchi, crois-moi. Et c'est la seule alternative. Vous êtes si prêt du but, tous les trois… Je n'ai pas le droit de vous ralentir, et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je ne suis pas ici pour être un fardeau.  
– Tu n'es pas un fardeau ! Tu es… Tu es…  
– Je sais que mon absence ne changera rien. Et toi aussi, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas si importante…  
Harry la prit par les épaules.  
– Si, tu es importante. Pour moi ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu continuer si tu n'étais pas venu. Je… Je veux que tu restes !  
Ginny soupira.  
– Ne le prends pas mal, Harry. Mais si au jour d'aujourd'hui, je devais choisir entre toi et le bébé… Je choisirais le bébé.  
– Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Pas une nouvelle fois…  
Ginny regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.  
– Tu ne m'abandonnes pas. C'est moi qui m'en vais.  
– Mais…  
– Moi aussi, ça me désole. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas un adieu. C'est juste un "au revoir". Et dis-toi que quand on se reverra, on sera à deux pour te dire "bonjour"…  
Harry n'avait toujours pas l'air très emballé.  
Ginny ne lui en voulait pas. C'était une preuve d'amour que de vouloir être près d'elle.  
Mais l'instinct maternel de Ginny était trop fort pour lui.  
– C'est ridicule…, dit Harry, d'un ton amer.  
– C'est toi qui est ridicule, répliqua Ginny, avec un petit sourire.  
– Et où est-ce que tu vas aller, d'abord ?  
Ça aussi, Ginny y avait déjà réfléchi.  
– Et bien, je crois qu'il serait temps pour moi d'affronter mes responsabilités, dit-elle. Je vais retourner chez Papa et Maman.  
– Au Terrier ?  
– Ce sont les seuls qui pourront nous héberger, moi et le bébé. En plus, quand on y pense, c'est une bonne chose : ils sauront quoi faire, ils ont l'habitude. Et puis… Ce sont mes parents.  
Ginny voulait les revoir. Elle en avait besoin.  
Autant pour avoir leur soutien dans cette période tumultueuse, que pour être réconfortée.  
Même s'il n'était pas mauvais, Harry ne savait pas aussi bien la consoler que ses parents.  
Enfin, "consoler"…  
– Mais… Tu n'as pas peur de leur réaction ? demanda Harry.  
"Maman, Papa. Je suis enceinte !"  
"Boom !"  
"Maman ?"  
– Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, répondit Ginny. Maman va beaucoup crier… Mais elle finira par baisser d'un ton, ne serait-ce que pour laisser dormir sa petite-fille.  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– Sa… Sa petite-fille ?  
– Oui. Elle arrive sans prévenir, et elle apporte tout un tas d'embêtements. Tout le portrait de sa mère….  
Harry laissa échapper un sourire.  
Il avait dû avoir la même vision que Ginny. Une petite vision toute rousse, qui dormait paisiblement contre son cœur.  
Mais il retrouva vite son air morne.  
– Quand j'y pense, c'est stupide…, dit-il. Tu as eu tant de mal à me retrouver, et tu repars déjà, pour te retrouver toute seule…  
– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit Ginny, en se serrant contre lui. T'attendre, c'est ce que je sais faire le mieux.  
Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
– Il te reste encore six mois, c'est ça ? demanda Harry, subitement.  
– Oui. Si j'ai bien compté, c'est pour fin Décembre.  
– Alors, je serais là.  
Ginny le regarda d'un drôle d'œil.  
– Hein ?  
– Princesse, quoi que tu dises, je refuse de te laisser toute seule dans un moment pareil.  
– Mais, tu ne…  
Harry la prit par les mains.  
– Dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui supporte tout, dit-il, d'un ton solennel. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je puisse faire, c'est être présent. C'est pour ça que je te donne ma parole que dans six mois, je serais là.  
– Harry, ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir…  
– Dans six mois, tout ça sera finit. Et je reviendrais pour toi. Pour le bébé.  
– Ne dis pas de bêtises…  
– Je serais là.  
Il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, en disant ça.  
Mais c'était impossible. Vaincre Voldemort n'était pas si simple.  
Bien sûr, Ginny adorerait.  
Elle y avait déjà songé, et la perspective d'être toute seule à Ste Matrice-de-Cybèle ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, même si ce serait une solitude de courte durée.  
Elle aurait voulu que Harry soit là, et la tienne par la main. Qu'il lui parle, qu'il la rassure. Qu'il lui dise que tout va bien, que c'est une magnifique petite fille, et qu'elle est très belle, comme sa maman.  
Ce genre d'instant, ça se vivait à deux.  
Malheureusement…  
– Harry, ce… Ce serait génial, dit Ginny. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas.  
– Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? rétorqua Harry.  
– Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…  
– Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Ginny. Et celle-là, autant que les autres.  
Peut-être, mais il ne pourra…  
À moins que ce ne soit pas des paroles en l'air ?  
Et si...?  
– Tu… Tu penses vraiment pouvoir revenir à temps ?  
– Je ne le pense pas, Ginny, je le jure. Mais, attends…  
Harry prit quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.  
Une petite clé en argent.  
Il sortit ensuite sa baguette magique.  
– _Duplicatem !_  
Une seconde clé apparut à côté de la première.  
– Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant l'une d'elle. C'est la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts. S'il te manque quoi que ce soit, s'il y a le moindre problème, je veux que tu y ailles...  
– Non, je n'ai pas le droit de…  
– Je veux que tu y ailles, et que tu prennes ce dont tu as besoin. Ron, Hermione et moi, on va repartir sur les routes, à la recherche du dernier Horcruxe. Ce sera moins pratique et moins confortable, mais on pourra limiter les frais. Alors, surtout, n'hésite pas une seconde.  
Ginny regarda la petite clé en argent.  
C'est vrai que ça lui serait utile. Surtout pour lui éviter de culpabiliser avec ses parents.  
– Oh, et puis prend ça, aussi…  
Harry lui tendit l'un des Miroir à Double-Sens, qu'il avait finalement réussi à réparer.  
– Mais, Hermione ou Ron pourrait…, commença Ginny.  
– Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, la coupa Harry. Mais, ça nous permettra de garder un semblant de contact...  
Ginny eut un petit rire.  
Encore un miroir…  
– Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, dit-elle.  
– Bien sûr que si, répondit Harry. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.  
Ginny sourit.  
Pour nous, plutôt ?  
– Et quand tu iras au Terrier, je t'accompagnerais, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix mal assurée. Ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais je crois que j'ai une longue discussion à avoir avec tes parents…  
Ginny lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa.  
– Merci, mon petit chéri, dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.  
– De rien, Princesse, répliqua Harry, un peu gêné. Je fais juste mon travail de fiancé…  
Ginny avait raison. Tout s'arrangeait.  
Grâce à lui.  
Et même s'ils allaient être séparés encore une fois, cela ne durerait pas.  
Car ils seraient de nouveau tous les deux, puis tous les trois. C'est tout ce qui importait.  
Le reste n'était rien.

Harry et Ginny restèrent un long moment dans le couloir, à parler de choses qui n'auraient pas dû être de leur âge. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi, et se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient.  
Il fallait qu'ils en profitent.  
Bientôt, Ginny s'en irait.

Plus tard, ils retournèrent avec les deux autres, main dans la main.  
Avant d'entrer dans le compartiment, Ginny referma son chemisier.

Ils leur diraient demain.  
Pour l'heure, c'était encore leur petit secret à tous les deux…


	32. La révélation

**Chapitre 32 : La révélation**

_Le lendemain, au soir.  
Couloir du premier étage._

– On pourrait attendre demain…, dit Harry.  
– Harry, on aurait déjà dû leur dire ce matin…, répondit Ginny.  
– Justement. On leur dira demain… Matin.  
– Oh, mais t'es pas possible comme garçon…  
Elle lui donna un baiser.  
– Et puis, tu crois que je n'ai rien vu à ton petit jeu ?  
– Mais… Quel petit jeu ? rétorqua Harry, d'un air innocent.  
– Tu as repoussé l'échéance toute la journée !  
– Tu es sûre que c'était uniquement pour ça ?  
– Ben…  
Il lui caressa les cheveux.  
– Ça n'était pas plutôt parce que j'avais envie…  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou.  
– D'être avec toi ?  
– Quand bien même, ce n'est pas une… Hmm… Non, arrête, c'est pas drôle…  
– Mais je suis sérieux, Princesse…  
Il continua à l'embrasser.  
– Bon, j'admets que j'adore perdre mon temps avec toi, dit Ginny, avec un petit sourire. Mais tu n'es… Oh, plus bas, plus bas…  
– Mmh… Comme ça ?  
– En tout cas, sache que…  
Ha…  
Parfait.  
– Harry, ce n'est pas bien. Ce que tu fais, c'est… C'est…  
C'était difficile d'être concentrée dans ce genre de situation.  
Et c'était comme ça depuis le matin.  
Il aurait été hypocrite de la part de Ginny de s'en plaindre…

Harry avait été super avec elle.  
Rien à redire.  
À son réveil, il lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Il renversa la moitié du plateau sur le lit, mais sinon, c'était sympa.  
Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la matinée sous les couvertures, à se câliner à qui mieux mieux. Ginny avait rarement été caressée comme ça.  
À midi, Harry lui organisa un "pique-nique".  
Le petit parc de Grimmault Place n'étant pas spécialement accueillant (entre les mauvaises herbes, les canettes de bières et les seringues usées, il y avait de quoi être rebuté), ils s'isolèrent dans le Salon du deuxième étage, et déjeunèrent sur le tapis, rien que tous les deux. Ce fut d'ailleurs les meilleurs sandwichs au thon que Ginny ait jamais goûtés.  
Puis, ils firent une petite sieste sur le grand divan du même Salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
L'après-midi fut consacré à la préparation des bagages de Ginny, pendant au moins… Oh, cinq bonnes minutes. Harry avait en effet une assez drôle de façon de "donner un coup de main", dans le sens où il laissait traîner les siennes un peu partout.  
Ils s'éparpillèrent donc presque autant que les affaires de Ginny…  
Résultat : rien n'était prêt, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas au courant pour la grossesse de Ginny, et cette dernière avait passé une journée géniale.  
Il était évident que l'attention de Harry (aussi bienvenue soit-elle) n'avait rien de désintéressée.  
D'une part, il devait se faire pardonner son attitude des dernières semaines.  
Ça, c'était (très bien) fait.  
Ensuite, il voulait garder Ginny près de lui.  
Malgré la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, Harry n'était toujours pas résolu à la laisser partir.  
La couvrir de baisers n'était pas seulement un moyen de lui dire "au revoir". C'était aussi un stratagème particulièrement déloyal pour lui faire regretter sa décision.  
Et ça marchait.  
Ginny se rendait compte à quel point toute cette affection lui manquerait, quand elle se retrouverait quelques jours plus tard dans son ancienne chambre, avec pour seule compagnie un Boursouflet nettement moins exaltant que le garçon qui était en train de lui faire, en ce moment même, un magnifique suçon…

– Je t'en pris, mon petit chéri…, supplia presque Ginny. On doit leur dire. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
Harry remonta le long de son cou, et ses lèvres finirent leur course sur les siennes.  
– Pour que tu puisses t'en aller, c'est ça ?  
– Pour qu'ils le sachent. S'ils doivent être Tonton et Tata, autant les prévenir à l'avance…  
– Tata ?  
– Oui, bon, Marraine…  
Harry soupira.  
– C'est facile pour toi. Tu es la fille, et tu es la plus jeune. C'est toi qui vas être la victime. Moi, je serais juste le gros dégoûtant qui ne fait pas attention où il va…  
Ginny pouffa de rire.  
– Oh oui, tu m'as détourné du droit chemin, démon. Moi qui était si pure, si innocente…  
– Si vierge.  
– Tu as peur de Ron ?  
– Déjà qu'Hermione va nous faire tout un sermon…  
C'est clair qu'ils n'y couperaient pas…  
"Responsabilité… Folie… Luxure… Protection… Bla bla bla…"  
– Bref, on est mort, conclut Harry.  
– Allons, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dit Ginny, en l'attrapant par le bras. On leur doit la vérité. Ces deux personnes sont censées être nos amis, tu sais. J'ai même un lien de parenté avec l'une d'elles…  
Harry fit la moue, mais se laissa entraîner.  
– J'espère que ça va bien se passer.  
– Mais oui…  
Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue.  
– Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous arrive ?

Pour des raisons évidentes, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Hermione en première.  
Sa réaction serait certainement plus posée que celle de Ron, qui serait sans aucun doute plus expansive.  
Elle serait déçue.  
Ginny lui avait dit que Harry et elle faisaient attention. Mais c'était avant de savoir qu'il fallait vraiment faire attention…  
Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ça ?  
"Hermione, je suis"…  
Non, trop direct.  
"Hermione, moi et Harry, nous nous aimons très fort, alors nous avons"…  
Non plus.  
"Tu sais, la Vie est imprévisible. Certains vivent, certains meurent, et certaines deviennent Tata"…  
Bon.  
Elle laisserait Harry parler…

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, ils respirent un grand coup.  
Ils avaient le trac.  
– Tu es prête ? demanda Harry, d'une voix mal assurée.  
Ginny lui prit la main.  
– Toujours.  
Harry lui sourit.  
Il frappa timidement à la porte, et ouvrit.  
– Euh… Hermione ?  
Hermione était en train de s'affairer à droite à gauche, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.  
– Quoi ? répondit-elle, en fouillant sous son lit.  
– Hermione, on…  
Harry hésita.  
– Allez, lui dit Ginny, à voix basse.  
– Voilà. On a quelque chose à te dire. Et…  
– Vous n'auriez pas vu Pattenrond ? le coupa Hermione, d'un ton inquiet.  
– Pattenrond ?  
– Oui, je le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. D'habitude, il dort ici, mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Ce n'est pas normal…  
– Ben, si tu veux, on t'aidera à le trouver. Mais avant, on doit t'avouer quelque…

BLAM !

La déflagration leur fit perdre l'équilibre.  
– Oh, bon sang ! s'écria Hermione.  
Ginny se retrouva à genou sur le sol. Elle avait les oreilles qui sifflaient.  
– Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda Harry.  
– Non…  
Elle posa inconsciemment la main sur son ventre.  
– Non, ça va.  
Ouf.  
– Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
– J'en sais rien. On aurait dit que ça venait d'en bas.  
Ils se relevèrent, et sortirent de la chambre.  
Un nuage de poussière, en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, s'élevait dans l'escalier.  
– Il faut qu'on aille voir, dit Harry. Où est Ron ?  
Oh non.  
Ron.  
Et s'il était...?  
– Aucune idée, répondit Hermione, paniquée. Il… Il est sorti, tout à l'heure. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est rentré.  
Harry, Hermione et Ginny saisirent leurs baguettes magiques et descendirent l'escalier quatre à quatre.  
Quand ils atteignirent le premier étage, ils purent constater l'étendu des dégâts.  
– Oh, bordel…  
Le Hall d'Entrée était en ruine.  
La porte avait été détruite, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur. Une ouverture béante donnait maintenant accès à l'extérieur.  
L'explosion avait même réduit en cendres le vieux portrait de Mme Black.  
Ils descendirent l'escalier, et s'avancèrent.  
Ginny n'était pas du tout rassurée.  
C'était impossible. La Maison aurait dû être protégée, normalement.  
Qui avait pu…  
– _Expelliarmus !_  
Ginny reçut comme un choc électrique dans la main, qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette.  
Oh m…  
– AAAH !  
Une force invisible la plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui brisant presque la colonne vertébrale. Sur le coup, elle eut le souffle coupé.  
Hermione hurla.  
En une fraction de seconde, des chaînes jaillirent de la cloison et leur enserrèrent les chevilles et les poignets.  
Ils étaient piégés.  
– Ginny ! cria Harry, à côté d'elle.  
– Harry, qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais…  
– Bonsoir, Harry.  
Quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre.  
Ginny l'avait déjà rencontré, auparavant. Mais c'était sous une autre forme.  
Petit, le teint terne, presque chauve, avec le nez pointu. Il portait une robe noire usée, et arborait ce que Ginny crut d'abord être un gant de métal, comme celui d'une armure.  
Mais en réalité, c'était une main. Une véritable main en argent.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Queudver…  
Il fut pris d'un accès de colère.  
– Espèce de pourri !  
– Crois-moi, Harry, dit Queudver, l'air attristé. Je suis désolé de ce qui arrive…  
Harry commença à se débattre violemment.  
– Libère-nous tout de suite !  
– Je ne peux pas. Je dois suivre les ordres. Je devais venir ici et vous neutraliser…  
– Et comment tu as fait, hein ? Comment tu as fait pour trouver la Maison ?  
– Quelle question stupide, dit soudain une voix, derrière eux.


	33. Le désir de Ron

**Chapitre 33 : Le désir de Ron**

Ginny tourna la tête, et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
– R… Ron ?  
Ron se tenait là, brandissant sa baguette magique.  
Heureusement, il n'avait rien.  
Il devait se cacher dans le Grand Salon, en attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.  
– J'ai trouvé ça dans la Cuisine, dit-il.  
Il laissa tomber quelque chose par terre.  
Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur.  
C'était Pattenrond. Il était mort.  
– Il était en train de fouiner, ajouta Ron. Il ne fouinera plus, maintenant…  
Comment Queudver s'y était-il prit pour...?  
– Ron…, dit Harry, en serrant les dents. À quoi tu joues ?  
À quoi il jouait ?  
Mais, il les…  
Oh, bon sang.  
Ginny remarqua quelque chose.  
Ron brandissait sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas Queudver qui était visé.  
C'était eux.  
Ron eut un petit rire.  
– Je dois dire que Boule de Peluche me tapait sur le système depuis déjà un certain temps…  
Non…  
Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
– Ça m'a fait un bien fou de lui faire sa fête.  
Non…  
Impossible…  
– Mais… Ron…, balbutia Hermione. Comment tu as pu faire ça ?  
Ron parut ne pas l'entendre.  
Ou plutôt ne pas l'écouter.  
– Laisse, je m'occupe d'eux, dit-il à Queudver. Toi, va chercher les Horcruxes. Ils doivent être au troisième étage.  
– Où ça ? demanda Queudver.  
– J'en sais rien, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Elle a dû les planquer dans sa chambre, ou dans la Bibliothèque.  
Queudver baissa sa garde et se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
Pendant un court instant, Ginny crut que Ron allait en profiter pour l'attaquer par derrière.  
Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien, et Queudver disparut dans les escaliers.  
– Ron…, commença Harry.  
Ron fit la sourde oreille.  
S'il avait voulu les libérer, c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Mais Ginny dû se rendre à l'évidence : il les avait bel et bien trahi.  
– RON !  
Ron afficha un petit sourire satisfait quand il daigna enfin regarder Harry en face.  
– Tu te souviens de cette journée, à Godric's Hollow ? demanda-t-il, subitement.  
– Hein ?  
– Queudver était là, dans un coin du cimetière. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Quand, pendant plusieurs années, ton meilleur confident est un rat, on ne l'oublie pas facilement… C'était logique qu'il soit là. Après tout, c'était une des rares personnes à savoir où s'étaient planqués tes parents…  
Si Harry n'avait pas été attaché, il se serait jeté sur Ron illico.  
– Je l'ai suivi. Mon absence ne vous a même pas inquiété, d'ailleurs… Quand j'y repense, c'est marrant. Je faisais ça rien que dans le but de vous prouver que j'étais utile…  
– Que tu étais utile ? le coupa Hermione. Voyons Ron, nous n'avons jamais dit que…  
– Ferme-la ! s'emporta Ron. J'en ai ras le bol que tu l'ouvres à tout bout de champ, sans qu'on t'ait demandé ton avis…  
Hermione se tut.  
Ron semblait vouloir déverser son sac.  
Tant mieux, car tout ceci méritait des explications…  
– Je l'ai menacé, continua-t-il. Mais il a commencé à me raconter quelque chose… Il m'a parlé d'un mec, qui avait un ami, à l'École. Un ami très populaire. Pas évident d'être pris en considération, avec un ami qui prend autant de place… Le problème étant que l'ami considérait son "pote" comme un imbécile. Un bon-à-rien à qui il fallait toujours prêter main forte. Ce garçon n'était pas spécialement incompétent, ça non. Mais toute sa vie, il avait été traité comme tel. Il avait préféré ne rien dire, et laisser faire. C'était son ami, après tout…  
Où voulait-il en venir, avec tout ce baratin ?  
– Mais un jour, ce type en a eu marre. Il a compris que son ami se servait de lui pour faire ses sales besognes, qu'il se moquait de lui, et qu'il serait toujours dans son ombre. C'est alors qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un qui lui a proposé mieux. Et il a accepté.  
– En quoi ça te concerne, tout ça ? lança Harry.  
– Ça me concerne parce que j'avais l'impression d'entendre Queudver raconter ma vie ! Et ça me concerne aussi parce que décidément, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père…  
Harry parut comprendre l'allusion.  
– Jamais… Jamais je n'ai…  
– Tu sais ce que m'a demandé Queudver, après m'avoir raconté cette histoire ? reprit Ron. Il m'a demandé si mon plus grand désir était toujours le même. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai répondu "oui"…  
Son plus grand désir…  
Ron en avait parlé à Ginny, quelques années plus tôt, quand il lui avait raconté sa mésaventure avec le Miroir.  
Ce Miroir montrait ce que l'on désirait le plus, et à l'époque, il s'y était vu adulé, reconnu, et couvert de mérite.  
– Alors, c'est donc ça…, dit Harry, d'un air sombre. Tu t'es rallié à Voldemort pour ça. Pour la gloire…  
Ron le dévisagea.  
– La gloire, c'est juste un petit bonus. De nombreuses personnes ont la gloire, sans même l'avoir mérité. Seul le respect m'intéresse, et tout ce qui va avec…  
– Le respect ? Le respect ?!  
Harry commença à se débattre violemment.  
– Comment tu peux parler de respect ?! Tu nous as trahi !  
– Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Toute ta vie, on a clamé ton nom ! Toute ta vie, tu as été considéré comme un grand sorcier, alors qu'en fait, tu n'avais rien fait !  
– Je n'ai pas demandé ça !  
– Peu importe ! Moi, j'ai toujours été celui qu'on oublie, même quand j'étais gosse. Je n'ai jamais pu me démarquer. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'étais qu'un parmi d'autres…  
– Tu te trompes ! intervint Ginny. Maman et Papa ne t'ont jamais ignoré !  
– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? répliqua Ron. Tu étais la petite dernière, la petite préférée… Si les parents faisaient un peu attention à moi, c'était parce que tu me collais aux basques. Je n'étais pas le plus fort, le plus intelligent, ou le plus jeune… Je ne les intéressais pas.  
– C'est totalement absurde !  
– Réfléchis, Ginny ! Les seules fois où ils ont bien voulu m'accorder un peu d'attention, c'est quand j'ai rencontré Harry Potter, et quand je suis devenu préfet !  
Il était complètement à côté de la plaque.  
Les parents de Ginny aimaient tous leurs enfants de la même façon. Leur amour ne marchait pas au mérite.  
Malheureusement, Ron ne s'en rendait pas compte : sa vision des choses était faussée.  
– Tu dis n'importe quoi…  
– Pour faire partie de ce Monde, il faut susciter l'intérêt, dit Ron, d'un ton amer. C'est pareil partout. En entrant à Poudlard, je pensais pouvoir faire mes preuves. Mais sans le vouloir, j'ai reproduit le même schéma qu'à la maison. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel effet ça fait d'être juste "l'ami de Harry Potter". Les gens ne vous regardent pas. Ils vous répondent à peine. Et quand ils viennent vous voir, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous parler de vous. Vous ne tenez pas la comparaison. Vous êtes considéré comme de la merde…  
Ron avait déjà ressenti de la jalousie envers Harry, Ginny s'en rappelait.  
C'était pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
Il passait alors le plus clair de son temps à maugréer, et à pester contre tous ces champions qui n'étaient pas si forts que ça, en plus.  
– Vous avez su vous en sortir, vous, continua Ron, en désignant Hermione et Ginny. Moi pas...  
Il eut un petit rire nerveux.  
– Bordel… Y'avait même des types qui ne connaissaient pas mon prénom, alors que ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu'on avait cours ensemble ! Vous trouvez pas ça dingue ?  
Harry, Hermione et Ginny ne savaient pas quoi répondre.  
À l'École, quand on les interpellait, c'était toujours des "salut Harry", ou "tu t'appelles Ginny Wesaley, c'est ça ?".  
Mais il était vrai que Ron avait surtout reçu de simples "hé, toi".  
Trop, apparemment.  
– Et tout ça pourquoi ? reprit-il. Parce que j'étais beaucoup moins intéressant que mon ami, Harry Potter !  
– Justement…, dit Hermione. Ne l'oublie pas. Harry est ton ami. Comme nous tous, ici. Qu'importe ce que disent ou pensent les autres…  
Ron se rapprocha d'elle.  
– Mes amis… Oui, sans doute… Au début. Mais par la suite, tout ce que j'ai pu recevoir de vous, c'est de la pitié.  
– De la pitié ?  
– "Pauvre Ron, il ne pourra pas y arriver tout seul", "il faut aider Ron, sinon il ne comprendra rien", "Ron ne pourra jamais faire ça, il est trop stupide"… Vous me preniez vraiment pour un tocard, hein ?  
– Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est… Enfin, c'était juste que…  
Il avait raison.  
Ginny s'en rendait maintenant compte, et il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière.  
Que cela soit pour le taquiner ou non, elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour le rabaisser. Elle parlait parfois de lui avec les autres, et ce n'était pas en termes élogieux.  
Quand elle était petite, Ron était le meilleur grand frère du Monde.  
Mais l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui s'amenuisait avec le temps, comme si elle comprenait un peu plus chaque jour qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça.  
Elle ne le prenait plus du tout au sérieux.  
Et c'était pareil pour les deux autres.  
– Crois-moi, Ron, continua Hermione. On… On ne pensait pas à mal ! Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était t'aider !  
– Oui. Comme lors des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, je suppose ?  
Le regard d'Hermione se figea.  
– Une fois de plus, tu m'as prise pour un abruti… Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué, pour McLaggen ? Le Quidditch était le seul truc où j'aurais pu faire mes preuves tout seul. Mais il a fallu que tu t'en mêles, comme à chaque fois. J'aurais encore préféré rester dans les tribunes plutôt que d'être accepté dans l'équipe de cette manière. Même chose pour le coup du Felix Felicis, Harry…  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
– La confiance que vous avez en moi est décidément bien mince…, dit Ron, avec dépit.  
Hermione baissa les yeux.  
– Je… Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que j'avais pitié de toi, Ron. Je… J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aimais.  
Ron se mit à sourire d'une façon sournoise.  
– Mais ça aussi, je le savais.  
– Qu… Quoi ?  
– Comme je suis un crétin, vous pensiez que je n'avais rien vu ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre… J'avoue que j'ai été tenté. Mais tu as continué à faire ta mijaurée. Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, une des membres du fameux Club de Slughorn, amoureuse de Ron Weasley, l'un des types les plus insignifiant de l'École ! C'était dur de ne pas éclater de rire, chaque fois que tu rougissais en ma présence… Quand tu me l'as annoncé de vive voix, ça a été plus fort que moi !  
Hermione serra les poings.  
– J'étais sincère en disant ça. Je t'aimais. Et je suis maintenant contente de pouvoir dire ça à l'imparfait.  
Ron sourit de plus bel.  
– Tu peux être fier, Ron, continua Hermione. Grâce à toi, la meilleure élève de l'École s'est trompée. J'ai fait l'erreur de te sous-estimer. Tout le monde t'a sous-estimé…  
Ron se délectait de l'entendre dire ça.  
– Oui, Hermione a raison, dit Harry. Livrer ses amis aux Mangemorts pour un peu de reconnaissance. On t'a vraiment sous-estimé…  
Il lança à Ron un regard noir.  
– En fait, t'es encore plus con qu'on pensait… Ouch !  
– Harry ! cria Ginny.  
Ron venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
– Ne redis plus jamais ça…  
Harry releva la tête.  
– Pourtant… C'est la vérité. Tu te plaignais de rester dans l'ombre, et voilà que tu joues les larbins pour Voldemort. C'est complètement idiot !  
Ron le frappa encore.  
– En quittant Poudlard, je pensais que tout allait changer, dit-il. Mais c'était pire. J'ai juste eu le droit de faire les corvées, pendant que vous deux, vous tentiez de sauver le Monde…  
Il remonta sa manche gauche.  
– Mais je ne suis le larbin de personne.  
Il n'y avait rien.  
Aucune marque.  
Rien qui ne le liait à Voldemort, hormis sa propre volonté.  
– C'est comme disait Fletcher, l'autre jour, continua Ron. Tous ces Sangs Purs qui se croient supérieurs aux autres… Peuh ! Le sorcier le plus puissant du Monde est lui-même un Sang Mêlé ! Lui et moi, on s'est mis d'accord… Dès que je pouvais, j'allais le voir, lui et ses potes. Il m'a appris. Il m'a donné du pouvoir. Il m'a enseigné des choses…  
Il leva sa baguette.  
– Qui dépassent l'entendement.  
– AAAH !  
Les chaînes qui retenaient Harry, Hermione et Ginny se resserrèrent.  
Ginny sentait le métal lui limer la peau.  
Du sang commença à couler le long de ses avant-bras.  
– Grâce à ça, ils vont tous voir de quoi je suis capable, ajouta Ron. Je vais enfin avoir droit à ce que je mérite.  
Il arrêta son geste.  
Les liens se relâchèrent.  
– Je ne serais plus un moins-que-rien à qui on ne fait pas attention. Je serais enfin quelqu'un.  
Ginny avait maintenant les poignets à vifs. La douleur lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus important.  
Ron perdait la tête.  
Il était fou de penser ce genre de chose.  
– Tu fais fausse route, Ron…, dit Ginny.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Ça ne marche pas comme ça… Tu n'obtiendras pas le respect de cette façon. On s'est peut-être mal comporté, c'est vrai… Ce n'était pas voulu, et on est prêt reconnaître nos torts, s'il le faut. Car on a forcément fait quelque chose de mal. Mais… Ce n'est pas ça qui t'apportera l'estime de Papa et Maman.  
Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Ginny avait touché un point sensible.  
– Tu es mal placée pour dire ça, dit-il enfin.  
– Hein ?  
– Tu ne faisais pas parti de mes projets, Ginny. Tu n'avais rien à faire dans cette maison. J'ai tout fait pour te faire partir. Je faisais ça dans ton intérêt. Mais tu es resté, dans l'unique but de pouvoir te faire sauter par lui !  
– Ça n'a rien à voir ! J'ai…  
– Il est loin, le temps de la petite fille modèle... Tu n'as aucune leçon de morale à me donner, sale garce !  
– Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! s'emporta Harry. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans !  
– Oh… Petit Chéri est en colère, rétorqua Ron. Le dépuceleur de ces dames ne veut pas qu'on touche à sa petite putain…  
Harry lui cracha au visage.  
– Espèce de connard.  
Ron s'essuya d'un revers de manche.  
– Tu peux parler. Ça, on peut dire que t'en as bien profité. J'étais aux premières loges. Comme si te voir la tripoter du matin au soir ne suffisait pas. Mais t'imaginer en elle… J'étais au bord de l'écoeurement à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à jouir, avec toi entre les cuisses.  
Ginny supportait mal de l'entendre parlait ainsi de Harry et de elle.  
– Entendre sa petite sœur se faire baiser par son "meilleur ami" est l'une des pires choses au Monde, ajouta-t-il. Dès que le matelas commençait à grincer trop fort, j'avais des envies de meurtres… Heureusement pour ta petite gueule, on m'a dit d'attendre.  
– Attendre ?  
– Lord Voldemort a de grands projets pour toi Harry. Mais pour tout mettre en place, il avait besoin de tous les Horcruxes. Et tu étais là pour lui mâcher le travail.  
– Alors tu étais au courant de tout ? dit Hermione, décontenancée.  
– Bien entendu. La Coupe, la Définition de l'Être Humain, l'Orphelinat… C'est assez paradoxal, tu ne trouves pas ? La personne qui aurait pu vous aider le plus était chargée des sandwichs ! Vous voir galérer comme des malades était à la fois frustrant et jubilatoire. Enfin, je savais quelque chose qu'Hermione Granger ne savait pas !  
Quel salopard…  
Il savait pour la Marelle.  
– Tu aurais pu éviter le piège de l'Orphelinat, dit Ginny avec colère. Tu savais que c'était une fausse piste !  
– Vous ne m'auriez pas écouté, répondit Ron. Et puis, je n'étais pas censé le savoir.  
– Et pourquoi tu as soigné Harry, hein ? Ça t'aurait arrangé qu'il meure !  
– Lord Voldemort savait pour Regulus Black, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu du Médaillon. Seul Harry pouvait le récupérer. Moi, je devais attendre qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Tu n'es pas très perspicace, mon vieux.  
Harry eut un petit rire.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? demanda Ron.  
– Rien, répondit Harry. C'est juste qu'il manque encore un Horcruxe. Pauvre imbécile.  
Ron le frappa, sous le regard impuissant de Ginny.  
– C'est là que tu te trompes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tu sauras tout. Bientôt, il va venir. J'aurais rempli ma part du marché, et j'obtiendrais ce qui m'a été interdit pendant si longtemps : le pouvoir qui m'est dû.  
– Ron, s'il te plaît…, supplia Hermione. Ne fais pas ça.  
– C'est trop tard, Hermione…  
– Non, il n'est pas trop tard ! Tu peux encore renoncer ! Je t'en pris, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras ! Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as encore rien fait d'irréparable !  
– Je t'ai dit que c'était trop tard !  
Trop tard ?  
Mais…  
– Ron… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry, d'un air grave.  
Ron les toisa du regard.  
– Il y a quelques mois, Lord Voldemort m'a demandé un service, répondit-il. Il m'a demandé d'intercepter quelqu'un. Il me faisait plus confiance que vous deux…  
Voldemort, lui demander un service ?  
– D'ailleurs, je pensais que ça allait vous plaire. Mais vous avez chialé comme des gosses. Ce jour-là, Harry, je me suis rendu compte qu'on n'avait vraiment plus rien en commun…  
Il…  
Il ne parlait tout de même pas d'avoir…  
– Je savais qu'il allait venir ici. Il ne savait pas pour le Sortilège du Gardien… Je l'ai attendu toute la nuit. Il craignait de se faire repérer en transplanant, et Hyde Park était le plus court chemin. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. C'était comique !  
Hyde Park ?  
Oh non…  
– Bon sang… Le Samaritain, c'était toi…, dit Harry, effaré.  
– Et oui, répondit Ron, avec une fierté non dissimulée. Malefoy voulait vous prévenir. Je croyais l'en avoir empêché, mais je n'ai pas pensé à le fouiller. Heureusement, vous n'avez pas fait le rapprochement…  
– Nous prévenir ?  
– Oui, Harry…  
Il eut un large sourire.  
– "ATTENTION AU TRAÎTRE".

Ginny n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
C'était un vrai cauchemar.

Ron…  
Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir trahi ainsi.  
Ce n'était pas un assassin.  
C'était son grand frère.  
Celui qu'elle aimait tant. Celui qui l'avait toujours protégé…  
Et c'était aussi son ami. Ainsi que le meilleur ami de Harry et d'Hermione.  
Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas son genre.  
Queudver, les chaînes, le sang…  
Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Oui, c'est ça.  
Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, et elle allait bientôt se réveiller…

Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers.  
– J'ai les Horcruxes, dit Queudver, qui tenait à la main la Coupe de Poufsouffle et le Médaillon de Serpentard.  
– Parfait, répondit Ron. Appelle-les.  
– Ron, je t'en supplie…, tenta une nouvelle fois Hermione. Tu fais une grossière erreur.  
Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas.  
Queudver releva sa manche, découvrant la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait sur le bras.  
– L'échéance approche, Harry, dit Ron. Il va venir.  
"Il" ?  
Queudver toucha la Marque du bout de sa baguette.  
Celle-ci se mit à rougeoyer.  
– Ils arrivent, murmura Queudver.  
Harry poussa un hurlement.  
– Harry ! s'écria Ginny. Harry, qu'est-ce qui…  
– Ma… Ma cicatrice…, dit-il, avec difficulté. Ça veut dire que…  
Des détonations se firent entendre à l'extérieur.  
Quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancèrent vers la maison.  
La plus grande d'entre-elle monta lentement les marches du perron et passa le seuil du 12, Grimmault Place.  
Le cœur de Ginny s'arrêta de battre.


	34. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 34 : Cauchemar**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ginny se retrouvait face à lui.  
Il était grand et mince, mais ses larges épaules compensaient sa maigreur cadavérique.  
Il avait littéralement la peau sur les os. Une peau si pâle, qu'on pouvait voir ses veines au travers.  
Quand Ginny l'avait connu, son visage était lisse et agréable, avec un sourire enjôleur, et de beaux yeux noirs. Ce n'était plus le cas.  
On aurait dit qu'il s'était défiguré lui-même, en s'acharnant, pour être sûr qu'on ne puisse faire la relation entre le beau jeune homme d'autrefois et l'être qu'il était devenu. La peau de son visage était craquelée, abîmée, brûlée, usée par les sévices qu'il s'était infligé en s'immergeant complètement dans la Magie Noire. Deux entailles dissymétriques qu'on jurerait faites au couteau lui permettaient de respirer.  
Ginny était à la limite de l'écoeurement.  
Mais il y avait pire.  
En entrant dans la pièce, ses petits yeux rouges, bien enfoncés dans leurs orbites, pivotèrent vers Harry, Hermione et Ginny.  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers eux.  
Il fit ensuite un immonde sourire découvrant ainsi deux rangées de dents jaunes et pointues, plantées dans des gencives d'une teinte grisâtre.  
Ginny était terrifiée.  
Elle sentait l'adrénaline se rependre dans tout son organisme. Si elle avait pu bouger, elle aurait été déjà loin.  
Sa respiration s'accélérait, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.  
Elle commença à trembler.  
Il était là. Tout près.  
Il la regardait.  
Ginny détourna les yeux, mais il était trop tard pour oublier cet horrible visage.  
Elle savait maintenant quelle créature hanterait ses cauchemars.  
Elle savait maintenant pourquoi, depuis des années, les gens craignaient même jusqu'à son nom.  
Lord Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Et il la regardait...  
– Et bien, et bien…, dit-il, d'une voix calme. Quel magnifique tableau. Et si bien accroché au mur.  
Ron ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.  
Harry releva la tête, et regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux.  
– Vous…, dit-il, en serrant les dents.  
– Moi. Ici, répondit Voldemort, d'un ton jubilatoire. C'est pourtant vrai…  
Il attrapa Harry avec force, lui plaquant la tête contre le mur.  
– Tu lui ressembles trait pour trait. Tu pousses même le mimétisme au point de faire les mêmes erreurs. Jamais je ne comprendrais cette fascination qu'a le clan Potter pour le Sortilège du Gardien. C'est un mystère pour moi…  
– Allez vous faire foutre, répliqua sèchement Harry.  
Voldemort le cogna.  
Ginny ne pouvait rien faire.  
– Petit insolent. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.  
Il lâcha Harry, et retrouva son sourire carnassier.  
– Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de faire confiance à un autre que soi…  
– Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ? demanda Harry. Quel mensonge lui avez-vous mis dans le crâne pour le convaincre ?  
Ron s'apprêta à répondre d'une manière assez violente.  
Comme s'il avait anticipé son geste, Voldemort l'en empêcha.  
– Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de convaincre personne, dit-il. Tous mes Mangemorts m'ont rejoint de leur plein gré. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je fais du porte-à-porte ?  
Il se tourna vers ses fidèles, que Ginny avait complètement oubliés.  
Ils étaient là, silencieux, à attendre bien sagement. À moins qu'ils n'aient simplement eu trop peur de parler sans l'accord de leur maître.  
Ginny reconnut Bellatrix Lestranges, qu'elle avait déjà vu au Ministère de la Magie, deux ans plus tôt. Elle jubilait.  
À côté d'elle, il y avait Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago. Sa capuche empêchait de voir la totalité de son visage, à tel point que ça en paraissait volontaire.  
Et enfin, il y avait Rogue. Bien évidemment. En supposant que tout ce beau monde soit la fine fleur des Mangemorts, l'assassin de Dumbledore y avait parfaitement sa place.  
Voldemort pointa ce dernier du doigt.  
– Jalousie…, dit-il.  
Il désigna ensuite Bellatrix Lestranges.  
– Haine…  
Mme Malefoy.  
– Avarice…  
Queudver.  
– Colère…  
Ron.  
– Un peu de tout...  
Harry serra les poings.  
– Chacun a ses propres raisons, continua Voldemort. C'est ça qui les motive. Si je les forçais, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Je n'ai que faire de fidèles qui ne sont pas sûr d'eux et de leurs convictions. Ceux-là, je les tue.  
Mme Malefoy émit un petit gémissement plaintif.  
Ron lui lança un regard mauvais.  
– En somme, je ne fais que les aider à assouvir leurs désirs inavoués, ajouta Voldemort, d'un ton sarcastique.  
– Et en contrepartie ? rétorqua Harry.  
– Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas gratuit. En échange de tout cela, mes Mangemorts accomplissent quelques menus services. Trois fois rien…  
Harry étouffa un petit rire.  
– Un vrai bienfaiteur…  
– N'exagérons pas, répondit Voldemort. Je laisse ce titre à feu Albus Dumbledore. Car, contrairement à lui, je récompense toujours ceux qui m'ont bien servi…  
Il montra la main argentée de Queudver.  
– Et…  
D'un geste vif, il retira la capuche de Mme Malefoy.  
Ginny eut le souffle coupé.  
Mme Malefoy se couvrit le visage des mains, et poussa un sanglot, sous l'œil amusé de son maître.  
Toute la partie supérieure de son visage était atrocement mutilée, comme brûlée à l'acide.  
– Je punis toujours ceux qui m'ont désobéi, termina Voldemort.  
Ginny était effarée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
Mme Malefoy était l'une de ses fidèles, et pourtant…  
De nouvelles larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Des larmes de frayeur, cette fois.

Ils étaient perdus.

– Alors le petit service de Ron, c'était moi…, dit Harry d'un ton amer.  
– Entre autre…, répondit Voldemort, tout en regardant d'un air narquois Mme Malefoy remettre sa capuche.  
– Comment ça, "entre autre" ?  
– Notre ami Ronald en avait gros sur le cœur. Nous avons beaucoup discuté.  
– Vous avez discuté ?  
Harry se tourna vers Ron.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il.  
Ron ne répondit pas.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit !? s'emporta Harry.  
Ron jeta un œil à Voldemort, qui lui accorda le droit de parler.  
Heureusement que ce n'était le larbin de personne…  
– Tout, dit-il enfin, avec un sourire mauvais.  
– Tout ?  
– Oui, tout…, reprit Voldemort. Sept longues années de confidences, de doutes, de craintes, de joie, de peine… Tes points forts, tes points faibles… Ce que tu redoutes le plus…  
Il se tourna vers Ginny.  
– Ce qui te fais le plus envie…  
Il se passa la langue sur les dents, d'une façon à la fois obscène et animale.  
Ginny en eut des frissons.  
Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?  
– Tu as eu une vie assez mouvementée, Harry, continua Voldemort. Tous ces monstres, tous ces dangers… Il est heureux que tu sois encore en vie, et que tu aies pu rencontrer cette charmante demoiselle…  
Ginny fut prise de palpitation.  
Voldemort s'approchait d'elle.  
– Allons, pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de lui répondre. Tu as peur ?  
Ginny tremblait de plus en plus.  
Il était plus près que jamais.  
Elle pouvait même sentir son souffle froid sur sa peau.  
– NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS D'ELLE ! s'emporta Harry, en se débattant de toutes ses forces. SI VOUS LUI…  
– C'est à elle que je parle, le coupa Voldemort, d'un ton sec. Alors, mon enfant, tu ne veux pas répondre ?  
Ginny ne supportait pas ces ignobles petits yeux rouges qui la dévisageaient.  
En larmes, elle lança à Harry un regard implorant.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.  
– J'aimerais tellement entendre ta jolie voix, dit Voldemort d'un air sadique. Nous allons y remédier…  
Il sortit sa baguette.  
Non.  
– NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! cria Harry.  
Non…  
Non…  
– ARRÊTEZ ! ELLE N'A RIEN À VOIR LÀ-DEDANS !  
– C'est ce genre de réactions humaines qui causera bientôt ta perte, dit Voldemort, à voix basse.  
Il pointa le front de Ginny avec sa baguette.  
– ARRÊTEZ-ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !  
Ginny était tétanisée.  
Non, non…  
S'il vous plait…  
– Non, parvint-elle à dire, d'une toute petite voix. Je… Je vous en pris…  
– Harry… Tu t'emportes déjà, alors que je l'effleure à peine, continua Voldemort, amusé. Je n'ose imaginer la suite…  
– S'il vous plaît, le supplia une nouvelle fois Ginny, dans un sanglot. Je vous en pris… Ne me tuez pas…  
– Chut…, lui répondit Voldemort.  
Il se pencha à son oreille.  
– Pas encore.  
Un éclair lumineux jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette.  
– GINNY !  
Ginny ressentit un petit picotement à l'arrière de la tête.  
– Voyons voir…, dit Voldemort.  
Ginny ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.  
Ce pourrait-il qu'il…?  
– Hmm… Tu es bien frivole, gamine. Quitter ainsi Poudlard… Tu ne connais donc pas les bienfaits de l'Éducation ? Je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de réviser tes cours de Potions au lieu de faire ce genre de chose. En tout cas, tu… Oh.  
Il parut surpris.  
Il baissa les yeux, puis eut un large sourire.  
– Mais… Je comprends qu'il t'ait fait ça…, murmura-t-il. Oui…  
Il caressa la joue de Ginny, pétrifiée.  
Sa main était glacée.  
Avec son long doigt crochu, il la griffa.  
Du sang se mit à couler le long de sa joue.  
– C'est vrai que tu es très belle…  
Il porta le doigt à la bouche.  
– Petite fille.  
Le cœur de Ginny eut un soubresaut.  
Oh, non.  
Il savait.

– Laissez-la partir.  
Harry.  
– Tout ça ne la concerne pas… Libérez-la, et laissez-la s'en aller.  
Voldemort l'écoutait à peine.  
– Laissez-la partir, répéta Harry, d'un ton ferme. Elle ne vous sert à rien.  
Voldemort daigna enfin se tourner vers lui en entendant ces mots.  
– Tu sais ce que ce cher Ronald m'a aussi raconté ? demanda-t-il subitement.  
Ron retrouva ce petit rictus méprisant qui commençait à le caractériser.  
– Il m'a parlé de la Prophétie, dit Voldemort, en s'avançant vers Harry. Tu te rappelles ? C'est celle qui a mené à… Ça.  
Il posa la main sur le front de Harry.  
Ce dernier commença à hurler de douleur, sous le regard horrifié de Ginny.  
– Mon dernier messager n'avait pas été très brillant, continua Voldemort, comme si de rien n'était. Il m'a privé d'une bonne partie des élucubrations de cette diseuse de Bonne Aventure de second rang…  
Rogue baissa la tête, comme pour se faire pardonner.  
– Heureusement, Ronald a mis fin à un suspense long de près de dix-sept ans ! Ainsi donc, tu serais supérieur à moi ?  
Il claqua la tête de Harry contre le mur.  
– Permets-moi d'en douter.  
Il le lâcha enfin.  
– De toute façon, je n'ai jamais cru à ces prédications de bonnes femmes…  
Harry, le souffle court, était penché en avant, uniquement retenu par ses chaînes.  
La souffrance que Voldemort lui avait infligée via sa cicatrice se lisait clairement sur son visage.  
Pourtant, il tenait bon.  
Il se redressa tant bien que mal, tout en reprenant une respiration normale, et il fixa de nouveau Voldemort droit dans les yeux : il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.  
– Ah ouais ? dit-il, encore essoufflé.  
Il eut un petit rire nerveux.  
– Permettez-moi d'en douter.  
Voldemort ne dit rien.  
Il se contenta d'admirer l'une des rares personnes sur Terre qui osait lui tenir tête.  
– Vous y avez cru, il y a près de dix-sept ans, continua Harry. Vous aviez peur, même. Peur d'un gosse qui savait à peine marcher. Pire encore : vous aviez peur d'un Sang-Mêlé. Entre moi et le fils des Londubat, le choix a été vite fait. Drôle de choix pour un être supérieur comme vous, qui ne croit pas aux prédications de bonnes femmes…  
Harry était en train de provoquer Voldemort, ce qui, dans sa position actuelle, n'était pas une bonne chose.  
Mais au lieu de s'emporter violemment, Voldemort sourit.  
Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.  
– Dis-moi, Harry… Qui t'a dit que j'avais choisi qui que ce soit ?  
Le regard de Harry se figea.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
– Tu crois vraiment que j'avais peur du rejeton d'un pauvre minable qui subsistait uniquement grâce à son héritage ? Toi et tes parents ne valaient pas mieux que les Londubat. Vous étiez tous des ratés. C'est le respect dû aux morts et aux éclopés qui a construit leurs réputations. Tout ça n'est qu'un simple concours de circonstances. Ce soir-là, les Potter et les Londubat auraient dû tous mourir.  
Comme Ginny, Harry se mit à trembler.  
Mais lui, c'était de rage.  
– Vous mentez ! Pourquoi mes parents auraient fait le Sortilège de Fidelitas, alors ?!  
Queudver baissa les yeux.  
Il ne devait pas aimer cet épisode de son existence.  
– Tu ne le devines donc pas ? répondit Voldemort. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas voir la vérité en face… Ils étaient terrorisés. Et ils ont préféré utiliser un de leur "ami" comme bouclier. Un "ami" serviable, qui prendrait tous les risques à leur place, pendant qu'eux resteraient bien au chaud à langer leur gosse. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais les Londubat, eux, avaient du courage…  
– C'est totalement faux ! s'écria Harry. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça ! C'est…  
– C'est Dumbledore qui t'a raconté toutes ces idioties ? Quel pauvre imbécile. À la fois manipulateur et crédule… Il croyait à ces histoires de prédictions dur comme fer, alors que n'importe quel sorcier sait que c'est du vent.  
Harry lui lança un regard noir.  
– Vous vouliez la récupérer, cette Prophétie, dit-il. Une demi-douzaine de vos hommes y est passée…  
– Bien qu'imbécile, Dumbledore restait un grand ennemi, répliqua Voldemort. Sa seule faiblesse, c'était l'Espoir.  
– L'Espoir ?  
– À l'époque, mes troupes étaient partout. Et son petit club d'attardés mentaux ne faisait pas des merveilles. Il misait tout sur l'Élu. L'Élu est devenu le Survivant. Il pensait avoir pris l'avantage. C'est alors que je suis revenu…  
– Et que vous avez décidé de rejouer avec ses nerfs.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione.  
Elle s'était faire discrète, jusqu'à présent, et avait évité les ennuis.  
Mais elle semblait avoir son mot à dire.  
Espèce d'idiote.  
Bellatrix Lestranges commença à s'agiter.  
– Qui t'a autorisé à parler, pourriture ? vociféra-t-elle. Boucle-la, avant que je…  
Voldemort la fit taire d'un geste de la main.  
– Hermione, c'est ça ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle.  
– Le fleuron de la procréation moldue. L'antithèse parfaite.  
– Votre plan consistait à affaiblir Dumbledore en réduisant à néant tout ce en quoi il croyait, dit Hermione, sans affronter le regard de Voldemort. Ce qui s'est passé avec Harry a juste été un grain de sable dans votre engrenage…  
– Oui, continue…  
– Des années plus tard, tandis qu'il vieillissait, vous vous êtes rapproché de l'Immortalité. Ensuite, vous avez tenté de faire fermer l'École, l'endroit qui lui était le plus cher. Vous avez placé des espions parmi ses collaborateurs, de telle sorte que la confiance qu'il avait envers ses proches soit diminuée. Quand vous avez retrouvé un corps, ça a été pire. Harry fut une fois de plus pris pour cible dans l'unique but d'atteindre Dumbledore moralement. Connaître la Prophétie dans sa totalité ne vous servait en fait qu'à enfoncer le clou, en la démontant point par point, et en lui faisant savoir que vous saviez tout de ses plans. L'Ordre du Phénix, infiltré par Rogue, sans qu'il se méfie, n'était plus d'aucun secours, et n'apportait rien. Vieux, isolé, sans aide véritable, il ne vous restait plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce…  
Voldemort salua l'esprit de déduction d'Hermione en mimant une petite révérence.  
– C'est lâche, ajouta celle-ci. Lâche et génial.  
– On ne devient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres rien qu'en écartelant une trentaine de Moldus tchécoslovaques, mon enfant, répondit Voldemort. J'ai une réputation à tenir.  
– Le fait est que Dumbledore n'est plus. Votre plus grand ennemi est mort. Plus personne n'est capable de vous arrêter, à présent. Alors pourquoi en avez-vous toujours après Harry ? S'il ne vous fait pas peur, pourquoi avoir comploté avec Ron dès le début ?  
Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais.  
– Parce que c'est l'Élu, voyons.  
Hermione parut ne pas comprendre.  
– N'importe quel politicien te le dira…, continua-t-il. On ne peut rien faire sans le peuple, quels que soient les pouvoirs que l'on possède. Le peuple doit, soit être de votre côté, soit vous craindre. Les moyens pour y parvenir vont de la propagande à l'intimidation, en passant par le mensonge et la corruption. Ainsi peut-on espérer un jour diriger cette masse abjecte et puante qui vous servira bientôt de sujets. J'ai compris très tôt, à mon grand regret, qu'en étant seul, je ne m'élèverais pas. Je me suis donc entouré "d'amis". J'ai réuni des partisans, des sympathisants, comme les anciens propriétaires de cette maison, par exemple. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Du moins, ça ne suffisait plus… Quand je suis revenu, les choses avaient changé. Les gens avaient quelque chose de plus, par rapport à la dernière fois : Harry Potter.  
Ginny voyait où il voulait en venir.  
Elle se rappela de tout ce matraquage médiatique sur Harry, et de toutes ces histoires d'Élu.  
Que ce soit des sous-entendus dans les journaux ou de simples rumeurs se propageant dans la rue, c'était toujours la même chose.  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'ampleur de ce phénomène soit aussi forte, au point d'inquiéter Lord Voldemort lui-même.  
– Rends-toi compte, Harry, reprit Voldemort. Tu n'es plus seulement un héros ou une curiosité. Tu es l'Espoir personnifié. À cause de toi, on s'oppose à ma volonté. À cause de toi, on cherche à me combattre. À cause de toi, on rit, on chante, et pense au lendemain.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
– Tu es la Lumière au bout du Tunnel, pour tous ces gens, et tu commences à m'aveugler. Tu empêches mes Ténèbres de se répandre et de persister. Avant, tu n'étais rien, hormis un être insignifiant dont le seul pouvoir était d'avoir eu une mère aux envies suicidaires. Mais maintenant, tu représentes tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire disparaître : l'Espérance. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas été aussi loin dans la frénésie populaire. Ton nom redonne joie et confiance. Ta présence redonne force et courage. Tu es mon contraire absolu, Harry. Et cet antagonisme m'insupporte.  
– C'est pour ça que vous en aviez après moi, alors…, dit Harry. Vous vouliez détruire les espoirs de tout un peuple en me tuant…  
Voldemort eut un petit rire.  
– Sacré revers de la médaille, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Harry revint à la charge.  
– Vous êtes complètement malade !  
– Et toi, tu es un obstacle depuis trop longtemps, rétorqua Voldemort. Je maudis le jour où ton père s'est laissé aller dans le lit conjugal. Sans toi, je serais déjà au sommet depuis plusieurs années. Ta perpétuelle bonne fortune m'a causé du tort. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un sorcier aussi incompétent que toi ait pu contrecarrer mes plans autant de fois.  
Il poussa un soupir faussement désabusé, et sourit.  
– Heureusement, dans quelques instants, tout ça sera finit.  
Dans quelques instants ?  
– Ta fin est proche, Harry Potter…  
Non.  
Pas ça.  
Voldemort brandit sa baguette.  
– Très proche.


	35. Le Sortilège de la Mort

**Chapitre 35 : Le Sortilège de la Mort**

Dans un cliquetis métalliques, les chaînes qui retenaient Harry, Hermione et Ginny se desserrèrent et disparurent dans la cloison.  
Tous trois tombèrent à genoux, au pied d'un Voldemort particulièrement satisfait.  
– C'est trop d'honneur, dit-il, d'un ton sarcastique.  
Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête de Harry.  
– HARRY ! cria Ginny en se précipitant vers lui.  
– Relève-toi. Je mérite mieux qu'un homme à terre, dit Voldemort.  
Harry, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, s'exécuta, et se posta devant Hermione et Ginny, qui tremblait trop pour se relever toute seule.  
– Laissez-les partir. Elles ne vous sont d'aucune utilité.  
Voldemort jeta un œil à Ginny, complètement terrorisée.  
S'il avait eu des sourcils, il en aurait levé un.  
– Quel gentleman. Dommage que ce ne soit pas toi qui décide.  
Il claqua des doigts.  
Les Mangemorts se postèrent autour d'eux.  
Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire.  
Ginny croisa le regard de Ron.  
Voir sa petite sœur en larmes, avec les poignets en sang, et menacée de mort, ne semblait pas lui procurer une quelconque émotion.  
Pourtant, n'importe quel grand frère digne de ce nom aurait réagi dans ce genre de situation.  
Ginny n'avait jamais vécu cela avant.  
Instinctivement, elle prit la main de Harry, pour se rassurer.  
Mais ça ne marcha pas.  
Cette fois, ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants.  
– Nous allons en finir en beauté, Harry, dit Voldemort, d'un air mauvais. D'homme à homme. J'aimerais dire "d'égal à égal", mais je ne peux pas me rabaisser autant…  
Harry ne répondit pas à ses provocations.  
– Toutefois… Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Une fois m'a suffit.  
Que voulait-il dire ?  
– Queudver ?  
Queudver s'approcha timidement de Voldemort.  
– Corsons un peu les choses…  
Il prit la Coupe de Poufsouffle des mains de Queudver.  
Il la toucha du bout de sa baguette et émit un long sifflement aux sonorités familières.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
Du Fourchelang.  
Aussitôt, une petite lueur verte jaillit de la Coupe, qui ensuite se mit à rouiller à vue d'œil, jusqu'à noircir, puis se désagréger.  
– Tu sais ce que je fais, non ? demanda Voldemort, en prenant en main le Médaillon de Serpentard.  
Harry serra les poings, écrasant presque les doigts de Ginny.  
– Oui… répondit-il avec rage.  
Le Médaillon connut le même sort que la Coupe.  
Il s'ouvrit, émit une petite lueur verte, et tomba peu à peu en poussière dorée.  
– Vous éliminez vos points forts.  
Voldemort sourit.  
– C'est tout à fait ça. Telles sont les règles du jeu.  
Ginny ne comprenait pas.  
– Et maintenant, c'est ton tour, ajouta Voldemort. Et si on en croit la Prophétie…  
Harry lâcha la main de Ginny, et se plaça devant elle, comme pour la protéger.  
– Recule, lui dit-il.  
– Voyons, Harry, ce n'est pas très fair-play…, répliqua Voldemort.  
Pourquoi regardait-il Ginny en disant ça ?  
Et c'était quoi cette histoire de points forts ?  
– Ha… Harry… De quoi il parle ? demanda Ginny, paniquée.  
– Recule, répondit Harry, sans quitter Voldemort des yeux.  
– Tu ne voudrais pas passer pour un tricheur, tout de même ? dit ce dernier, en s'avançant vers eux. Moi, par exemple, j'ai même sacrifié Nagini avant de venir. Tu pourrais en faire autant…  
– Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il…  
– JE T'AI DIT DE RECULER !

Trop tard.

Lord Voldemort était vraiment très rapide.

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
Elle ne vit même pas le coup venir.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva étendue sur le sol.  
Les paupières closes.


	36. Réveil douloureux

**Chapitre 36 : Réveil douloureux**

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, éblouie par une lumière bleutée.  
– Ginny…, dit une voix, à côté d'elle. Heureusement, tu es réveillée…  
Ginny tourna la tête.  
– He… Hermione ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais que…  
– Chut… Tout va bien. On est à l'Hôpital, répondit Hermione.  
– À… À l'Hôpital ?  
– Oui. En Pathologie des Sortilèges…  
Ginny jeta un œil autour d'elle.  
Elle était allongée dans un grand lit en métal, assez spartiate.  
Ses vêtements étaient posés sur le rebord.  
Elle remarqua alors qu'elle portait une robe de chambre typiquement hospitalière, et que des bandages couvraient ses poignets.  
Un paravent entourait son lit, lui donnant un semblant d'intimité.  
– Mais… Qu'est-ce que je…  
Ginny se redressa.  
Ses articulations lui faisaient mal.  
– Calme-toi, dit Hermione. Tu dois te reposer…  
Ginny se prit la tête entre les mains.  
Elle avait un horrible mal de tête…  
Ça l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.  
Elle essaya néanmoins de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu l'amener ici.  
Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit…  
Il…  
Il y avait Queudver. Oui… Et Ron. Les Mangemorts… Voldemort… La Prophétie… Et…  
– Harry.  
Ginny enleva ses couvertures d'un coup sec.  
– Où est Harry ? s'écria-t-elle.  
– Reste tranquille, répondit Hermione. Tu ne dois pas…  
– Où est ce qu'il est ?  
Hermione hésita, l'air anxieuse.  
– Il… Il est encore au bloc opératoire.  
Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa.  
Oh, non.  
Elle sauta du lit, pieds nus, et tira le paravent.  
– Ginny, attends ! cria Hermione.  
Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait plus.  
Elle courut hors de la chambre, affolée.  
S'il vous plait, non.  
Pas lui.  
Elle se retrouva face à un écriteau.  
_Accueil_…  
_Cafeteria_…  
_Bloc Opératoire_.  
Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore.  
Par là.  
Elle se remit à courir, le long d'un grand couloir blanc, étrangement désert.  
S'il vous plait…  
Faîtes qu'il soit encore…  
Au loin, Ginny vit une double porte en ébène.  
C'était là.  
Elle accéléra sa course.  
Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.  
Elle ne le supporterait pas…  
Ginny passa la porte à double battant, et entra dans une grand pièce, abondamment éclairée.  
Son cœur s'arrêta.  
Elle resta figée sur place.

– Harry ?

Entourés d'infirmières, une dizaine de guérisseurs s'affairaient, baguettes à la main, autour de quelqu'un.  
Quelqu'un d'atrocement mutilé.

– Bordel, faites-la sortir d'ici ! vociféra un des guérisseurs.  
– HARRY ! cria Ginny.  
– Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici…, dit une infirmière, en s'approchant d'elle. Venez, il faut…  
– HARRY, NON !  
Ginny se débattit.  
– Lâchez-moi ! Je veux…  
– Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer ! répliqua l'infirmière, en la traînant de force hors du bloc opératoire.  
– Ginny !  
Hermione était dans le couloir, essoufflée.  
– Ginny, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui…, dit-elle, en attrapant Ginny par le bras.  
– Je ne laisserai pas Harry tout seul là-dedans ! rétorqua celle-ci, en tentant de se libérer de son étreinte.  
– Je t'en pris, il faut que tu te calmes…  
– Lâche-moi, espèce d'idiote !  
– Tu dois retourner à ta chambre !  
– Je vais très bien !  
– Non, tu ne vas pas bien !  
– Mais qu'et-ce que tu en sais, toi, hein ?!  
– BON SANG, GINNY, TU ES MORTE !  
Le regard de Ginny se figea.  
– Tu es morte, Ginny ! répéta Hermione, des sanglots dans la voix. Tu es morte…  
Ginny arrêta de se débattre.  
– Qu… Quoi ?

L'infirmière raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assura qu'elle allait bien.  
Elle la laissa ensuite seule avec Hermione.  
– Hermione…, commença Ginny. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "morte" ?  
Hermione baissa les yeux, et ne répondit pas.  
Ginny était de plus en plus inquiète.  
– Hermione… Explique-toi…  
Hermione souffla un grand coup.  
– Tout ça s'est passé si vite…, dit-elle, d'une voix mal assurée. Tu… Tu es tombé, et… Harry s'est précipité vers toi. Il était sous le choc. C'est alors que Voldemort en a profité pour…  
Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis continua.  
– Après, il s'est passé quelque chose. Je n'y croyais pas… Tu étais vivante. Tu t'es mise à cracher du sang, et ensuite j'ai vu que…  
Elle s'arrêta encore.  
– C'est là que j'ai compris.  
Ginny avait du mal à suivre.  
– Tu as compris quoi ?  
Hermione releva la tête.  
Elle pleurait.  
– Oh, Ginny… Tu aurais dû me le dire…  
– Mais… Dire quoi ? répondit Ginny, anxieuse.  
Hermione lui prit la main.  
– Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes… Le… Le sortilège qu'a lancé Voldemort… C'était le Sortilège de la Mort.  
Le cœur de Ginny eut un soubresaut.  
– Et… Il t'a touché en plein ventre.

Lentement, Ginny se tourna vers ses vêtements, posés sur le rebord du lit, et les regarda de plus près, notamment sa jupe.  
– Non…, murmura-t-elle.  
Sa vision se troubla.  
Une première larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle avait saigné.


	37. Toute seule

**Chapitre 37 : Toute seule**

Les nouvelles se propageaient vite, dans le Monde Magique.  
Ainsi, un bruit courait.  
Tout le monde avait entendu la rumeur, par un parent, un ami, un collègue… Les gens ne parlaient que de ça.  
Si bien que plus personne n'aurait été capable de dire comment il avait été mis au courant.  
Partout dans le Monde, des oiseaux étaient envoyés aux différents gouvernements magiques pour demander confirmation.  
Face à ces nuées de volatiles disparates, certains Moldus crurent même qu'une catastrophe naturelle avait eu lieu.  
Les Ministres de la Magie demandèrent à leurs services spéciaux, qui demandèrent à leurs contacts, qui demandèrent aux services spéciaux d'autres Ministres, qui eux-mêmes n'en savaient pas plus.  
Un seul Ministre ne répondit pas tout de suite à ses homologues : celui de Grande-Bretagne.  
Celui-ci préféra organiser directement une conférence de presse officielle, diffusée en simultanée à la RITM, le lendemain, dans l'après-midi.  
Le Monde Magique s'arrêta de tourner.  
Les employés quittèrent leurs lieux de travail, avec le consentement de leurs patrons, qui étaient déjà partis.  
Les commerçants fermèrent leurs boutiques plus tôt, les clients allant de toute façon se faire rares dans les rues.  
Les enfants purent même retourner chez eux, pour être avec leurs familles.  
Vers seize heures (heure locale), tout le monde alluma son poste sur la Fréquence Magique Internationale (80.5).

Le Ministre de la Magie britannique n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les exclamations de joie résonnaient déjà dans chaque foyer sorcier.  
Jamais on avait autant célébré ce type d'événement.  
C'était un peu immoral de ce réjouir de ce genre de chose, mais la personne à qui cela était arrivé ne méritait pas mieux.  
Partout, ce ne fut que fêtes, feux d'artifice, accolades et célébrations.  
Comme la dernière fois, mais en mieux.  
Alors, c'était donc vrai.  
La rumeur était belle et bien fondée.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était mort.

On avait retrouvé son corps à Londres, étendu dans une mare de sang.  
Les gens étaient tellement heureux qu'ils oublièrent vite quelque chose.  
Ce n'était pas son sang…

Tibia et fémur gauches broyés, rotule droite arrachée, clavicule gauche brisée, fracture de l'avant-bras gauche, coupure des ligaments du poignet, brûlure de la paume droite au second degré, sept côtes cassées, trois côtes fêlées, brûlure au troisième degré sur 40 de la surface corporelle, poumon droit perforé, multiples fractures crâniennes…  
On ne savait même pas comment il avait pu arriver "vivant" à l'Hôpital.  
Quand les membres de la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie arrivèrent sur les lieux, alertés par un voisin, ils prévinrent aussitôt le Quartier Général des Aurors, voyant que ce n'était pas vraiment de leur ressort, ainsi que des guérisseurs urgentistes.  
Ils eurent du mal à l'identifier.  
Sans sa cicatrice, personne n'aurait pu reconnaître Harry Potter.

Tous les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste se relayèrent pendant une dizaine d'heures pour le sortir d'affaire, découvrant à chaque minute une nouvelle hémorragie interne ou une autre commotion.  
Ils firent de leur mieux, et le soignèrent comme ils pouvaient, remplaçant les os, recréant les organes, ou recousant les tissus.  
Son état se stabilisa, mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes.  
Pour les guérisseurs, le constat était évident : il ne passerait pas l'hiver.  
Il resterait dans un état comateux, en attendant que la Mort ne vienne, petit à petit.

Tout cela était dramatique, bien sûr.  
Mais c'était un héros.  
Et au lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui, ou de lui exprimer un quelconque soutien, les gens préféraient faire la fête en son honneur, comme si tout était normal.  
C'était malsain, les gens le savaient. Mais qu'importe.  
Grâce à lui, une nouvelle ère commençait. Une ère de paix et de joie.

Une seule personne ne souriait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne souriait jamais.  
C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.  
Son regard suffisait à calmer les ardeurs de n'importe qui. C'était la Tristesse même.  
Elle était arrivée à l'Hôpital en même temps que Harry Potter, et ne l'avait pas quitté, depuis.  
Elle passait tout son temps à son chevet, et ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger un peu, à la cafétéria. La nuit, les infirmières de garde pouvaient l'entendre pleurer, tout doucement.  
Elle parlait très peu.  
Tout ce qu'on savait d'elle n'étaient que pures spéculations.  
Les infirmières supposaient qu'elle était une amie de Harry Potter. Une amie proche, peut-être.  
L'expression de son visage n'encourageait pas à lui demander directement plus de détails.  
Un jour, elles ouvrirent son dossier médical, par curiosité.  
Elles comprirent.

La jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Et les soins apportés à Harry Potter n'étaient pas gratuits.  
Elle passa donc un accord avec la direction de l'Hôpital : pour limiter les frais, elle s'occuperait elle-même de lui.  
Les infirmières lui firent un rapide topo sur tout ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elles lui prêtèrent même un vieil uniforme.  
Elle avait déjà de bonnes bases, et elle apprenait vite.  
Elle était même plutôt douée, comme si quelque chose la poussait à bien faire.  
Injection, transfusion, application d'onguents, prise du pouls, mesure de la tension, bandage, toilette, changement des draps…  
Elle ne rechigner pas à la tâche.  
Étrangement, elle n'utilisait pas la Magie. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas.

Peu de temps après son admission, les parents de la jeune fille vinrent.  
Ils la cherchaient partout.  
Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas dû être là.  
Il y eu des pleurs, des embrassades.  
Puis, une dispute survint.  
Elle ne partirait pas. Elle resterait. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.  
La mère s'emporta. Elle parla de Harry Potter, d'un frère en fuite, de prison. Elle dit que tout était de sa faute.  
Le père tenta de raisonner la mère, sans grand succès.  
La mère partit.  
Seul le père la suivit.  
La jeune fille resta toute seule.

Et c'était comme ça depuis des mois…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.  
– Ginny ?  
C'était Hermione.  
– Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Ginny.  
Hermione sortit de sa poche la Rose Bleue.  
– Elle était encore dans votre chambre, sur le bureau. Je t'ai aussi pris des vêtements de rechange, au cas où.  
Elle déposa son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce, et tendit la rose à Ginny, qui la prit, d'une main tremblante.  
– Merci, dit-elle.  
Elle la sentit.  
Son parfum était toujours égal à lui-même.  
– C'est… C'est quelque chose de très important pour nous…  
Elle jeta un regard mélancolique à Harry, qui respirait, paisiblement.  
Respirer était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, pour le moment. Mais cela suffisait à Ginny.  
Ça prouvait qu'il était en vie.  
Elle soupira.  
– Ça va aller ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix inquiète.  
Comment une fille comme elle pouvait poser une question aussi idiote…  
– Oui, répondit Ginny, en esquissant un pâle sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Hermione n'était pas convaincue pour un sou.  
– Bon… Je vais retourner chez mes parents, pendant quelques jours, dit-elle. J'ai beaucoup de choses à leur dire, et c'est l'occasion ou jamais… Tu as besoin de quelque chose, avant que je parte ?  
– Et bien, en fait… J'aimerais que… Que tu achètes une paire de lunettes, répondit Ginny.  
– Des lunettes ? répéta Hermione, surprise.  
– Oui, pour Harry. On n'a pas retrouvé les siennes, et…  
La voix de Ginny commença à tressaillir.  
Elle se calma.  
– Et je veux qu'il me reconnaisse tout de suite, quand il se réveillera…  
– Ginny…, commença Hermione, d'un air affligé.  
– Ne t'en fait pas, ajouta Ginny, précipitamment. Je… Je te rembourserais. Dès que possible…  
– Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…  
Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement.  
– Les guérisseurs te l'ont déjà expliqué. Il ne…  
– Il est stable. Son pouls est régulier, et il respire tout seul, maintenant.  
– Ginny, ça fait déjà trois mois !  
– Harry va se réveiller, dit Ginny, d'un ton catégorique. Il vivra.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
– Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?  
Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Elle regarda successivement la Rose Bleue, qu'elle tenait dans la main, et Harry, à qui elle tenait plus que tout.  
Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et sourit.

– Il me la promit, dit-elle, enfin.


	38. Dernier voyage en Enfer

**Chapitre 38 : Dernier voyage en Enfer**

– Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda Ron.  
– Elle était de garde, répondit Ginny.  
– Je pensais que vous seriez venus plus tôt…  
– On était assez occupés…  
Assis sur le bord de son lit, Ron les regardait à peine.  
Il se concentrait surtout sur sa partie d'échec.  
– Oui, j'ai lu les journaux…, marmonna-t-il.  
Il déplaça sa Tour en B5.  
– Félicitations.  
– Tu aurais été là, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, répliqua Ginny.  
Le jeu de Ron plaça son Fou en F4.  
Ron soupira.  
– Toujours à ressasser cette vieille histoire…  
Pion noir en E5.  
– C'est quand même cette vieille histoire qui t'a amenée ici, non ?  
Le Fou blanc prit le pion.  
Ron sourit.  
– Pas faux. Et puis, vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir…  
La Tour noire prit le Fou.  
– N'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répondit-il.  
– C'est ça, c'est ça…  
Pion blanc en F4.  
– Tu es bien traité ? demanda Ginny.  
– Plus que tu ne le crois…, dit Ron.  
Pion noir en B6.  
– Certains mâtons ont salué ma performance. J'ai la cote auprès d'eux, et j'ai droit à quelques traitements de faveur. Ça ne plait pas toujours au directeur, mais bon…  
Le Pion blanc prit la Tour.  
– On ne peut pas être pote avec tout le monde.  
– Et les autres détenus ? demanda Ginny.  
Ron réfléchit quelques secondes.  
Il déplaça sa Dame en G6.  
– Eux, ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. Mr Malefoy ne m'a pas invité à une garden-party depuis des semaines…  
– Ça se comprend, dit Harry, d'un ton amer. Après ce que tu as fait à sa femme et à son fils…  
– Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit…  
Le Roi blanc passa en C4.  
– On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.  
Il se mit à rire.  
Cette indifférence à l'égard de la gravité de ses crimes.  
Ginny n'avait connu ça que chez une seule personne…  
– Tiens, au fait…, reprit Ron, toujours avec le même air décontracté. Comment va Rogue ?  
– Il boite encore, répondit Harry. Il t'envoie ses amitiés.  
– Cette vieille crapule…  
Le jeu plaça sa Dame en F3.  
Ron parut légèrement contrarié.  
– J'aurais dû deviner que Drago était trop stupide pour penser par lui-même, dit-il, agacé à la fois par ce souvenir et par sa partie. Cette pourriture s'est montrée coriace…  
Le Cavalier noir en D4.  
– Bien plus que les autres.  
Ginny n'aurait jamais imaginé que "l'apprentissage" de Ron aurait pu lui permettre de faire une chose pareille.  
Il n'avait jamais appris aussi vite de toute sa vie.  
– Ta cavale aura été de courte durée, dit-elle, pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.  
– Hé. Je débutais, à l'époque…, répliqua Ron, d'un ton cynique.  
La Dame blanche passa en D5.  
Il était échec.  
– Il y a toute une polémique autour de toi, dehors, dit Harry.  
– Je vous ai déjà dit que je lisais les journaux répondit Ron, d'un ton sec.  
Roi noir en E8.  
– C'est Maman qui me les donne.  
Alors, c'était vrai…  
– Papa m'a dit qu'elle venait souvent te voir…, dit Ginny.  
Fou blanc en D1.  
– Oui, elle vient toutes les semaines, dit Ron, d'un air presque morose. Ça la peine de me voir derrière ces barreaux. Elle pleure à chaque fois. Elle tente de faire valoir la Grâce que Scrimgeour avait accordée au Samaritain. Mais bizarrement, il fait la sourde oreille…  
– Et donc, elle se sert de l'argent que tu as dérobé à Harry, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny, qui savait bien que ce genre d'action en justice ne pouvait être financée par une mère au foyer à la retraite.  
– Je lui dois bien ça… Je crois que Maman n'a jamais fait autant attention à moi. Ça fait du bien d'être un fils à part entière.  
Il avait encore ce genre de pensées en tête…  
– Au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien…, dit Ginny. L'amour de Papa et Maman n'a jamais été sélectif ou lié à je-ne-sais-quel mérite.  
Ron étouffa un petit rire.  
– Ah oui ?  
Il plaça son pion en B5.  
– Maman était pourtant avec moi, le jour de la cérémonie…  
Il adressa à Ginny un petit sourire narquois.  
Celle-ci préféra ne pas y repenser.  
Ça avait déjà été assez pénible comme ça…  
– Dites-moi franchement…, dit Ron, tandis que la Dame blanche lui prenait son pion. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici, hein ?  
– Nous espérions juste quelque chose, répondit Harry, d'un air grave.  
Fou noir en D6.  
– On peut savoir quoi ?  
– On pensait que tu aurais changé. Que tu regretterais.  
Roi blanc en B3.  
– Regretter ?  
Ron se leva.  
Il leur montra alors l'un des murs de sa cellule, couvert d'articles de presse, de couverture de magazine et de photographies.  
– J'ai fait cent quarante-deux fois la Une des journaux à travers le Monde, dit-il. Le Daily Prophet a fait un dossier spécial sur moi, et le procès a été diffusé en direct à la radio. Tous les mois, je reçois des centaines de courriers, qui vont de la lettre d'insultes à la demande en mariage. Il y a la pétition du Comité de Soutien au Samaritain, et aussi la déclaration de ce vieux sorcier, au Magengamot, qui prône la manière forte contre les Mages Noirs. Il y a même Eldred Worpel qui veut écrire un bouquin sur moi : _Ronald Weasley : "ATTENTION AU TRAÎTRE"_ ! Et tu sais quoi, Harry ?  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
– C'est grâce à toi, ajouta Ron, avec un sourire mauvais. C'est uniquement grâce à toi si les gens sont capables d'orthographier mon nom correctement. Si je suis enfin pris au sérieux, c'est parce que c'est toi que j'ai trahi. Je suis célèbre grâce à celui qui me faisait de l'ombre. Quelle ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ?  
– J'en conclus que tu n'as aucun remord…, dit Harry.  
– Bien sûr, il y a la prison, répliqua Ron, en se rasseyant. Mais j'ai réussi à berner Harry Potter, à me servir de lui, et à le livrer à son pire ennemi. Je suis rentré dans l'histoire, Harry…  
Il déplaça son Cavalier en B3.  
Échec et Mat.  
– J'ai gagné.  
Enfermé à perpétuité dans une cellule de cinq mètres carrés à peine éclairée, sur une île maudite dérivant au milieu de l'Océan.  
Ginny n'appelait pas ça une victoire.  
– Tu es pitoyable, dit Harry, d'un ton sec. Tu va finir ton existence cloîtrer ici. C'est ça qu tu appelles une vie ?  
Ron renversa son jeu d'échec et agrippa les barreaux de sa cellule.  
– Au moins, j'existe !  
Harry soupira.  
Pour lui, Ron était irrécupérable.  
– Tu sais pourquoi tu as réussi à me berner aussi facilement ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un air sombre.  
– Non. Pourquoi ?  
– Parce que tu étais mon ami.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
Harry fit volte-face, et s'éloigna, sans aucun regret.  
Son meilleur ami était déjà loin.

Ginny resta encore quelques instants avec celui qui était encore son frère, trois ans plus tôt.  
Ron fit semblant de l'ignorer, et ramassa ses pièces d'échec, sans doute pour commencer une énième partie, tout seul, dans sa geôle.  
Une des pièces avait franchi la grille.  
Un cavalier. Sa pièce préférée.  
Ginny la ramassa, et la lui tendit, à travers les barreaux.  
– Merci, marmonna-t-il.  
– Je me rappelle, quand j'avais sept ans. Tu m'apprenais à jouer…, répondit Ginny. Et tu m'expliquais pourquoi c'était la pièce du jeu que tu aimais le plus… Tu disais que c'était parce que même si elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, elle pouvait dépasser toutes les autres.  
Ron laissa échapper un petit rire.  
– Tu te rappelles encore de ça ?  
– Oui, et de tout plein d'autres choses, répliqua Ginny. C'est dommage que je me souvienne de tout…  
Ron ne répondit pas, et disposa ses pièces sur le damier.  
– Tu étais un grand frère génial, à l'époque, ajouta Ginny. Et quelqu'un d'important.  
Ron ne lui répondit toujours pas, et commença à jouer.  
Ginny s'en alla.  
C'était vraiment dommage.

Elle fit quelques pas le long du large couloir bordé de cellules.  
– Ginny…  
Ginny se retourna.  
– Je suis désolé pour toi, dit Ron, sans quitter des yeux son jeu d'échec.  
Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu.  
– Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi…  
Et elle repartit rejoindre Harry, qui l'attendait près du grand ascenseur de fer, avec Mr Rasgostra.  
– Tout s'est-il bien passé ? demanda poliment celui-ci.  
– Non, répondit Ginny.  
Mr Rasgostra n'insista pas.  
Il ferma la grille de l'ascenseur, et tous trois quittèrent le Troisième niveau.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller? demanda Harry. Si tu ne veux pas, on peut partir dès maintenant…  
– Non, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ginny. Je crois que… Je crois que c'est nécessaire…  
Harry baissa les yeux.  
– Bon, d'accord.  
Il embrassa Ginny du bout des lèvres.  
– Mr Rasgostra ?  
Mr Rasgostra leur indiqua une petite porte, dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.  
Ils passèrent devant quelques gardiens qui les regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil.  
– Si vous voulez bien me suivre…  
Harry et Ginny, guidés par le directeur d'Azkaban, descendirent un escalier taillé à même la roche, et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de l'île.  
De l'eau ruisselait le long des parois, et l'humidité ambiante abaissa la température de quelques degrés.  
– Cette section a été créée spécialement pour lui, expliqua Mr Rasgostra. J'ose espérer qu'il en restera le seul pensionnaire…  
Ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte métallique, qui semblait peser plusieurs tonnes, sur laquelle étaient grossièrement taillés les mots "NIVEAU 0".  
Elle était fermée par trois minuscules cadenas.  
Mr Rasgostra sortit de sa poche une petite clé en bronze.  
– Vous êtes prêt ?  
Ginny prit la main de Harry.  
Mr Rasgostra comprit le message.  
Il ouvrit le premier cadenas en un tour de clé, le deuxième en deux tours, le dernier en trois.  
Un bruit de rouages se fit entendre.  
L'épaisse porte de métal s'ouvrit lentement.  
Ginny retint son souffle.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce, éclairée par de multiples flambeaux.  
En son centre, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une grande cage.  
Et au centre de la cage, il y avait un corps, écartelé au-dessus du sol par de lourdes chaînes, comme un animal qu'on voudrait retenir à tout prix.  
Tous trois s'approchèrent.  
– Bonjour, Tom, dit Harry.  
Tom Jedusor sembla reconnaître son nom, et leva péniblement la tête.  
Il se mit à émettre une sorte de râle, semblable à un sifflement discontinu.  
Le sang de Ginny se glaça.  
– Ce n'est pas notre détenu le plus bavard, dit Mr Rasgostra. Il ne vous répondra pas.  
– Je le sais, répondit Harry, d'un ton affligé.  
On pouvait lire la tristesse sur son visage, ce qui étonna quelque peu Mr Rasgostra.  
– Il n'y a pas de gardiens ? demanda Harry.  
– Nous avons vite compris que Mr Jedusor était inoffensif, dit Mr Rasgostra. Et puis surtout, nous avons eu un ennui avec un de nos ex-collaborateurs.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Il a fait rentrer une baguette magique illégalement, et a tenté de le tuer…  
Ginny regarda Jedusor, en tremblant.  
Il n'avait pas changé.  
Il était toujours aussi pâle et défiguré.  
Cela rappela de très mauvais souvenirs à Ginny.  
Elle soutint néanmoins le regard, et put ainsi remarquer des marques formant un "Y" sur son torse, qui semblaient plus récentes que les autres.  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
Mr Rasgostra poussa un soupir.  
– C'est l'œuvre des Langues-de-Plomb.  
– Les Langues-de-Plomb ?  
– Peu de temps après son arrivée en nos murs, différents Ministères de la Magie ont envoyé leurs délégations, représentant leurs Départements des Mystères respectifs, expliqua Mr Rasgostra. Ils l'ont étudié ici même, pendant plusieurs jours, afin de percer tous ses secrets. Ils ont trouvé cela "fascinant". Il est toutefois regrettable que leur enthousiasme à le disséquer ait disparu au moment de la recoudre. Nous avons dû le faire nous même…  
Le sifflement émit par Jedusor changea pendant quelques instants, se faisant plus grave.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Qu'ont-ils découvert ?  
– Et bien, selon toutes vraisemblances, Mr Jedusor aurait utilisé la Magie Noire afin de modifier son organisme, ainsi que son système immunitaire. De ce fait, il ne dort pas, ne se nourrit pas, et n'est pas sensible aux maladies. De plus, même si son apparence ne le reflète pas, ses organes vitaux et ses muscles ne subissent pas les effets du vieillissement. En d'autres termes, on peut affirmer qu'il est…  
– Immortel, dit Harry.  
Mr Rasgostra acquiesça.  
– D'après les Langues-de-Plomb, le seul moyen pour qu'il meure serait tout bonnement le meurtre.  
Une fois de plus, Lord Voldemort avait donc fait preuve d'une ingéniosité malsaine, appliquant à son propre corps ses principes moraux déviants.  
Ainsi, la seule personne qui aurait pu le tuer aurait dû être pire que lui.  
Il est heureux que Harry ne fut que son Égal…

Lui et Ginny n'en avaient jamais parlé.  
Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Tom Jedusor.  
Les gens du Ministère laissèrent l'information se répandre, provoquant un véritable tollé.  
De nombreux sorciers réclamèrent la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Quel est votre avis sur la question ? demanda Harry à Mr Rasgostra.  
Dans le contexte présent, le terme "meurtre" désignait bien évidemment une hypothétique condamnation à mort.  
Mr Rasgostra réfléchit quelques secondes.  
– Je dirige une prison, Mr Potter, pas un abattoir, dit-il, d'un air grave. Ce genre de peine m'écoeure plus que tout. Je ne laisserais jamais personne l'appliquer sans rien faire. Le cas de Mr Jedusor est particulier, je l'admets. Mais votre punition l'est tout autant, et elle suffit amplement.  
Harry soupira.  
– Si j'avais pu faire autrement…  
Il s'approcha des barreaux de la cage, pour être le plus près possible de Jedusor.  
– Quand… Quand j'ai cru que tu était morte, je ne savais plus quoi penser, dit-il à Ginny, avec difficulté. J'étais perdu. Le Monde s'était écroulé autour de moi. Cela faisait parti de son plan, bien sûr. Le duel a commencé. On a ensuite continué dehors, mais ce n'était pas un véritable combat. C'était plutôt une longue mise à morte, qui avait commencé par la tienne.  
Ginny avait le cœur serré, en l'entendant enfin se confier.  
– J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. À tout ce qu'on s'était dit. Ça me faisait encore plus mal que le reste. Mais j'ai vite compris quelque chose : je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'avais alors plus le choix. Mais Voldemort était bien trop puissant. Et quand il m'a raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé, il y a vingt ans, ça m'a paru évident : jamais je n'y arriverais. Alors, j'ai trouvé une autre solution…  
Jedusor laissa une nouvelle fois échapper ce long sifflement grave.  
Ginny remarqua alors autre chose.  
Ses yeux étaient maintenant noirs, et sur le front, il avait une marque de brûlure, en forme de main.  
– J'ai tout effacé, Ginny, continua Harry, en fixant sa paume droite, maintenant totalement guérie. Tout. J'ai effacé le Mal qui était en lui, jusqu'au dernier souvenir. Je l'ai vu faire des choses horribles. Et j'ai tout effacé, jusqu'à ce que ma cicatrice ne me fasse plus souffrir. Mais le Mal était ancré trop profondément en lui, et j'ai été trop loin…  
Toujours ce même sifflement sinistre.  
– D'après les examens psychiatriques, les séquelles sont irréparables, dit Mr Rasgostra. Il est tout juste conscient de son existence…  
Harry ne l'écoutait pas.  
Il écoutait Jedusor pousser sa complainte.  
Et cela semblait l'attrister plus que tout.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? osa demander Ginny.  
Harry baissa les yeux.  
– "J'ai mal". "Je veux mourir"…

Ginny ressentit quelque chose pour Jedusor.  
Elle se croyait incapable de ressentir cela pour lui, qui lui avait fait tant de mal, mais elle devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence.  
Elle avait pitié de lui…

– Un jour, Dumbledore dit à Voldemort qu'il y avait pire que la Mort, dit Harry. Je sais maintenant ce que c'est. C'est d'être condamner à vivre.

La lamentation de Tom Jedusor se fit de plus en plus faible.  
Avant que la grande porte ne se referme sur lui, Ginny croisa son regard, une dernière fois.  
Jamais elle ne saurait qui Voldemort voulut tuer, ce soir-là.

– Votre baguette, Mr Potter, dit le gardien, à l'entrée du pénitencier.  
– Merci, répondit Harry.  
– Mademoiselle…  
– Madame, corrigea Ginny, en récupérant sa baguette.  
Tous deux sortirent.  
L'employé lança un dernier regard administratif à Harry.  
Ginny s'en était déjà rendu compte avant.  
Les gens ne regardaient plus la cicatrice de Harry.  
Il le regardait lui.  
Harry était maintenant célèbre pour ce qu'il avait fait, pas pour ce qu'il avait subi.

Ce n'était pas le seul changement notable.  
Harry aussi avait changé. Ce n'était plus le garçon dont Ginny était tombé amoureuse.  
C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Celui qu'elle avait épousé, quelques mois plus tôt, au Printemps.  
Celui qui la faisait rire, qui l'embrassait, qui la contentait, qui la chérissait, qui la comblait chaque jour.  
Et c'était surtout celui qui lui avait donné envie de continuer.

Harry récupéra la moto qu'Hagrid leur avait offerte comme cadeau de mariage.  
Ginny resta là, à le regarder, comme les autres. En souriant.  
– Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Harry, en enjambant l'engin.  
Ginny s'avança, monta derrière lui, et le serra très fort.  
– Maintenant, oui.  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
Les loquets de la Grande Porte extérieure s'ouvrirent un à un.  
Harry appuya sur le starter.  
Le moteur s'emballa dans un boucan d'enfer, et la moto s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.  
Harry donna un coup d'accélérateur.  
Ils passèrent à toute allure les remparts d'Azkaban, et arrivés au bout du ponton, ils s'envolèrent enfin, laissant derrière eux cet endroit de cauchemar.


End file.
